Siempre fuiste tu
by Ms.Kou
Summary: Después de un lastimado pasado, Mina tendrá que elegir entre los dos hombres de su vida: los hermanos Yaten y Seiya Kou. UA.
1. ¿Por qué tuve que contestarla…?

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]  
**

* * *

El sonido de mis tacones sobre el piso de duela me perseguía, mientras las bolsas del supermercado amenazaban con caer de mis manos entumecidas por el frío. Estaba por comenzar el mes de noviembre, y habían anunciado uno de los más crudos inviernos. Creo que se han quedado cortos. Ya no sentía los dedos de mis pies y manos, pero la sola idea del té de canela y manzana caliente me impulsaba llegar hasta mi departamento, en el tercer piso de un lujoso edificio.

Llegué hasta la puerta de mi número, dejé torpemente las bolsas sobre el piso y me apresuré a buscar mis llaves. Entrar en aquel departamento y ver a mí alrededor me hizo recordarlo, y darme cuenta de que él había estado ahí todo este tiempo. Los elegantes sofás de piel negros y los jarrones con blancos alcatraces naturales que yo misma cambiaba todos los días, así como toda la temática en blanco y negro, eran obra de él. Incluso mi tan anhelado té de manzana y canela, eran señas claras de que nunca pude dejarlo ir.

Traté de apartar mis pensamientos y caminé apresurada hacia la cocina. Obra o no de él, necesitaba el té. Lo preparé y me senté en la barra de la cocina. Sola, como había sido los últimos tres años. Después de lo que había pasado, me sumergí en mi trabajo. Trabajé sin parar, día tras día, acumulé éxitos y mucho prestigio como profesionista. Llegué a ser parte de la mesa directiva de la empresa líder en fabricación de textiles. Mi ocupación me mantenía entretenida siempre, sin tiempo para pensar en familia, amigos, en mí… ni en él. Llené mi vacía vida con éxitos profesionales, amigos por conveniencia y amantes soberbios. Sonreí el 90% de los últimos años, mientras por dentro estaba gritando.

Cerré los ojos y di un sorbo del caliente brebaje, lo sentí calentar toda mi garganta hasta mi estómago. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Todo estaba bien, ¿no era así? Todo estaba bien, hasta esa llamada.

¿Porque tuve que contestarla…?

Ni siquiera debí hacerlo. Me encontraba en medio de una junta en la cual la expositora principal era yo. Jamás me distraigo en una junta, menos por una llamada, mucho menos si es mi trabajo el que se está presentando. El resultado de las últimas tres semanas de planeación y trabajo caía sobre mis hombros. Sin embargo en cuanto escuché el sonido del aparato interrumpir mis propias palabras corrí hacia él. Número desconocido. Nunca los contesto. Nunca. Pero hoy lo hice, sin saber porque, lo hice.

Disculpándome, salí apresurada de la sala de juntas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Hola?-

-¿Mina? ¿Eres tú?-

-Así es. ¿Quién es?-

-Escucha Mina. Soy yo, Seiya…-

Una inexplicable sonrisa surco mi rostro. ¿Seiya? ¡Vaya! Tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de él. Sin embargo ese no era el momento de ponerme al día con un viejo amigo.

-¡Oh Seiya! ¡Qué gusto! Verás, ahora no tengo tiempo pero en unas tres horas te regreso la llamada, ¿de acuerdo?-

-No, Mina. Escúchame…- Sus palabras se tornaron serias. - Yaten sufrió un accidente. Esta muy grave-

En ese momento no pude escuchar nada más que su última frase y el sonido de mi respiración, cada vez más agitada. Un sudor frio comenzó a llenar mi frente y las palmas de mis manos, dejando caer el aparato telefónico. Michiru, mi asistente, se acercó a mí mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándome si me encontraba bien. En silencio y con una de mis tantas sonrisas fingidas contesté que sí. Regresé a la sala de juntas y me senté unos segundos. Tomé mis documentos y hojeé descontroladamente mis notas. Mi mente estaba en estado de shock y totalmente nublada. Lo único de lo que estaba totalmente segura era de que tenía que dar mi presentación.

Me limpié la cara y comencé de nuevo. Dos horas y media más tarde, despedía a los directivos y a unos cuantos accionistas de la empresa, que se marchaban satisfechos de las propuestas que ésta mujer les presentaba. Una vez sola en la sala, Michiru entró, dándome un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

-Espero te encuentres mejor, Mina. ¿Todo bien?-

-Mi celular. ¿En donde está?-

-Lo tengo en el cajón de mi escritorio-

Salí inmediatamente hacia el lugar de Michiru y comencé a hurgar en su escritorio. Lo encontré y los próximos siete minutos me limité a observarlo en mis manos. Dos llamadas perdidas. El mismo número desconocido. Era Seiya, la única persona de mi pasado a la que en realidad quería tener en mi presente. Pero él, así como todos los demás, solo me recordaba la parte más dolorosa en mi vida.

Oprimí el botón de _llamar,_ pero en cuanto escuché el tono de marcado, colgué. No estaba segura de querer saber más de lo que Seiya me había dicho. Yaten, él había tenido un accidente y estaba grave. ¿Muerto acaso? Sentí los latidos de mi corazón violentos, agolpándose en mi pecho. Michiru seguía observándome con preocupación mientras yo seguía parada con el celular en mis manos y con las gotas de sudor sobre mi frente haciéndose cada vez más evidentes.

-Necesito irme a casa, Michiru-

-¿Quieres que llame a un taxi? No creo que sea prudente que manejes así-

-Estoy bien. Puedo manejar. Gracias-

Me dirigí a mi oficina, recogí mi portafolio y miré los alcatraces blancos en el florero sobre la mesa de centro. Era él de nuevo. Estropeando todo. Tomé el florero conmigo y caminé hacia el elevador, bajo la mirada extrañada de Michiru.

Llegué hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, donde el frio de la noche ya se dejaba sentir. Abrumada como estaba subí a mi coche, un Lexus LS Hybrid. Recordaba el coche porque el tipo que me lo vendió parecía más entusiasmado por la compra que yo. Y ciertamente no era mi estilo, siempre preferí algo más convencional y menos presuntuoso, pero fue el regalo de cumpleaños de mí para mí, y estúpidamente pensé que entre más caro fuese el coche, menos vacía me sentiría. Claro, no fue así.

Encendí el motor y aceleré hasta adentrarme a las calles de la ciudad. Conduje sin rumbo alrededor de treinta minutos. Hasta que desperté de mi trance y puse los pies sobre la tierra. Esto no tenía por qué afectarme tanto, ¿cierto? Es decir, él sufrió un accidente y debería ir a verlo. Eso es todo. Bueno, tal vez solo mandarle flores y una tarjeta de ánimo. Tal vez.

Detuve el auto frente a un supermercado, miré el reloj, siete y media, aun temprano. Decidí bajar a realizar compras de despensa. Pan, huevos, arroz, un poco de pollo y, claro, mi te de manzana y canela. Pagué y me apresuré a salir con destino a mi departamento. El clima estaba cada vez más helado y comenzaba a nevar. Subí al coche, lancé las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto, encendí el motor y conduje, sin más escalas, hacia mi hogar.

Bajé del auto y me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto para bajar mis cosas. Primero mi maletín, luego las bolsas y después… el florero. Había puesto las bolsas encima y los alcatraces estaban marchitos, aplastados y totalmente deshechos, tal como debía encontrarse él en estos momentos. Los tomé y caminé hacia el basurero a un lado de la entrada del edificio, en donde a continuación los arrojé.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, llorando por nada y por todo. Sin tener el valor de regresar la llamada que había cambiado mi día y sin poder dejar de pensar en él. Me sentí cobarde, me sentí vacía, indecisa, confundida.

Una ducha. Eso era lo que necesitaba, relajarme bajo el agua, las burbujas. Eso me haría tranquilizarme y hacer lo que ya sabía que debía hacer. Caminé hacia mi habitación y comencé a desnudarme. Me quité los tacones, la falda, el saco, la camisa y la ropa interior. Entre al baño y preparé la tina con suficiente agua tibia y burbujas. Encendí velas aromáticas. Flores, siempre amé esa esencia. Cinco minutos después me encontraba sumergida en el agua, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad. Cerré los ojos y mi mente empezó a vagar…

**FLASHBACK**

_-No creo que esto esté permitido...- Susurró la chica mientras seguía al joven delante de ella._

_-Ya lo sé- Contestó coqueto él, caminando rápidamente para entrar a los hermosos jardines de LaRiviere, el restaurant más lujoso de la ciudad. Corría el mes de septiembre y el clima estaba húmedo. Los pasos de ella resonaban sobre los charcos que había dejado la lluvia a su paso, lo cual comenzaba a molestarle. _

_-¿A dónde vamos? ¡Necesito que me lo digas! Sabes cómo adoro las sorpresas, pero no cuando incluye intemperie en un día lluvioso.- _

_-Cierra los ojos.- Susurró él sin prestar atención a las quejas de la chica._

_-¿Qué?- Dijo ella con semblante confundido. Él se acerco aun más._

_-Solo hazlo, confía en mí.- Ella sabía que no podría negarse a eso, a confiar en él._

_Así lo hizo. Sintió como la mano de él se soltaba de su agarre, dejándola sola. No duró mucho, pues segundos después lo sintió de nuevo cerca de ella, abrazándola. Inhaló lentamente su aroma y llevo su boca a la de él. Los dos se entregaron en aquel beso lento, suave, lleno de sentimiento y amor. _

_-Abre los ojos.- Dijo el joven tomando las dos manos de la chica._

_El panorama frente a ella era de ensueño para cualquier mujer. A la orilla del lago Riviere, un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas llevaba hacia la mesa mas finamente decorada bajo un toldo de tul blanco que permitía mirar las estrellas libremente a través del cielo repentinamente despejado de nubes que anunciasen lluvia. Velas aromáticas envolvían el ambiente llenándolo de canela suave, ayudadas por el viento que en complicidad con la ocasión, comenzó a soplar lentamente. _

_Todo era perfecto, hasta que algo lo tornó a maravilloso. Él introdujo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos mientras descendía en una rodilla._

_-Cásate conmigo…-_

**FIN DE FLASBACK**

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, quedando cegada por la luz que desprendía la lámpara de baño. Me levanté y tomé una toalla con desesperación. Con el cuerpo resbaloso, corrí hacia la sala, intentando no caer, en búsqueda de mi bolso. Descontroladamente busque mi teléfono celular en él y marqué a cierto número. ¿En qué estuve pensando las últimas seis horas? Él pudo haber muerto mientras yo estaba recostada en una tina pensand…

-¿Seiya?-

-¡Mina! Por un momento pensé que no llamarías. ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Cómo está él?-

-Nada bien. Tuvo un accidente. Laboral. Una tubería de alta presión tenia fuga y cuando él fue a repararla, la tubería colapsó. Él estaba muy cerca, Mina. La presión lo lanzó varios metros y salió gravemente herido…-

-¿Qué tan herido?-

-Mina, no creo que sea prudente decírtelo por teléfono, que te parece si…-

-¿¡¡Qué tan herido!!?-

-Yaten… está en coma, Mina. Lo siento-

* * *

Hola a todas!

acá con su primer fic!

No prometo que sea lo mejor, pero me esforzaré en hacer algo que valga la pena ser leido.

Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias, creo que en realidad las necesito haha :)

Saludos!


	2. Quiero verlo

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

Mi respiración se contuvo por varios minutos, mientras Seiya me daba los datos del hospital en el que se encontraba Yaten. Él se quedaría esa noche con él, ya que Taiki debía descansar después de pasar tres días en vigila.

– Entonces, ¿vendrás? Hoy no estará nadie más aquí. Solo yo –.

– No lo sé, Seiya. No sé si estoy lista para verlo. Además en ese estado…–

– Escucha, no estás sola Mina. Sé que no hemos tenido contacto en mucho tiempo, pero aun así no hemos dejado de ser amigos. Me tienes aquí. Además, ¿cómo crees que te sentirás si pasa lo peor y tú no viniste a verlo? ¿Si pasa lo peor y tú no lo perdonas? No cargues con eso Mina. Deja de pensarlo Aino y ven a saldar tus cuentas. Anímate. Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, estoy contigo. –

– Lo pensaré…–

– De acuerdo. De verdad espero verte Mina. –

La voz de Seiya. Siempre fue tan dulce conmigo, desde que fuimos novios en la adolescencia… Siempre me he imaginado lo que pudo haber sido mi vida de haber estado con Seiya para siempre. Nosotros lo herimos profundamente. Me parece que ahora lo estamos pagando.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para vestirme. Al final de cuentas decidí tomar el consejo de Seiya y ver a Yaten. En realidad no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, pero mis impulsos me llevaron a apresurarme para ir al hospital. Tomé de mi closet unos pantalones de lana negros y un suéter verde. Me detuve frente al espejo y acomodé mi cabello húmedo hacia atrás. Calcé mis botas calientitas, me puse un poco de bálsamo labial, una boina negra y listo. Caminé hacia la sala, tomé mi bolso, mis llaves y salí del apartamento.

Afuera nevaba y soplaba el viento con fuerza. Subí al auto y conduje en silencio. Sólo yo y mis pensamientos. No podría explicar el porqué no me sentía tan ansiosa como hacía unas horas. ¿Había sido el baño de burbujas? Lo dudo. Tal vez deba admitir que la idea de ver a Seiya me tranquilizaba. Sabía que él se encontraba ahí y que, tal como él dijo, no estaría sola. Y eso era. Eso era lo que me tenía ¿emocionada? Saber que aunque fuera por una sola vez más, estaría acompañada. Tendría la oportunidad de sentir el apoyo y el cariño de alguien, de nuevo.

Me sentí mal por pensar eso. Me sentí egoísta. Yaten sufría y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y yo pensando en mi soledad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él nunca se preocupó por mí en los últimos tres años. Ni aun porque él fue la razón de mi desgracia y mi dolor. Jamás recibí de él una llamada, un mensaje. Una maldita señal de que por lo menos le preocupaba saber cómo estaba la persona que alguna vez amó. Tal vez ahí estaba la clave. Seguramente nunca me amó.

De cualquier manera no era el momento de pensar esas cosas. Si se suponía que iba a hacer las paces no debía tener esos pensamientos.

Llegué al hospital, estacioné el coche y bajé hacia la recepción. Una enfermera robusta y morena estaba de guardia.

– Buenas noches, habitación del Sr. Yaten Kou, por favor –

– Ya no es hora de visita señorita –

– ¡Oh! Yo sé, pero su hermano me aguarda en la sala de espera del piso de la habitación, y no sé cuál es… ¿me podría decir eso? –

– Piso 4 – Respondió rejega.

– Gracias –

Subí al elevador y esperé llegar al piso 4. Comencé a caminar despacio, en busca de Seiya. Mis pasos se volvieron inseguros a medida que me acercaba a la sala y el olor a hospital invadía mis pulmones. A mi mente concurrieron recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Recuerdos que me había prometido no traer al presente. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y leves mareos aparecieron, trayendo consigo aquel sudor frio que había sentido esa misma tarde.

Me recliné sobre una pared para controlar todas esas sensaciones, cuando escuché su voz, clara y dulce, cerca de mí.

– Mina, ¿te encuentras bien? –

Dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a mí. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia uno de los asientos de la sala. Se veía hermoso. Como un ángel de negros cabellos. Usaba pants y chamarra del mismo tono de azul zafiro, como sus ojos y camiseta negra. Su sonrisa era tal como la recordaba desde siempre, franca y tierna, y su mirada profunda y sincera. Sin embargo en su rostro pude notar el desgaste que traía consigo. Cargaba la pena de tener a su hermano al filo de la muerte, sus ojos cansados, tristes y su cabello enredado lo hacían evidente.

– ¡Seiya! –

Me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que podía demostrar en ese instante. Besé su cara y seguí aferrada a su cuerpo cálido, dejando salir las lágrimas que venía conteniendo desde que lo vi, expresando corporalmente la alegría que me daba verlo, tocarlo, hablar con él y la pena que sentía por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Seiya me enredó con sus fuertes brazos, acogiéndome en su calor, presionándome y dejando salir su dolor y frustración de ver a su hermano postrado en una cama. También así, su contento por verme y saber que me encontraba bien.

Yo comencé a llorar más fuerte aun, mi descontrol estaba tomando fuerzas sobre mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar mientras enterraba mi cara sobre su pecho. Él gentilmente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo ubicó frente al suyo. Sonrió.

– Tranquila, preciosa. Todo estará bien, de una u otra manera, estará bien. –

– Quiero verlo –. Solté sin más. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

– Adelante. Habitación 426. Aprovecha que la enfermera no está –. Y guiñó simpático.

Miré hacia la habitación y caminé lentamente hasta tocar la fría puerta blanca que me separaba de él, con la palma de mi mano. Repentinamente la realidad se dejó caer sobre mí. Iba a verlo. Después de tres años y además estando al borde de la muerte. Mi pecho parecía moverse por los arrebatados latidos de mi corazón, respiración rápida y entre cortada. Y no podía moverme. Mis pies parecían anclados y el sudor frio reapareció. Volteé mi mirada hacia Seiya. Él sonreía tristemente hacia mí inspirándome confianza y seguridad. Asintió.

Y pude moverme. Tomé la perilla y la giré. Todo el cuarto permanecía a media luz. A un costado vislumbraba un sofá amarillento con cojines anaranjados. Al otro, un pequeño escritorio con globos, tarjetas de ánimo y osos de peluche. Y también flores. Al fondo de la habitación los aparatos médicos con sus singulares sonidos, y al centro de la misma, la camilla. Y sobre ella estaba él.

Yaten yacía en aquella camilla siento tan solo un guiñapo. Estaba mayormente vendado y su piel lucia pálida y seca. Sus largas hebras plateadas se escapaban del vendaje en su cabeza y caían sobre su frente y hombros. Su rostro lucia heridas del lado derecho y ojeras violáceas surcaban sus ojos.

Me acerqué a él, mirando atónita aquél cuadro. No podía creer que fuera él. Yaten siempre tan altivo, arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, siempre luciendo casi invencible, estaba ahora ahí, inconsciente y a merced del destino. En ese momento todo el rencor que guardé por tres años, se esfumó. Y sólo quedó el amor que alguna vez le profesé con tanta devoción. Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mi rostro.

– Hola, Yaten –. Susurré. – Estoy aquí, esperando que te recuperes pronto. Debes hacerlo, ¿entendido? Debes hacerlo por tus hermanos y por tu… por ella también. Lucha mucho, vive por favor…–

Las lágrimas ahogaban mis palabras y el temblor de mis labios se volvía insoportable a medida que seguía viendo su rostro herido. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

– No sé que vaya a pasar Yaten y ni siquiera sé si me escuchas, pero, a pesar de lo ocurrido, no hay rencores, tú fuiste la persona más importante para mí, y nunca podré odiarte, nunca. Todo está perdonado y quiero que sepas además, que deseo con todo mi corazón que abras esos hermosos ojos verdes y vuelvas con todos los que te quieren… queremos. Te… quiero…–

Besé su frente y salí de ahí tan rápido como pude. Me sentía mareada y asfixiada. La intensidad de ese momento fue demasiada para mí. Yaten había sido el amor de mi vida, lo fue hasta que me dejó de la manera más cruel en que alguien puede ser abandonado y por si fuera poco, se llevó consigo a mi segundo gran tesoro. Seiya se aproximó a mí, justo en el momento en que mi cuerpo no pudo más y colapsó.

***

**FLASHBACK**

- _Estas marcando al celular de Yaten Kou, por el momento no podré contestar. Deja tu mensaje después del bip. ¡Adiós!_ –

El reloj anunciaba las 12:56 am mientras ella marcaba por milésima vez el número, escuchando, como las veces anteriores, el tono de marcado y enseguida la contestadora. Colgó y miró a su alrededor. La mesa vestida con un exquisito mantel blanco, los alimentos fríos, las velas consumidas, todo con aspecto abandonado. Incluso ella misma, con el cabello despeinado, el maquillaje deshecho y aquel vestido negro con el que horas antes se veía radiante, ahora la hacía lucir desaliñada, cansada. Se dispuso a recoger todo aquello.

– _Excelente cena Mina, que gran noche has pasado…_–. Se decía sarcásticamente la rubia mientras tomaba las copas dirigiéndose a la cocina. Habían sido casi cinco horas las que estuvo esperando sin perder la esperanza de que él apareciera. Apenas ayer él había prometido que vendría. Y no lo hizo. Ni si quiera porque era su tercer aniversario de bodas.

Mina sintió su corazón latiendo a mil, señal de que no tardaría en derrumbarse y llorar por el dolor tan grande que sentía; dolor, ira, enojo, resentimiento, decepción. No había forma de explicarlo. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Dejó salir un gemido de dolor y lanzó las copas contra la pared. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos heladas y descendió sobre su cuerpo hasta poder abrazar sus rodillas. Estaba dispuesta a llorar y dejar salir todo aquello que la ahogaba. Todo el lugar en silencio, solo sus sollozos se escuchaban. Y de repente el timbre de la puerta la hizo regresar a su realidad.

Mina era orgullosa. No dejaría que Yaten se diera cuenta de lo herida que estaba. Así que rápidamente se enjugó las lágrimas, se alisó el vestido y caminó segura hacia la puerta.

– Hola Mina – Dijo Yaten simpático y tranquilo, apoyado en el borde de la puerta. Mina no pudo hacer más que observarlo de pies a cabeza. Lucía terrible. Desarreglado, con la corbata deshecha y el cabello revuelto.

– ¿Por qué? –. Susurró Mina en un hilo de voz. Yaten siguió su camino hacia dentro de la casa sin siquiera detenerse a saludarla, mientras ella seguía inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Por que qué? –. Comentó despreocupado. – ¡Vaya! ¿Hubo invitados a cenar? ¿Tus padres? –. Dijo el platinado al ver tres platillos servidos en la mesa y mientras comía un poco del platillo frente a él.

– El invitado, Yaten, eras tú... –. Contestó Mina lentamente aun dándole la espalda mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

Él volteó a verla en un rápido movimiento, recordando al instante la cita que tenía con ella. – Mina…–.

– Feliz aniversario amor –. Dijo ella con sarcasmo y en seguida corrió hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta con tremendo estruendo.

Yaten permaneció parado ahí, inmóvil, sin parpadear. Es verdad, hoy era su aniversario y el no tuvo la atención siquiera de avisarle que no llegaría. Ella tenía toda la razón. No se merecía esto.

– ¡Mina! –. Exclamó mientras corría tras ella. – Escucha hermosa, perdóname lo olvidé ¿sí? Pero mañana te lo compensaré. Hoy tuve un día muy pesado, no me acordé y… –. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que ninguna excusa lo justificaría. – Perdóname amor –.

Yaten se encontraba con la cabeza pegada a la puerta escuchando lo que adentro ocurría, mientras por el otro lado Mina lloraba en silencio.

– Mi amor, de verdad. Sé que no tengo derecho de pedírtelo pero perdóname. Estuve trabajando Mina, estoy cansado y… sabes que nunca me perdería un minuto de tu compañía por gusto…–

Aunque el enojo de Mina iba más allá de lo imaginable, ella lo amaba. Aunque ella siempre diese la imagen de mujer fuerte e independiente, Yaten era su punto débil. Desde que lo conoció supo que él era lo que siempre quiso. Vivía por y para él, tratando de ser la esposa perfecta para el marido perfecto. Por él se había atrevido a dejar a la persona que la amaba.

Yaten era su adoración y así, tras año y medio de relación, él le pidió matrimonio y se casaron a los 20 años. Si, Mina, la que planeaba casarse una vez que terminara sus estudios y tuviera un excelente trabajo, era ahora la señora Kou, dedicada por completo a atender a su marido y su casa. Yaten era su mundo.

Es por eso que no podía dejarlo afuera, no podía estar enojada con él, no podía dejar de abrazarlo en su tercer aniversario de bodas. Así que abrió la puerta, tras la cual Yaten la esperaba con la misma tierna mirada que más de una vez lo salvó de una pelea segura con su esposa.

– Gracias nena –. Susurró Yaten mientras se aproximaba hacia ella. La trajo hacia si hundiendo su rostro en los rubios y perfumados cabellos. Mina seguía llorando, pero en un momento dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar.

Yaten llevó sus manos al contorno de las pronunciadas curvas de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia si hasta que los dos pudieron sentir hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo del otro. Con pasos torpes la arrinconó contra la pared, besando suavemente su cuello y hombros, deslizando los tirantes del vestido para luego tirar de él hasta dejarlo en el piso.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse. Mina se deshizo en seguida del saco y desabotonó la camisa de él, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo perfectamente cincelado, lo cubrió de besos y caricias, dirigiendo sus manos sin escalas hacia su pantalón retirándolo del cuerpo de su amado. Yaten gemía a cada contacto de los labios de Mina con su cuerpo. Su piel se erizaba y sus sentidos se veían afectados. Mina sabía lo que a él le gustaba. Tres años de matrimonio la certificaban. Sobre su ropa interior pudo sentir la excitación de él. Los dos se unieron en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas demandantes se enredaban llenas de energía, sin indicios de parar alguna vez.

Yaten no podía mas, su cuerpo exigía tenerla. Mágicamente se deshizo del sostén y las bragas de Mina, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello estremeciéndose y pegándose cada vez más al

cuerpo de él. Él tomo sus muslos y los situó alrededor de su cintura. Se acercó hacia el tocador y, tirando todo lo que sobre él había, acomodó a Mina encima. Y ahí sobre el tocador que fuera regalo de bodas de su madre, la hizo suya como jamás lo hizo antes. Lo que en un principio fueron gemidos, ahora eran gritos de placer. Los dos se movían sincronizados. Con cada embestida de él Mina elevaba sus sensaciones. Al igual Yaten. Hasta el momento en que los dos sintieron sus cuerpos ardiendo, a punto de explotar. Y así lo hicieron.

Bajo las blancas sábanas de la revuelta cama de la habitación, despertaba la señora Kou debido a las caricias de los primeros rayos del sol colados por la gran pared de cristal. Buscó con su mano a Yaten. Sinembargo no lo encontró.

– _Seguramente ya se fue a trabajar_ –. Pensó la rubia, para después percatarse del sobre que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche. "_Mina_" decía con la cursiva revuelta que ya conocía tan bien.

La rubia sonrió ante el detalle romántico, raro en él. Lo tomó y lo leyó feliz.

_Mina:_

_Siento lo de ayer. ¿Almorzamos hoy? Tenemos que hablar_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

*******

– ¿Mina? ¿Puedes oírme? –.

– Me desmayé, ¿cierto? –

– Si, así fue. Dormiste un buen rato, ¿cómo te sientes?–.

– Extrañamente bien. ¿Cómo está Yaten? –.

– Igual. Hotar… su… _ella_ está con él –.

– Bien. Creo que debo ir a casa –.

Me levanté, sintiendo un pequeño mareo que rápidamente desapareció. Tomé mi bolso y mi boina situados en una mesita y me acerqué a Seiya para despedirme.

– Te llamaré –.

– Espero que lo hagas, Mina. De cualquier manera yo te mantendré informada, por si algo pasa –.

Abracé a mi amigo como muestra de mi apoyo incondicional y besé su mejilla. Tomé su rostro con mi mano libre.

– Sé que tú me lo dijiste ayer, pero, tranquilo, todo estará bien. Animo Sei –.

– Gracias Mina. Te acompaño a la entrada del hospital, ¿sí? –.

– Oh no es necesario, de verdad –.

– Por favor…–.

Sonreí. – Bien, vamos–.

Salimos juntos del cuarto de hospital rumbo al pasillo que nos llevaría al elevador. Al pasar por la sala de espera, un sentimiento de curiosidad invadió mi ser. _Ella_ estaba ahí, sufriendo igual o peor que Taiki y Seiya. Nunca la conocí, pero la imaginé muchas veces. Siempre la imagine hermosa, alta y distinguida. Y la odiaba por serlo, al menos en mi mente.

No pude evitar voltear y de reojo la vi. Permanecía sentada en uno de los asientos. Enredada con un cobertor azul y mirando perdidamente hacia el exterior a través de la ventana. Su piel era blanca y pálida, y su rostro de facciones finas y de grandes ojos violetas, y su cabello corto y negro como el azabache. Su mirada reflejaba todo el dolor que seguramente sentía, pero la esperanza se asomaba en ella, brindándole un poco de luz.

– Su nombre es Hotaru Tomoe –.

Seiya me sacaba de mis pensamientos siempre que era necesario. Siempre me asombró eso de él. Siempre sabía lo que necesitaba y cuando lo necesitaba, es por eso que cuando nuestra relación terminó de la peor manera, no pude resignarme a perderlo. Así que luché por su amistad, y aunque difícil, logré recuperarla.

– Es muy bonita–.

– Lo es –. Concluyó él.

Llegamos hasta la entrada del hospital, un nuevo día estaba a punto de comenzar, en el alba comenzaban a despuntar débiles rayos de sol que intentaban traspasar las gruesas nubes invernales. El frio se adueñó de mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar. Me despedí rápidamente de Seiya y me apresuré a mi coche.

Una vez en mi apartamento, tomé una ducha rápida y corrí a coger ropa del closet. Traje sastre color gris satinado, camisa blanca, tacones y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta que hacía ver mi cabellera como una larga cascada dorada. Me gustaba. No podía decir lo mismo de mi rostro. Mis ojos hinchados y rojizos, enmarcados por surcos violáceos y mi piel, mas pálida imposible.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina. No tenía tanto tiempo así que comí un cereal mientras recogía un poco el departamento.

Tomé mi portafolio, mi abrigo y mi bolso y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento. Conduje hasta mi trabajo, pensando en el giro tan repentino de mi vida en solo un día. Jamás imaginé que un día, tan común y corriente, me llevara a experimentar la intensidad de las emociones vividas y también a reencontrarme con los Kou, con Seiya…

*******

En una sala de hospital dos hombres platicaban tomando una humeante taza de café, mientras una bella atendía a su hermano en cama.

– Ella estuvo aquí –. Comentó Seiya nervioso.

– ¿Eh?–. Exclamó el castaño levantando una de sus cejas.

– Mina. Le avisé lo que ocurría–.

– ¿Y como está? –. Preguntó Taiki indiferente.

– Se impresionó mucho. Pero creo que ya se tranquilizó–.

– ¿Y tú?–.

– ¿Yo?–.

– No creerás que no sé qué te ocurre con ella…–.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo –.

– Lo mismo digo…–.

Respondió Taiki tomando un sorbo del líquido caliente.

*******

¡Hola chicas!

¡Segundo CHap arriba!

Uy... bueno me aventuré con un poco de lemmon, estoy nerviosa al respecto haha pero bueno espero no las decepcione y sigan interesadas en leer

Bueno yo adoro que me personalicen la respuesta de reviews así que aquí voy.

Katabrecteri: tenemos eso en común! Tmb adoro Yaten/Mina/Seiya. Espero esta historia no te quede corta y la disfrutes, me esforzaré. Y mil gracias por leerlo *.*

Srita. Rossy Kou: Bueno... en este chap aun no se sabe exactamente qué le hizo ese Yaten a NUESTRA sailor favorita, pero mas o menos te imaginas y eso si... ¡algo malo debió ser! Pero te prometo que en el próximo lo sabrás con detalles. ¡Gracias por leer!

LESVAL: Gracias, gracias, gracias. Y qué bueno que te agrada eso de mi descripción aunque a veces siento que exagero y aburro, así que cuando me pase eres la indicada para decirme :D. Ahora te dejo… voy a leer una excelente historia que se llama _Rómpeme el corazón_ ¿la conoces? Haha (:

CHIBIUSA2009: Que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por leerlo.

Sol Kaory: ¡Bendito seas foro! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y bueno si… yo tmb me entristecí por Mina, pero ¡la culpa la tiene un ojiverde que conocemos! Haha Gracias por leer y tmb por lo de la ortografía y narración trataré de mantenerla o mejorarla (:

Y bueno finalmente tmb gracias a el foro "El destino de una estrella" por la publicidad gratis que trajo a Sol. Kaory x aquí haha

Hasta el próximo capitulo chicas.

Cuidense

¡Saludos!

Tschuss


	3. Gracias a ti, preciosa

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

Llegué diez minutos antes de mi hora de entrada, me acerqué hacia la cafetera y me preparé un café calientísimo, y con mucha azúcar. Necesitaba fuerzas para durar esta jornada laboral después de haber pasado la noche en el hospital. Después del trabajo pensaba regresar. No estaba segura de qué ocurriría con Yaten, pero Seiya estaba ahí. Y estaba solo. Bueno, tal vez con Taiki, o Hotaru. No sería fácil para mí encontrarla ahí. Aunque en realidad me debería ser indiferente, sentía algo dentro de mí que aun no sanaba. Tal parecía que como ya no podía estar enojada con Yaten, ahora había trasladado mi rencor hacia esa chica. Al fin y al cabo ella me había robado a mi amor. Ella era pieza importante en mi desgracia.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Michiru que me apresuraba para dar un recorrido con los posibles inversionistas japoneses que venían de visita. Ajusté mi saco y mi mascada y caminé segura hasta el lobby de la recepción.

Recorrer una empresa tan grande en tacones y sin parar de hablar, no era nada sencillo. Y si además le sumamos mi mal dormir... Afortunadamente, Darien, mi compañero y colega estuvo ahí para apoyarme en cualquier traba que se presentaba. Una vez que las visitas se marcharon, corrí hacia el baño. Tenía mareos por la falta de sueño. Por suerte mi malestar solo quedó en eso, un malestar. A la salida del sanitario, un hombre alto y de oscuros cabellos me esperaba.

– Estuviste espléndida, los dejaste maravillados. Felicidades–

Sonreí. –No es para tanto, solo hice mi trabajo–.

– Pues aun así felicidades–. Contestó coqueto mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia mí.

– ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres Mina? ¡Solo mírate! Eres una diosa –.

Darien formaba parte de mi batallón de amantes soberbios, los cuales usaba una sola vez y desechaba. Sin embargo, Darien, gracias a su fácil acceso por trabajar conmigo, se convirtió en lo que preferiría llamar aventura antes que relación. Eventualmente visitaba mi apartamento y se iba a más tardar a las 2:00 am. Nunca le permití quedarse a dormir. Eso ya era mucho. Suficiente era dejarlo coquetear conmigo en horas de trabajo.

– Gracias Darien, eres muy amable–. Dije mientras le guiñaba y me alejaba de él.

– Quiero verte hoy. Llego como a las nueve, ¿te parece? –. Detuve mi camino, di media vuelta y me acerqué a él un tanto molesta.

– Me temo que no. Tengo asuntos que atender –

– ¿Asuntos? ¿No será que ya tienes planes con otro hombre? –

– Y si fuera así, ¿cuál es tu problema? –

– Mina, yo… no me gusta compartirte–. Dijo él, tomando mis manos con cariño.

– Darien, mi querido Darien–. Dije sarcástica mientras le acomodaba la corbata coqueta. – No me estas compartiendo, porque ni siquiera me tienes. Ubícate, ¿sí? –.

Volví sobre mis pasos, di media vuelta y me alejé. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Y fue ahí que presentí que él estaba comenzando a sentir algo por mí. Y en realidad era un buen chico, de ésos que te encantaría presentarle a tu mamá. Guapo, educado, muy inteligente y excelente prospecto. Sin embargo no sentía nada por él y no quería lastimarlo. Era una buena persona, mas no estaba enamorada de él. Seguía siendo esclava de la decepción amorosa sufrida. Sentía que nadie sería capaz de salvarme de ella.

Camino a mi oficina llamé a Seiya. Quería saber si había algún cambio en Yaten. Y también cómo se encontraba él, sobre todo eso.

– Entonces no hay problema si paso a verlos –

– Claro que no Mina, te espero –

– Bien. Llego en 20 minutos –

– Con cuidado. Adiós –

Colgué el aparato con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Hablar con Seiya era excusa suficiente para olvidar mi cansancio y tener buen humor. Entré a la oficina, tomé mis cosas y salí del edificio con destino a mi auto.

Llegué al hospital con galletas y chucherías para Seiya. Sabía que adoraba comer comida chatarra y a estas horas seguramente se encontraba hambriento. Me dirigí al elevador, presioné el botón y esperé a que las puertas se abrieran. Segundos después así lo hicieron y ella apareció en escena, justo en frente de mí. Hotaru Tomoe era una chica hermosa. Aun con sus noches de desvelo y sus días en espera lucía un rostro hermoso. Vestía sencilla pero muy refinada, y su andar era delicado y fino.

– Mina, ¿no es así? –. Soltó de repente, a la ofensiva.

– Sí. Soy yo –

– Mucho gusto, soy…–

– Hotaru, Seiya me lo dijo–. Conteste intentando sonreír.

– Novia de Yaten… –. Completó ella. – Me preguntaba, ¿qué haces aquí? El no te necesita. Él está conmigo ahora. Él me ama a mí ¿qué no lo sabes? –

Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa. Su mirada y voz eran frías y toda ella estaba a la defensiva. Me estaba reprochando mi presencia ahí. En cuanto la vi, mi corazón se aceleró. Supuse que debía ser amable, es decir, somos gente civilizada. Pero sus palabras se clavaron en mi mente como lanzas hirientes. Aun me dolía. Además ella no tenía el derecho de decirme aquello, o ¿sí? De cualquier manera me preparé con mi respuesta más astuta. Yo no soy de las que se dejan.

– Perdona, pero yo puedo ir y venir en este hospital cuantas veces quiera, estando o no Yaten aquí…–

Hotaru comenzó a sollozar frente a mí hasta que quedo a mis pies, cubriéndose la cara y diciendo palabras incomprensibles. La observé sorprendida, ella estaba destrozada y comprendí su dolor. Él era su amor y lo estaba perdiendo. Aunque dolía admitirlo había más probabilidad de que Yaten muriera en cualquier momento que de que ocurriera un milagro y despertara. Ella debía saberlo también. Supe que su arrebato ofensivo era causa de su miedo a perderlo. Me arrodillé a su lado y la abracé. Nos mantuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que me miró.

– Va a morir…–. Sollozó.

– No lo hará, ten fe –. Le dije, consciente de que ni yo misma la tenía.

– ¿Sabes? Yo ya no estaba con él cuando se accidentó. Hace más de un mes que terminamos. Pero yo lo amo, es lo más querido en mi vida y yo…–.

– Cállate–

La interrumpí mientras luchaba por deshacer el nudo en mi garganta. ¿Porque me decía esas cosas a mí? Siempre pensé que ella y yo éramos totalmente diferentes. Yo jamás le quitaría el esposo a nadie. Pero en ese momento me vi reflejada en ella. Ella en este momento era yo, años atrás. Destrozada y sin esperanzas. Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos violetas, pidiendo comprensión, pero yo me puse seria.

– Escucha. Entiendo que te sientas muy mal. Pero yo no soy tu amiga. Lo siento de verdad, debo irme, Seiya me espera–.

Me levanté y subí al ascensor. Sé que me vi muy mal. Pero tardé mucho tiempo para reponerme como para que hoy, así de fácil, fuera presa de todos mis recuerdos, del doloroso pasado. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos evidenciando la revolución sentimental que se desataba en mi interior por aquella imagen de mi representada en ella.

***

**FLASHBACK**

_**Mina **_

_**Siento lo de ayer. ¿Almorzamos hoy?**_

_**Tenemos que hablar**_

_Así decía la nota de Yaten._

–…_Tenemos que hablar…–. Pensé. ¡Claro que teníamos que hablar! Hablar de cómo me iba a compensar por dejarme plantada, pero sobre todo teníamos que hablar del porqué había un platillo de más en la mesa la noche anterior. _

_Semanas antes había sentido cambios en mí. Me sentía cansada a mitad del día cuando aún no había hecho ni una cuarta parte de todos mis encargos, y un sueño insoportable se apoderaba de mí aun cuando acababa de despertar de un sueño completo de ocho horas. Pensé que me hacían falta vitaminas y eso, por lo que no le tomé importancia. Sin embargo cuando mareos y vómitos aparecieron, mis sospechas nacieron. ¿Sería posible? Claro que sí. Yaten y yo aun nos cuidábamos, pero ningún método es 100% efectivo. _

_No quise esperar más para saberlo, así que un buen día fui al doctor y me lo confirmó: estaba embarazada. Dentro de mí crecía un pequeño muñequito que seguramente sería hermoso y gruñón como su papa, con cabellos plateados y grandes ojos azules. Según lo que el doctor dijo tenía siete semanas, lo que significaba que en siete meses y medio Yaten y yo íbamos a ser papás de un bebito. La alegría que invadió mi cuerpo era notoria, sin embargo quería sorprender a mi marido y darle la noticia de una forma especial. Nuestro aniversario era la fecha perfecta._

_Bueno, nada salió como lo esperaba, pero hoy de cualquier manera se lo diría. No podía esperar más. _

_Peiné mi cabello acomodándolo en lo alto de mi cabeza y me vestí con un lindo y fresco vestido rosa pálido, Yaten adoraba aquél color en mí. Feliz y emocionada manejé hasta el restaurante frente a su edificio de trabajo, donde habíamos acordado almorzar. Antes, pasé a comprarle un ramo de bellos alcatraces. En nuestro lenguaje íntimo y personal, aquellas blancas flores representaban todos los sentimientos de uno por el otro, el apoyo, confianza, amor que habíamos cultivado juntos. El futuro papá merecía recibirlos como felicitación. _

_Llegue al lugar y pregunté por la mesa del Sr. Kou._

– _El Sr. aun no llega. ¿Gusta esperarlo en la mesa? –._

_Me dirigí hacia la mesa. En la terraza, con el cálido sol de frente y la bulliciosa ciudad como paisaje. No había nadie más. No sé, pero para mí fue perfecto. Me senté, dejé el ramo a un lado y pedí un jugo de naranja._

_Siete minutos más tarde el hombre de mi vida entraba enfundado en un traje negro y corbata plateada a juego con sus cabellos sujetos en una coleta. Caminaba hacia mí con la mirada en el suelo, se veía guapísimo. Sonreí ampliamente. Él alzó la mirada hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa rápida. Se notaba preocupado y nervioso. De cualquier manera mi felicidad era tanta que creí que cualquier problema podría ser resuelto. Jamás me imaginé lo que estaba a punto de decirme. _

– _Buenos días amor –. Dije acercándome y alzando mis brazos para rodear su cuello._

– _No, Mina. No…–. Apartó mis brazos de él. _

_Me preocupé. – ¿Qué pasa Yaten? ¿Te sientes bien? –_

_Él no me contestaba, se sobaba las manos con nerviosismo clavándome miradas fugaces, sin poder sostenerme una sola mirada larga para poder descifrar lo que le ocurría. _

_Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. – ¿Qué tienes cariño? –_

– _¡Déjame! –. Me gritó él mientras tomaba mis muñecas y violentamente alejaba mis manos de su rostro, el cual mostraba su ceño fruncido y aquella mirada fuerte y fría que siempre le vi dirigir a los demás, pero nunca a mí. _

– _Mina, escucha bien esto, no voy a repetirlo, ¿entiendes? –. Yaten me dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar, mientras yo solo escuchaba confundida._

– _Mina quiero el divorcio. La verdad es que ya no puedo pasar un día más contigo, simplemente ya no puedo. Estoy harto de todo. Ya no te quiero Minako…–._

_Su gélida voz llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. De repente el aire me faltaba y sentía cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?_

–…_¿Qu.. qué? –. Tartamudeé apoyada en una silla._

–_Te advertí que no lo repetiría Mina. Ya no te quiero y voy a divorciarme de ti –_

– _P..pe…pero… yo te amo Yaten, más que a nada, eres mi vida. Y tú me amas… –. Alcancé a decir sin que las lágrimas que ahora inundaban mis ojos también apagaran mi voz. Me acerqué y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a su ancha espalda. – Tú ayer me dijiste que me amabas Yaten, ayer fue maravilloso y tú me dijiste que…– _

_Se soltó de mi agarre empujándome levemente hacia la mesa mientras se alejaba unos pasos de mí. _

–_Ayer nada Mina. Olvídate de eso, fue solo una noche más de sexo contigo. Estabas enojada, te contenté. Eso es todo. Se acabó–. Por primera vez sostuvo su mirada en la mía, cristalizada por las lágrimas. _

–_Ya no te soporto Mina, no es fácil vivir con alguien como tú. Así que me voy, me voy con alguien más. Seguramente en este momento mi asistente esta recogiendo mis cosas del departamento…–_

_No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Él tenía que estar mintiendo. Él no podía dejarme por otra. ¿¡Porque!? Yo lo único que había hecho era amarlo sin condiciones. Y ahora él se iba con otra tan tranquilo y sin más. _

– _No Yaten, no…–. Sollocé acercándome lentamente a él y sofocada por el llanto. _

– _No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con el departamento. Es tuyo. Ahora me voy, mi abogado se comunicará contigo –_

_¿¡Cómo podía creer que me interesaba su departamento!? ¿¡nuestro departamento!? Sentí la rabia emerger desde el hueco que sentía en mi pecho, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y concentrándose aun mas en mis puños cerrados y en mis mejillas coloradas._

– _Por favor Mina, no me vayas a hacer una escenita ¿sí? Allá dentro hay gente, ¿qué van a decir? Que estás loca–. Dijo con molestia._

_No pude controlarme más. Me acerqué a él y lo golpeé en el pecho cuantas veces pude, llorando y gritando _

– _¡Te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡vete! – _

– _¡Mina! ¡Déjame en paz! –. Exclamaba él mientras trataba de esquivar mis golpes. – ¿Qué me vaya? ¡Eso es lo que trato de hacer! ¡Loca! –_

_Terminó diciendo con un dejo de cinismo. Caí sobre mis rodillas, con la cara roja de tanto llorar y balbuceando palabras de odio hacia él. Mientras él se limitó a dar media vuelta e irse. Lento, tranquilo, como si solo hubiese ido por un rápido desayuno y estuviera del mejor de los humores. Lo vi partir, pero no quería que se fuera. Así de humillada como estaba, no quería perderlo. No. _

_Me levanté como pude y corrí tras él. Corrí tras él hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde él subió a su coche. _

– _¡No te vayas! ¡Yaten te amo! ¡Yaten! –. Grité de una manera desgarradora. Y de hecho, digna de una loca. Porque si, enloquecí en cuanto él me dejó sola. _

_Salí del estacionamiento con dirección a mi auto. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando, tenía que haber una explicación, él no era el Yaten de siempre, ése hombre frio que me habló hoy no era mi Yaten. _

_Subí a mi coche y encendí el motor, acelerando al instante. Después de unos minutos logré visualizar su auto. Aceleré, pero él tenía ventaja y lo perdí de nuevo. _

_Seguí tras él. Mi visión era un caleidoscopio y mi respiración agitada. Todo nublado. Y de repente un gran estruendo…_

_Mi coche había sido impactado por otro en la parte lateral trasera. El golpe no logró voltearme, pero si fue fuerte. Mi cuerpo fue impulsado para chocar contra el vidrio delantero el cual se estrelló haciéndose añicos. Y yo, yo quedé con la mitad superior del cuerpo fuera del coche y la otra mitad, de mi abdomen para abajo, sobre el volante. _

_Todo esto me lo explicó el doctor que me atendió al dia siguiente que desperté en la cama de un hospital. Fue ese mismo doctor el encargado de decirme lo peor. Mi niñito había muerto._

_No le conté a nadie. Al fin y al cabo nadie más lo sabía y no quería lastimas de nadie. Yo estaba bien físicamente y eso es lo que le importaría a los demás. Regresé a mi departamento y entré a oscuras. Todo era silencio y oscuridad. Me dirigí hacia el sofá principal de la sala y me senté. Estuve ahí sin moverme, sin ver nada, sin pensar nada, representando fielmente lo que sentía dentro de mí, un enorme vacío. Finalmente tomé un cojín y lo abracé con fuerza mientras gemía y lloraba. Ésa noche me deje morir a merced de la tristeza._

**FIN FLASBACK**

*******

Salí del elevador tratando de lucir lo más normal posible, utilicé mi mejor sonrisa. En cuanto Seiya me vio se aproximó rápidamente, sonriendo y exclamando mí nombre. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Gracias de nuevo Seiya.

–Te traje un aperitivo–. Mencioné contenta de verlo. Una voz pesada y molesta resonó a mis espaldas.

– ¿De nuevo por aquí? –

– También me da gusto verte, Taiki –

La mirada de Taiki fue como un radar. Fue de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Se detuvo en mi rostro y frunció el ceño. Sonreí para tratar de esconder mi nerviosismo. La tensión entre él y yo se podía cortar con un filo. Seiya lo sabía, permanecía callado mientras su mirada iba de Taiki a mí y de mí a Taiki.

– Vamos Taiki, no seas tan antipático y antisocial–. Dijo Seiya tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– Te recuerdo Seiya que no estamos en ninguna fiesta de coctel. ¿Ya olvidaste que tu hermano está muriendo? Y tú tratando de conquistar viejos amores. Eres un tonto–. Gruñó Taiki mientras se alejaba con dirección a la habitación de Yaten.

– Perdón–. Tomó mi mano y me miró apenado.

– No te preocupes. Entiendo que esta tenso por Yaten–

–Sí pero fue grosero y…–

– Ya te dije que no te preocupes. ¿Cómo está Yaten? –

Su cara ensombreció y después de liberar un suspiro contestó.

– Igual. Ninguna señal de que sigue ahí dentro –

Lo abracé con fuerza y él correspondió mi abrazo. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo nos mantuvimos así, pero de repente abrí los ojos y Hotaru estaba ahí, observando. Inmediatamente me incomodé y Seiya lo sintió.

– Tengo hambre, te invito a cenar–. Dijo Seiya, dándome un escape a tan incomodo lugar.

– Acepto–. Contesté de inmediato y apresuradamente.

– Hotaru, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? –

La chica no contestó, así que Seiya tomó su abrigo, mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hasta el ascensor. Una vez dentro suspiré. No había pasado más de una hora desde que llegué y ya dos personas querían borrarme de su vista. Supongo que debí estar preparada.

– Conocí personalmente a Hotaru–

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal? –

– Supongo que Taiki y ella tienen algo en común. Los dos me quieren fuera de aquí–

–¿Hotaru? ¿Te dijo algo? –. Preguntó curioso.

–Pues solo que me alejara de Yaten–

– ¿De verdad? –. Preguntó extrañado. – Nunca lo hubiera pensado de Hotaru, se veía muy tranquila y seria. Mina tal vez no debí involucrarte en esto. Pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo. El fue tu esposo alguna vez…–

– Hiciste bien Seiya, te lo agradezco mucho, me liberaste de un peso de más de tres años. Gracias–

El chico sonrió encantadoramente y besó mi mejilla. Sonreímos. Caminamos hacia su coche y se tomo la molestia de abrirme la puerta.

– ¡Vaya! Que caballeroso. Gracias–

– Gracias a ti, preciosa –. Sonreí al escuchar aquel apodo amoroso que me solía decir cuando estábamos juntos.

– ¿Por qué? –

–Por regresar–

Cerró la puerta dejándome con la boca abierta. No era secreto que entre él y yo siempre iba a haber un sentimiento fuerte, pero eso era un amor olvidado, o ¿acaso estaba resurgiendo de su parte?¿Acaso de la mía también?

Subió sonriente al coche y prendió la radio.

– Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos? –

* * *

***

Hola de nuevoo chicass!

Bueno ahora si ya saben lo que pasó con Mina y Yaten... que tal ¿eh? Que maldito ¿no? En lo personal creo que me enojé con Yaten al estar escribiendo esto y pobre de mi Mina hermosa :(

Espero les agrade y ahora mi parte favorita de cada capitulo ¡a responder reviews! :)

**

**Katabrecteri**: Holaa! Pues si Yaten fue el amor de su vida, pero mira cómo le ha pagado el ingrato! Sin embargo ella lo quiere Kataaa, como esas veces que sabes que no es bueno para ti pero no puedes evitar quererlo :( Pero bueno ella tiene a su Seiya que siempre ha sido incondicional asi que ahora a ver que pasa! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Saludos linda :)

: Bueno si, son muchas cartas, solo espero no revolverme con tantas como es mi temor u.u Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y bueno, he batallado mucho en definir bien a los personajes asi que tu comentario me dice que ai la llevo hahaha. Gracias x leerme :)

**LESVAL**: A ver, a ver… vamos por partes. Primero y antes que nada, gracias por seguir la historia :) Te lo vendré agradeciendo hasta que la termine hehe y que bueno que te ha gustado este segundo capitulo, me haces sentir taaan bien, no te imaginas. Así que GRACIAS! Segundo, tienes razón en algo y concuerdo contigo, si Mina hubiese estado con Sei seria… pfff extremadamnte feliz!! Y bueno conforme siga el fic te enterarás de cómo Yaten apareció en el panorama. Tercero: Mina. Pobre de mi linda Mina, la verdad yo tampoco la culpo, dejo mucho de mi en ella y bueno… he pasado x eso… Cuarto, tienes razón, yo odiaría a Hotaru aunque fuera feaa haha Y por ultimo GRACIAS de nuevo! (¿ya te harte? Haha) y ntp actualizaré regularmente pq ya tengo varios capítulos escritos nada mas que no se que pasa que el tiempo se me esfumaa ): Espero te haya gustado este tercer capitulo y nos estamos leyendo preciosa (:

**CaintlinJeanne**: yo estoy mui contenta de que te haya gustado :) y tu? Y sii, alguien deberia hacerlos sufriir, aunque bueno muchas veces tmb leo sufrir a mis dos queridos Kou. Y bueno, ya ahora puedes saber qué le hizo Yatencito a Mina ¿que piensas? Gracias por leer, Saludos.

**Sailor O**: Ahora puedes saberlo :) pero no fue muy grato. Espero te guste el capitulo :) Thnx x leer!

**MISS-ODANGO**: ¿que? ¿es una vision? ¿Acaso es MISS ODANGO? Woow! HAHA me pasé de payasa. Holaa! Que gusto contar de nuevo con tu presenciiaa mujer! Y bueno entonces ¿te ha gustado? Y sii Hotaru, sabes que me gusta esa niña! haha Gracias por el apoyo y bueno espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo! Cuidate niña :)

Gracias de nuevo a todas!!

Hasta el prox chap!

!

Tshuss


	4. Aun lo amas, ¿verdad?

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

– ¿De verdad quieres cenar? Yo te traía galletas y cositas así –. Dijo Mina con cara infantil mostrándome la bolsa con la dotación de chatarra. Sonreí.

– ¡Delicioso! Mina, vamos al parque quiero caminar–.

– ¿Un… par… que? Seiya, esta helando afuera–. Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

– Por favor, solo un momento–. Supliqué.

Ella me miró y sonrió enseguida. – Emm, bien… a tres cuadras hay uno, creo–.

No entiendo bien porque lo hice. Pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. Saber qué había sido de su vida en todo este tiempo. En qué trabajaba, como eran sus amigos, saber si salía con alguien, cómo era su departamento. Quería saberlo todo. Sentía necesidad de ella. Desde el momento en que la vi entrar al piso del hospital todo mi pesar se hizo menos. Verla ahí, tan hermosa como la recordaba me confirmó que nunca dejé de quererla, de quererla no como a una vieja amiga, sino de quererla como siempre la quise.

Sabía que no era el momento y me sentía pésimo por mi hermano en cama. Él ahí tirado y yo aquí sintiendo todo esto por su ex mujer. Pero siempre he sido de la idea de que las cosas pasan por algo. Todo tiene su razón de ser. Y aunque era terrible, Yaten estaba en coma y esa fue la razón por la que Mina estaba aquí.

Yo nunca me atreví a buscarla después de que ella desapareció de nuestras vidas. Sabía que estaba lastimada y necesitaba sanar. Confié en que una vez recuperada ella regresaría. Pero tres años pasaron sin noticias de ella. Nadie recibía llamadas o mensajes de ella, ni siquiera en los cumpleaños. Como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Esto debía ser una situación que la vida puso ante mí a propósito. Y el único sentido que yo encontré a todo fue ella. La quería.

– Bajemos y cenemos en las bancas, ¿te parece? –. Dije emocionado.

– Er... está bien–. Gruñó desanimada.

Salí del auto y corrí para abrirle la puerta, el frío de afuera era intenso.

– Permítame ayudarle señorita–.

Ella rió. – Ni creas que con eso te salvarás, tendrás que compensarme por esto, eh? Congelarme y tener los tacones enterrados en la tierra no es nada cómodo–.

– Tienes razón, vámonos–. Dije haciéndome la víctima.

– ¡No! –. Gritó. –Es decir, si tú quieres cenar aquí, cenemos aquí, yo quiero estar contigo–.

Me miró. Por primera vez, desde que la volví a ver, pude distinguir en aquellas lagunas azules el dolor y la soledad que había estado viviendo. Era una mirada de necesidad. La atraje hacia mí y puse mi nariz frente a la suya.

– Yo también quiero estar contigo Mina–.

La sentí estremecerse con mis palabras al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en mi pecho. La abracé y acaricié su cabello. Repentinamente alzó su cara y sonrío ampliamente.

– Cenemos, ven–.

– Ok–. Dije divertido.

Nos instalamos en una banca entre los altos pinos. Estaba helada, pero no nos importó y aun así nos dispusimos a comer nuestras provisiones allí. Frente a nosotros se encontraba un lago, donde el reflejo de la luna lanzaba algunos rayos claros sobre el rostro de ella.

– Y dime Mina, ¿qué fue de tu vida? ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –.

Ella bajó el rostro mientras mordía un oso de gomita. –Tuve que alejarme, Sei. No pude soportar lo que estaba viviendo. Así que tomé mis cosas y me cambié de apartamento, busqué un nuevo trabajo y dejé de hablar con la gente que me recordaba el pasado–.

– ¿Y no pensabas volver a hablar con nadie? ¿Ni siquiera conmigo? –

– Aun no me sentía lista. De hecho este incidente me apresuró a superar las cosas, y creo que aun no lo logro completamente. Aun me duele–

– Creo que nunca dejará de hacerlo Mina. Supongo que él fue el hombre de tu vida–. Dije amargamente.

*******

**FLASHBACK**

_Diariamente caminaban tomados de la mano por los pasillos del Instituto. Mina como siempre, alegre y entusiasta, digna de ser la capitana de las porristas. Con un cuerpo envidiable y una larga cabellera dorada que siempre acomodaba en una alta coleta con una cinta roja. Seiya por su parte, sonriente y feliz. Galán de la escuela y capitán del equipo. Alto, fornido y endiabladamente apuesto. ¿La pareja perfecta? Desde luego lo eran. Las dos estrellas del Instituto juntas brillaban ante cualquiera. _

_Mina y Seiya se habían conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida de primer año. Inmediatamente su atracción y química se hizo evidente y de ahí en adelante fueron inseparables. Meses más tarde eran novios oficiales y así siguió siendo por los próximos tres años en los cuales se profesaron el uno al otro el más profundo amor. _

_El teléfono sonó con insistencia en la casa de la joven Aino, quien apresuradamente corrió a contestar la llamada._

– _¿Diga?_ –

– _Hola preciosa _–

– _¡Sei! Hola _–

– _Mina hoy mi familia y yo comeremos en mi casa frente al lago, la que está a treinta minutos de aquí, ¿recuerdas?_ –

– _¡Claro que sí! ¿Y esa novedad? ¿Están festejando algo?_ –

– _ESTAMOS, Mina. Tu también _–

– _Y bueno, ¿qué FESTEJAMOS?_ –

– _Mi hermano, Yaten. Esta aquí Mina, por fin regresó _–._ Dijo Seiya conteniendo la emoción de sus palabras._

– _¡De verdad! ¡Qué gusto! Me alegra mucho que estés tan feliz Sei _–

– _Estoy SUPER feliz. Fueron cuatro años sin verlo _–

– _Yo sé. ¡Por fin podré conocerlo! _–

– _Así es, por fin conocerá a la reina de mi vida _–. _ Dijo tierno._

– _¡Ah!, a mi me parece ¡perfecto! ¿Oye y ya te dije acaso que te amo muchísimo?_ –

– _Sí, pero deberías repetírmelo. Repítemelo Mina _–

– _Te amo, Sei _–

– _Igual yo preciosa. Paso por ti a las tres ¿de acuerdo?_ –

– _De acuerdo. Besos _–

_La rubia colgó el aparato y corrió a ducharse y a continuación buscar el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión. Decidió usar un lindo vestido amarillo con lunares blancos y un listón de seda que le ceñía la cintura. Su cabello suelto, adornado con un fino tocado blanco. _

_A las tres en punto esperaba ansiosa mientras veía la televisión y constantemente se asomaba a la ventana. La imagen de la pequeña camioneta azul aparcando frente a su casa la hizo sonreír. Salió._

– _Mina estás hermosa _–

– _Gracias, Sei. Tú te ves guapísimo como siempre. ¿Nos vamos?_ –

_Seiya manejó los treinta minutos hacia el lago mientras platicaba amenamente con su chica. Una vez llegando, estacionó el vehículo y bajó con su novia del brazo. _

– _Ya llegamos papá –_

– _Buenas tardes señor Kou –. Saludó sonriente la rubia al padre de su novio, un hombre alto y maduro, con algunas canas rayando su cabellera._

– _Buenas tardes –. Sonrió el señor Taiki Kou. En su mirada reflejaba la felicidad de tener a sus tres hijos Seiya, Yaten y Taiki reunidos aquel día. – ¿Ya tienen hambre? Habrá parrillada—_

– _Yo si _–._ Contestó Seiya. – ¿Y Taiki y Yaten?_ –.

– _En un momento bajan. Vamos, afuera esta la mesa _–

_Caminaron hacia el patio trasero de la vivienda. El paisaje de ensueño y la mesa puesta eran el escenario perfecto para la bienvenida del hijo pródigo. Yaten era más bien el "rebelde sin causa" de la familia y había sido mandado a Europa a una estricta escuela con la esperanza de que se disciplinara. Hoy regresaba, mas eso no significaba que ya fuese el señorito que su padre esperaba. _

_Mina regresó a la cocina por algunos cubiertos que faltaban. Mientras tanto los tres hermanos se reunían en el patio._

– _Sí que te tardaste en ir a recogerla, hermano _–._ Declaró Yaten divertido mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con Taiki a su lado._

– _¿De verdad? No lo sentí así _–_. Contestó Seiya mientras saludaba alegremente a sus hermanos con abrazos. _

– _¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está esa noviecita tuya?_ –. _ Preguntaba Yaten con burla._

– _Sé bueno Yaten. Mina es una buena chica y es novia de Seiya. Trátala bien y pretende por un momento que tienes modales _–. _ Reprendió Taiki_

– _¿Qué pretenda? ¡Claro que los tengo! ¿Acaso crees que en donde estuve no los enseñan?_–

– _¡Pues rara vez se notan, enano!_ –. _ Exclamó Seiya._

– _Es sólo que Seiya ha alardeado tanto de su chica que creo que exagera es todo. Ninguna mujer puede ser tan perfecta como él cuenta _–. _Dijo él altanero y reacio a creer que la novia de su hermano fuese muy linda. Seiya nunca había tenido novias mejores que las suyas, así que dudaba que "la tal Mina" fuera mejor._

_Así se encontraban los Kou platicando y riendo felices, cuando Mina y el señor Kou regresaban con los cubiertos y otras cosas. _

– _¡Mina, ven aquí!_ –. _ Exclamó Seiya. La linda rubia se acercó a donde su novio estaba._

– _Hola Taiki _–

– _Hola Mina_– _ Contestó él._

– _Yaten, ella es Mina Aino, mi novia _–._ Declaró un orgulloso Seiya._

_Yaten exploró a la chica de pies a cabeza, clavando sus enormes ojos esmeraldas en los de ella. El viento fresco del verano ondeaba su rubio cabello, mientras que los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas del árbol bajo del cual estaban acrecentaban el brillo de sus intensamente azules ojos, así como el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Con un cuerpo que inspiraba toda su lujuria, aquella chica debía de ser la más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Después de todo, Seiya no había mentido._

– _Encantado _–._ Respondió Yaten, mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la llevaba lentamente hacia sus labios sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos. _

_Mina estaba impresionada. Aquél platinado era exactamente igual al príncipe azul que siempre soñó, pero en su versión rebelde, lo cual le adjuntaba un atractivo extra. Su sonrisa arrogante era hipnótica y aquellos ojos esmeraldas eran profundos y arrasadores. Era atractivo y seductor. _

– _Mu...mucho gusto _–._ Tartamudeó nerviosa. Taiki y Seiya observaban en silencio aquella extraña presentación._

– _¡Vaya! Tus gustos de verdad mejoraron desde que me fui, Seiya _–

_Seiya rió con ganas – Chistosito _–

_La comida se desarrolló entre pláticas sobre Europa, escuela, planes futuros y entre las miradas nerviosas de cierta rubia y cierto platinado, que deseaban con ahínco saber más el uno del otro. _

**FIIN DEL FLASHBACK**

*******

Ella no contestó. Guardamos silencio, cada quien con sus pensamientos. No pensé que aun siguiera sufriendo por lo que pasó con Yaten. Mina era fuerte, siempre lo fue, desde que estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria. Nunca se dejó vencer por ningún reto, ni mucho menos por ninguna persona. Si todavía seguía herida por eso, solo significaba una cosa.

– Aun lo amas, ¿verdad? –

Temí de la respuesta, pero no podía seguir cerca de ella, si ella aun lo amaba. No podía competir de nuevo con mi propio hermano por el amor de una mujer, de la misma mujer.

– … –

¡Maldita sea! Bien es dicho que el que calla, otorga. Mina acababa de romper mis ¿ilusiones? Sí, eso eran. El estúpido de Seiya Kou volvía a caer ante el desamor de la misma chica por el mismo chico, su hermano.

Suspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras ponía mis brazos tras mi cuello y me acostaba sobre la banca. Sentí como ella se incomodaba por la charla. Quizás debía parar y regresar al hospital. Pero no quería moverme. Estaba derrumbado por dentro. Me costaba creer lo que Mina me había confesado sin hablar. Me había sentido seguro de que ella lo había olvidado, pero no fue así. Y de hecho, debió ser coherente para mí, así como yo no dejé de amarla desde que la conocí, desde hacía seis años, ella no dejó de amar a mi hermano, así él no fuera el caballero andante que ella esperaba. Debí saberlo.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, cada quien absorto en su mundo, fue lo mejor.

– Tal vez deberíamos irnos, Sei. Tengo mucho frio –

– Bien, tienes razón –

Durante el trayecto del parque al hospital no mencionamos nada de nuestra charla. Cantamos canciones de la radio. Sabía que eso siempre le levantaba los ánimos. La dejé cerca de su coche y la vi partir.

Estando de pie frente al edificio, volteé la mirada hacia el hospital. Yo era un cretino. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la vida de mi hermano? Pero no podía evitarlo. Mina era todo lo que me cabía en la cabeza. Apreté los puños con fuerza y corrí hacia el interior del edificio, sin parar hasta llegar a la habitación de Yaten. Hotaru estaba ahí, mirando a mi hermano y tomando su mano.

– ¿Alguna novedad? –

– Ninguna –. Contestó ella amargamente.

La miré de cerca. Lucía fatal. Pude notar que había perdido peso y su pálida piel comenzaba a tornarse casi transparente. Su cabello estaba despeinado y profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos enrojecidos. Pobre chica. Debía estar sufriendo igual o más que nosotros.

– Deberías irte a casa Hotaru. Descansa y come algo, anda –

– No quiero –. Respondió sin dudar.

– Hazlo. No sabemos cuando vaya a despertar y no querrás que te vea con ese aspecto –. Dije tratando de ser simpático. Sin embargo fue otro efecto el que causé, pues apenas había acabado mi oración cuando volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Crees que si me ve así ya no me quiera? –

– ¡No! Jamás quise decir eso, pero te ves cansada y…–

Hotaru rompió en llanto sin escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir. Se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Yaten y lloró descontroladamente por unos momentos. Yo me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. No la conocía hasta antes de lo de Yaten, por lo que era difícil que confiara en mí. Cuando por fin se calmó, soltó la mano de él y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

– Él rompió conmigo Seiya –

– ¿Qué dices? –. La noticia me impresionó. Seguro que mi cara lo hizo evidente.

– Hace un mes o más. Ya teníamos problemas… así que un día llegó y me dijo que se iría, que lo nuestro ya no tenía arreglo y que lo sentía –

Yaten lo había hecho de nuevo. Reprobé la acción negando con la cabeza y me acerqué a Hotaru.

– Cuando despierte hablarás con él, y todo se arreglará. No te preocupes –. Intenté consolarla.

– Aun si despertara, él no volverá conmigo –

– Claro que lo har…–

– ¡Tú no entiendes! –. Me interrumpió y entre lágrimas prosiguió. – Semanas antes de que me dejara, encontré la foto de una chica en su portafolio. Una chica rubia–. Ella me miró para comprobar que yo entendía lo que me decía. – La fotografía tenía escritas dos iniciales: M.A. – Hotaru fijó su mirada ahora en el suelo.

– No quise pensar nada, pero mi temor a perderlo me hizo buscar más. No fue necesario buscar mucho. Una tarde escuché cuando hablaba por teléfono… –

*******

**FLASHBACK**

_En el cuarto de cocina, a oscuras y con voz muy baja se encontraba Yaten, adherido al auricular rojo. Fumaba con ansiedad y se movía de un lado al otro constantemente. _

– _No he podido localizarla. Desapareció de la tierra o mi asistente es una inútil _–

_-…-_

– _Estoy desesperado. Necesito verla Andrew. Tú sabes cómo me he sentido al respecto _–

_-…-_

– _Eso no me importa, las cosas con Hotaru ya no están bien desde hace tiempo. Eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora. Lo que necesito es encontrarla, ayúdame a encontrarla _– _Decía desesperado._

_-…-_

– _No sé lo que haré cuando la encuentre. Solo sé que nunca debí dejarla Andrew _–

_-…-_

– _Tampoco sé cómo pero voy a encontrarla. Y voy a recuperarla Andrew. Tengo que hacerlo…_ –_Finalizó mientras daba un puñetazo a la repisa frente a la que estaba._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

*******

– Días después encontré la información que le había encontrado su asistente: el nombre, lugar de trabajo, número telefónico y dirección –. Suspiró. – Era ella, era Mina. Por eso cuando la encontré aquí, quise alejarla– Su voz volvía a estar a punto de quebrarse.

– ¿Te imaginas que pasará si Yaten despierta y la encuentra aquí? –

Sus palabras entraron en mi mente como lanzas. Yaten la quería de vuelta, la quería. Y Mina lo ¿amaba? ¿aun? En el mejor de los casos ellos volverían a estar juntos. Y egoístamente deseé que no fuera así.

* * *

*******

Hola niñas!

¿cómo andan?

Espero qe bien. O al menos mejor que yo... esto TAN cansada U.u

Bueno como prometí actualizo tan pronto como puedo. No estoy muy convencida de cómo quedo este capitulo pero bueno, ahorita no doy para mas :(

Ahoraaaaa (redoble) reviewwwws!

**S o l . K a o r y**: SOL . KA ORY haha espero no se borre esta vez! Ntp linda, a mi tmb me borra :( esos signos de admiracion que aparecen solos deberian tener Ms. k o u a su lado izquierdo haha Gracias x tu comentario y Saluditoos. Beso

**Katabrecteri**: Ya ves que pasó con Yaten y Hotaru? El werito la aplicó de nuevo... u.U Y bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS x tu comentarios y tu apoyoo kata, de vdd significaron mucho para mi tus palabrass.. Gracias :) Un abrazote!

**LESVAL**: yo tmb detestoo a DArieeen! Pero bueno hay que aceptar qe no es feo y pues no iba a enredar a mi querida Mina con un feo! HAHA ¡No inventes! Me morí de risa con la imagen mental de ti tratando de asesinar a Yaten hahaha aunque a mi tmb me hubiera gustado hacerlo x). GRACIAS GRACIAS por el apoyo y por seguirme leyendooo. Lo aprecio mucho en vdd... :) ¡oye y cuando actualizaras tu ehh muchachita!? Haha Cuidatee. Beso

**MISS-ODANGO**: no solo se borra el de algunas de las chicas, tmb borra MI nick! ¡en mi propio fanfic! :( me siento excluida... Y buenoo te imaginas que haría Yaten si Mina si le refregara todo en la cara? Dime que piensasss! Muchas gracias por el apoyo odanguitoo :) Cuidate mucho, un abrazo.

Tengan buen dia niñas :)

Ms. K O U (a ver si no lo borra u.u)

Tschuss!


	5. Tal parece que hay buenas nuevas

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

Intenté por tercera vez. Nada. El buzón de Seiya seguía respondiéndome. Quería avisarle que esta noche no podría ir al hospital como lo estuve haciendo por las últimas 2 semanas. Yaten seguía sin cambios y en la mente de todos se vislumbraba la posibilidad de desconectarlo. Todos sufríamos, pero dentro de lo malo lo bueno: Seiya y yo habíamos retomado nuestra amistad y era grandioso.

Diariamente al salir del trabajo me dirigía al hospital a verlo. Pasaba con él la mayoría de mi tiempo libre. Íbamos a cenar o simplemente pasábamos el tiempo en los jardines del hospital o en el parque con el lago, ahí festejamos la navidad y el año nuevo, con un café y galletitas. Tan simple pero tan hermoso a la vez. Me platicaba de su trabajo como director de una planta, de sus viajes y de su vida en los últimos años. Sin darme cuenta Seiya ocupó, no solo mi tiempo, sino también mi mente y mi corazón. Él le brindaba a mi vida la luz que necesitaba y pasar el tiempo con él me hacia olvidar la solitaria vida que había llevado y, por momentos, me sentía feliz, muy feliz. Mi humor cambió y mi actitud también. Era evidente que Seiya me hacia bien.

FLASHBACK

_Una pareja caminaba alrededor del cuerpo de agua mientras el aire soplaba levemente sobre la fría noche. Seiya tomó la mano de Mina. Ella lo miró con ternura y sonrió._

_-Me siento protegida contigo Sei.-_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién no lo haría estando con el gran Seiya?- Exclamó mientras hacía pose de superhéroe._

_-¡Pesado! Yo hablo en serio- Ella se detuvo y se posicionó frente a él. _

_Él inmediatamente se puso serio y tomó sus dos manos._

_-Yo me siento muy bien contigo Mina. De verdad.-_

_Seiya hundió su mirada en el brillante azul de los ojos de ella. Su piel pálida por la brisa helada hacia contraste con sus labios color cereza._

_-Te quiero- Dijo sincero, mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, cada vez más cerca. Acarició su rostro y la tomó por el cuello. _

_-Te quiero también Sei- Dijo ella nerviosa y confundida, mirando a todos lados sin poder sostener la mirada del pelinegro. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Ella cerró los ojos. Él también. _

_Un celular sonó, rompiendo por completo el momento. Los dos bajaron de su estado de fantasía y se separaron rápidamente._

_-¿Bueno?- Contestó molesto._

_-Está bien Hotaru. Voy para allá-_

FIN FLASHBACK

Cada día que pasaba veía sus ojos zafiro resplandecer con la luz del día y me daba cuenta: él aun sentía algo por mí. La forma en la que me miraba y cuidaba siempre de mí me lo decía.

Compartir el día con día, juntos y solos, pone a cualquiera a pensar y sentir cosas. Incluso yo sentía algo por él, pero no sabría decir qué era. Me sentía contenta a su lado y estando junto a él podía olvidarme de todo… menos de su hermano. Simplemente no podía. Yaten seguía vibrante en mi mente y creo que también en mi corazón.

Y de alguna manera yo sabía que pasar tanto tiempo con Seiya le haría daño, porque yo no sentía el mismo amor por él. Pero mi egoísmo y mi necesidad eran muy grandes. Debía ser lo suficientemente inteligente y fuerte para alejarme antes de que fuera más tarde. Pero no ahora. Lo necesitaba.

Comencé a malhumorarme, él seguía sin contestar el teléfono. Éste día estaba saturada de trabajo. El cierre de contrato con los japoneses me correspondía, y éste debía cerrarse cuanto antes, necesitábamos la inversión.

Después de pasar hora tras hora trabajando Darien llegó a suplirme.

-Y bien, ¿cómo vamos?-

-Creo que ya van quedando bien claras las especificaciones. Faltarían los estándares de calidad que requieran ellos, entre otros detalles. Puedes checar en el manual-

El pelinegro se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura -Te ves cansada. Vete a casa, toma una ducha y duerme-

-Gracias- Dije mientras disimuladamente me soltaba de su agarre. Al liberarme de sus manos tropecé con la mesita de centro de la sala. El jarrón situado sobre ella se tambaleó peligrosamente, amenazando con caer. Por suerte alcancé a atraparlo antes de que eso pasara.

-Cuidado, linda- Susurró coquetamente Darien.

-Ss..si.- Respondí distraída observando el jarrón que yo había puesto de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-¿Es una linda flor no es así?-. Comentó él.

_Ni que lo digas_. Pensé. Era precisamente ésa flor que me recordaba a mi plateado amor. Un alcatraz.

Tomé la flor, salí rápidamente de mi oficina y me dirigí a mi coche.

Comencé a conducir y encendí la radio. Yo odiaba escuchar la radio. Prefería los cd de música selecta. Sin embargo, sin saber por qué escuché lo que la cadena de radio tenía que ofrecer. Y fue entonces que escuché la canción. Nuestra canción. Tenía más de tres años sin escucharla. Nuestro vals de bodas sonaba mientras mis pensamientos volaron a aquella noche en que Yaten y yo la bailábamos felices, celebrando el comienzo de una vida juntos. Suspiré y sentí la necesidad de verlo. Pero no una necesidad cualquiera, era de ésas que te carcomen por dentro hasta que no son saciadas. Así que cambié mi dirección y conduje hasta el hospital.

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche. Llegué hasta el piso 4 y caminé hacia la sala de espera. Taiki se encontraba dormido en un asiento y la recepción estaba vacía. Entré sigilosa a la habitación del platinado. A pesar de que iba todos los días, no siempre tenía el valor de entrar y verlo así. Me acerqué a él y tomé su mano, fría y huesuda.

– Hola Yaten, sigo aquí. Es decir, seguimos aquí, esperando a que vuelvas. No tardes más, ¿quieres?– Sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar. – Yo espero que no sea así Yaten, pero si te vas quiero que sepas que te amé mucho, y no sabes cómo me hubiera encantado que tú también me amaras. Aunque tenga mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, te voy a extrañar–. Sin quererlo, me estaba despidiendo del que alguna vez fue mi todo.

De mi bolso saqué el alcatraz, lo besé y lo deposité en su mano.

–Éste va por los viejos tiempos. Son tus favoritos–. Sonreí mientras me levantaba y besaba su frente.

Silenciosamente salí de la habitación, sin imaginarme que alguien me esperaba afuera.

– Buenas noches–. Sonó una voz grave y fría.

– Hola Taiki –. Respondí

En su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que llevaba dentro. Le era difícil decirme lo que a continuación dijo.

– Nos han informado que debemos tomar la decisión. Y así lo hicimos…– Suspiró. – Mina, mañana desconectaremos a Yaten –.

Inhalé aire bruscamente, como si de repente mis pulmones no lo dejaran entrar. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos. Era algo de lo que debía estar consciente, pero aun así me dolía y me impresionaba mucho. Al final de todo, Yaten iba a morir.

– Lo haremos por la tarde. A las dos para ser exactos. Puedes venir si así lo deseas–.

– Aquí estaré–. Dije con dificultad.

– De acuerdo –.

– Me voy. Es tarde –.

– Hasta mañana Minako –.

Lo miré por un momento. Sus ojos violetas me dejaron ver que sentíamos lo mismo. Fue un momento de total empatía. Él sonrío ligeramente y asintió. Sonreí de vuelta y me alejé.

Esa noche en mi departamento, enredada en mis sábanas, lloré tanto como necesité. Dejé fuera de mí todo el agobio y la pena que dentro de mí vivía desde hace mucho tiempo. Grité ahogadamente por la próxima muerte de Yaten y pedí por su alma. Después de mi batalla interna, caí exhausta. Pero necesité de alguien. Tomé el celular y marqué su número.

– ¿Bueno? –. Contestó con voz somnolienta y poco entendible.

– Seiya, soy yo, Mina –.

– ¡Mina! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –. Exclamó alarmado.

– Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Solo… necesitaba escucharte –

– Aquí estoy preciosa–.

– Lo sé –

– ¿Qué te ocurre? –. Mi lindo Seiya, preocupándose por mí cuando es él quien necesita mi apoyo.

– Hoy fui al hospital –.

– No te vi…–

– Fui mas tarde. Tú ya te habías ido. Solo estaba Taiki. –

– Ah…–. Su tono de voz decayó en ánimo.

– Me dijo que… mañana lo harían –

– Ss…si. Mañana será –. Titubeó.

– Estaré ahí –.

– Yo estaré ahí desde temprano. ¿Quieres que pase por ti? –

– Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? –

– Muy bien. Entonces hasta mañana, Mina –

– Adiós–

– Adiós–

– ¿Seiya? –

– ¿Sí? –

– Estoy aquí contigo, ¿lo sabes? –

– Gracias, preciosa –

– Te quiero mucho –

– Yo más. Como no tienes idea –

Colgué y al instante caí dormida.

*******

La mujer de blanco entró en la fría habitación a revisar el monitoreo nocturno de los aparatos. Debía preparar la habitación y al paciente que pronto terminaría su larga estadía en el hospital. Se colocó de pie a un lado de la camilla y tomó las lecturas en la bitácora. Extrañada volteó a ver el bello alcatraz que tenía en la mano el hombre que yacía ahí. Lentamente se acercó a él y tocó la flor. Cuando se dispuso a quitarla, no pudo. Algo se lo impidió. O alguien.

El joven en coma por casi tres semanas sin cambio alguno en su estado, apretaba con fuerza el blanco alcatraz en su mano, mientras el monitor cardiaco conectado a él mismo marcaba el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

*******

Desperté con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados debido al llanto de la noche anterior. Sentí mi boca seca y mi respiración pesada. Con mucho esfuerzo me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño. Retiré mis pijamas y entré en la regadera. El agua tibia en mi espalda relajó mi cuerpo y mi alma. Veinte minutos más tarde, salía del cuarto de baño enredada en una toalla rosa.

Aunque el baño había sido revitalizante, me sentía muy cansada aun y sentía mi cabeza estallar. Decidí llamar al trabajo y reportar que faltaría todo el día. Quería estar con Seiya. Él me necesitaba tanto como yo a él. Además no creía tener ánimos después de ver a Yaten morir. Eso me tenía devastada.

Prendí el televisor y me dirigí a la cocina. Después de comer un cereal y jugo de naranja, tomé un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Me esperaba un día difícil y en realidad no sabía qué esperar. Decidí animarme. No quería que Seiya me viera acabada. Quería infundirle fortaleza y apoyo. Me mataba el pensar verlo sufrir. Todo mi temor hacia este día se trataba de Seiya. Seiya…

Suspiré. Fui a mi closet y elegí un traje sastre negro, camisa satinada y zapatillas. Alcé mi cabello en una alta coleta y la adorné con un listón negro. Un poco de maquillaje, loción y listo. Tomé el celular y llamé a Seiya.

– ¿Hola? –. Él sonaba apurado, nervioso.

– Hola, Sei. Estoy lista. ¿En dónde te veo? –

– ¡Mina! Mina, ven al hospital. Rápido –. Exclamó sin más.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? –

– ¡Claro que ha pasado algo! ¡Apresúrate! –. Me dijo entusiasmado.

Por el tono de su voz supe que no había nada de que temer. Tomé mis llaves y mi bolso y salí prácticamente corriendo hacia mi coche. El tráfico matutino ya estaba en su apogeo por lo que pasé varios minutos detenida en la avenida principal.

*******

– Esto es impresionante –. Repetía constantemente el médico que atendía al joven de plateados cabellos.

– Sus signos vitales están excelentes. Como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado durmiendo. En cualquier momento va a despertar–.

Los hermanos y la chica presentes frente al médico sonreían y se abrazaban con felicidad.

– ¡Va a despertar, Seiya! –. Decía Hotaru entre lágrimas.

– ¡Te lo dije! Yaten es terco, no se dejaría vencer–. Exclamaba Seiya feliz.

– El estará de vuelta, hermano –. Taiki mencionó con emotividad.

Repentinamente, al centro de la habitación se escucharon extraños sonidos. Los tres voltearon.

Molestias y quejidos. Los del joven que en ese momento despertaba.

*******

Por fin logré llegar al hospital. Con suerte encontré estacionamiento a menos de dos cuadras de él. El frío estaba terrible. Entré al edificio y llegué hasta la sala del piso 4 y me extrañé de no ver a nadie conocido en ella.

Caminé hacia la recepción.

– Disculpe, habitación 426. ¿Puedo pasar? –

– Oh, sí. Apresúrese, tal parece que hay buenas nuevas–.

– Gracias–. Contesté mirándola extrañada. Mi cara no reflejaba más que confusión. ¿Buenas nuevas? ¿Sería posible?

*******

Hotaru corrió enseguida a sostener su mano llorando de felicidad. Al igual que ella, Seiya y Taiki lo observaban regresar en sí.

Yaten intentaba con dificultad abrir los ojos, cegados, desacostumbrados a la luz. Entre gemidos se pudieron escuchar sus primeras palabras.

– M…Min...Mina… –

Ante el silencio de asombro de los tres presentes, la rubia de ojos azules situada en la puerta de la habitación dejaba caer el celular de sus manos mientras escuchaba y observaba en silencio aquella escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el pulso a mas de mil. Totalmente impresionada.

– _Yaten…_–

* * *

*******

**Hola chicaaaas!**

**Aquí con un nuevo chapter**

**No sé si estaré actualizando esta semana, se me hace que tendrá que ser hasta el otro fin. Pero por eso les actualizo hoy. **

**Ojala les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Mskou**

**[Reviews]**

**Mademoisellerousseau: es lindo tener nuevas lectoras y sobre todo cuando les agrada la historia. Y con respecto a la pareja YatenxMina tiene gran protagónico aquí, aunque no prometo nada haha. Lo que si prometo es darme una vuelta por tu historia. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**S o l. K a o r y: Gracias por tus ánimos, seguiré haciendo lo mejor que pueda. Gracias por leer. Besos!**

**LESVAL: gracias, gracias por tus comentarios! Ya por fin despertó Yateen jiji espero te guste este chap tmb Y bueno… no es por nada pero… mskou 2 – LESVAL 0 haha sigo esperando actualización haaha Besos linda **

**Katabrecteri: Mina indiscutiblemente siente algo fuerte por Seiya, algo que la aleja de pensar en Yaten, pero no la hace olvidarlo. Y bueno ella dice haberlo perdonado, pero ¿será asi? Mil gracias por tu comentario y por cierto, si noté lo de las alertas, a mi tmb me llegó al día siguiente haha Espero que eso se haya arreglado. Besos, cuídate. **


	6. Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Seiya

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

Y de felices rostros pasamos a expresiones de sorpresa y molestia. El frío de afuera no fue nada comparado a las gélidas miradas que Taiki y Hotaru me lanzaron en cuanto notaron mi presencia. Seiya también me miró; sin embargo no pude definir su sentir.

– ¿Qué has dicho Yaten? ¿¡Qué has dicho!? –. Decía una exaltada pelinegra con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sacudiendo levemente al platinado.

– No es el momento Hotaru –. Taiki trataba de tranquilizarla mientras alejaba a la chica.

– Creo que un calmante le vendría bien señorita –. Añadió la enfermera mientras preparaba una inyección.

–¡No! Quiero estar con él. ¿Yaten? –

Hotaru comenzaba a verse totalmente fuera de control. Sus ojos enrojecidos y sus dientes apretados mostraban toda la impotencia que sentía. Pero en ese momento no pude sentirme mal por ella. ¿Acaso Yaten había dicho mi nombre?

– Mm…Mina, Mina…–. Susurró Yaten.

Seiya se acercó serio a mí y tomó mi mano. – Acércate Mina, él quiere verte–.

Caminé insegura la distancia que me separaba de él. Estaba despertando. Después de tanto tiempo. Y decía mi nombre. No el de ella, ni el de sus hermanos, sino el mío.

–Yaten… estoy aquí–. Tomé sus manos y acaricié cariñosa su rostro.

–Pe…perdo… perdóname–.

– No te preocupes Yaten, todo está bien. No hables–.

– Tal vez lo mejor será que salgan todos de la habitación. Él necesita tranquilidad. Además necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas para verificar su estado, no sabemos si existen secuelas o no. Trataremos de dejar que lo vean en cuanto esté totalmente listo–. Ordenó el doctor.

Yaten seguía balbuceando palabras. El nombre de Seiya, Taiki, la tubería de la planta, mi nombre. Como el doctor indicó todos salimos del cuarto. Primero Hotaru y Taiki, seguidos de Seiya y yo. Una vez afuera, el drama continuó.

– Te odio–. Susurró la pelinegra.

– No Hotaru, cállate–. Taiki decía.

– Te dije que te fueras, que él ya no te necesitaba. ¡Tú no eres ya su esposa, maldita sea! –

Yo miraba a la chica sin responder, solo con los ojos muy abiertos y con confusión en ellos. Ella rompió en llanto y se desplomó contra los brazos de Taiki. Seiya tomó mi mano.

– Será mejor que esperemos afuera –.

Era buena idea. El aroma del hospital y la situación que vivía dentro me tenía sofocada. Un poco de aire limpio no me vendría nada mal. Salimos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a uno de los jardines en donde recientemente pasábamos el tiempo.

Miré a Seiya y confesando lo extrañada que me tenía la reacción de Yaten, hablé. – ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir Sei? ¿Por qué dijo mi nombre? Era el de ella el que debió de haber mencionado–.

– Pero no lo hizo. No lo sé Mina –. Dijo serio.

Lo miré. No sabría como describir su expresión. Era entre confusión, dolor, ¿enojo? Me acerqué a él y lo abrace mientras él se quedaba inmóvil. Estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que él me separó y clavó sus ojos en mi mirada. No me dijo nada. No le dije nada. Simplemente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Me besó acariciando mis mejillas y mi cuello. Moviendo lentamente sus labios junto con los míos. ¿Qué significaba esto? En ese momento, no lo supe, ni me importaba saberlo. Aquel beso que empezó tierno y terminó siendo demandante, apasionado, me tenía en el éxtasis absoluto. Sus manos recorrieron desde mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura, de donde me atrajo fuertemente contra él. Quise que nunca parara, quería sentirlo para siempre tan unido a mí. Sin embargo, terminó. Miró hacia el suelo y después mis ojos.

– Te quiero, Mina –

–Yo tam…–

–No Mina–. Me interrumpió. – Creo que tú aun tienes cosas que arreglar. No quiero que me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero volver a sufrir por… lo mismo. No lo soportaría–.

Su rostro dibujaba la tristeza y el miedo. Tomé sus manos con desesperación y me acerqué mucho a su cara. – No Sei, yo… jamás te haría sufrir… no de nuevo. Seiya…yo... no sé que sentir…–.

Sus hermosos ojos reflejaron el dolor que ya le estaba provocando. Me miró de la manera más tierna y luego volteó hacia el piso. Él se estaba preparando, estaba resolviendo si se quedaría conmigo o si se alejaría. Pero yo no quería que se fuera. Lo necesitaba. No podía perderlo. Y a sabiendas que lo mejor era que se alejara, me aferré a él.

– Quédate conmigo–. Susurré en el momento en que mi egoísmo triunfó sobre mi bondad.

Me sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Le respondí igualmente y besé su mejilla. Me odié por ser tan egoísta, cobarde. No podía afrontar yo sola el regreso de Yaten. Yo sabía que iba a arrastrarlo de nuevo a sufrir, y no hacía nada para evitarlo.

– Tengo hambre–. Comentó de repente, despreocupado.

–¿Eh? –. Contesté extrañada con el nada disimulado cambio de tema.

– ¿Quieres desayunar? –. Preguntó juguetón.

– ¿Desayunar? Son las 4:00 pm Sei –.

– Sí, pero yo no desayuné y para mí es buena hora. Entonces, ¿aceptas? – Dijo con un coqueto guiño.

– Claro que si –. Dije alegremente.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia su coche. Decidimos ir a un pequeño restaurant cerca del hospital, una bella casita anaranjada en donde servían comida casera. Él tomó huevos y pancakes, mientras que yo preferí pollo y ensalada. Platicamos y reímos. Se veía feliz y yo era feliz viéndolo así.

Trataba de ensuciarle la cara con aderezo cuando repentinamente una llamada desvió nuestra atención. Era Taiki. Yaten no recibiría mas visitas. Él estaba sorprendentemente bien y en condición de vernos, pero él mismo solicito que no fuera así argumentando que necesitaba algunos cuidados especiales y algún tiempo de recuperación.

– No me sorprende que no quiera visitas– Dijo Seiya en cuanto colgó.

– Ni a mí–

– Odia sentirse el débil–. Dijimos al unísono. Nos volteamos a ver y soltamos tremenda carcajada.

Yaten. Aun sentía aquella opresión en el pecho al pensar en él. No lo estaba superando y menos ahora que había despertado diciendo mí nombre. Eso no estaba para nada bien.

Una parte de mi moría por alejarme de todo y volver a desaparecer. Pero mi otra parte quería enfrentar lo que viniera, no estaba dispuesta a pasar los siguientes años hundida en mis recuerdos como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Seiya se percató de mi ausencia mental y me tomó de la mano. –Todo estará bien preciosa. Estoy contigo–. Sonrió.

Lo abracé. Finalmente Seiya decidió arriesgarse de nuevo conmigo y eso me garantizaba su compañía.

Nos dirigimos al hospital a recoger mi coche. La noche estaba fría, sin embargo el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se reflejaba en los zafiros de Seiya.

– Maneja con cuidado Aino. Quisiera verte mañana a salvo –.

– ¿Con que quieres verme mañana, Kou? –. Dije coquetamente alzando las cejas.

– Me seria agradable, si. ¿Por? –.

– Pues no te será tan fácil. Tienes que convencerme–. Susurré mientras me colocaba frente a él, acomodando el cuello de su camisa.

Me asió por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Se acercó aun más lentamente y acarició mis labios con el roce de los suyos. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación. Me estremecí al sentir el calor de su proximidad.

– ¿Ya estas convencida? –. Preguntó seguro de la respuesta.

– Tal vez un poco–. Contesté mientras me separaba lentamente de él. –De cualquier manera espero que mañana acabes de convencerme–. Sonreí. – Adiós Sei-

Me acerqué y besé la punta de su nariz y rápidamente subí a mi coche, con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. Seiya se hizo el indignado y después sonrió conmigo. Nos miramos mientras encendía el coche. Segundos después miraba por el retrovisor su silueta de pie junto a la calle observándome

*******

Los pasos pesados del hombre de gabardina café quebraban el silencio de la noche mientras se aproximaban cada vez más a su objetivo. Su hermano, de espaldas frente a él, sonreía por el sentimiento que había dejado aquella chica que partía.

– ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo Seiya? ¿Sabes lo que Yaten tenía en mente antes del accidente y ahora mismo? –.

– Si lo sé –.

– Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensas volver a pelear con tu hermano por ésa? –

– MINA… se llama–. Contestó Seiya molesto.

– Me parece que esa mujer solo está jugando. Primero tu, luego Yaten, luego tu de nuevo… ¿después volverá a dejarte por él? –

– Ella cometió un error en el pasado y…–.

– Sí. Un error que te arrastró a estar hoy en la misma situación. Seiya tú conoces a Yaten. No sé si sea capricho o de verdad quiera estar con ella, pero va a usar todas sus armas para tenerla. Sabes que no se va a detener por tenerte en medio. Y ella… Seiya, como puedes atreverte a confiar en ella de nuevo. Hermano, ella puede hacerlo de nuevo…–

– ¿Ella? ¿Y qué me dices de él Taiki? Ella no fue la única culpable. Yaten hizo y muy bien su parte. ¡Él es mi hermano, maldita sea! ¿Que no va a detenerse por tenerme en medio? Lo sé. Si no se detuvo antes no espero que lo haga ahora que estamos tan separados. ¿Entonces porque tengo que quitarme? ¿Para que él no tenga problemas en recuperar a una mujer que dejó hace tiempo y a la cual amo? Porque si Taiki, la amo y quiero estar con ella–. Seiya fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños intentando controlar la revolución de sentimientos dentro de él.

– Yaten estaba embelesado con ella, tal como lo estas tu ahora. Ella tiene su juego Seiya, date cuenta–.

– ¿Qué juego Taiki? ¿Porqué ella tiene la culpa? ¿Por qué la odias? –. Su tono de voz subió y su mirada se clavaba con insistencia en la de su hermano.

– ¡Ella separó nuestra familia! Es por ella que tu y Yaten se alejaron. Es por ella que el funeral de papá fue aun más doloroso. ¡Seiya yo he tenido que estar en medio de esta situación por todo este tiempo! –.

Seiya calló. Nunca pensó que su hermano sufriera de esa manera por las decisiones de los dos en el pasado. Pero si de buscar culpables se trataba, Mina no fue la única. Yaten también falló y Taiki debía reconocerlo. Pero no lo haría. Yaten era para Taiki el hermano pequeño que debía cuidar. Siempre habían sido muy unidos y unión perduró hasta ahora.

–Yo…–

– Escucha Seiya…–. Taiki comenzaba a desesperarse. – Haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda todo este tiempo. Tus borracheras y escenitas siempre por la misma mujer. Ella no ha traído más que tu dolor. Déjala ir ya…–.

– Dejarla ir a brazos de Yaten…–. Concluyó tristemente el pelinegro viendo la oscuridad a lo lejos.

– Tal vez nunca debió de salir de ahí Seiya, mínimo para que lo que te hicieron hubiera valido la pena. Hermano, te quiero, eres mi familia y me mataría verte sufriendo. Por favor piensa las cosas –.

*******

**FLASHBACK**

Por fin llegaba el día de nuestra graduación. Observé mi imagen en el espejo. Parecía todo un señor en mi traje negro con corbata roja, mi color favorito. Llevaba también, una rosa roja. Se la daría a Mina en cuanto la viera. Hoy iba a ser una noche especial. Estuve esperando esta noche todo un año. Tenía todo planeado.

Recogería a Mina, seguramente me quedaría asombrado al ver lo hermosa que se vería. Iríamos a la ceremonia y después al baile. Después seguiría el _after,_ pero nosotros dos no asistiríamos a dicha fiesta. No, yo tenía mejores planes para mi preciosa.

Tal como lo imaginé, Mina se veía celestial. Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda ceñido al cuerpo que marcaba su cuerpo de mujer, increíblemente seductor, capaz de despertar en mí y en cualquiera el más grande deseo. Era afortunado de tenerla conmigo. Ella era perfecta.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo ella intimidada por la insistencia de mi mirada embobada.

– Como gustes preciosa. Mina… te amo muchísimo–. Le susurré mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía bajo mi brazo posesivo.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y seguirme hasta el coche.

La ceremonia se desenvolvió larga y emotiva. Compañeros y compañeras de generación sonriendo, llorando y abrazándose. Mina estuvo con sus amigas y yo con los míos, nos reuniríamos en la fiesta.

Llegó el momento del baile, el lugar era excelente, al igual que la música y el ambiente. Todo estaba perfecto. Hasta ese momento la noche había sido de las mejores de mi vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que en unas horas todo cambiaría de repente.

Lo empecé a notar cuando Mina se tornó extraña y distante conmigo. Podría decir que estaba tratando de evitarme.

– ¿Bailamos preciosa? –

– Mhh, no quiero Seiya –. Me contestaba con cara de fastidio.

– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? –

– Ya te dije mil veces que si Seiya–. Rodó los ojos – ¡Af! Está bien vamos a bailar–.

Bailamos un rato, pero ella seguía distante, volteaba nerviosa para todos lados. Estaba en cualquier lugar pero no conmigo. Quise pensar que estaba abrumada con todos los sentimientos que genera dejar tu escuela y tus amigos. Tal vez estaba triste en el fondo.

– Mina, ¿Mina? –. La llamé mientras bailábamos una balada, muy juntos, yo tomando su cintura y ella rodeándome con sus brazos.

– ¿Mande? – Contestó como despertando de un sueño.

– Linda andas muy distraída–. Sonreí. – Te tengo una sorpresa–.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es? –. Exclamó emocionándose al instante de escuchar la palabra "sorpresa".

– Te lo diré pero prométeme que ya estarás alegre como siempre, esto es especial. Entonces ¿ya serás tú de nuevo? –. Mina amaba las sorpresas, sabía con seguridad que esto la pondría de buenas. Y no me equivoqué. Ella sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó con entusiasmo.

– ¡Muy bien! Te lo prometo –. Besó mi mejilla.

– Bien… espera aquí. Te avisaré cuando y a dónde ir. ¿Sí? –

– ¡Wow! ¡Sii! –. Chilló emocionada. Era ella de nuevo, amaba verla así.

Me dirigí hacia la bodega junto al gimnasio. La había adornado yo mismo para la ocasión. De todas las cosas que pude, amarré globos rojos y blancos con helio, por lo que se erguían hacia el cielo, formando un camino que llevaba hacia un tablero. El tablero estaba apagado pero tenía pensado prenderlo en cuanto ella entrara. Con muchos y pequeños foquitos de colores decía: "Mina, te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Así es, iba a pedirle matrimonio. Ya sé que sólo teníamos 18 años, pero no planeaba casarnos en seguida, pero si en unos años. Yo quería formalizar con Mina, no tenía dudas de que ella el amor de mi vida y la futura madre de mis hijos. Tenía toda mi esperanza, mi alma y mi corazón puesto en esta noche. Iba a ser el comienzo de mi vida real, con mi amor real. Al menos eso pensaba.

Apenas iba a llamarla para decirle en dónde me encontraba, cuando alguien entró silenciosamente a la bodega. Yo corrí a esconderme detrás del tablero. Guardé silencio mientras me constataba de quién era. No había pedido permiso para usar el lugar, así que si era alguna autoridad tendría problemas.

De repente, risas y besos se escucharon. Genial, ahora tendría que correr a la fogosa parejita antes de que arruinaran mis planes. Salí de mi escondite y prendí parte del tablero.

Lo que vi fue, y sigue siendo, la escena más dolorosa de mi historia. Mina y Yaten se besaban con ferviente emoción y pasión. Frente al tablero. El tablero en el que le pedía a ella que fuera mi prometida.

Tan absortos estaban en su besuqueo que ni cuenta se dieron de que los observaba. Los observé por menos de un minuto. Mi corazón roto no podía siquiera concebir lo que estaba viviendo. Sentí rabia y nauseas de ver cómo la tocaba. Primero con él, ¡es mi hermano maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudo engatusar a mi novia, habiendo tantas? Y ella, mi sentir hacia ella fue una mezcla de enojo, decepción y dolor. Sentí que jamás podría perdonarle eso.

La rabia invadió mi cuerpo y grité su nombre.

– ¡Mina! –

Jamás olvidaré sus caras de sorpresa… Me acerqué a Yaten y lo golpeé. Una, dos, tres, mil veces. Lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi novia pidiéndome que no lo golpeara. ¡Era lo mínimo que merecía!

– ¡Déjalo Seiya! –. Me gritaba mientras tiraba de mí por la espalda.

– ¡No me toques Mina! ¡No me toques nunca! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡Cómo!? –. Le grité mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos.

– ¡Seiya perdóname! Seiya no fue nada que planeáramos. No lo pudimos evitar. Solo pasó–. Sollozó la rubia, dándome esa trillada excusa.

– ¿¡Por qué Mina!? –. Pregunté alejándome de un Yaten malherido, quien para sorpresa, permanecía callado. – Yaten es un idiota, egoísta. ¿Pero tú? ¿Tú Mina? Pensé que eras diferente, pensé que te conocía, pero veo que no eres nada de lo que pensé–.

– Seiya yo…–.

– ¡Cállate! –. Grité mientras me acercaba a ella. La tuve de frente, con toda la emoción que me embargaba. Y la miré, vi sus hermosos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas. No pude con eso. La atraje hacia mí. Cubrí mi rostro mojado con su cabello y la apreté contra mí.

– Te amo Mina. Te amo más que a nada ni nadie y eres todo, toda mi vida–. Caí de rodillas y me aferré a su cintura, dejando fluir libremente mis sentimientos. –Te amo Mina–.

Ella permaneció firme, mirándome a sus pies. – Perdóname Seiya –.

Pasé unos minutos desahogando de esa manera mi pena. Pero no podía humillarme más. Sequé mis lágrimas, me puse de pie y me dispuse a irme. Cuando estuve en la puerta, voltee a ver cómo ella trataba de ayudar a mi hermano.

– ¿Sabes qué? Nada salió como lo planeé, pero: ¡sorpresa! –. Dije mientras prendía el tablero completo y me alejaba de ese lugar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

*******

Taiki logró que la memoria de Seiya recaudara aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Pero Seiya se sentía demasiado involucrado con su hermosa rubia ahora. La adoraba igual que antes o más. Para él lo que importaba era el presente, el pasado era eso, pasado.

–Voy a luchar por Mina, no hay nada que pensar–. Dijo determinante el pelinegro mientras volteaba el rostro en dirección opuesto a su hermano.

– Piensa las cosas Seiya Kou–. Dijo quedamente el hermano mayor de los Kou, dando media vuelta comenzó a avanzar hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Muy en el interior de Seiya, la duda ya existente regreso latente a su mente. El temor de ser engañado invadía su ser. De repente un mensaje de texto lo distraía de sus pensamientos:

_Gracias por todo Sei. Te quiere Mina._

*******

**

* * *

  
**

**Holaa mis adoradas y queridas lectoras **

**Bueno me tarde mas de lo que quería pero aquí esta el nuevo capi… espero les agrade!!**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo.**

**Un beso**

**REVIEWS**

**LESVAL: y he aquí la razón por la que Taiki odia a Mina jiji hiciste la pregunta justo a tiempo haha Besitos amiga. PS: ire a terminar de leer tu tardía actualización! Haha **

**Katabrecteri: Yo tmb mataria por que dos bombononononononazos pelearan x mi amor ): Pero bueno mugrosa Mina suertuda haha. Gracias x el coment kata (:**

**Ginsei: Osea, una de mis autoras favoritas me posteó :') Mil gracias x tu review y que honor que mi historia sea del agrado de una mujer que escribe tan bonito! **

**S o l . K a o r y: haha esa ecuación me gusto: Yatenlaama+Seiyalaama=Minakoconfundida haha describe la situación hahaa Gracias x leer y tmb por la observación. Cuidate **

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Hola!! Qué bueno que te haya gustadoo, me pone increíblemente feliz saberlo. Mil gracias por el apoyo y por leer. Saluditos**

**MISS-ODANGO: tadaaan aquí esta y ya te dije x msn haha asi que debes leerlo y dejarme review ehh! Haha ¿pero como pudiste pensar que yo lo mataria? Nuncaaa! Haha Besitos nena.**

**Mademoisellerousseau: Hola chica! Bueno pues yo opino tambien que Yaten debe sufrir, para asi poder consolarlo haha :P Hey claro que me he leído tu historia, pero aun no la acabo x falta de tiempo ): pero pronto me veras x ahí. Gracias x leer.**

Tengan un excelente dia!

**Sin mas que decir...**

**Tshuss**

**mskou  
**


	7. Te quiero

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para mi amiga LESVAL, espero te guste niña :) Feliz San Valentin.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Mi teléfono celular sonaba imparable mientras algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las persianas violetas entrando directamente en mis ojos. Tanteé el lugar en donde se encontraba el teléfono, lo tomé y entre bostezos contesté.

– ¿Si? –

– Minako –

– ¿Si? –

-Soy yo, Michiru. Necesito tu presencia aquí ¡ya! Todo el comité de dirección está aquí, al parecer habrá una auditoría interna sorpresa y como imaginarás no estamos listos.-

– Si…–. Contesté en un murmullo.

– ¡Mina! ¡Levántate y llega aquí lo antes posible o nos despedirán a ambas! –

Los gritos de Michiru fueron suficientes para hacerme salir de la cama.

–… ¡bien!… ya voy, ya voy –. Contesté sin ganas.

Corrí a tomar una ducha rápida, me vestí y maquillé. Más tarde me encontraba en mi coche rumbo a mi trabajo. La mañana era fría y nevaba, por lo que significaba que el tráfico estaría peor que siempre. Bajé solamente para comprar un café y me dispuse a pasar un buen rato tras el volante.

Cuando al fin llegué, desee no haberlo hecho nunca. El lugar era una locura. Gente caminando con pilas de papeles en sus manos, hablando por teléfono, gritando, tecleando en la computadora, todos, con la apuración en sus rostros.

– ¡¡Mina!! –

Volteé a verla. Estaba furiosa y desesperada. Pobrecita.

– Hola Michiru–. Sonreí

La peliazul me miró con ojos duros. – Cuando te dije que vinieras rápido, lo dije enserio Sra. Aino–. Me reprendió mientras tomaba mi brazo derecho y me dirigía hacia enfrente. – Vamos a la oficina–.

Sonreí de nuevo. Me esperaba un día pesado, sin embargo mi humor estaba excelente y disfrutaba de ver a Michiru estresada. Caminamos apresuradamente hacia mi oficina. Estaba oscura, con las persianas totalmente cerradas. Encendí la luz y quedé boquiabierta al mirar dentro.

Sobre mi escritorio se erguían dos docenas de hermosos y blancos alcatraces. Me acerqué y los acaricié. Solo él pudo haberlos mandado.

– ¡Ah sí!… Llegaron esta mañana. La tarjeta esta junto al teléfono –. Me dijo mi asistente en tono desinteresado.

No contesté. Me limité a acercarme al aparato y tomar la nota.

"_Gracias por traerme de vuelta. Yaten_"

– _El alcatraz_–. Pensé guardando la nota de nuevo en su sobre y recordando la planta que había dejado en sus manos aquella noche. –_Qué exagerado_– El galante Yaten. Nunca iba a cambiar, ni siquiera cuando acababa de salir de coma, caray. Sonreí y sentí como mis mejillas se encendían ¡Ah, que hombre! Le daría las gracias en cuanto lo volviera a ver. Miré a Michiru revisar con prisa algunos documentos. Era hora de trabajar.

– Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –

*******

El reloj marcaba las once con veintitrés minutos. Mi espalda y cuerpo entero estaba al borde del colapso. ¡Malditas auditorias sorpresa! Todos estuvimos esclavizados sin descanso por montañas de archivos sin actualizar y reportes sin levantar. ¡Y lo que faltaba! Pero yo renunciaba. Al menos por hoy había dado todo lo que podía dar. Tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo y partí a mi casa sin despedirme.

En cuanto llegué me deshice de mis tacones, mis pies estaban destruidos y corrí hasta la cocina. Mi té de manzana y canela era lo único que podía salvar mi vida del cansancio en ese momento. Mientras se calentaba, me aseé y me puse mis pijamas. Me recosté y, tomando sorbos de mi bebida caliente, recordé a Seiya. Lo había extrañado. No había estado ni un día sin saber de él desde que estábamos frecuentándonos. Pensé en llamarlo, y sólo en eso quedó, en un pensamiento, pues segundos después me encontraba profundamente dormida.

*******

Los siguientes siete días fueron de trabajo intenso. Llegaba temprano al trabajo y salía a las diez si bien me iba. A veces Seiya me esperaba afuera de mi edificio y preparaba la cena para mí. Aunque muchas veces me quedaba dormida en el sofá antes de que él pudiera decir que la cena estaba lista. Y de Yaten no sabía nada, solo que estaba cada día mejor.

Seiya, por su lado aprovechó este tiempo para retomar su trabajo también. Y fue así como comenzamos a telefonearnos y mensajearnos como dos adolescentes. Me resultaba muy divertido, en verdad. ¡Me sorprendía como podía hablar tanto!

Y aunque los dos lo disfrutábamos, esperábamos con ansia el día en que nuestras horas de trabajo pasaran de inhumanas a decentes, y así tuviéramos un rato para estar juntos.

Y un buen viernes, eso pasó. Llegué temprano, trabajé sin parar y al dar las cuatro de la tarde, el trabajo estaba hecho. O bueno, más bien, mis subordinados podían seguir sin mí. Feliz tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia el elevador.

– Hola Mina. ¿Cansada? –. Retumbó su voz tras de mí.

– Bastante Darien. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va? –

– Igual –. Contestó clavando su mirada en mí. – ¿Con quién estas saliendo ahora Mina? –. Dijo intimidante mientras tomaba mi brazo. Rodé los ojos fastidiada, no tenia ánimos de lidiar con sus celillos absurdos.

– ¿Qué? No es de tu incumbencia. Suéltame –

Darien se relajó y me tomó de los hombros. Su mirada cambió.

– Lo siento. Solo quería saber quién es él. Como te trata, si te quiere, si lo quieres…–.

Suspiré cansadamente. Darien era un buen hombre, pero comenzaba a molestarme la forma en que se empeñaba en saber todo de mi vida. Yo desde el principio había dejado claro que lo de nosotros jamás pasaría de… bueno… lo que fue. Tomé su mano y lo miré.

– Gracias por preocuparte Darien. Todo está muy bien. Soy feliz–.

Darien asintió. – Que bueno. Adiós Minako –.

Zafó su mano de mi agarre, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome inmóvil por unos segundos. Me daba pena, pero que podía hacer… en el corazón no se manda, ¿cierto?

Mientras subía a mi coche llamé a Seiya. Moría de ganas de verlo y abrazarlo y pasar buen tiempo de calidad a su lado. Tal vez una cena, una película, no importaba.

La verdad era que, en este tiempo, Seiya se había convertido en lo más especial que tenia. Estaba sintiendo nacer una ilusión en mi, y hoy, hoy se lo diría. Hoy, sin más miedos ni dudas le diría que lo quería. Me sentía emocionada por saber su reacción. Sonreí esperando la contestación de mi querido pelinegro.

– ¡Hola preciosa! –. Chilló animado.

– ¡Sei! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? –

– Bien y nada –. Rió. – Oye linda, ¿crees que hoy puedas salir en la noche? Es decir si no puedes no, yo entiendo que mi preciosa ha estado trabajando muchísimo, pero bueno, Yaten sale hoy del hospital. Queremos ir a cenar para celebrarlo y nos ha pedido que vayas… –

Bien. No era mi idea de perfecta "cena romántica-en-la-que-le-confiesas-tu-amor-a-tu-chico", pero bueno. Estaría con Seiya, es lo que importaba. Yaten…. Me había olvidado por completo de su salida del hospital. Dentro de mí aun sentía algo de temor de encontrármelo. Es verdad que lo había visto ya. Pero no es lo mismo verlo ahí, inmóvil, que verlo totalmente reanimado. Volver a ver aquellas muecas arrogantes de su rostro, sus miradas penetrantes e insistentes y escuchar su sensual voz, me ponía a temblar. Pero de cualquier manera, trataba de no pensar en eso.

– Pues de hecho acabo de salir del trabajo–. Contesté intentando no sonar decepcionada por la ruina de mis planes. – Iré a arreglarme y ¿pasas por mí? –

– ¡Excelente! A las ocho estoy ahí por ti –

– Bien, entonces a las ocho te veo –

– Te quiero preciosa –

– Yo también Sei –. Silencio. – Sei…–. Dije dudosa.

– ¿Si? –

– Te extrañé –

– Yo también preciosa, muchísimo –. Confesó él.

Sonreí.

– Adiós Sei –

Conduje hasta mi hogar para prepararme para aquella cena que podría ser todo, menos aburrida.

*******

– Ya la he llamado. Ella irá –.

Yaten sonrió victorioso. – Entonces tenemos que arreglarnos Seiya. ¿A qué hora pasaremos por ella? –.

– YO pasare por ella Yaten. No te preocupes –. Dije un poco posesivo enfatizando las primeras dos letras de mi frase. Yo ya conocía sus intenciones. Yaten estaba listo para poner en práctica su plan de reconquista, pero desconocía que tenía a su rival justo en frente. Y ésta vez, no dejaría que alejara a Mina de mi. Ahora que mi hermano estaba completamente sano y volvía a ser el cretino de siempre, no había nada que me impidiera luchar por ella.

Yaten me miró levantando la ceja pesadamente. – Vaya, vaya. Bueno, entonces la veré allá. Me ducharé–. Y se alejó con dirección al baño.

Habíamos decidido, o mejor dicho, Taiki había decidido que Yaten se quedara en mi apartamento para que conviviéramos más de nuevo y mientras se recuperaba del todo. Aunque a mi parecer el niño se veía bastante bien, como si nada. Me hacía sentir un poco culpable el hecho de que él tratara de acercarse a mí, ser unidos como antes, pero para mí resultaba muy difícil. Lo adoraba como mi hermano que era, pero como hombre, no podía evitar sentirme amenazado por él. Las inseguridades del pasado me estaban matando.

Salí a la terraza y me fumé un cigarrillo. Tenía más de nueve meses sin fumar. Respiré profundo y me relajé con cada bocanada que daba. El día estaba precioso. Frio, pero soleado. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los rayos de sol calentaran mi rostro.

Me sentí bien. Y de repente mi bella rubia apareció en mi mente. La imaginé sonriente, con el cabello revuelto y sin maquillar. Adoraba su cara sin maquillar, era preciosa. En mi mente ella se acercaba a mí, abrazándome, y pegándose a mi cuerpo firmemente, besando mi boca, mi cuello, mi pecho…

¡RIIINGGG!

¡Diablos!

Llamadas inoportunas… ¡tsss! Corrí hacia adentro, buscando el teléfono inalámbrico.

– ¿¡Sí!? –. Contesté casi a gritos.

– ¿Seiya? Soy yo, Taiki –

– Ah… ok, ¿qué pasa? –. Dije recuperando mi aliento.

– ¿Estás bien? –. Preguntó extrañado.

– ¡Claro que sí! Que quieres…–. Solté molesto.

– ¿Esta Yaten ahí? –

– No. Está en la ducha –

– Bien. Quiero hablar contigo, pero no quiero que Yaten escuche, ¿entendido? –

– Si… ¿Qué? –. Moría por colgarle y regresar a mi preciada terraza.

– ¿Qué pensaste de lo que hablamos aquel día? –

– ¿Qué? ¡Ahh! ¿Lo de Mina? Taiki, te contesté esa misma noche… ¿no lo recuerdas? –

– Te dije que lo pensaras Seiya, ¿aun sigues con tu terquedad? –

– Esa terquedad, Taiki, se llama amor, y si, planeo seguir con ella–. Exclamé enfadado.

– Seiya… Seiya, por favor. No pelees con Yaten por ella. No te humilles así…–

– No me estoy humillando Taiki. Además es algo que ya he decidido. Taiki, la amo. No hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso –.

– Seiya, yo se que la amas. Pero el amor es de dos, hermano. Ella verá a Yaten hoy, y tú estarás solo de nuevo y peleado con tu hermano. No ganarás nada, más que dolor –

– ¿Acabaste? Escucha, sé que apoyarás a Yaten sin importar nada. Entonces, DEJAME EN PAZ. ¿Ok? Te veo en la noche. Adiós –

– Seiy…–

Colgué.

Esta vez Taiki se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel de papá, pero de papá de Yaten. Como siempre buscando y abogando por sus deseos. De alguna manera lo entiendo, yo siempre fui más independiente, mientras que Yaten era un chiflado. Como sea, Taiki no tenía derecho de decirme a quien puedo o no amar.

Salí nuevamente a la terraza. Cerré la puerta corrediza y saqué un nuevo cigarrillo. Intenté regresar a mi estado de relajación pero de nuevo fui interrumpido por cierto hombrecito platinado.

– ¿Fumando? –

– Evidentemente –. Respondí con obviedad.

Yaten se acercó a mí, arrebatándome el cigarrillo.

– No deberías…– Advertí. Él me ignoró e inhaló el humo. – es malo para tu recuperación…–

– Seiya, estuve a punto de morir. No pienso quedarme con ganas de nada –

– Nos asustaste mucho –

– Lo sé. Pero estoy aquí–. Yaten me miró y sonrió – Seiya… se que tú llamaste a Mina y quería agradecert…–

– No lo hagas –

– Pero…–

– Me ducharé –

Entré rápidamente. No pude escucharlo agradecerme por traer a Mina de nuevo con él, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era alejarla de él y llevarla conmigo. Me sentí pésimo. Yaten se estaba esforzando por mejorar nuestra relación pero yo solo podía pensar en él tratando de quitarme a Mina. Me di cuenta de que Taiki estaba en lo correcto en algo: Mina me alejaba de Yaten. Sabía que mi actitud debía cambiar, de cualquier forma, Mina no era mía, aun. No podía portarme de esa manera con mi hermano. Hoy celebraríamos su recuperación y era momento de estar feliz por él.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y tomé una ducha caliente y rápida. Cuando salí Yaten estaba arreglándose ya para el gran momento. Él estaba feliz. Tarareaba canciones. ¡Sí! ¡¡Tarareaba canciones!!

Sonreí y al pasar junto a él le di una palmada en la espalda.

– No uses mi cepillo. Siempre odié que lo dejaras lleno de cabellos plateados–. Dije bromeando.

– ¡Muy tarde! –. Rió – Ya lo hice–.

Caminé riendo hacia mi closet. Usaría lo convencional, traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja. Bueno la verdad es que Mina me había dicho lo bien que me sentaba. No tarde mucho en vestirme y arreglarme un poco el cabello. Me perfumé y me dispuse a salir a recoger a Mina.

– Me voy. Taiki vendrá por ti –.

– Pero ya estoy listo, te acompaño–. Dijo Yaten despreocupado y dispuesto a salir tras de mi.

– No –. Dije tajante. Yaten me observó sorprendido.

– ¿Por? –. En ese momento supe, por su cara, que algo sospechaba.

– Mina me pidió que no fueras Yaten. Para ella aun es… complicado verte–

Yaten sonrió de lado, presuntuoso. –¿Aun se pone nerviosa? –

Lo miré. Sentí la temperatura de mi cuerpo subir y apreté los puños. Sin embargo me controlé y le di la sonrisa mas forzada de mi historia.

– Adiós Yaten –

Bajé furioso las escaleras y llamé a mi linda rubia. –Hola preciosa, ya voy para allá –

*******

Después de mi obligada ducha me dirigí a la cocina por un té. Encendí el televisor y me dispuse a buscar el atuendo ideal para esta noche. Sin quererlo, estaba emocionada y totalmente atemorizada por hoy.

Yaten iba a verme. Seiya iba a verme. Definitivamente tenía que verme increíble.

Pasé más de tres cuartos de hora intentando encontrar el vestido perfecto. Me desesperé, lloré e hice un gran berrinche yo sola por no tener que ponerme. ¿Por qué me comportaba así? Reí para mis adentros. Seguí nadando entre mares de ropa hasta que lo vi. Aquel ceñido vestido rojo oscuro. Sencillo y elegante. Siempre pensé que el color rojo era lo mío, resaltaba mi color de piel y mi dorada cabellera, así que no dudé y me lo puse.

Y en efecto, me veía muy bien. Me maquillé y me puse accesorios discretos. Estuve lista mucho antes de la hora acordada. Raro. Comúnmente me hubiera tomado más tiempo del disponible llegar a los resultados evidentes. Tal vez era mi estado de humor que se reflejaba en mi imagen. Me sentía tan bien. Moría de ganas de ver a Seiya, lo había extrañado mucho y tenía la necesidad de sentirlo conmigo, abrazarlo y ser abrazada por él, tocar su cabello, sentir su respiración, su tacto…

Ok, alto. ¿Qué? Mi mente y mi cuerpo ya no se detenían. Estaban declarándome que aceptaban a Seiya abiertamente y mi corazón comenzaba a concordar con ellos. Sonreí y como tonta me sentí sonrojar yo sola.

Me recosté en la cama y me dispuse a esperar a Sei. Me quedé dormida. Media hora después Seiya me llamaba diciéndome que ya venía en camino. Retoqué mi maquillaje y lo esperé contenta.

*******

Detuve el coche y bajé. En contraste con la hermosa tarde, la noche mostraba un panorama helado y húmedo. Corrí hasta la entrada del edificio hasta llegar al ascensor. Piso tres, departamento uno.

Me detuve al estar frente a su puerta. Algo dentro de mí me decía que esta noche seria crucial para el futuro. Hoy podría ver, gracias a su reacción, si tenía caso o no que yo siguiera tras ella. Y para ser honesto, me estaba muriendo de miedo. Pero no había marcha atrás, no iba a acobardarme ahora. Iba a luchar por ella. Toqué el timbre.

Y ella apareció. Sonriente como siempre, con sus rubios cabellos reunidos en largos rizos y enfundada en un vestido rojo, ajustado por todos lados, recalcando todas y cada una de sus sensuales curvas. La miré de arriba abajo y viceversa.

– Te ves… maravillosa –

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó a mí para besarme en la mejilla. Me abrazó y correspondí envolviéndola en mis brazos. Se sentía tan pequeña y delicada. Quise cuidarla, protegerla. Y quise besarla. Pero me detuve. No iba a besarla ahora, antes de que ella enfrentara su pasado. Pensé en irme lento y ser paciente.

Pero ella, me abrazaba acariciando mi espalda, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho y pegándose a mi cuerpo insistentemente. Y viéndose así, sensual y hermosa. Me estaba matando. No podía resistir más y tuve que apartarme. Pero ella no me dejó. Se aferró aun más a mí y alzó su mirada a la mía. Me miró y sonrió. Me quedé inmóvil.

Ella subió sus manos hasta cruzarlas detrás de mi nuca. Acarició mi cabello y mi rostro, mirándome tiernamente. Yo la observaba sonreír, confundido.

– Te quiero –. Me susurró mientras situaba la punta de su nariz junto a la mía. Acercó sus labios a los míos y entonces…

¡RIIIIIIIING!

¡Maldita sea!

¡Juro que si es Taiki, voy a matarlo!

Ella se alejó inmediatamente y entró a su departamento. Y yo, qué más da, contesté el teléfono.

– Seiya, los estamos esperando –

Colgué sin decir palabra. ¡Ahh!

– ¿Nos vamos? – Me dijo la rubia. Tomó mi brazo y sonrientes, caminamos rumbo al coche.

* * *

*******

**¡Hola niñas!**

**¡Yaten ya apareció haha!**

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad**

**Feliz san Valentín**

**O como Uds. quieran llamarlo, vívanlo hoy y siempre. Las quiero chicas!**

**Gracias a todas por leer y por todo el apoyo, de verdad lo agradezco mucho (:**

**Espero les guste el capi. Trataré de actualizar pronto. **

**Les debo los reviews :(  
**

**Saludos**

**¡Tschuss!**

**mskou**


	8. Perspectivas

*******

**Reviews del chap pasado **

**Se los debía y no me gusta deberle a nadie haha**

**Katabrecteri**: Si, Hotaru es una mugrosa que no se acuerda de lo zorris que fue en el pasado! Haha thnx x el coment kata

**LESVAL**: amee eso de que Seiya sufre bonito… haha me encantó pk es vdd… yo lo consolaría todaaa la vida, ay yo lo amo haha. Besos amiga

**MISS-ODANGO**: HAHA me rei como loca con la imagen de mina atropellada! Bien malas nosotras, pero lo merecía. Y bueno esa rubia odanguera se viene acercando turururu. Gracias x leer mari (:

**mademoisellerousseau****:** tienes razón, a veces uno piensa que hace la mejor decisión y pff.. resulta todo mal. Pero bueno ya luego veras el porqué Yaten la dejó, hay una razón, no fue maldito de a gratis haha. Thnx x leer (:

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Si, se armara el alboroto y los dimes y diretes haha Gracias por el coment espero te guste este nuevo capi (: saluditoss

*******

**

* * *

  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

**

*****  
**

**[Mina]**

Viajamos en el coche alrededor de quince minutos. Me sentía feliz. Un poco más segura de lo que sentía. Seiya conducía atento a la carretera mientras que yo observaba su perfil. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el traje y el cabello oscuros. Me encantaba. Deposité mi mano sobre la de él. Él volteó hacia ellas y luego hacia mí, sonrió. Yo gustosa le devolví el gesto apretando su mano. Me sentía de alguna manera conectada con él.

– Llegamos preciosa –

– _No puede ser _–. Pensé ¡Claro! Tenía que ser el restaurant favorito de Yaten, en donde miles de recuerdos me podían invadir. Inhalé aire y bajé del auto ayudada por mi hermoso caballero. El momento había llegado, encarar a Yaten después de tanto tiempo, pero con Seiya a mi lado, esperé que fuera menos difícil. Caminamos hacia dentro y nos acercamos hacia la recepción.

– ¿Reservación a nombre de quién? –. Preguntó el mesero.

– Kou. Seiya Kou–. Dijo serio.

– Hm, querrá decir Yaten Kou…–

La irritación de Seiya fue evidente. Rodó los ojos mientras contestaba – Si bueno, Yaten Kou –

– Señor Kou, ya los esperan. Por aquí–. Dijo el mesero mostrándonos el camino hacia la mesa.

Al presenciar esa escena y escuchar su nombre sentí el peso de mis recuerdos caer en seco sobre mis hombros. Cada velada vivida con el platinado ahí azotó mi mente, la música, cada brindis… Debía parar, no era necesario estar flagelándome con eso. Pero comencé a ponerme nerviosa y Seiya lo notó.

– ¿Estás bien? –.

– S...ssi… –. Traté de sonar lo más natural. Él sonrió tristemente y fijó su mirada al frente. Le dolía y yo me sentía terrible por eso. Suspiré nuevamente tratando de sacar todo mi nerviosismo e ilusamente creí que lo había logrado.

De repente Seiya se detuvo y un hombre frente a nosotros se puso de pie. Era él. Era Yaten.

– ¡Mina! –. Exclamó efusivo mientras se acercaba a mí con la más bella de sus sonrisas.

Me quedé helada, sin reaccionar y sin ser capaz de soltar la mano de Seiya. Yaten se acercó rápidamente y tomó mi mano libre besándola sensualmente sin despegar su mirada de la mía. ¡Dios mío! Era el mismo de siempre y estaba frente a mí, con aquél rostro hermoso que tanto amé, con esa mirada seductora y ese aroma masculino que siempre lo caracterizó. Estaba tan perfecto. Tal como lo recordaba en mi mente, para nada parecía ser el hombre que estuvo en cama tanto tiempo. El mar de sentimientos me invadió y no supe que hacer. Quería tocarlo y abrazarlo, decirle que estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo y con salud, que había estado tan asustada por la sola idea de su muerte… pero también quería golpearlo y gritarle que lo odiaba por todo lo que me había hecho pasar en el pasado.

– ¿Mina? –

¡Su voz! Su dulce, encantadora, sexy voz… No pude soportar más y mi expresión fría se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

– Yaten…–. Susurré mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos. Lo abracé, apretándolo lo más fuerte que pude, dejando salir algunas lágrimas de emoción o lo que fuera. Él correspondió rápidamente a mi abrazo, tomándome por la cintura y atrayéndome firmemente hacia él. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello inhalando profundamente.

– Te extrañé Bu–. Susurró

Bu. Gemí al escuchar aquel apodo. Así me llamó siempre. Y yo lo odiaba, tanto que terminé adorando la forma en que él me lo decía. Ése efecto tenia él en mi…. Un momento… refrené mis recuerdos: ¡Seiya! Mi mente regresó al presente y recordé al hombre con el que había llegado al lugar, quien seguramente no estaba disfrutando al verme así con el platinado. Me alejé de Yaten bruscamente y busqué con la mirada a mi pelinegro. Él estaba sentado junto a un Taiki sonriente, bebiendo su primer whisky de la noche, con la cara amarga y evadiendo la escena frente a él.

– Me da gusto que estés bien Yaten–. Respondí tímida y entrecortadamente mientras limpiaba mi rostro mojado.

– Estoy aquí gracias a ti Mina. Aunque no lo creas tú fuiste mi razón de luchar por estar aquí–. Me dijo tiernamente – Ven siéntate aquí, a mi lado –.

Me ayudó con la silla y me senté sin quitar la vista de Seiya quien me quedaba de frente, al igual que Taiki. Seiya sólo me miró, recriminando mi acción.

– Qué bueno que ya estemos todos –. Agregó Taiki.

– ¿Todos? ¿Y Hotaru? –.Pregunté al notar la ausencia de dicha señorita. No había manera de que esa mujer se perdiera esta cena.

– Hotaru está con sus padres, en Florida. Ella se fue–. Contestó Yaten rápida y fríamente mientras leía la carta, dando por concluido el tema.

– ¿¡Qué!? –. Exclamó Seiya un poco alterado – ¿Se fue o la obligaste a irse? Eres un desgraciado Yaten. Esa niña te ama –.

– Cállate Seiya. No querrás arruinar la cena de tu hermano. Este no es el momento de discutir –.Interrumpió Taiki

Yaten hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada y llamó al mesero para pedir la cena. Éste se acercó de inmediato.

– ¿Listos para ordenar señores? ¿Señorita? –.

– ¿Aun pides lo de siempre Bu? –. Preguntó él acercándose un poco demasiado a mi rostro. Lo miré sorprendida. Aun se acordaba. Sonreí.

– Tiene mucho que no vengo, pero sí, creo que eso pediré…–.

– Muy bien. Merluza a la catalana para la señorita y paella de vegetales para mí. ¡Ah! y dos copas de vino tinto –.

– Excelente elección, ¿y usted señor? –. Preguntó el mesero dirigiéndose a Seiya.

– Platillo de la casa y otro whisky–. Contestó Seiya con la molestia latente en su voz.

– Lo mismo para mí –. Dijo Taiki.

Seiya posó su mirada entrecerrada en mí y sin saber por qué sentí vergüenza. Honestamente pienso que después del momento tan íntimo que tuvimos fuera de mi apartamento yo debería estar sentada a su lado, y debería ser él quien ordenara mi cena. Sonreí tímidamente, pero él no me sonrió en respuesta. Estaba enojado y dolido. Lo pude ver en sus ojos lastimeros. Y estaba en todo su derecho. Definitivamente él no esperaba este comportamiento de mi parte. Así como yo no esperaba la actitud de Yaten. Él estaba tan… ¿lindo? E increíblemente atractivo. ¡Aff! No debería estar pensando esto…

Los próximos quince minutos transcurrieron entre pláticas sobre la recuperación de Yaten, su accidente, su estado de ánimo y uno que otro comentario molesto de Seiya.

– Yo creo que deberías internarte de nuevo –. Seiya dijo sarcástico, bebiendo un poco más.

Yaten ignoró el comentario y se levantó tomándome de la mano.

– ¿Bailamos? –

Me tomó por sorpresa. Recuerdo que siempre que veníamos a este lugar yo le pedía bailar y el siempre se negaba: "_no seas ridícula Mina_". Me decía que la música del piano solo era para tener una cena a gusto, no para armar un bailoteo. Abrí mucho los ojos y reí.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú, bailar? –.

Él también rió. – ¡Claro que sí! Te sorprendería ver lo que he cambiado –

Reí de nuevo incrédula, tomando su mano y dirigiéndome guiada por él hacia la "pista de baile" que no era más que un pequeño espacio entre las mesas. Ok, ok, sé que no debía divertirme mientras Seiya estaba pasando una terrible velada, pero de cualquier manera él ya estaba enojado y… bueno… me sentía bien de volver a ver al Yaten que un día conocí.

Yaten me tomó por la cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Comenzamos a movernos suavemente al ritmo de la música. Tomé un profundo suspiro y me relajé, cerrando los ojos y dejándome inundar por el aroma del hombre frente a mí. Me perdí un rato recordando y pensando en Yaten, en mí…

– Mina, estás hermosa –

– Gracias –

El platinado me miró fijamente.

– Yo… quería… perdóname Mina. Por todo –

– No te preoc… –

– Déjame terminar –. Me interrumpió. – Todo lo que te hice me ha perseguido todo este tiempo, perdóname Mina. Yo nunca quise que las cosas ocurrieran así, pero era la única manera…–

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo que era la única manera? ¿De qué? Tomé su rostro y lo miré a los ojos. – ¿De qué estás hablando Yaten? –

Su mirada esquivó la mía clavándose hacia dirección de nuestra mesa. Seguí su mirada y observé a Seiya de pie, sonriente, platicando con una señorita preciosa, la cual tenía tomada de la cintura.

– Parece que no soy el único que la está pasando bien –. Escuché la voz de Yaten ahogada por mis propios pensamientos.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

*******

**[Seiya]**

Sorbí con desesperación mi quinto trago de whisky. ¿O era el sexto? No importa. Aun tenía conciencia suficiente para retorcerme de celos al ver cómo Yaten deslizaba sus manos libremente por la cintura de Mina. ¿Qué ella no piensa detenerlo? Tal parece que no. La rubia se ve bastante contenta con él.

– No tomes tan aprisa Seiya. Llévatelo con calma –. Me dijo Taiki tocándome el hombro.

Lo miré con desprecio. Él estaba feliz de que esto estuviera pasando. Y se decía mi hermano... – Déjame en paz Taiki –. Gruñí enojado.

– Seiya no quiero adelantarme pero… te lo dije. Esta es simplemente una muestra de que en Mina no puedes confiar. Ella sigue enamorada de Yaten –

Sentí la sangre hervir con el comentario de Taiki. Eso no era verdad. Mina… me había dicho horas antes que me quería… ¿no? Yo confiaba en ella, a pesar de todo, confiaba en ella. Pero ¿cómo iba a contradecir a Taiki cuando los dos estamos sentados viendo cómo ése romancea con ella?

– ¡Otro whisky! –. Ordené. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y fruncí el ceño. Sentía mi cabeza estallar y los mareos a causa del exceso de alcohol empezaban a formar parte del "festejo".

De repente unas finas y delgadas manos cubrieron mis ojos. Sorprendido dirigí mis propias manos hacia las desconocidas y pregunté quién era.

– ¡Sorpresa! –

Increíble. – ¡Serena! –

Me puse de pie inmediatamente y tomé de la mano a la bella dama. – ¿Cómo estás? –.

– ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? ¡Wow, estás aun más guapo que siempre! –. Contestó sonriente.

Serena era mi ex novia. Si. Mi única ex novia aparte de Mina. Serena había sido la única capaz de atravesar el escudo tras el cual me escondí después de lo que pasó con Yaten y Mina. Ella había sabido comprenderme y escucharme, siempre a mi lado y así me fui encariñando con ella. Cabe mencionar que tenía un enorme, gigantesco parecido con Mina. Tenía el mismo tono de rubio y las mismas enormes lagunas azules en su rostro. Y también al igual que Mina, sonreía todo el tiempo. Y eso fue el motivo de nuestra ruptura. Nunca pude dejar de compararla. Fui un idiota tratando de transformarla en ella. Ella se enamoró de mí y yo me enamoré de lo que quise ver en ella. Ella no era Mina, punto. Y antes de herirla más, la dejé.

Tenía más de un año sin saber de ella, se había ido a Atlanta y perdimos comunicación. Me encantó verla, hoy se veía hermosa. Usaba un elegante y sencillo vestido negro y el cabello suelto y obviamente acaparaba la mirada de cualquier caballero presente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –. Pregunté curioso.

– Trabajo. Estaré aquí los próximos días –. Me miró tiernamente. – Tenía pensado llamarte… Jamás pensé encontrarte esta noche… –

Sonreí. – Mira, ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Taiki? –

– Claro que sí. ¿Cómo estás? –

Taiki sonreía ampliamente. – Muy bien Serena, gusto en volver a verte –

– El gusto es mío –

– ¿Y con quien vienes? ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos? –. La invité sin pensar.

– Hm… no lo creo, vengo con unas amigas, pero en otra ocasión…– Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído. – Tal vez puedas invitarme a solas…– susurró coqueta.

– Entonces es una cita –. Contesté.

– ¿Saben algo? –. Interrumpió Taiki. – Ustedes dos hacen excelente pareja – Dijo simpático. ¿Simpático? Es increíble que se atreva a decir eso. Yo sé bien que su intención es distraerme de mi verdadero objetivo.

Serena me miró y sonrió enamorada. – Yo también lo creo –.

La tomé de la pequeña cintura y le besé la mejilla. – Espero verte pronto Serena –

– Yo también Seiya –. Contestó acercándose a mis labios. Me quedé impactado ante el coqueteo descarado de Serena. Nunca había sido tan… directa, y he de admitir que esta actitud la hacía verse seductora y mucho muy sexy.

– Buenas noches, ¿nos perdimos de algo? –. Comentó Yaten mientras sacaba la silla para Mina. Ella me miraba confundida, haciéndome con su mirada un mar de preguntas acerca de la rubia a mi lado.

– Ella es Serena, Yaten. Seiya y ella solían salir…–. Respondió Taiki mientras veía a Mina, esperando su reacción. ¡Vaya cretino!

– Encantado Serena. Yo soy Yaten, el otro hermano de Seiya –. Se presentó. – Y ella es Mina…–

– Encantada. ¿Con que tú eres Mina? –. Sonrió Serena sorprendida. – Pensé que nunca te conocería. Seiya me ha contado muchísimo de ti. Mucho gusto –.

La incomodidad de Mina fue evidente ante todos. – Mucho gusto –

– Justo me estaba excusando de no poder acompañarlos esta noche. Pero Seiya y yo hemos prometido venir a cenar pronto, por si gustan acompañarnos –.

– Lo mejor será que vengan ustedes solos. Tienen que ponerse al día ¿no es así? – Añadió Taiki. Él y sus comentarios incómodos. Mina la estaba pasando mal al ver cómo Serena se me acercaba coqueta y me prestaba toda la atención que ella no me dio en toda la noche.

Serena se despidió nuevamente y se alejó con dirección a su mesa. Yo tomé asiento de nuevo mientras el mesero comenzaba a traer cada uno de los platillos ordenados.

– Provecho – Dijo contento Yaten.

Comenzamos a comer. Taiki y Yaten seguían platicando de cosas que para mí no tenían mayor relevancia, mientras que Mina y yo nos limitamos a protagonizar una guerra de miradas.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –. Le susurré, cuidando que mis dos hermanos no se percataran.

– Nada –. Contestó ella casi imperceptiblemente.

– Por favor Mina, puedo sentir tu enojo hasta aquí – Contesté.

En realidad me estaba haciendo el tonto. Bien sabía que la molestia de Mina provenía de la inesperada visita de Serena a nuestra mesa. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones sobre eso. O sea, ella se la ha pasado de lo lindo junto a Yaten. No tiene por qué enojarse porque saludé a una vieja amiga. No iba a disculparme por eso…

– … –. Ella seguía en silencio.

– Mina, ella es sólo una amiga –. Y aquí voy a hacer exactamente lo que dije que no haría – No siento nada por ella, te lo prometo. Tú sabes a quien amo, ¿no es así? –

Ella se relajó y sonrió, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. Sonreí. Todo estaba bien.

La cena prosiguió y veinte minutos después había acabado. Mina se disculpó y fue al tocador.

– Necesito un cigarrillo. Ahora vuelvo –. Dije levantándome de la mesa. Caminé rumbo al jardín trasero del lugar, sin darme cuenta de que un par de ojos azules me seguían.

Respiré profundo y encendí el cigarrillo. De verdad que pensé que lo había dejado para siempre, pero cada bocanada de humo en mi boca me relajaba increíblemente. Además me hacia reaccionar ante los nueve o diez vasos de whisky que corrían por mi cuerpo, que de repente, me hacían sentir bastante mareado.

– Es hermosa –. Dijo la delicada voz tras de mí. Volteé para encararla. Era Serena. – Mina es hermosa –.

– Lo es –.

– Ellos están juntos de nuevo, ¿no es así? –.

– No es así –.

– ¿Ah no? Parece lo contrario –. Dijo intrigante.

Serena se acercó lentamente a mí, situándose en frente y poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho. Con una de ellas recorrió mi cuello hasta llegar a mi cabello, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

– Seiya… tu no mereces lo que te hacen, amor – me susurró al oído. Sus caricias subieron de intensidad recorriendo con sus manos mi espalda y abdomen por debajo de mi saco. Me estremecí. Mi ego lastimado me animaba a seguir su juego, pero mi conciencia sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no podía separarme de Serena. Ella me atraía como un imán.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? La separé un poco de mi.

– Lo siento Serena, lo mejor será que entre –. Tiré mi cigarrillo a medio terminar y me dispuse a caminar de regreso adentro, pero ella rápidamente tomó mis manos y me atrajo nuevamente hacia ella.

– ¿Ya no me quieres Seiya? –. Dijo colocando mis manos en sus caderas y acercándose sensual a mis labios. ¡Demonios! Esta preciosura de mujer se me estaba ofreciendo completamente y yo, sabía que no debía… pero, repito, no podía alejarme de ella.

Sentí mi corazón latir mas a prisa y los mareos aumentar de intensidad mientras ella me tocaba. Ella se lanzó contra mis labios besándolos con fervor e intensa pasión. Soy hombre ¿de acuerdo? No pude negarme. Al contrario, respondí en toda manera a ese beso robado, atrayendo a la rubia hacia mí.

Ráfagas de calor recorrían mi cuerpo mientras mis manos exploraban las curvas de Serena, quien sin perder el tiempo, me tocaba sensualmente a su antojo, estremeciéndome por completo. A pesar de todo, y con mucho, demasiado esfuerzo, me detuve.

– No… Serena –. Exclamé mientras la empujaba sutilmente. – Serena, perdóname. Estas hermosa y eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, pero… yo la amo –

Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron mientras me miraba fijamente.

– Yo… no quiero lastimarte de nuevo. Lo siento –. Dije y dando media vuelta me alejé del lugar.

No podía más con esto. Ahora mismo iría a esa mesa y le pondría en claro a Yaten que amaba a Mina y que iba a luchar por ella.

*******

**[Yaten]**

Observé a Mina caminar hacia el tocador. Me perdí en su caminar admirando su hermoso cuerpo hasta que desapareció.

– Necesito un cigarrillo. Ahora vuelvo –. Dijo Seiya en seguida.

Excelente. Seiya no había hecho más que amargarme la noche. ¿El niño está enojado porque trato de llamar la atención de Mina? ¡Bah! ¿Acaso esperaba que me quedara sentado sin hacer nada? Antes lo sospeché, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que quiere conquistarla. ¿Por qué no me habla claro y me lo dice? Él sabe que no soy idiota y ya me he dado cuenta. Como sea, no me importa.

Mina comenzó a tardarse y me empezaba a malhumorar su tardanza. Esperaba impaciente mientras Taiki observaba la barra de postres. Tal vez debería comer uno… ¿Postre? Tal vez a mi bella rubia en la cama. Reí para mismo imaginando la escena y me puse de pie, caminando hacia el tocador de señoritas. Llegué hasta el pequeño lobby entre el baño de caballeros y el de damas. Esperé recargado en la pared oscura hasta que por fin salió.

– ¿Yaten? –. Preguntó sorprendida.

– Hola linda, tardaste mucho y vine a ver si todo estaba bien… Y ¿todo bien? –. Pregunté mientras me acercaba coqueto a ella.

– Si. Todo bien –. Contestó fría.

Me acerqué a ella poniendo mi rostro frente al de ella, hasta poder sentir su aliento. – ¿Qué te pasa? –.

– ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!? –. Me alejó bruscamente. – ¡Ya deja de estar así conmigo Yaten! –

– ¿Así como? –.

– ¡No te hagas! Así de… cariñoso y… como si fuéramos… pareja o algo… –. La miré desconcertado. A lo largo de la noche no me dejó ver que le molestara. ¡Mujeres!

– Escucha Yaten. Tengo que decirte algo… estoy… sintiendo algo por Seiya… Él y yo hemos estado saliendo este tiempo y… –

– No Mina, no por favor… –. Acallé su confesión poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios. ¡No es posible! ¡Ese Seiya aprovechó que me estaba muriendo para ganar terreno con ella! ¡Y vaya que lo había logrado!

– Mina no puedes estar enamorada de Seiya –

– ¿Por qué no? –. ¡Maldición! No tenía una respuesta a eso, una razón. Y no pude más que dejar salir lo que en realidad sentía.

– Mina… yo te amo –. Ella me miró con una sonrisa sarcástica en su bello rostro.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Kou? De verdad que no tienes vergüenza. ¿¡Me amas!? ¡Si claro! Tanto como me amabas cuando me dejaste ¿no? – Si. Yo sabía que ese era un error con el que iba a tener que cargar siempre y he aquí la prueba.

– Pensé que eso ya había quedado atrás… que ya me habías perdonado… –

– Si Yaten. Te lo perdoné, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a olvidar. Y mucho menos cuando tienes el descaro de venir y decirme que me amas –

– Mina… –

– Nada Yaten. No sabes cómo sufrí y cómo fue mi vida después de ti. Todo el tiempo que perdí llorando y esperando que tú regresaras y me dijeras que todo había sido un error… –. La intensidad de sus palabras aumentó –…porque a pesar de todo, si tú hubieras regresado… yo te hubiera perdonado. Porque… – su voz bajo de tono –…yo te amaba Yaten… –. Su voz se quebró por completo y con sus manos cubrió su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Me sentí literalmente una basura. Si tan sólo ella supiera que nunca dejé de quererla y que aunque ella no me creyera, la dejé amándola más que nunca y deseando no haber sido tan idiota como lo fui al arruinar nuestro matrimonio. El día en que la dejé de lo único que estaba seguro es que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no quería arruinar su vida.

–…eras todo para mí –. Concluyó la rubia. Me acerqué y la abracé. La sentí frágil y delicada. Tomé su rostro y la miré directo a los ojos.

– Mina… sé que merezco lo peor, de verdad, y te juro que no ha habido día que no me arrepienta por lo que te hice. Pero, por favor, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser aquél hombre del que te enamoraste una vez… Sé que no tengo ninguna excusa para lo que te hice… pero tú aun no sabes cómo fueron las cosas…-

Yo nunca fui una persona rogona. ¡No señor! Eso iba totalmente en contra de mi forma de ser, pero en ese momento no estaba para ponerme exquisito y viendo mi situación en desventaja con Seiya, no me quedaba más que eso, rogarle. Además creo que Mina valía la pena de eso y más.

– ¿Y cómo fueron las cosas si se puede saber? – Preguntó intrigada.

¡Bingo! Ella estaba dispuesta a escucharme y estoy seguro que de alguna manera vería las cosas diferentes.

– No creo que ahora sea el momento de hablarlo Bu. Pero mañana podríamos vernos y charlar…–

La expresión de Mina cambio de estado "intrigado" a "impresionado". Sus ojos azules estaban desmesuradamente abiertos mientras su mirada parecía atravesar mi cuerpo.

– ¿Mina? –. Pregunté un poco molesto por la falta de atención. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal que estaba a mis espaldas. Seguí su mirada y di media vuelta. El cuadro que a continuación vi fue de lo más inesperado.

En los jardines traseros del lujoso restaurante Seiya y su rubia y sensual ex novia se besaban con bastante pasión.

En seguida volteé hacia Mina. Sus ojos cristalizados y sus labios temblorosos me dejaron ver el dolor que esto le causaba. Y me dolió verla así, llorando de nuevo por un patán como yo. Creo que eso viene en la sangre Kou. Me dio la espalda soltando pequeños gemidos y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos de nuevo.

– Mina… –

– ¡Déjame en paz Yaten! –. Me gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño de mujeres dispuesta a entrar en él de nuevo.

No iba a dejarla ir de nuevo y así como estaba. En un movimiento rápido, y bueno un poco brusco, la tomé por el brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Una oleada del perfume de su cabello me invadió al momento de sentirla tan cerca de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la besé.

Y ella me respondió. Tímidamente comenzamos un beso tierno, suave. Pero la pasión en mi por ella exigía mas. Así que la acorralé contra la puerta, paseando mis manos por sus brazos, por su cuello, su espalda, su cintura. A medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba, Mina comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda desesperadamente, pegándose cada vez más a mi cuerpo.

Liberé una mano y empujé la puerta del baño y entramos los dos, así, sin abandonar la exquisita sensación de aquél beso. Puse seguro a la puerta y me concentré, ahora sí, totalmente en disfrutar el episodio que había estado esperando desde que la vi.

Tomé su cintura, besando sensualmente su cuello mientras ella se arqueaba, dejando su cabello al aire, despidiendo aquél aroma que siempre me volvió loco. Dibujé con mis besos un camino en su cuello, en su pecho, llegando directamente a sus formas de mujer. Ella tomó mi rostro y me miró fijamente mientras bajaba sus manos hasta los botones de mi camisa. Me sorprendí. Es decir, por mi, excelente; pero sabiendo la situación, dudé que Mina accediera a hacer algo más que un besuqueo. Pero estaba equivocado. Mina se deshizo de los botones rápidamente y bajó parcialmente mi camisa, dejando mis hombros y mi torso descubiertos por completo.

La rubia besaba con ardiente enjundia mi cuerpo semi-desnudo, y yo, disfrutaba todos y cada uno de sus besos y caricias, al tiempo que también le proporcionaba placer a ella. Me encontraba perdido en el éxtasis del momento, hasta que un maldito estruendo en la puerta me sacó de mi sueño. ¡Maldición! En realidad, bajo otra circunstancia, el hecho de que alguien estuviese tocando a la puerta del baño en el cual Mina y yo estábamos desfogándonos no me habría molestado en lo absoluto, pero algo sentí mal. No en mí, sino en la descontrolada pasión de ella. Supe que estaba actuando por compulsión, no por deseo. Así que con toda mi frustración y testosterona latentes, decidí parar.

Busqué el rostro de Mina que se encontraba entretenido en mi abdomen. – Mina, hay alguien afuera. Debemos salir – Susurré. Pero la rubia no contestó. Seguía ensimismada besándome, sin escuchar a lo que le decía. No podía soportar más sus caricias así que la separé bruscamente y la tomé por los hombros.

– Mina, escúchame. Yo no te busqué solo por deseo, en verdad, y no quiero arruinar las cosas. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir –. Ella me miraba con los ojos llorosos y el maquillaje corrido por todo el rostro.

– Voy a salir de aquí. Tú lávate la cara y arréglate un poco, ¿está bien? Después regresa a la mesa. Te voy a estar esperando… – Dije y besé su frente.

Abotoné mi camisa rápidamente y acomodé mi cabello como pude. La persona que había tocado la puerta antes había cesado. Seguramente fue a avisarle a seguridad o algo así. Debía apresurarme.

Mina solo me observaba en silencio, un tanto avergonzada. – Te quiero Bu – susurré mientras salía por la puerta.

Una vez afuera, caminé hacia la mesa y observé cómo una señora obesa caminaba hacia el tocador con dos guardias detrás de ella. Justo a tiempo.

Llegué a la mesa. Taiki estaba bebiendo tranquilamente. Seiya ya estaba ahí. Disimulé como pude mi estado físico de total y extrema excitación.

– ¿En dónde esta Mina? Ya es tarde. Lo mejor será que ya la lleve a su casa –

– Tal vez debería llevarla yo, ¿no crees? –. Contesté un tanto triunfante. Después de la situación en que Mina lo había visto y de lo que ocurrió después, tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella preferiría que yo la llevase a su casa. Y tal vez me invitase a pasar ¿no?

Seiya se limitó a observarme con su mirada más hostil y a beber su milésimo trago de whisky. Me senté y esperé alrededor de cinco minutos. Mina llegó luciendo bellísima, nada que ver con la Mina llorosa que había dejado en el baño.

– Creo que deberíamos irnos – Se apresuró a decir Seiya

– Seguro – Contestó fría.

Y he aquí el momento perfecto para demostrarle a mi hermanito el avance que era capaz de hacer Yaten Kou en tan solo una cena. – Mina, puedo llevarte yo. ¿Qué te parece? –

– No lo creo Yaten. Ya había quedado con Seiya, pero gracias de todas formas –

¿QUE?… ¡QUE! Bueno, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¡No tenia porqué rechazarme! No después de haberme portado como el caballero que soy durante toda la noche, y no después de haberme visto como un perdedor al detenerme a hacerle el amor en pleno baño por pensar en su bienestar emocional… eso había sido tan… femenino… ¡Carajo! Estaba oficialmente enojado.

– Bien. Fue un gusto verte Mina –. Dije molesto y dispuesto a largarme lo antes posible. Pero no estaba en posición de hacer una escenita. Así que rectifiqué mis acciones. Suspiré. – Espero verte pronto. Tengo tu teléfono – sonreí y me acerqué a besar su mejilla y susurrarle un te quiero al oído.

– Vámonos Taiki –. Él se puso de pie de inmediato y se despidió de Seiya y de Mina.

Salí y sentí el aire frio abofetearme. – Vaya cena, ¿no? –. Comentó Taiki mientras esperábamos el coche.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –. Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Por que más podría ser? La llegada de esa chica, Serena, te ayudó algo ¿no?–

– Mina vio a Seiya besándola –

– ¿Qué dices? –. Taiki rió con ganas – Entonces tienes el terreno ganado ¿no? –

– No lo sé. Ella no quiso venir conmigo, decidió irse con él… ¿Y si en realidad lo quiere? – Fruncí el ceño. Taiki guardó silencio. Él no supo que decir.

El chico del valet parking me dio las llaves y el coche de Taiki. Hoy me quedaría con Taiki, así que los dos subimos de inmediato y comenzamos el viaje hacia su departamento.

*******

**Hola muñecas!**

**Como prometí actualizo pronto… en estos diez minutillos que tengo.**

**Con respecto al capi, espero les haya gustado… confieso que es uno de mis favs! Haha Y bueno, ya se armó un enredo con todo. Al principio Mina era una maraña de sentimientos confundidos, luego se porta mala con Seiya, luego lo ve besando a otra y ¡puff! S se pierde en la pasión con Yaten, quien está dispuesto a conquistarla, incluso teniendo que reprimir sus deseos sexuales haah pobrecito. Y mi lindo Seiya, no tiene ni idea de que todo esto ocurre, él solo ama a Mina y ya. **

**LESVAL: mi linda amiga, te diré que solo actualicé hoy porque te lo prometí! Espero disfrutes esta velada tan dramática haha. Ahí me dices que te pareció. Besos.**

** : mil gracias por tu comentario y bueno después de esto es bastante probable que las cosas se compliquen. Saluditos!**

**mademoisellerousseau****: que afortunada! No se como le haces para poder desenamorarte del platinado haha yo no puedo ): aunque sea malo me encanta. Pero bueno admito que Seiya es mi fav tmb haha Gracias x tu review!**

**Katabrecteri: tadaaan! Aquí estuvo la cena… que tal? Espero te haya gustado, yo digo que a Yaten le encantó, bueno menos al final haha Gracias x leer nena. Besos**

**Muchas muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, de verdad que las adoro por lindas (:**

**Cuídense y tengan un buen dia!**

**Tschuss!**

**mskou**


	9. Prometeme que serás feliz

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

– ¿Vas a decirme algo? –

Pregunté a Mina después de pasar más de diez minutos en silencio bajo el marco de su puerta. Era obvio que algo no estaba bien. Y era fácil adivinarlo después de vivir la cena de esa noche. Si yo mismo estaba sorprendido por ver a Serena después de un año, ¿qué podía esperar de ella que había vuelto a ver al que siempre llamó el amor de su vida? Ella no emitía sonido alguno, pero su silencio me estaba gritando lo que tanto temía y lo que Taiki no se cansó de advertirme. Suspiré.

– Bien, entonces, buenas noches Mina –. Di media vuelta con claras intenciones de irme, pero su voz me detuvo.

– Espera –. Dijo la rubia al fin.

– ¿Si? –. Contesté temeroso, posicionándome de nuevo frente a ella. La incertidumbre de todo me estaba matando. Mina guardó silencio de nuevo, mirando hacia el suelo todo el tiempo.

– Creo… creo que, me precipité…–. Entristecí. Lo sabía. Mina estaba mandándome al diablo… por él.

– Yo, me precipité al decir lo que dije antes de la cena, Seiya. Al ver a Yaten me di cuenta y… Lo siento –. En efecto sentí el dolor bajar de mi garganta hasta mi estómago. Pero ella, ella no parecía estar sintiendo nada. Estaba fría, con cara inexpresiva.

– ¿Estás segura? –. Pregunté pidiendo con todas mis fuerzas la respuesta contraria a la que ya sabía que recibiría.

– Si –. Fría de nuevo.

Mi dolor estalló y me destrozó por dentro. – Elígeme a mi esta vez Mina… por favor…–. Supliqué mientras apretaba los puños y buscaba su mirada.

– No, no puedo…–

Un calor inexplicable comenzó a nacer de mi estómago y a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí físicamente mal. Respiré rápido y en repetidas ocasiones, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro con el fin de reprimir la expresión mojada de mis sentimientos, mientras ella me miraba sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, como si en realidad no sintiera nada, como si no me hubiera besado y dicho que me quería horas antes. Y le creí, le creí entonces que me quería y ahora le creía que se había precipitado y que al ver a Yaten se dio cuenta de que no me quiere a mí, sino a él. No quise humillarme más. Había sido suficiente.

– Entiendo –. Logré decir. – Solo… prométeme… que serás feliz… por favor–

– Lo prometo–. Susurró ella mirándome por fin a los ojos.

– Te creo… –. Di un paso atrás – adiós preciosa–. Di media vuelta y con la dignidad que me quedaba, salí del piso.

*******

Lo miré alejarse y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por detenerlas. Una vez que desapareció, me dejé caer sobre mí y lloré libremente. Dejar ir a Seiya me había dolido en el alma. De verdad lo quería y, tal vez, no me había precipitado en habérselo dicho. Tal vez dentro de mí sí sentía lo que le había confesado, pero yo había fallado esta noche. Él había besado a su ex novia, si, pero ¿quién soy yo para reclamarle algo así? No podía hacerlo sentir mal por eso cuando yo había pasado toda la noche a lado de Yaten, sin importarme sus sentimientos ni su bienestar. Lo humillé ante el que él llamaba su eterno rival.

Y no conforme con eso, al verlo besar a ésa hermosa chica, reaccioné lanzándome a Yaten como una cualquiera. Y lo peor es que me hubiera entregado a él, ahí, en ese baño, como una perdida, a no ser que él me detuvo. Él tuvo que detenerme… ¿¡Qué clase de mujer soy!?

Es por esto que decidí dejarlo ir. Era lo más lógico. Porque aun cuando nos esforzáramos por salir adelante, nuestro pasado tan lastimado y la sombra de Yaten siempre iban a estar presentes. Además, ¿qué podría yo ofrecerle? ¿Qué iba a ofrecerle una mujer que se sentía tan atraída y confundida por otro hombre? Una mujer que posiblemente seguía enamorada de su hermano… No podía estar jugando con su vida.

Seguramente él podría encontrar el amor a lado de esa chica rubia. Ella podría darle todo lo que yo no he podido nunca. Y ella lo haría feliz. No podía quitarle esa oportunidad. Su felicidad me era importante.

Pasé alrededor de 40 minutos tirada en mi puerta. Dejando que todo mi miedo y dolor encontraran su voz en mil sollozos incontrolables. Lloré hasta que me cansé y hasta que mis ojos parecieron secarse por sí solos. Finalmente me levanté y entré. Mi cabeza estallaba y mi nariz estaba roja. Por si no fuera suficiente, me iba a enfermar.

Torpemente me preparé un té de canela y manzana y lo llevé hasta la habitación. Me desvestí y me puse pijamas después de asearme, todo en total silencio. Tomé el té y me acosté, y después de otra sesión de lágrimas incontenibles, logré dormirme.

*******

No sé si pasaron uno o dos días, pero no salí de la cama más que para bañarme y medio comer. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera de contestar las constantes llamadas de Yaten. Ni tampoco de atender sus visitas. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para… pensar.

Una mañana mi teléfono celular logró despertarme a las 8:07 am. Con pereza logré levantarme de la cama en busca de mi bolso. Una vez que lo tuve en mis manos busqué el celular.

– ¿Sí? –

– Oficina. Ahora. Urgente. Adiós –. Dijo lentamente Michiru y colgó.

¡_Vaya asistente_! Bostecé y me dirigí al baño con pesadez. Tomé una ducha y me dirigí al clóset. Traje color azul marino con una camisa de seda color mamey. Mi cara era un desastre. Entre ojeras y nariz colorada, difícilmente podía aspirar a verme decente. Sin embargo los milagros del maquillaje me ayudaron y después de un rato de hojalatería y pintura estaba lista.

Me miré al espejo, observando con detenimiento mi cuerpo, mi cara y sobretodo la triste expresión en mis ojos. Recordé de nuevo esa noche y nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos. Pero me detuve. Ya había pasado los últimos días llorando y auto compadeciéndome por el tema. Era suficiente. Me dolía, si y mucho, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir. No iba a ser fácil, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer y aferrarme a ella era lo único que podría salvarme de caer en las garras de la depresión.

Comencé a acariciar mi rostro con mis dos manos, enjugando mis ojos de la humedad en ellos. Acaricié mi cabello, mi cuello, mis hombros… mi cuerpo, siempre mirándome al espejo. Estar triste no me ayudaría para nada. Debía cambiar mi actitud. Tenía todo para ser feliz; estaba sana, joven y con una vida prometedora, llena de defectos así como de virtudes. Tenía tantas cosas a mi favor, que era imperdonable que pasara un día más encerrada en mi burbuja, llorando por las consecuencias de mis actos, en lugar de enfrentarlas. Finalmente miré mi rostro de nuevo y me sonreí, al darme cuenta que las últimas 48 horas de "pensar las cosas" se resumían a esos cinco minutos de verdadera reflexión.

Acomodé mi cabello y alcé la frente sonriente, para después dirigirme a la cocina a tomar café y galletas como desayuno. Aproveché para ordenar un poco la sala. Tomé los alcatraces marchitos que estaban en el florero y los tiré al cesto de basura, hacía varios días que mi costumbre de comprar flores había sido olvidada. Hoy compraría más.

No fue necesario. Al llegar a mi oficina fui recibida por un hermoso ramo de éstos acompañados de una linda tarjeta firmada, obviamente, por Yaten. Sonreí.

– Hola Mina –. Darien se acercó a mí, tratando de leer la tarjeta que sostenía en mis manos.

– ¡Hola Darien! –. Guardé la tarjeta. – ¿Cómo te va? –

–Bien. ¿Aun sales con el mismo? –. ¡Ay no! Aquí viene Darien de nuevo a ponerse pesado. Puse cara de fastidio.

–Mira, Darien…–

–No Mina. No te enojes. De hecho, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior. Yo, bueno, es que me importas y… quería que estuvieras bien–

Sonreí. – Gracias Darien. Estoy bien –

– Ok, me alegro. Oye ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy? ¿Cómo amigos? –. Me preguntó animado.

Lo dudé un momento, pero había dicho que como amigos así que accedí. – Claro. ¿Nos vemos a las doce? –

– Seguro–. Sonrió. – Ahora vamos a trabajar–

– Vamos–

Trabajé sin apuros toda la mañana y al mediodía esperaba a Darien para ir a almorzar. Moría de hambre. De repente, alguien llamó a mi oficina. Tomé mi bolso y caminé hacia la puerta suponiendo que era él.

Sin embargo, no lo era. En su lugar estaba un bello hombre de platinados cabellos con una seductora sonrisa en los labios. Sonreí sorprendida.

– ¡Vaya! Me alegro de que ya estés lista para ir a almorzar conmigo– dijo él.

– ¡Yaten! ¡Qué sorpresa! –

Yaten se acercó a mí, abrazándome por la cintura, besando mi mejilla con cariño. – ¿Sorpresa yo? ¡Sorpresa es verte después de días! ¿Por qué desapareciste? –. Exclamó tomándome de los hombros.

– Hm… quise estar sola un rato, si. –

Yaten me miró confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

– Como guste la princesa, pero ahora no me podrás negar el tiempo. Te quiero conmigo todo el día, ¿puedes? –

– De hecho no. Tengo que trabajar–

–Pff, entonces me conformaré con el almuerzo–

– De hecho…–

– Mina…–. Interrumpió la grave voz de mi colega pelinegro. – ¡Oh! No sabía que estabas con alguien ¿Él es…?–

– Hm, si. Darien, te presento a Yaten–. El platinado dirigió su mirada un poco hacia arriba, Darien sobresalía por casi una cabeza.

– Darien Chiba, mucho gusto–. Dijo el pelinegro muy amable.

– Igualmente, Yaten Kou –. Soltó con desdén.

Su apretón de manos duró un poco más de lo normal, así que decidí interrumpir la incómoda escena.

– Yaten, Darien y yo íbamos a almorzar juntos… pero si quieres unirte…–

–No, Mina –. Agregó Darien sin quitar su vista de Yaten – De hecho venía a decirte que no iba a poder acompañarte, tengo mucho trabajo–

Yaten sonrió y miró a Darien con expresión de falsa decepción – ¡Lástima, será otro día! Entonces vámonos Mina –

Tiró de mi brazo y se echó a andar hacia el elevador. Miré a Darien y me despedí a gritos – ¡Adiós, te veo más tarde! –

– ¡Me traes algo! – Exclamó Darien divertido.

– ¡Seguro! –

Decidimos, o más bien Yaten decidió, ir a un lujoso hotel en el que ofrecían un buffet exquisito. No pude evitar recordar con nostalgia todas las veces que fui a desayunar con Seiya, a la pequeña casita anaranjada cerca del hospital. Yaten y él eran tan diferentes. No sabía nada de Seiya desde aquélla noche, tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para preguntarle a Yaten.

– Bu, quiero salir contigo esta noche –. Dijo el platinado de repente. Noté algo de seriedad.

– Claro que si, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

– No sé… solo quiero hablar –. Me miró y tomó mi mano sobre la mesa – Quiero hablar sobre nosotros – Asentí.

¿Hablar de nosotros? Eso me ponía algo nerviosa. Hoy era el primer día que veía a Yaten después de la terrible cena y, bueno, se portaba muy lindo y yo respondía siendo amable, pero eso no significaba que habría algún "nosotros" en el panorama, o al menos, no aun. Sin embargo una emoción surgió dentro de mí. Pero luego pensé bien: tal vez él solo quiera hablar de la forma en la que me abalancé sobre él ésa noche en el restaurant… que vergüenza.

Pero sobre todo el mar de pensamientos que inundaba mi mente se encontraba Seiya. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Lo había lastimado de nuevo y me sentía responsable de cualquier cosa que le pudiera haber pasado.

Guardamos silencio mientras comíamos. No pude soportar más y le pregunté.

– ¿Cómo está Seiya? –

Yaten levantó el rostro y me miró con molestia. – Seiya se fue –

– ¿A dónde? –. Pregunté tratando de sonar tranquila mientras Yaten continuaba comiendo desinteresado.

– A Atlanta. Parece que Serena le ayudó a encontrar un buen lugar en la empresa en que ella trabaja. Y se fue, bueno, se fueron–

Inhalé hondo. Estaba con ella. Me alegraba… pero también me dolía. Me sentía tan culpable por todo y deseaba con desesperación verlo. Pero para él era mejor olvidarme. Y para mí también. ¡Pff! Debería de evitar este tipo de pensamientos.

– Mina… ¿Mina? –

– Perdón. ¿Qué pasa? –

– Te pregunté que si ya has acabado–. Dijo serio. Había notado el cambio en mí al hablar de Seiya.

– Ah, si…–

Su expresión era de molestia. Calló un momento para luego limpiar sus labios con la servilleta y hablar fríamente.

– Bu… ¿qué sientes en realidad por Seiya? –. Me soltó sin más, mirándome ceñudo.

¿Qué sentía? De todo. Pero no era algo que pudiera decirle a él.

– Un gran cariño, tú lo sabes–. Dije sin pensar. Yaten entrecerró la mirada dudoso pero luego la suavizó y sonrió.

– Él… yo pensé que tu lo… Bueno no importa. ¿Nos vamos? –. Me limité a asentir. Yaten se estaba esforzando por conseguir mi perdón completamente, no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia él y podía ver el que eso lo tenía intranquilo.

Salimos del restaurant y subimos al coche. Él estaba serio al principio pero poco a poco el humor de Yaten regresaba a la normalidad, aunque eso no quiere decir que estaba alegre.

Llegamos de nuevo hasta las oficinas de mi trabajo. – Pasaré por ti a las siete, ¿está bien? – Me dijo mientras se situaba frente a mí. – No vayas a tardar tanto, ¿eh Mina? – Comentó divertido con un guiño.

– Pues una chica tiene que tomarse su tiempo para quedar más linda –. Dije respondiendo el guiño, coqueta.

– Tú ya eres la más linda Bu…–. Acercó su rostro y su cuerpo al mío, estrechándome con cariño y suavidad. –…pero si quieres, te espero por siempre…–. Susurró.

Tomó mi rostro y su boca se lanzó a mis labios, acariciándolos en un tierno beso. De inmediato mis labios respondieron y entregaron toda la pasión que pudieron. No sé si fue por mi estado vulnerable pero la sensación del beso fue muy fuerte. Sin duda sentí más de lo que había esperado sentir de nuevo con Yaten. Por un momento sentí derretirme en sus brazos, justo igual que antes.

Poco a poco él se fue separando, dejándome extasiada y esperando por más. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome. Sonrió triunfante.

– ¿Todo bien, Bu? – Dijo burlón. Sonreí volteando mi cara hacia otro lugar.

– Creo que debo ir a trabajar…– Solté totalmente ruborizada.

– Creo que eso deberías hacer… te veo en la noche linda–. Dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

–Te quiero–. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su coche.

– ¡Yo también! – Grité por impulso. Él volteó el rostro levemente y me mandó un beso en el aire. Yaten, el anti-cursi, mandando besos en el aire… Era increíble. Sonreí.

Me sentí bien. Me sentí muy bien. Estar con Yaten me hacía sentir así.

*******

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Gracias a todas las que han seguido mi fanfic, ¡que lindaas son!**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes pero como recompensa ¡subiré dos! Así es, hoy hay oferta de 2x1 haha**

**Espero les agrade y bueno si no es mucho pedir… espero sus reviews!**

**Besitos**

**mskou**


	10. Confesión

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**Capitulo dedicado a KATABRECTERI: lectoras como tu hacen mi dia (: que bueno que te pude animar! ESpero te guste.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Llegué un poco tarde a mi casa. Eran poco más de las cinco y media de la tarde; tenía menos de una hora y media para estar lista para Yaten y ni siquiera me había bañado. Sin embargo me alisté rápido y estuve lista a la hora acordada. Cuando escuché el timbre corrí a atender.

– ¡Ya llegué! ¿Lista? –. Exclamó Yaten en cuanto abrí la puerta. Me miró sorprendido al verme vestida con un estilo bastante menos formal que el que siempre usaba. – ¡Vaya Bu! Te ves… diferente. Muy bella, por supuesto –

– ¿Tú crees? A mí me gusta–. Le dije divertida mientras le modelaba un poco mi outfit.

– Pareces un pequeño monstruito travieso y bonito–. Me dijo mientras me alcanzaba y me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. – Te ves hermosa–. Besó levemente mi frente y sonrió. Sonreí con él mientras me quedaba absorta mirando su rostro.

Yaten era realmente atractivo. A pesar de que antes fue guapísimo, ahora me mostraba un Yaten mucho más maduro, todo un hombre y la verdad, me era tremendamente difícil resistirme a sus encantos. Tan solo sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura me hacía sentir… todo.

– ¿Nos vamos? –

– Si. Iré por mi bolso y mi abrigo–

Bajamos del edificio bromeando y riendo. Llegamos a donde el coche estaba.

– Adelante princesa– Dijo galante mientras me abría la puerta.

Yaten ahora era muy payaso, pero me gustaba. Antes siempre fue caballeroso y atento, pero nunca tan ¿cursi? Esa parte me tocaba a mí. Pero parecía que ya no sería así.

Yaten prendió la radio y condujo en silencio hacia algún lugar del que yo no tenía idea. El escuchar la radio sonar me hizo recordar a Seiya; él y yo siempre cantábamos a todo pulmón las canciones que sonaban. Inevitablemente me entristecí.

– ¿Estás bien? –

Yaten tomó mi mano y me miró sonriendo tan tiernamente que en seguida sentí cómo olvidaba lo demás y me concentraba solamente en su rostro, en él, con la mirada boba. Y en ese momento, de verdad deseé que algo en mi corazón volviera a nacer. O renacer.

– Claro que si –

Luego de un rato llegamos a una enorme casa con un enorme jardín iluminado por lamparitas colgantes y guías de luces de colores por todos los arboles. Se veía de ensueño. En el centro del jardín había un kiosco blanco y grande. Y al centro de éste una mesita con alcatraces y dos sillas. Evidentemente era una cena romántica para dos.

Rara vez Yaten hizo cosas como esas, pero siempre eran en una ocasión especial. Antes me había dicho que quería hablar de nosotros, y eso me tenía muy intrigada. En realidad no sabía qué esperar.

El platinado me ayudó a bajar del coche y me condujo hacia el jardín.

– ¿Te gusta? –

– Esta maravilloso Yaten –

– Más te vale, porque tarde años en poner esos malditos foquitos– Gruñó.

Sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, dejando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo. –Los foquitos están maravillosos. Gracias–. Me alejé de inmediato brincando y corriendo como una niñita por todo el jardín. Él solo me observaba, riéndose abiertamente.

*******

Mina nunca iba a cambiar. Aun seguía siendo la niña preparatoriana, loca e hiperactiva que conocía antes. Lo que me hacía sentirme de verdad enamorado de ella. De verdad esperaba que todo el show de las luces y la cena le gustaran, tal vez eso le ayudaría a escuchar con menos incomodidad lo que iba a contarle.

Me había propuesto sincerarme completamente con ella ya que, ahora que Seiya estaba fuera del mapa, podíamos comenzar de cero y de la mejor manera nuestra relación. Y para eso era necesario desenterrar dolores y sentimientos del pasado. Algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Y de hecho, lo haría.

– Mina ya. Ven a sentarte, anda–. Mina llegó agitada y riendo feliz a la mesa.

– ¿Qué vamos a comer? –

– Hm, ¡lasaña! –. Exclamé sacando el platillo, algo frio, de debajo de la mesa. De acuerdo, no encontré quien hiciera el papel de mesero. O bueno… en realidad no quería que hubiera nadie más que nosotros esta noche.

– ¡Que rico! –

La rubia devoró más de la mitad del platillo entero. ¡No sé cómo puede caberle tanto! ¡Y no engordar! O vomitar…

Una vez que terminamos (o mejor dicho: terminó) me acerqué a ella y la invité a sentarse conmigo en un enorme puf negro que estaba a un lado de las escaleras del kiosco. Por supuesto, accedió. Me senté de lado y ella también lo hizo recargándose en mi pecho y rodeándose con mis brazos.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Estoy llena!-. Dijo mientras se acariciaba la pancita.

– ¡Cómo no! Acabaste con lo que hubiera podido alimentar a toda la colonia–. La rubia reía divertida. Subió uno de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras su mirada veía hacia el cielo mirándose totalmente relajada.

– Mina…–

– ¿Hmm? –

– Yo… quería hablar contigo. Contarte algo, más bien–

– Dime–

Dudé unos segundos, intentando tomar valor hasta que por fin hablé. – ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué paso entre nosotros? ¿Qué paso para que yo hiciera lo que hice? –

Mina se tensó y guardó silencio.

¡Estúpido! ¿En que estaba pensando al preguntarle eso? ¡Obviamente se preguntó el porqué yo me había vuelto un imbécil y la había tratado de una forma tan vil!

Me revolví en el puf y la acomodé frente a mí. Ella estaba a la expectativa, con su mirada fija en mí.

–Mina, esta noche quiero contarte lo que pasó–. Dije al fin.

– Siempre…– Dijo súbitamente.

– ¿Qué? – Respondí sin entender.

– Siempre me lo pregunté–. Bajó su mirada a sus manos que se movían nerviosamente, retorciendo los dedos una y otra vez.

– Antes que nada quiero que sepas que, el día en que te pedí el divorcio, yo te amaba más que a nada Mina–

Ella regresó su mirada a mí rápidamente. Sus ojos cristalizados reflejaban confusión. Era obvio, el patán que la dejó le estaba diciendo que la amaba cuando lo hizo… ¡Vaya idiota!

Mina se había puesto las rodillas frente a ella, abrazándolas y recargando su mentón sobre ellas. Me escuchaba con atención. Supongo que había esperado muchos años para oír la historia que estaba a punto de contar.

– Yo me equivoqué Mina. Todo fue una secuencia de acciones que me llevaron a hacer lo que hice… aunque nada estuvo justificado, lo sé. – Suspiré, inhalando profundamente aire fresco. Lo iba a necesitar. – Todo comenzó el día en que conocí a Hotaru…–

*******

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día cualquiera en el trabajo, a excepción de la reunión de bienvenida del nuevo director. Hoy conocería al individuo al que prefirieron darle el puesto en lugar de a mí. El tipo resultó ser muy amigo de un hombre con poder y entonces yo salí sobrando. Obviamente mi humor estaba peor que de costumbre, bastaba con que se cruzara alguien en mi camino para quejarme a diestra y siniestra de todo. Me sentía abatido, enojado y decepcionado de mi propia vida.

Después de una mañana infernal, llego el mediodía y el momento de conocer al hombre. Fueron 45 minutos de observar cómo todos le besaban el trasero al estúpido obeso. No lo soporté más y salí del lugar en cuanto pude. Sin embargo diez minutos después el hombre me llamaba, quería conocerme individualmente, porque para mi desgracia, yo era el subdirector, conocía bien el proceso y tendría que ser su asesor, dígase criado, por un rato.

Llegué a su oficina y traté de poner mi mejor cara. Después de todo el trabajo es el trabajo y él era mi superior. Entré y lo encontré sentado en la enorme silla de director, disfrutando de la comodidad de la que hubiese sido mi enorme oficina, mientras yo sentía el estomago rugir de coraje.

– Siéntate… ¿Kou, cierto? –. Todavía se daba el lujo de dudar de mi nombre…

– Así es, Yaten Kou– dije con orgullo –…señor ¿Tomoe, cierto?– Pregunté con un tono algo prepotente del cual me arrepentí al notar la terrible y amenazadora mirada que lanzó sobre mí.

Después de presentarnos, hablamos de la empresa y asuntos de trabajo. El tipo no servía para nada más que para dar órdenes. Internamente estuve quejándome todo el tiempo, y no iba a parar hasta cansarme. Hablando estábamos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Segundos después una hermosa joven de cabellos negros entraba sonriendo al hombre frente a mí, llamándolo "papá".

¡Vaya! Admito que me sorprendió. Si algo sabia hacer bien este señor, era hijas como ella. La niña estaba preciosa. No más de veinte años, su piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba con el negro intenso de su cabello y el violeta de sus enormes ojos. Vestía un abrigo gris y falda corta. Parecía una bella muñequita, fina y delicada. De esas que son carísimas y de colección.

– Buenos días –. Dijo sonriéndome tímidamente.

– Buenos días –. Asentí.

– Kou, ella es mi hija, Hotaru. Él es Yaten Kou –

– Mucho gusto –. Dije y me acerqué a besar su mano, galante y seductor.

– Igualmente –. Contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Preciosa. No pude quitarle la vista de encima, ni ella tampoco a mí, claramente. Fue hasta que su padre habló que dejamos de observarnos. Después de un rato ella se despidió y salió de la oficina, esto sin dejar de sonreírme.

– Cuidado Kou –. Dijo el director en cuanto ella desapareció – Te lo advierto…–. Me miró asesinamente y me dejó ir.

No necesité preguntar a qué se refería. Pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a que me pusieran límites. Es más, los límites siempre me han parecido un reto. Y, ciertamente, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a perder retos.

Pasó un mes desde ese día, mes en el que Hotaru visitaba sin falta la oficina, y no exactamente a ver a su padre. Ella y yo nos encontrábamos en mi área y charlábamos. Era una mujercita inteligente y educada. Y en realidad se convirtió en una buena amiga. Sabía escucharme y era siempre atenta conmigo.

Le conté sobre mí, mis hermanos y sobre mi linda esposa. Siempre pude darme cuenta de cómo le molestaba el tema, pero siempre que eso pasaba, la contentaba con un algún piropo. Siempre la veía sonrojarse y sonreír con ellos. Me divertía verla.

Continuamos con nuestra sana relación. Poco a poco ella tomó más y más confianza, y comenzaron los abrazos y las prolongadas miradas, sin contar las veces en que trataba de tomarme la mano. Yo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo dejé pasar. Seguía coqueteándole e intimidándola a mi antojo. Admito que a veces me "pasaba", pero a pesar de todo Mina nunca dejó de estar presente en mi mente. Ella era mi mujer y la amaba más que a nada. Pero eso no me impedía divertirme un rato, ¿cierto?

Un día, la Hotaru que yo conocí desapareció. O mejor dicho, cambió. La linda y dulce niña de mi jefe se volvió en una mujer coqueta y seductora de un día para otro. De la niña buena, tímida y educada no quedó nada. Y eso me encantó.

– Hola Kou –. Saludó sensualmente.

– Hola Hotaru –. Dije sin voltear a verla mientras buscaba unos papeles en el archivero. Escuché sonar los tacones en el piso acercándose a mí. Espera, ¿tacones? ¿Hotaru? Levanté la vista buscado a la chica y la encontré justo frente a mí, peligrosamente cerca, y enfundada en el vestido corto más ajustado que hubiese visto antes.

– Quiero proponerte algo Yaten –. Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y pasaba sus manos por mi rostro, con una seguridad en si misma que me sorprendió aun más de lo que ya estaba. Alcé las cejas y después sonreí coquetamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que propones? –. Ella respiró profundo y se acercó aun más a mí, recargando sus caderas sobre las mías. De inmediato sentí el calor de su cuerpo y del mío. Para esas alturas ya estaba ardiendo en deseo por ella. ¿Cómo una niña buena se vuelve mala? Así.

– Salgamos esta noche. Solos. Nadie tiene que enterarse… –. Terminó la frase susurrando en mi oído y pegando su pecho en el mío. Sin pensarlo, con una mano la tomé por la cintura y la presioné contra mí, y con la otra la tomé del cabello, halando de él un poco para posicionar su rostro frente al mío.

La lujuria y el deseo me hacían respirar entrecortadamente. Mi mente luchaba por pensar que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal. Por Mina, mi matrimonio, por mi jefe, por… no importa.

Tomé aire y mi boca se lanzó sobre la suya. Sus labios eran suaves y delgados, delicados, pero su forma de besar era exquisita. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo, explorando lentamente cada una de las curvas que aquél entallado vestido dejaba sentir. La sentía estremecerse con la sensación y me orgullecía de ello. A pesar de su actitud de mujer fatal, yo sabía que seguía siendo la niña de antes, y que, además, estaba loca por mí.

Cuando por fin mis labios soltaron los suyos, sonrió. –Supongo que eso es un si…–

– Supones bien…–

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

*******

Mina seguía firmemente abrazada a sus piernas, con su vista cristalizada fija en mí. No pude saber qué pensaba, y no lo iba a preguntar hasta que hubiese oído toda la historia.

– Esa tarde te llamé…– Dije avergonzado –… y te dije que tendría algo del trabajo. Que llegaría tarde y… que no me esperaras a cenar…–

*******

**FLASHBACK**

En un auto de la compañía, me detuve frente a una enorme casa blanca. Cinco minutos después una figura femenina se acercaba y subía junto a mí. No dijo nada, solo sonrió y me dio un delicado beso en los labios. Sonreí con autosuficiencia y di marcha al auto, saboreándome la noche que me esperaba.

No hablamos, así que sin preguntar la llevé a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, con la única intención de llevármela a la cama. Primero cenamos y después pasamos cerca de tres horas bebiendo en el bar. Platicamos y reímos, hasta que el alcohol hizo sus efectos. Desinhibiéndonos por completo, comenzamos a bailar sensualmente, cerca el uno del otro. Ella paseó sus manos por mi pecho y mi espalda. ¿De dónde había aprendido ella a acariciar así? Lo ignoro, pero ¡que bendición! Acurrucó su rostro en mi cuello.

– Llévame a la habitación –. Susurró. Sonreí ampliamente.

Con dificultad llegamos hasta el cuarto. Era elegante y bastante grande, ideal para cumplir cualquiera de las miles de fantasías que habían cruzado mi mente en los diez minutos que tardamos en subir.

Hotaru se tendió en la cama en una provocativa pose, mientras yo trataba de enfocar mi mirada. A mi parecer, ella lucía perfecta y yo, estaba excesivamente mareado. No debí beber tanto.

– Acércate…–. Me ordenó. Así lo hice, tratando de no lucir desesperado por hacerla mía.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a deshacerse de mis prendas una por una, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba descubierta. La sensación me tenía ardiendo por dentro, a punto de estallar.

– Hazme tuya Yaten –

Su frase fue suficiente para que yo la tomara por la cintura y la elevara, devorando sus labios y recorriendo con pasión su cuerpo, mientras me lanzaba con ella a la cama.

*******

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana estrellándose justamente en mi cara. Comencé a despertar encontrándome con una terrible jaqueca y con una sensación pastosa en mi boca. Mi cuerpo también dolía y tenia frío, aun estaba desnudo. Con mis manos la busqué en la cama pero ella ya no estaba. Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos y la presioné. Traté de organizar mis recuerdos, pues la mayoría de la noche era una hoja en blanco. La recordé a ella, y me recordé a mí, tirándomela.

En verdad lo había hecho. Muchas veces antes había fantaseado con ello, pero nunca pensé hacerlo en realidad. Definitivamente fantasear era diferente a hacerlo de verdad. Sobre todo cuando lo único que ahora cruzaba mi cabeza era Mina. La mujer que más quería, la que me esperaba desde ayer, la que seguramente no durmió esperándome… Y me sentí culpable, obviamente. Una completa basura.

Hasta ese momento pude ver la gravedad de las cosas. Me había acostado con la hija de mi jefe. No solo ponía en peligro mi imagen, sino también mi trabajo, y lo más importante, mi matrimonio. Tenía que arreglar esto. Hablar con Hotaru. No tenía idea de qué pensaba ella.

No fui a trabajar. Para cuando llegué a casa ya pasaban de las dos, ya no tenía caso que me presentara. Estuve parado afuera de la puerta principal cerca de quince minutos, no tenía el valor de entrar y ver a mi esposa a la cara, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al final entré, y ella me recibió preocupada.

– ¡Yaten, por Dios! ¿Cómo estás? –. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Debes estar exhausto! Ven, ¿tienes hambre? –

Yo me mantenía con los brazos a los costados y con un maldito nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar. La miré observarme extrañada y preocupada.

– Ahw, pobre de mi amor. No deberían de tenerte trabajando tanto. No te preocupes, yo te mimaré…–

No soporté más y la abracé bruscamente. Acomodé mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y solté un leve gemido, mi culpabilidad con él.

– ¿Qué te pasa Yaten? –. Me dijo tiernamente, posicionando mi rostro frente al suyo. Sus hermosos ojos y su tierna mirada acrecentaron la pesadez de mi falta. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de hacerle eso? ¡Maldita sea!

– Nada Mina, solo… estoy cansado. ¿Vamos a la habitación? –

Sonrío y me quitó el saco mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto y me contaba de su noche en vela por no tenerme dormido a su lado…

Pasamos el día acostados, viendo televisión, comiendo, charlando… yo estuve muriendo por dentro todo el tiempo.

*******

Al día siguiente dejé a Mina dormida y partí al trabajo. Me distraje un poco de mis pensamientos y me relajé durante toda la mañana. Pensé que vería a Hotaru, pero no fue así. Ella no fue ese día, ni el siguiente, ni en toda la semana, ni la que sigue.

Poco más de un mes había pasado sin que yo tuviera noticias de ella. Hasta que un día apareció.

Entró vestida provocativamente, pavoneándose por toda mi oficina, como si tuviera el derecho.

– Hola guapísimo, ¿cómo estás? –. Dijo divertida. Instantáneamente la miré y me acerqué a ella, un poco agresivo.

– Hotaru tenemos que hablar…–. Dije enseguida.

– Claro, ¿hoy en la noche? –. Susurró insinuándose con un guiño en su rostro.

– Ahora–. Ella alzó las cejas y sonrió cínicamente.

–Ahora no puedo. Tengo que ir de compras–. Habló altanera y desinteresada. – Pero nos vemos en la fiesta mañana ¿no? –

– ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? –

– No sé qué celebran, pero la empresa hará una fiesta mañana en la noche –. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. – Te veo ahí. ¡Ah! Es una fiesta privada, así que no se te vaya a ocurrir traer a tu mujercita. Adiós cariño –. Y se marchó.

Sentí tanta impotencia de ver cómo era tan vulnerable ante una niñita. Sentí coraje, demasiado enojo. Quise correr tras ella y… Bueno, de cualquier manera no podía perseguirla en la oficina, así que decidí esperar hasta la dichosa fiesta. Y el momento llegó.

Llegué temprano y buscando a mi objetivo para acabar de una vez por todas con esto. Le diría las cosas tal cual las pensaba, nunca he sido de los que disfrazan la verdad. Ella tendría que entender que fue cosa de una noche y que lo mejor sería dejar de ser amigos, o lo que sea que fuéramos.

El salón del evento estaba atiborrado de hombres en trajes oscuros y mujeres que más que de gala parecían vestidas como piñatas. ¡Como odiaba esos eventos! Mina los adoraba. Siempre era feliz de acompañarme y yo era feliz de ser acompañado por ella. Ella siempre me hacía sentir bien y contento, en cualquier lugar, siempre…

A lo lejos divisé la mesa de mi jefe y su familia. Allí estaba ella, sentada al lado de su madre. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que me viera. Una vez que lo hizo, le hice una seña de que se acercara y de inmediato se levantó y se excusó con su familia. Comencé a caminar antes de que ella llegara hasta mí. La observé seguirme hasta los pasillos oscuros del lugar. Me recargué en la pared esperando a que llegara totalmente, listo para comenzar la batalla.

– Ahora si Hotaru, aclaremos esto de una ve… ¿Hotaru? –. La pelinegra permanecía con la mirada en el piso. La niña malcriada que había mostrado ayer ya no estaba. Ahora me encontraba de nuevo con la Hotaru que conocí. Seria y tímida. – ¿Hotaru? Te estoy hablando…–. Dije irritado.

– Yaten…–. Su voz temblaba y arrugaba la estola de su vestido entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –. Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Tengo miedo! –. Exclamó echándose a mis brazos y llorando desconsoladamente. La abracé instintivamente, confundido y sorprendido.

– ¿De qué Hotaru? ¿Qué pasa? –

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que ella pudiera tranquilizarse y entonces explicarme qué le pasaba.

– Dime, ¿qué te pasa? –. Le dije menos agresivo, y hasta un poco mimador.

Ella me miró con sus violetas vidriosos. – ¿Qué me pasa? Dirás ¿Qué nos pasa? –

– ¿Qué? –. Contesté confundido.

– Estoy embarazada Yaten…–

¡QUE!

*******

Pasamos la noche hablando de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de lo que iba a ocurrir. Hotaru estaba atemorizada, demasiado asustada. Y yo, estaba que me llevaba el diablo. Un bebé… ¡solo le podía pasar a un imbécil como yo! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me acosté con ella sin precaución? Yo siempre había sido enemigo de estupideces como esa y ¡mírame ahora! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Necesitaba consejo, así que me dispuse a llamar a Taiki.

– Yo… nosotros lo vamos a tener, ¿no? –. Me dijo temerosa ¡Claro que sí! No íbamos a matar a un inocente por nuestra idiotez.

– Si Hotaru…–. Le contesté mientras esperaba que mi llamada entrara en línea.

– Entonces tienes que dejarla a ella y estar conmigo –

– ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? –. Dije encolerizado alejándola con un ligero empujón. Tenía que estar bromeando ¿Acaso creía que dejaría a Mina?

– No tienes hijos con ella, te puedes divorciar con facilidad –. Exclamó exigente.

Colgué el teléfono y caminé iracundo hacia ella. – ¡Cierra la boca Hotaru! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Yo no voy a dejarla…!–. Grité en su cara.

– Tendrás que hacerlo. Mi padre va a enterarse de esto Yaten, es obvio. Y si no te haces cargo de mi, el… se enfurecerá y…– su voz se quebró – puede lastimarte y hasta… matarte Yaten. No puedo permitir eso…–. Sollozó.

En eso tenía razón. Pero yo no le temía a su padre. Era lo que menos me importaba en el momento.

– Vas a divorciarte de ella Yaten. Te lo estoy advirtiendo. No tienes otra opción. Tendrás que hacerlo o te arrepentirás–. Me dijo y se alejó con dirección a la fiesta.

Me quedé helado en el lugar donde estaba. En cuanto pude moverme salí del lugar tan rápido como pude. Tomé mi coche y conduje sin dirección mientras trataba de llamar a Taiki. Pero no contestaba, ¡justo cuando lo necesito él decide no contestar mis llamadas!

Llegué a un bar y como un cobarde, bebí. Pasé ahí un largo tiempo, llenando mi cuerpo de alcohol. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente mareado, me largué y conduje hasta mi hogar.

Había olvidado mis llaves así que tuve que llamar a la puerta. Era casi la una de la mañana.

Mina abrió la puerta y me observó seria. Me escaneó de arriba abajo. Seguramente era por mi aspecto de ebriedad.

– Hola Mina –. Saludé y entré en el departamento, haciéndola levemente a un lado.

– ¿Por qué? –. Alcancé a oír que me preguntaba mientras yo me dirigía al comedor.

– ¿Porqué qué?–. La mesa estaba puesta y había comida en los platos. Tenía hambre y comencé a picar uno de los platillos.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Hubo invitados a cenar? ¿Tus padres? – Pregunté.

– El invitado, Yaten, eras tú... –. Contestó Mina lentamente mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

Poco a poco lo recordé ¡Maldición! Le había prometido llegar a cenar. No recordé decirle que tenía la fiesta, y no recordé que hoy era nuestro aniversario de bodas. Me sentí un idiota.

– Mina…–. Susurré mirando cómo trataba de esconder su coraje.

– Feliz aniversario amor–. Me dijo con sarcasmo y en seguida corrió hacia la habitación cerrándome la puerta.

Me quedé de nuevo inmóvil. Ahí de pie, pensando en la miserable basura que era. Mina no merecía esto. Nada de esto.

– ¡Mina! –. Grité mientras corría hacia la habitación. Me situé frente a la puerta y escuché sus sollozos, sollozos provocados por mí. Le pedí perdón y admití que no tenía excusa, pero que me perdonara. Se lo pedí de todo corazón. Era nuestro tercer aniversario, y ella debía disfrutarlo. Tenía que rescatar algo del día que yo mismo había arruinado.

– Mi amor, de verdad. Sé que no tengo derecho de pedírtelo pero perdóname. Estuve trabajando Mina, estoy cansado y… –

La puerta se abrió. Gracias al mundo, ella abrió la puerta.

– Gracias nena –. Le susurré observándola. Aun usaba ese vestido negro y tenía los ojos llorosos. Todo por mi culpa. La abracé de inmediato hundiendo mi cara en su cabello y una única e imperceptible lágrima resbaló por mi rostro.

Al abrazarnos unimos más que los cuerpos. Unimos nuestras almas.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca antes. Compenetrados. Fuimos uno mismo como otras veces, pero de manera especial.

La miré dormir toda la noche. Y pensé.

Pensé en lo maravillosa que era, y en todo lo que junto a ella había ganado. Recordé el día en que la conocí, los problemas en los que nos metimos por estar juntos, nuestra boda, todas y cada una de las noches. Pensé en lo hermosa que era y en cuanto me amaba, y en lo idiota que había sido por todo, desde el principio. Pensé en el niño que Hotaru tendría. Me imaginé a mi mismo confesándole la verdad a Mina y la imaginé a ella sufriendo por mis actos y con su vida destrozada, cuidando de un niño que no era suyo, y que seguramente le recordaría mi infidelidad. Lloré ante la idea y el temor de tener que dejarla y me sentí indigno. Envidié a mi hermano menor por eso. El jamás la lastimaría como yo lo iba a hacer. Porque decidí, esa noche, que Mina y yo nos separaríamos. Porque la amaba tanto que la salvaría de estar al lado de un monstruo como yo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

*******

– Lo demás ya lo sabes Mina… Y tal vez no había necesidad de desenterrar el pasado, pero tenía que contárt…–

– ¿Dónde está el niño? –. Me interrumpió intrigada.

– Hotaru perdió al bebé –

– Lo… yo, lo siento –

–….–

Mina guardó silencio un momento. Parecía estar digiriendo todo lo que acababa de contarle.

– ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste en ese entonces Yaten? –. Me reprochó mirándome con ojos tristes y con su carita mojada en lágrimas. Sentí como un nudo en mi garganta empezaba a formarse.

– Mina, yo…–

La rubia se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos, mirándolas y sollozando al mismo tiempo.

– Yo, tu sabes que yo… yo te hubiera perdonado…–. Me liberó de su agarre para llevar sus manos a su rostro y así poder llorar libremente.

De nuevo estaba llorando por mi culpa. Inmediatamente la tomé por los hombros y luego la abracé.

– Por eso mismo, Bu… –

Sorprendida levantó su vista a la mía. Me miró confundida.

–…yo sabía que tú eras capaz de perdonarme, pero yo no era digno de ti, ni de tu amor… Si algo deseaba, era lo mejor para ti, y yo estaba lejos de serlo –

Ella abrió mucho los ojos tiernamente y se arrojó a mis brazos de nuevo. Lloró por un rato, sacando todo lo que pudo. Yo la sostuve, la acaricié y la consolé.

– Te amo Mina. Es una excusa muy pobre para lo que te he hecho pasar, pero te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo… –

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un fugaz beso en mis labios. Se acurrucó recargando su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acaricié sus dorados cabellos. Y así pasamos la noche, en paz, en silencio, envueltos en el frio de la noche, bajo el blanco kiosco y a la luz multicolor de los brillantes focos.

*******

**Ahora saben las razones de Yaten…**

**Con esta confesión Mina sentirá que esta con la persona correcta… ¿será?**

**Y no se preocupen... Seiya will be back! haha  
**

**Aquí termina la oferta chicas haha!**

**Espero les guste**

**Gracias a todas todas tooodas por leer**

**Y**

**Ps.**

**DEJEN REVIEWWW!**

**Besitos**

**Mskou**


	11. Yo vengo aquí, vengo a ti

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

Me encontraba en el trabajo arreglando asuntos de distinta clase, pero no podía concentrarme. Aquélla noche con Yaten había absorbido todo pensamiento en mí.

Todo lo que me había contado había sido impactante. Simplemente jamás imaginé que su abandono fuese su "acción correctiva" a lo que había hecho. Su manera de enmendar su acostón con esa niña… Suspiré recordando cada una de las palabras de la noche anterior. Sentí las lágrimas aparecer de nuevo y aquél hueco en el estómago hacerse más grande. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo aquello? Observé el jarrón con las blancas y preferidas flores de Yaten. Y no las soporté. No soporté el hecho de que me recordaran al platinado y por supuesto, su historia de ayer. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se suponía que con su arrepentimiento y un bello kiosco lleno de lucecitas yo tendría que olvidar todo, perdonarlo y volverlo a amar? Sería lo más conveniente, lo más fácil, pero mi corazón no estaría de acuerdo. Ya no.

Me acerqué al jarrón, llena de enojo, coraje, tristeza y cuando borrosamente lo vi frente a mí lo tomé alzándolo tan alto como mis brazos me permitieron, dispuesta a hacerlo añicos contra el piso. Fue en ese instante que Michiru entró, como de costumbre, sin tocar la puerta. Entró y me miró perpleja de arriba abajo y viceversa. Lentamente se acercó y me retiró el jarrón de las manos, en silencio, depositándolo de nuevo en la mesita. Y entonces dijo algo que sé que ni ella imaginó lo que causaría en mi.

– Ay Mina… si Yaten supiera lo loca que estás… ¡Qué suerte tienes de tener a un hombre así! Ni lo dejes ir… ¡no creo que consigas a alguien que te acepte así de dañada! –

Sé que no era su intención, que ella sólo bromeaba, pero sus palabras me hirieron, porque en el fondo, las creí verdad. ¿Quién querría a una mujer como yo? Nadie. Y tal vez si, en realidad era afortunada de que Yaten me quisiera, de que hoy me hubiera escogido ante Hotaru y tal vez, lo que antes pasó, en cierta manera, lo merecía por la forma en que había lastimado a Seiya cuando jóvenes.

No significaba que ahora estaba justificando a Yaten; él fue el infiel. Pero ahora él lo aceptaba, y me pedía perdón, explicándome las razones por las cuales él decidió dejarme. Razones que ahora me parecían, bueno, comprensibles, al menos para mí. Al pensar esto, era obvio que mi baja autoestima había sido detonada por el comentario de Michiru y entonces dejé que mi mente se inundara y se convenciera de que tenía que agradecer el tener a Yaten conmigo, que jamás merecería más.

– Tienes razón MIchiru… no debo dejarlo ir – Contesté sin muchas ganas.

Salí de la oficina con la maraña de pensamientos haciendo estallar mi cabeza, intentando resolver lo que a partir de ahora haría.

*******

Esperaba a Darien para almorzar. El dia estaba algo nublado, asi que la ventisca se sentía fría y húmeda. Mi garganta empezaba a resentir tanta frialdad del clima, pero mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para detenerse en detalles. Ella sólo daba vueltas a un mismo tema.

Darien llegó a sacarme de mis pensamientos. – ¿Qué te ocurre Mina? Has estado completamente ausente desde que llegaste. ¿Estás bien? –

Dijo tocando con cariño mi hombro. Lo miré avergonzada y guardé silencio mientras bajaba mi mirada al suelo.

– Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Mina. Somos amigos, no te preocupes–

Darien me miró tiernamente. Se veía honesto y en seguida sentí confianza; sin mencionar que necesitaba desahogarme y no tenía con quien hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Darien se había convertido en lo más cercano a un amigo.

Me decidí y le conté todo lo que pasaba. Le confesé todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar a Seiya en el pasado y también le conté sobre lo que recientemente había hecho que él se separara de mi y lo mucho que ahora pensaba en él, lo mucho que ahora lo extrañaba. También así, le conté sobre la reciente velada con Yaten. Él solo me escuchaba atentamente; sin juzgarme.

– Yo debería perdonarlo ¿verdad? Él me quiere y lo hecho, hecho está. Yo… es mi deber olvidarlo todo… él se arrepiente y también sufrió mucho…– Balbuceé con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

– ¿Debes? ¿De qué hablas Minako? Tú no debes nada a nadie. Si quieres estar con él, adelante. Aunque en realidad no estoy seguro de que sea eso lo que quieres…–

– Es que ya no se trata de lo que yo quiera, Yaten ha sufrido mucho Darien, quiero que sea feliz…–

– ¿Y tú qué Mina? ¿Dónde queda tu felicidad? –

_Mi felicidad queda en Atlanta con otra linda rubia_, pensé. – Él es mi felicidad…– Susurré casi inaudiblemente.

Darien me miró severo y asintió. – Si eso piensas, entonces ¿qué harás? –

– Bueno, Yaten me ha contado todo, ha desnudado su interior ante mí y creo que si vamos a estar juntos yo debería hacer lo mismo y decirle de una vez lo que pasó aquél día con mi niño. El no sabe, no tiene ni idea del infierno por el que pasé al perderlo a él, y también a mi niño, a su hijo–

Darien tomó mi mano y acarició mi espalda. Me brindaba su apoyo.

– Tal vez no sea necesario que lo sepa ¿no crees? De cualquier manera él nunca lo vivió… y sé que le dolerá en el alma saberlo. Yo creo que…– Balbuceé indecisa.

– Cuéntaselo – Me dijo de una forma casi imperativa – Aunque no lo vivió, él era su padre Mina. Tiene derecho de saberlo, sin importar si le hará bien o mal. Deja que eso lo decida él –

– Es que, ya una vez perdió un niño, el de Hotaru… no quiero que sufra–

– Mina, no puedes evitar que sufra, no es tu deber. Además Mina, tú misma lo has dicho, si quieres empezar de nuevo con él necesitas desahogarte de todo el pasado. Del rencor que alguna vez le guardaste, del dolor por tu pérdida… y sobre todo tus sentimientos por Seiya…–

– ¿Mis sentimientos por Seiya? ¿De qué hablas? – Dije sorprendida de su comentario con una delatadora sonrisita nerviosa que traté de ahogar bebiendo un poco del café caliente frente a mí.

– Mina…– suspiró –…bastó con oírte hablar de él tan solo tres minutos para darse cuenta de que aun sientes algo muy fuerte por él; podría ser incluso más fuerte que lo que sientes por Yaten–

– Seiya ya es cosa del pasado, Darien. Él seguramente debe ser feliz con Serena y…– froté mi frente al sentir que mi entereza pendía de un hilo –…No hablemos de él, por favor. Adoro a Yaten, QUIERO estar con Yaten– Respondí aun más nerviosa, un tanto exaltada y dando por terminado el tema. Creo que para convencerme a mi misma de que era la verdad. Darien me miró como esperando que yo agregara mas a mi argumento. Negó con la cabeza cuando no fue así.

– Espero que seas sincera contigo misma Mina, y no estés con alguien por creer que no vales lo suficiente para encontrar a alguien mejor, porque de ser así, entérate que estas mal nena. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras yo esquivaba su mirada. Darien me había leído como si yo fuese un libro abierto. Sin entender porqué, eso me asustó. – Tú vales muchísimo– concluyó. No le creí.

Continuamos platicando hasta que las horas de almuerzo y comida se juntaron.

– Tal vez debamos regresar al trabajo si no queremos acabar despedidos– Comentó Darien divertido.

– Creo que deberíamos– Reí divertida mientras me levantaba de la silla, disponiéndome a regresar al trabajo.

*******

Aunque estaba decidida a contarle a Yaten, pasaron varios días en los que me dediqué a alejar pensamientos extraños y a enfocarme sola y exclusivamente a hacerlo sentir feliz. Él y yo salíamos todas las noches. Cenábamos en mi departamento y después salíamos a caminar por las calles nevadas ¿A dónde? No importaba, simplemente caminábamos hacia adelante hasta llegar a cualquier lugar y entonces dar media vuelta y regresar. Nos la pasábamos tan bien que día a día decidía aplazar el momento de contarle.

Yaten tenía una plática siempre fluyente. Aunque por lo regular siempre eran quejas y molestias; pero era divertido verlo hacer dramitas y pucheros por cualquier cosa; era el mismo Yaten que había conocido antes. Me tomaba siempre de la mano y cuidaba de mí como si fuera lo único importante en su vida. Me miraba a los ojos de una manera tan tierna, tan verdadera… haciendome sentir aun mas comprometida con su bienestar.

–… pero definitivamente tú debes de ser la peor cocinera del mundo – Sentenció haciendo ese gesto de rodar los ojos y levantar las cejas que tanto me gustaba.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamé haciéndome la indignada, soltando mi mano de la suya y apresurando el paso frente a él.

– ¡Vamos, tienes que aceptarlo! Tus habilidades culinarias son iguales a las de una persona sin papilas gustativas – Se burló.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida y fingidamente enojada. – Pues… – No sabía que contestar. Era clásico de Yaten dejarme sin palabras. En mi frustración por sentirme derrotada, me arrodillé a tomar un poco de la blanca y helada nieve entre mis manos, formando una pequeña pero maciza bola. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la lancé con tal tino que aterrizó justo en su frente. La carcajada que solté a continuación pudo haber sido escuchada hasta China. Sin embargo fue silenciada por el grito de enojo del platinado, quién ya se encontraba en cuclillas formando sus provisiones para la guerra que yo había desatado, y que ahora me hacía sentir en aprietos.

Divertida, solté un grito y comencé a correr con dificultad, pues mis botas se hundían en la nieve cada vez más.

– ¡JA! ¿Acaso crees escapar con esa huida tan no estratégica? – Gritó malvadamente él, detrás de mí, adelantando su victoria casi consumada.

Yo solo me limité a seguir corriendo y riendo, mientras mi aliento iba siendo cada vez menor. Las bolas de nieve lanzadas por él comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mi espalda y cabeza. Creo que tiene mejor tino que yo. Finalmente una dio justamente en mi equilibrio y caí de frente sin poder evitarlo.

– ¡Mina! – Lo escuché gritar un tanto preocupado. Yo estaba tirada en la nieve, partida en risa.

– Hey, ¿estás bien? – Dijo tiernamente, arrodillado a mi lado, buscando mi mano. –… lo siento – Finalizó poniendo la cara de un niño travieso.

Yo no podía hacer nada más que observarlo. Trataba de emitir palabras pero mi aliento era aun inexistente, así que sólo lo tomé por su abrigo, atrayéndolo a mí, y lo abracé con fuerza. Él respondió al momento, dejándose caer a mi lado y apretándome contra su cuerpo.

– Mina, gracias…– Dijo tomando mi cara con sus manos, obligándome a verlo de frente. Sonreí.

– ¿Por? –

– Por darme esta segunda oportunidad amor. No te decepcionaré. Te amo Mina, más que a nada, por siempre…–

Su rostro se acercó al mío, tomó mi cintura y selló mis labios en un tierno beso que duró más de lo normal. Ahí, tirados en la nieve, en medio de la calle desierta, me entregó su corazón con ese beso de amor. Yo respondí, dejándome rodear por sus brazos y adhiriéndome a su cuerpo. El calor emanado nos mantenía a temperatura suficiente para no notar que empezaba a nevar. Y por un momento me sentí plenamente feliz. Durante aquél beso lleno de pasión y ternura, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente. Y creí por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, que Yaten era la persona con la que debía estar, deseaba que lo fuera.

Sin embargo, una corriente de aire frio me hizo abrir los ojos y separarme de Yaten bruscamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó confundido.

– Es que… me dio un escalofrío– Dije mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

– ¡Pobrecita!– me abrazó – Ven, regresemos– Se levantó y me ofreció su mano. La tomé y me jaló hacia él. Comenzó a caminar llevándome consigo. La noche estaba oscura y algo me hizo voltear hacia la acera detrás de nosotros.

Me encontré con un hermoso parque cubierto de blanco terciopelo. Por los altos arboles nevados y la infinidad de bancas blancas de nieve alrededor me hizo recordar aquél parquecito que visitaba con Seiya. Mi mirada comenzó a nublarse un poco. La verdad es que lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba más de lo necesario y definitivamente más de lo que debía. Mi corazón comenzó a golpetear en mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cabeza haciéndome pasear por todos los momentos con el pelinegro y dejando salir una solitaria lágrima hacia mi mejilla izquierda.

– ¿Bu? –

– ¡Perdón! – Exclamé adelantándome a él con la mirada en el suelo, no quería que Yaten me hiciera preguntas – Vámonos a casa, ¡tengo mucho frio!– Comencé a correr.

– ¡Hey espera! – Gritó corriendo tras de mí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, apretando mis ojos, queriendo evitar mis pensamientos y a la vez, tratando de no resbalar por la nieve. Hasta que me alcanzó abrazándome por la espalda – ¡Te tengo! – Por la velocidad que llevaba llegamos de nuevo al suelo. Caímos juntos, yo sobre él. Su cercanía me tranquilizó al instante. Suspiré.

– Tal vez yo te pueda quitar el frio…– susurró coqueto.

Sonreí ampliamente. No era mala idea.

*******

Pasaron casi dos meses en los que Yaten y yo vivimos felices y estables. Él era el que había sido antes, y eso me tenía, pues bueno, alegre. Dividí mi tiempo entre trabajo y Yaten, él estaba completamente libre pues su empresa le había concedido incapacitación, así que me esperaba en mi departamento con una rica cena todas las noches, para después hacerme el amor de la más tierna y hermosa manera; vivía el sueño que siempre soñé. Pero no se sentía bien del todo, me sentía como una visitante en esa perfecta vida, en la cual ni siquiera me sentía encajar. Si, vivía el sueño que siempre había soñado, pero ya no era mi favorito… porque Seiya no estaba en él…

Y me ahogaba el pensar así, me sentía falsa y mala. Yaten no era una perfecta persona, pero él hacía todo de corazón. Asi que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hacer lo mismo. Algunos días lo lograba.

Yaten estaba viviendo con Taiki y por el momento no estaba haciendo nada de nada gracias a la incapacidad de la que disfrutaba. Pero pronto eso cambiaría y él tendría que regresar a su trabajo en Boston. Definitivamente en sus planes no estaba el separarnos, así que una de dos: él se quedaba aquí conmigo y sin trabajo o me llevaba a Boston con él. Dejar su importante trabajo por venir a vivir aquí solo por mí no era exactamente la forma de actuar de Yaten. No sé porqué presentía venir un gran problema al respecto.

Uno de esos días en que todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, en que sentía que todo saldría bien y que el amor entre Yaten y yo sería el de antes, salí temprano del trabajo. A las cuatro de la tarde cogí mi bolso y caminé hacia el estacionamiento mientras marcaba el número de Yaten.

–… si ya salí. ¿Hacemos algo? –

– _Si… De hecho te tengo una sorpresa_–

– ¡Ah! ¿Una sorpresa? ¿¡Qué es!? –

– _Ya lo verás. Espero que te guste Bu_ – Sonreí.

– Bueno, ¡yo también! Yo paso por ti, voy para tu casa… te quiero–

–Yo te amo Bu. Maneja con cuidado–

– Err… claro. ¡Adiós! –

Colgué en seguida, nerviosa al no poder decirle un "yo también". En seguida lo olvidé al recordar mi sorpresa. Yaten sabía cómo adoraba las sorpresas.

Entonces pasé a comprar un paquete de galletitas de mantequilla. Taiki las adoraba y como era tan tradicionalista, siempre tomaba como falta de educación llegar de invitado a una casa sin un presente.

Llegué hasta el departamento color marrón, toqué el timbre y el castaño me abrió muy contento. Taiki había cambiado por completo su actitud conmigo. En cuanto Yaten y yo volvimos a estar juntos, él pareció quererme de nuevo. Era extraño y de ninguna manera lo entendía, pero era mejor.

– Hola Mina, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó esbozando una cálida sonrisa y abriendo sus brazos en bienvenida.

– Muy bien, ¿y tú? – dije amable y sorprendida, alzando las galletas – Traje esto– él sonrió aun mas.

– Gracias. También bien, pasa a la sala. Yaten se esta bañando, enseguida viene–

– Ok – contesté y caminé a la elegante sala café. Tenía una mesa en el centro en donde había un jarrón con alcatraces. Ése había sido Yaten sin duda.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –

– Hm, un té por favor–

– Muy bien– Dijo y se alejó con dirección a la cocina.

Me acerqué a la mesita de centro a observar y tocar las flores sobre ella. Eso hacia cuando vi que sobre la mesa había revistas, todas de carácter científico. Como seguramente iba a esperar un buen rato a Yaten, decidí tomar una.

Taiki regresó con mi té y se sentó a leer una de las revistas sobre la mesita. Lo observé leer mientras yo simulaba estar interesada en mi lectura. El silencio reinaba en la habitación mientras en mi mente rondaban mil preguntas acerca de una sola persona.

– ¿Cómo está Seiya? – Solté inesperadamente. Moría por saberlo y sabía que el único que me podría dar una respuesta sería él – He tratado de llamarlo pero su número ya no está disponible, traté de localizarlo, pero mi asistente no lo logró y…–

– Seiya está bien – Contestó secamente sin apartar la mirada de su revista – No tienes porqué buscarlo Minako, él está bien, créeme – Finalizó.

Era obvio que no quería decirme nada, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no me podía ir de ahí sin averiguar algo.

– Yo… qué bueno que esté bien. Me preguntaba si alguna vez pudiera hablar con el…–

Taiki bajó su revista y finalmente me miró, se acercó un tanto a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro – ¿Para qué Mina? Déjalo ir ya. Él no quiere saber nada del pasado, está bien y me ha pedido que no mencione dónde se encuentra ni cuál es su número. Seiya no quiere hablar contigo… entiéndelo, por favor–

Guardé silencio y pasé saliva por mi garganta, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. El que Seiya no quisiera hablar conmigo era lo mínimo que merecía, pero aun así me dolía en el alma. Apareció la presión en mi pecho y el temblor en mis manos, los que siempre aparecían antes de llorar. Pero como pude resistí, inhalé aire y me sobrepuse.

Subí la mirada y sonreí tristemente a Taiki – ¿Al menos le dirás que pregunté por él? – Él devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

– Lo haré – Tomó su revista y continuó leyendo a mi lado.

– También dile que lo siento y que…–

– Mina…– Me dijo con voz reclamante.

–…lo siento –

Guardé silencio y me revolví en el sillón, moví mis manos con nerviosismo, agité mi respiración. No estaba conforme con la casi inexistente información. Cuando me disponía a lanzar otra pregunta sobre Seiya, Taiki me interrumpió.

– Yaten está muy feliz ¿sabes?... – Taiki comenzó a hablar mirando hacia la ventana –… está muy enamorado y espera formalizar de nuevo contigo Mina. Deberías verlo cuando habla del tema, parece otro. –

Sonreí. – Yo también lo estoy Taiki –.

– Me alegra escucharlo Mina. Él te ama, no lo lastimes– Finalizó serio.

Tomé mi taza de té y di un sorbido. Estaba frio y le faltaba azúcar. Lo que Taiki dijo, me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña que recibe órdenes que tiene que cumplir. No me gustó nada.

– ¡Hola linda! – Exclamó Yaten a mis espaldas. Se veía muy apuesto. Usaba un sencillo suéter verde, jeans, tenis y una boina negra. Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla.

– Vámonos ya. Adiós Taiki – Dije y me despedí rápido, saliendo a prisa de ahí. Necesitaba aire fresco. Yaten salió tras de mi segundos después.

– ¿Todo bien? –

– Si, ¿a dónde vamos? – Pregunté mostrando una forzada sonrisa.

– ¡Ah sí! ¡Tu sorpresita! –Presionó una de mis mejillas cariñosamente – Vamos, me muero de ganas de que la veas– Dijo emocionado.

Yaten abrió la puerta del coche por mí y subí. Luego subió él y prendió la radio. El hecho de no conseguir nada de Taiki me había puesto un poco malhumorada y justamente hoy, que Yaten estaba irritantemente alegre.

Condujo hasta llegar a una elegante calle privada. Altos arboles llenos de nieve y luces blancas adornaban el camino de entrada hacia el exclusivo fraccionamiento.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunté impresionada con el hermoso lugar.

– Ya verás – Contestó con una misteriosa sonrisa de lado. Sexy, solo así podría describirlo.

Detuvo el auto y me miró – Cubre tus ojos con esto – Dijo dándome una pañoleta roja.

– ¿Qué? –

– Solo hazlo, anda…– Sonrió.

Era imposible que Yaten se anduviera con esas "payasadas" como él solía llamarlas. Sin entender nada hice lo que me dijo. Siguió conduciendo y finalmente se detuvo y luego volvió a avanzar mientras yo escuchaba el sonido de una cochera eléctrica abrirse.

Salió del auto y después abrió la puerta, ayudándome a bajar.

– Ven Bu, yo te guiaré– Susurró sensualmente en mí oído – Derecho, derecho, escalón, derecho, izquierda…–

Yo solo me limitaba a obedecer riéndome como loca. Un tanto de nerviosismo y otro tanto de incredulidad ante el comportamiento de Yaten – ¡Ya! ¡Quiero saber en donde estoy! – Chillé.

– Espera un momentito, ya casi… –

Soltó mi mano y escuché sus pasos caminar apresurados. Momentos después, regresó a mi lado. Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre su pecho para después abrazarme y hablarme cerca del rostro.

– Mina, sabes que falta poco para que tenga que regresar a mi trabajo…–

– Si…–

– Yo no quiero separarme de ti… lo sabes, ¿no? –

– Si. De hecho yo había pens…– solté precipitadamente.

– Shhh…– silenció mi habla poniendo su índice sobre mis labios – Escucha Mina, yo no sé muchas cosas pero sí sé que te amo y que quiero estar contigo por siempre. Y si la distancia es problema, ya lo he resuelto mi amor. Míralo por ti misma– Quitó la prenda que me impedía ver.

Ante mis ojos había una asombrosa visión hogareña en blanco y negro. Sala en piel negra, cojines en blanco y negro, finas lámparas de piso en las esquinas y al centro una mesa. Y sobre ella dos velas, llenando el ambiente a flores, y una carpeta.

Observé todo con gran impresión ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Volteé a ver a Yaten incrédula. Él solo sonreía con satisfacción ante mi reacción.

– ¿Te gusta? ¿La casa? – preguntó abrazándome por las caderas.

– ¡Esta preciosa! Pero ¿como…?–

– Ven – me llevó hasta la mesita de la sala. Tomó la carpeta en sus manos y la abrió – Aquí está el contrato, solo hacen falta nuestras firmas para que la casa sea _nuestra_–

¿¡Qué!? ¿Nuestra? ¿A qué hora había comprado una casa?

– ¿_Nuestra_… casa? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamé. Era verdad – Pero y ¿tu trabajo? Boston…– Esto no podía estar pasando. Todo lo que predije de Yaten resultaba ser exactamente lo opuesto, y con ello indescriptiblemente romántico. Yaten iba a renunciar a su trabajo para vivir cerca de mí. Me sentía demasiado emocionada y, vale decirlo, incómoda. – No debiste hacerlo Yat… esto es demasiado, no lo merezco yo…–

– No importa nada de eso Mina, yo voy a estar donde tú estés. No podía pedirte que dejaras todo y vinieras conmigo a Boston. Por eso yo vengo aquí, vengo a ti – Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y pegó su nariz a la mía – Quiero estar contigo siempre. Te amo –

Me besó dulce y tiernamente. Yaten había comprado una casa, creyendo que yo no aceptaría irme con él, cuando en realidad salir de ahí no me hubiera venido nada mal…

– Gracias Yaten. Tu casa esta preciosa…–

– ¡Y no has visto nada! Espera a ver la recamara principal – Dijo juguetón y emocionado tomando mi mano y casi arrastrándome hasta el lugar.

– ¿Lista? ¡Tadaan! –

No había mentido, en realidad era impresionantemente bonita. Todo en blanco y negro, muy al estilo Yaten, una enorme cama blanca, una pequeña sala negra, flores aquí y allá. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y mi emoción consiguió su expresión en un pequeño gritillo que apenas se escuchó. ¡Wow!

– Mina, quiero pedirte algo – Yaten interrumpió mis pensamientos. Se puso serio y se posicionó frente a mí, tomándome de la cintura y mirándome tiernamente a los ojos. Lo que estaba por decirme era importante, el nerviosismo en él era evidente.

– Tu y yo hemos estado "saliendo" desde hace ya más de dos meses, y bueno, yo quisiera hacer formal esto…–

Suspiré entrecortadamente. Me puse demasiado nerviosa al imaginarme que lo que me pediría tenía que ver con alguna sortija, la sola idea me erizaba la piel. Mi cuerpo se tensó y él lo percibió.

–… es decir, si tu quieres. Si no, yo lo entenderé, lo sabes. Como sea, Mina…–

Nervios.

–… yo quisiera que vivamos juntos, como antes. No quiero estar separado de ti nunca más, te amo Bu – Los ojos de Yaten brillaban con intensidad y su expresión estaba expectante a mi respuesta.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Admito que ya había pensado en la idea, así que no me tomó por sorpresa, esperaba que eso ocurriera eventualmente. Además, para vida de estar juntos, había que estar juntos ¿no?

– Wow… bueno… tu sabes que no tengo que pensarlo claro que si ¡me encantaría!– Y ahora si sería formal mi esfuerzo por lograr que las cosas funcionaran ¡Dios mio, debían funcionar!

– ¡Sabía que aceptarías! – exclamó presuntuoso.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa y me elevó por la cintura riendo feliz. – ¡Gracias Mina! –

Me puso en el suelo y me besó. Sus labios demandaban energía y pasión de los míos, mientras sus manos navegaban con rapidez mi espalda, mis caderas.

– ¿Le he dicho, Sra Aino, lo hermosa que luce hoy…? – Susurró a mi oído – ¿…y lo mucho que me hace desearla? –

Las palabras de Yaten entraban en mi mente transformándose en pasión y deseo por él. Mi cuerpo me exigía tenerlo junto a mí, dentro de mí. Lo miré a los ojos. Su mirada seductora estaba acompañada por esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre me derritió.

– Hazme el amor –

Él sonrió aun mas – Será un placer…–

Tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarme llevando mis sentidos a su punto más sensible. Se deshizo de mi ropa en un instante y besaba con pasión mi boca, mi cuello, mis hombros, mientras yo me hundía en su aroma varonil halando de su cabello, exigiendo más.

Él me tumbó en la espumosa cama blanca frente a nosotros y me miró semidesnuda. – De verdad, debes de ser la mujer más perfecta…– Sonreí.

Se quitó el abrigo y suéter, desnudando su torso y se echó sobre mí. Sentí su virilidad crecer a medida que mis caricias y las suyas subían de intensidad. Cada caricia y cada sensación me elevó hasta el placer más inimaginable. Yaten era excelente amante, de eso nunca tuve duda.

Entre suspiros y gemidos, entró en mí una y otra vez. Juntos disfrutamos la unión de nuestros cuerpos y sentimientos, gozando cada minuto, cada segundo, hasta que caímos rendidos, él sobre mí.

– Te amo Mina – Me dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de tomar aire ante la anterior agitación física.

– Yo también Yaten – Dije aun extasiada y envuelta en las sensaciones físicas.

– ¿De verdad? Dímelo de nuevo – Casi exigió.

¡Oh oh! Mis ojos miraron hacia el techo preocupados. No me había atrevido a decirle a Yaten que lo amaba desde que estábamos juntos porque… Pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

– Te amo Yaten – Susurré insegura.

Él sonrió y me miró por un instante para después abrazarme y quedarse dormido. Se veía tranquilo, feliz, tan pacifico que quise amarlo hoy y siempre. Esta sería la última vez que dudaba sobre Yaten y yo. Porque finalmente la felicidad se me ponía enfrente, y tal como lo dijo Michiru, una chica como yo no se puede dar el lujo de rechazarla.

* * *

*******

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Ya se! Tarde añooos en actualizar, pero es que me sequé. Este capítulo me ha costado ¡tanto! Y eso que ya tenía escrito casi todo. Mi inspiración se ha ido por un hoyo y siento que ya no puedo dejar en claro lo que quiero decir ): Asi que optaré por medio explicarme en un resumen.**

**En este cap. Mina comienza a darse cuenta de que en realidad está enamorada de Seiya y con la historia de Yaten, comienza a dudar de su capacidad de perdonarlo. Pero luego llega la bella Michiru y hace estragos en Mina, ahora ella se cree una basura, con derecho a nada en esta vida. Y piensa que después de abandonar a Seiya, lo mínimo que puede hacer con su triste y patética vida es hacer feliz al hombre por quien lo dejó ir. Yaten, él se esfuerza y Mina lo aprecia, pero se odia por no sentir lo mismo que antes y no dejar de pensar en Sei. Finalmente ella resuelve entregarse al cien a Yaten, al menos intentarlo, para así darle alguna razón a su existencia. **

**Súper deprimente esa muchacha ¿no?**

**Perdonen si no les agrada, en realidad a mí tampoco me agradó mucho este cap. Resultó algo aburrido y enredado… pero de vdd no veo para cuando pueda actualizar algo decente, mi vida está llena de mugrero por hacer y aff.. muero u.u'**

**Mil gracias por leer niñas y tambien gracias por sus REVIEWs! **

**Espero actualizar prontititittitito**

**Un abrazote y besote**

**mskou**


	12. Voy a contarte algo

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

No quise mudarme tan rápido. Sea lo que sea mi departamento formaba parte de mí y me costaba dejarlo, así de la nada. Así que hice mi cambio lo más lento posible. Todos los días iba y dejaba una caja con cobertores, otra con jarrones…

Yaten viajaba constantemente a Boston para arreglar su transferencia. Al final no había perdido su trabajo, tan solo lo habían transferido a un lugar a 40 minutos del lugar en donde viviríamos.

Me encontraba en mi departamento, sola y sentada en mi ventana, pensando. Me levanté a buscar mi teléfono móvil. Busqué el número del dueño de los ojos esmeraldas y lo llamé. Él estaba en Boston, había pasado los últimos dos días allá.

– ¿… entonces regresas pasado mañana? –

– _Si, me muero por verte… te extraño_ –

Sonreí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás – Yo también te extraño. ¿Me llamarás mañana? –

– _Seguro que sí. Oye Bu, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_ –

– Claro, ¿qué?–

– _Tengo dos cajas con mis cosas en casa de Taiki. Parece que compró un nuevo teclado y ocupa el espacio, ¿podrá ser que puedas pasar por ellas y llevarlas a la casa? ¿Por favor?_ – Pidió con vocecilla suplicante.

Ir a casa de Taiki no era mi actividad favorita. Cada vez que me aparecía por ahí era lo mismo. Yo preguntaba por Seiya, solo para saber si se encontraba bien, y Taiki me daba un sermón sobre hacer feliz a Yaten. Pero bueno…

– Esta bien, mañana paso por ellas – Contesté resignada.

– _Gracias amor. Ahora me iré a dormir, ¿está bien?_ –

– Si, yo haré lo mismo–

– _Bien, adiós hermosa. Te amo_–

– Yo también. Adiós…–

Me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación. Me puse los pijamas y me metí en la cama pensando solamente en dormir. En dos días Yaten regresaba y, con él, dormir a veces era imposible. Sonreí. Sin embargo mañana me veía obligada a ir a casa de Taiki. Ni hablar.

Al día siguiente no trabajaba así que me levanté tarde, hasta que sentí los rayos del sol estrellarse contra mis parpados cerrados. El invierno había llegado a su fin desde hacía varios días y la calidez de la primavera empezaba a dejarse sentir. Gustosa me levanté y me bañé. Tomé un vestido azul y sandalias, me maquillé un poco y dejé mi cabello suelto.

Tenía un plan para hoy, primero, iría directamente al periódico. Como primer paso quería poner, de una vez por todas, un anuncio para vender mi departamento. Yaten ya lo había hecho con el suyo, pero yo aun me reusaba a hacerlo, sea por perezosa o por los recuerdos que no quería dejar ir. Pero por fin me había decidido y lo vendería. Así me convencía de que lo que iba a vivir con Yaten ahora si era para siempre.

Después de comprar las obligadas galletas de mantequilla iría a casa de Taiki a enfrentar mis miedos y a recoger la caja con pertenencias de mi lindo platinado. Llevaba la mejor actitud así que mi visita no podía ser peor que de costumbre.

Y por último, pasaría al supermercado. Quería hacerle una cena especial a Yaten. Tal vez era verdad que yo no era la gran cocinera, pero esta era mi oportunidad de sorprenderlo. Además, Yaten se merecía un detalle como ese, después de todo el tiempo que él se ha esforzado por darme lo mejor, incluyéndose él mismo.

Subí al auto dispuesta a hacer todos mis pendientes. Desgraciadamente, el departamento de anuncios clasificados en el periódico estaba cerrado, según por huelgas o algo así. – ¡Que incompetencia! – Pensé ya malhumorada.

Continué en la ejecución de mi plan pasando a una pequeña tienda a comprar galletas. No había de mantequilla, pero sí de chocolate. Ignoraba si esas serían del agrado del castaño, pero de cualquier manera las compré. Conduje hasta el conocido departamento y bajé con las galletas en la mano. Toqué el timbre.

Taiki me recibió con una sencilla sonrisa. Estaba enrollado en una bata, aun con pantuflas y pijamas – Hola Mina. Pasa –

– Gracias. Traje galletas – Las miró y sonrió

– Muy bien. Supongo que vienes por las cosas de Yaten. Están por acá, ven–

Lo seguí silenciosamente hasta el segundo piso de su departamento. Nunca había subido, había tres habitaciones, para los tres hermanos que alguna vez vivieron juntos, supongo. Era muy bonito y todo estaba en perfecto orden. Todo excepto el cuarto de Yaten, estaba lleno de cajas. Taiki lo iba a convertir en un estudio, por eso necesitaba el espacio.

– Aquí están. Te ayudaré a bajarlas – Taiki no necesitó mi ayuda y él solo bajó las dos cajas a la vez. Caminé lento tras de él y me detuve en el primer cuarto. Sabia de quién era.

Taiki desapareció escaleras abajo y sin poder evitarlo abrí la puerta de la habitación. Lucía un tanto abandonada, pero muy limpia. Era evidente que casi nadie entraba al lugar desde hacía tiempo. Entré despacio hasta llegar frente a su cama y una oleada de su perfume golpeó fuerte mi rostro. Inspiré el aroma cerrando los ojos, con el corazón latiendo a mil. Toda esa habitación era él, Seiya...

– ¿Sabes una cosa? – la voz de Taiki resonó tras de mí, sacudiéndome instantáneamente – Seiya siempre fue tan bueno, muy sensible aunque no siempre lo demostraba. Tiene un alma demasiado bondadosa y siempre ve por los demás. Es impulsivo y apasionado. Y sobre todo, se entrega al cien en todo lo que hace…–

Lo escuché dándole aun la espalda, recordando con cada palabra el rostro del pelinegro ¿A qué venía todo esto?

– Lo sé… yo…–

– Yaten por otro lado…– interrumpió – podrá ser igual de apasionado y mucho mas testarudo, pero siempre es cauteloso. A él no le gusta perder y se asegura de que eso no pase. Yaten siempre se protegerá antes de salir lastimando. Él podrá amarte mucho y ver siempre por ti, pero también verá por él. Siempre lo hará porque él es así–

Finalmente tuve el valor de voltear a verlo. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y mirándome, serio.

– Tal vez te preguntarás porqué prefería verte con Yaten y no con Seiya. Lo que te acabo de decir tal vez te lo conteste. Tú no te mereces a Seiya, Mina… –

Sus palabras llevaban tal intensidad que sentí cómo traspasaban mi cuerpo. Dolía, pero sentía que tenía razón.

–…sé que suena terrible, pero Seiya necesita alguien a quien cuidar y que lo cuide, que lo ame de verdad y constantemente. No alguien que lo tome como un tercero en el juego, Mina. No alguien que nunca esté segura de que lo ama…–

– Pero no es así como…– Intenté decir desesperadamente.

– No importa ahora Mina – Interrumpió él, acercándose a mí, posicionándose frente a mi – …ahora estas con Yaten y estas bien ¿no es así? – Colocó sus manos frías sobre mis hombros –…pronto van a vivir juntos, lo amas ¿no es así? –

– Si… – Exclamé un tanto presionada a decirlo.

– Si es así ya no te sientas culpable por Seiya. Como te he dicho él está bien y si tú eres feliz con Yaten, el sufrimiento de Seiya, no fue en vano…–

Las palabras de Taiki me resultaron un poco consoladoras. Tal vez era así como debía ver las cosas. Si yo lograba ser feliz con Yaten, formaba un hogar y una nueva vida, tal vez el hecho de haber hecho enormemente miserable a Seiya serviría de algo. Sonaba totalmente egoísta, pero al fin me consolaba.

– Gracias – Susurré sonriendo tristemente.

– No te preocupes Mina, todo estará bien. Ven, te invito un café– Contestó sonriente, frotando con cariño mi brazo.

– Si –

Bajamos juntos hasta la sala, él llegó hasta la cocina y escuché cómo preparaba el brebaje. Me senté y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, un poco más relajada. La espalda me dolía y mi cabeza también. Taiki llegó con dos tazas de humeante café y las galletas de chocolate.

– ¿Acaso sabias que las de chocolate eran mis favoritas? – Comentó sonriente mientras comía una galleta.

– ¿Qué? Pensé que las de mantequilla lo eran…– Lo miré y fruncí el ceño, sorbiendo un poco de mi taza.

– ¿Mantequilla? ¡Mina, discúlpame pero esas galletas que traes son espantosas! – Las carcajadas de Taiki me hicieron abrir mucho los ojos. Nunca lo había visto reír tanto. Reí también.

– ¿Qué? Pero Yaten me dijo…– Y fue ahí donde entendimos la travesura del platinado. El castaño y yo nos miramos sonrientes antes de soltar una ruidosa risa.

Tal vez venir a casa de Taiki no había sido tan malo.

Pasé más tiempo del planeado en casa de Taiki. Empezamos con café y terminamos bebiendo un delicioso vino tinto de no sé qué parte de Europa que su amiga Lita le había regalado. Así que una botella más tarde, salí de su casa un poco mareada pero aun en buen estado para manejar. Llegué a mi departamento y me dormí al instante. Esa noche, dormí como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

*******

– Buenos días Bu –

Suaves caricias en mi cabello y rostro comenzaron a despertarme. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Yaten. Me revolví una vez más en mis sabanas reusándome a despertar, pero la voz de Yaten era cada vez más cercana y concreta.

– Despierta Mina…– Abrí los ojos rápidamente y ahí estaba. Mi ángel de plateados cabellos y verdes ojos acariciaba mi nariz con la suya –…ya estoy en casa–

– ¡Yaten! – Exclamé saltando sobre él con tal impulso que cayó de espaldas en el piso alfombrado, yo encima de él. – ¡Te extrañe! – Dije y me dispuse a llenarlo de besos por todo su rostro cuello y pecho – Un momento… ¿cómo entraste? –

Yaten me miró con autosuficiencia, con esa mirada de yo todo lo puedo. Yo solo sonreí.

– Bueno, como no has tenido la atención de darme un juego de llaves de tu departamento, tuve que ingeniármelas para entrar y sorprenderte. Lo bueno es que eres tan predecible como una llave bajo la alfombra de la entrada que no me fue difícil –

– ¡Vaya! Si soy predecible ¿verdad? –

– Lo eres –

– No siempre…– Dije coquetamente, esperando que me diera la razón. De antemano sabía que no lo haría.

– Siempre lo eres Mina – Sonrió.

– Ya verás que no –

*******

– Quedémonos aquí toda la mañana. No iré a trabajar y podemos hacer… lo que quieras– dijo coqueta, aun encima de mí.

– ¡Wow! ¡Pero qué impredecible eres! – contesté un tanto sarcástico. – ¿Y como qué podríamos hacer, eh? –

– Lo que usted pida Sr. Kou…– Dijo para después aprisionar mis labios en los suyos.

Solo eso bastó para comenzar el juego de amor que más amábamos jugar y el cuál duró poco más de lo común, dejándonos exhaustos y dormidos por varias horas.

Unas horas más tarde desperté solo en la cama. Miré el despertador sobre el buró blanco; las once del día. Me levanté enredado en una sabana, buscando a Mina. El ruido del agua chocando contra el suelo y la humeante puerta me hicieron saber que se estaba bañando.

Tenía hambre, así que fui a la cocina. Al pasar por la sala sonreí al ver las cajas llenas de cosas, Mina estaba lista para mudarse conmigo. Me alegré al pensar en cada mañana despertando a su lado y cada noche durmiendo con ella, si es que dormíamos. Abrí el refrigerador, nada. La alacena, nada ¿Qué esta mujer no come? Por fin encontré una bolsa con galletas y un jugo de lata. Clásico de Mina.

Me fui a la habitación, prendí el televisor y esperé a que saliera de la ducha mientras comía galletas.

– Hola – Dijo la rubia besándome en la mejilla, todavía envuelta en una toalla rosa.

– Hola Bu – Respondí a su beso apretando suavemente su mano. La rubia se interpuso entre el televisor y yo, obligándome a verla fijamente. Su seriedad llamó mi atención.

– Yaten… bueno en vista de que por tu culpa falté al trabajo, creo que hoy es buen día para comenzar a mudarnos, ¿no crees? – Me miró seria, esperando mi respuesta. Era obvio lo que iba a contestarle, yo más que nadie se moría por hacerlo.

– ¡Claro que sí! Me bañaré, vamos a almorzar y empezamos, ¿qué te parece? –

Sonrió y me abrazó emocionada – ¡Excelente! –

Fuimos a almorzar y regresamos a su departamento para recoger las cajas listas. Eran varias, incluyendo las mías que ella había traído del lugar de Taiki, y en realidad estaban pesadas. Después de acarrear como animal por fin teníamos todas las cajas dentro de nuestra nueva casa.

Estaba agotado, sediento y adolorido. Esto del trabajo duro no era muy lo mío. Mina, sin embargo, estaba tan energética como siempre, pero más sonriente. Se veía bastante feliz y eso me agradaba, algo estaba haciendo bien. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro sacando y acomodando cosas. No sé porqué insistió en cargar con tantos adornitos feos si la casa ya esta amueblada y decorada. "_Le dará un toque más hogareño_" dijo ella. ¡Bah! Para mí ya estaba suficientemente hogareño: un comedor, una sala, una cama y una tv, ¿qué más se necesita? Pero bueno, Mina y sus caprichos. Comencé a sentir sueño mientras Mina seguía mareándome al ir de izquierda a derecha, hasta que por fin me quede profundamente dormido en el mueble de la sala.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero cuando desperté ya era de noche. Me levanté malhumorado por la incomodidad del estúpido sillón. Bostecé despabilándome completamente y me levanté para buscar a Mina. Ella no estaba. Busqué llamándola en el comedor, el dormitorio, el baño, la cocina. Comencé a desesperarme y busqué mi celular para llamarla. El tono sonó y a lo lejos escuché su celular. ¿En dónde estaba? Afuera.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta y la encontré. Estaba sentada sobre las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta principal, abrazaba sus piernas y observaba el jardín con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Mina? – la llamé tocando su hombro, tratando de no asustarla. No pude evitarlo, ella brincó un poco y volteó a verme para luego sonreír. Estaba triste, su mirada lo decía todo.

– ¿Qué tienes? – Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué sentándome a su lado. Entre sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

– Encontré esto entre tus cosas – Dijo enseñándome el papel entre sus manos. Era una fotografía mía, de cuando era un bebé.

– ¡Vaya! Hacía años que no la veía. Desde bebé era guapo ¿no crees?– Bromeé sonriente y volteé a verla. Pero ella no rió, esa triste mirada seguía estacionada en su rostro.

– ¿Estás bien? – Mina no contestaba y comenzaba a asustarme. Algo malo estaba pasando.

– Mina hablam…–

– Tengo algo que decirte Yaten…– interrumpió severa. Pasé saliva y la tomé de la mano.

– Dime – Mi corazón estaba acelerado, no, aceleradísimo, seguramente estaba al borde de un ataque y no lo sabía. Ella simplemente me miraba tristemente, como si se sintiera culpable de algo. Mi nerviosismo aumentó, pero no quería hacerlo evidente.

– Voy a contarte algo amor, que tal vez te haga sufrir pero que necesitas saber. Se trata de ti y de mí, hace tiempo, cuando estábamos casados–

Ella decía que tal vez me haría sufrir, pero nada me haría sufrir tanto como perderla ahora. Mientras ella estuviera conmigo todo se veía menos grave. Apreté su mano – Cuéntamelo Mina, ¿Qué pasó? –

– Yaten, aquella noche de nuestro aniversario, yo iba a decirte que…– Mina estaba temblando y su voz comenzaba a desmoronarse – que no solo era nuestro aniversario lo que estábamos celebrando–

– ¿Entonces? – No entendía de que hablaba, ni tampoco me esperaba nada de lo que iba a decir.

– Esa noche… no lo notaste pero serví tres platos en la mesa – Sollozó –porque ésa noche, ya no éramos solo dos los que cenaríamos juntos – Para estas alturas Mina ya lloraba sin inhibición mientras yo la miraba con la cara confusa.

– No entiendo…– O no quería entender. En mi cabeza los cabos se estaban atando pero sabía que el resultado no iba a ser bueno.

– Yaten…– Mina tomó mis dos manos y se arrodilló frente a mi –… esa noche iba a decirte que ibas a ser papá. Estaba embarazada…–

Cualquier ruido diferente a mi respiración y al llanto de Mina desaparecieron súbitamente. Solté mis manos de su agarre y tomé mi cabeza entre ellas. Tan solo pude sentir como la presión en mi pecho aumentaba y mi vista se nublaba. Todo pareció ir como en cámara lenta. ¿Me estaba diciendo que íbamos a tener un niño? Mi mente se remontó instantáneamente a la escena con Hotaru. Pero ésta vez era peor. Porque era Mina quien me lo decía, porque era ella quien lloraba inconsolablemente, porque habían pasado más de tres años para que me lo dijera… Si estaba embarazada entonces, ¿dónde estaba mi niño? En mi mente lo imaginé, era una pequeña imagen de Mina, rubio y con grandes ojos azules. La ilusión de conocerlo me embargó y necesité saber que había ocurrido con él.

– ¿Dónde está? – Exigí saber, Mina había tenido un niño mío y me lo había escondido. Todo este tiempo. Sentí una gran ira querer salir por mi boca – ¡Dónde está! – Grité enojado.

Mina seguía llorando, intentando hablar, pero sin poder hacerlo. ¡Con un demonio! Estaba desesperado por saberlo todo. Me levanté de los escalones jalando a Mina hacia mí. La tomé de las muñecas y la posicioné un tanto violento frente a mí.

– ¡Dímelo Minako!– Seguro estaba que mi rostro pintaba el mar de emociones que tenía dentro. Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y mi voz a escucharse quebrada y débil.

Ella dejó de llorar y me miró aun más tristemente ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

– Yaten, el día en que todo terminó, no solo te perdí a ti…–

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y solté sus muñecas dándole la espalda, sin poder creer lo que me decía – ¿Cómo? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

– Fue mi culpa, yo… salí tras de ti en el coche y…–

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me senté de nuevo en los escalones, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos e inclinándome hacia mis rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas imparablemente. ¿Cómo podía ella culparse a sí misma cuando el culpable de todo había sido yo? De no ser por mí, ella nunca hubiese salido a buscarme en el coche. Por mi culpa nuestro bebé había muerto.

Mina permanecía de pie frente a las escaleras. En un solo movimiento me arrodillé frente a ella y la abracé con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo pudo dar en el momento.

– ¡Perdóname Mina! – Grité sollozando. Ella sólo se limitó a arrodillarse conmigo y abrazarme fuerte, llorando conmigo –…si alguien tuvo la culpa fui yo, perdóname–

– Perdóname tú a mí, por no decírtelo antes…– Negué con la cabeza, nadie era más inocente que ella. Pobre Mina. Jamás imaginé todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por mi culpa. Yo era, indiscutiblemente, el más grade de los idiotas.

Mina y yo pasamos ahí en el pórtico, dos o tres horas, abrazados, llorando. Yo asimilando todo, ella soportando el recuerdo. La sincronización de nuestro interior y exterior fue máxima. Sentí ser uno solo con ella, y estoy seguro de que ella también lo sintió. Todo comenzaba a calmarse, los dos estábamos más tranquilos.

– ¿Porqué decidiste decírmelo hasta ahora Bu? –

– Ya había pensado en decírtelo, pero siempre encontraba una excusa para no hacerlo. No quería que sufrieras. Pero cuando vi tu fotografía… ¡Era él! Era nuestro niño, justo como lo imaginé…–

Me miró tierna y llorosa. La abracé fuerte besando su frente. – Te amo –

A lo largo de las horas las lágrimas lavaron todo el sufrimiento que los dos sentimos y nos renovó. Ahora si estábamos listos para empezar a vivir lo que ahora seguía, vivir el final feliz.

Pasamos a la sala y nos recostamos juntos hasta que escuché su respiración rítmica. Se había quedado dormida. Como antes, me quedé despierto pensando en la maravillosa mujer que dormía a mi lado, entre mis brazos. Entendí que esta vez iba a ser diferente. Esta vez, ella sería feliz, de eso iba a encargarme yo. Era lo menos que ella merecía, y aquel niñito, nuestro niñito, que nunca llegó a nacer, viviría en nuestras memorias como algo hermoso, que nos recordaría valorar la vida siempre. La vida, que de ahora en adelante compartiríamos juntos, por siempre.

Besé la frente de Mina con amor y apoyé mi cabeza junto a la suya para después caer dormido profundamente.

*******

**

* * *

  
**

**¡Holaa!**

**Bueno primero que nada y como siempre agradezco su fiel lectura: CaintlinJeanne, Katabrecteri, LESVAL, mademoisellerousseau**

**¡También agradezco sus comentarios de ánimo! De verdad lograron reanimarme :) y ahora estoy lista para seguir adelante haha**

**Y siguiendo con este capi… Bueno ya Mina se confesó y Yaten se clavó aun mas, ¿ahora qué?**

**¡SEIYA YA VIENE!**

**En el prox capi nuestro hermoso hombrecito pelinegro regresa y Mina… uff **

**Bien, ¡mil gracias por leerme! Las adoro (:**

**Actualizo mañana de nuevo si puedo :)**

**Dejen REVIEWWW!**

**Besos**

**mskou**


	13. Yaten, tenemos visitas

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

Yaten y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos. Él y yo trabajábamos por las mañanas, yo llegaba por la tarde a preparar, o intentar preparar, la cena, de modo que estuviera lista para cuando él llegara a casa a las ocho de la noche. Cada noche después de cenar, me ayudaba con los platos y después veíamos televisión hasta que nos vencía el sueño. En nuestro día libre, paseábamos o íbamos a casa de Taiki. En realidad, y a los ojos de todos, todo iba perfecto, tal como había sido imaginado. A los ojos de todos, menos los míos. Los mismos sentimientos seguían carcomiéndome mientras me forzaba a mostrarle a Yaten mi mejor sonrisa, mi mejor yo. Dia a dia era lo mismo.

Ya teníamos 10 meses así…

*******

– _No voy a poder ir contigo Mina, lo siento. Pero te veo en la noche, ¿sí?_ –

– Muy bien, iré yo sola entonces. Adiós –

– _Te quie…–_

Y colgué el teléfono molesta. Al final no vendí mi departamento, lo renté. Lo renté a un estúpido irresponsable y maleducado que nunca pagaba a tiempo. Más de tres meses debía y cada vez que iba a cobrar lo que correspondía, el individuo salía con un millón más de excusas, disparando insultos a diestra y siniestra, haciéndome salir corriendo de ahí. Por ese motivo, le había suplicado a Yaten acompañarme la próxima vez. Pero ahora mi querido novio me dejaba sola en otra batalla con el tipo ese.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí decidida a mi antiguo hogar con toda la intención de cobrar lo mío o de una vez sacar al hombre del lugar, yo no era de ésas que se dejaban intimidar así como así. El día estaba frio, noviembre estaba empezando a hacer efecto en el otoñal ambiente tornándolo cada vez más frio.

Llegué y subí al lugar conocido. Toqué el timbre y esperé la respuesta. Nada. Pasaron más de diez minutos y aun nada. – _¡Maldición!_ – pensé y di media vuelta para regresar. Seguí maldiciendo para mis adentros camino a mi coche, hasta que escuché a alguien llamarme.

– ¡Señorita Aino! – Gritó un hombre alto y vestido de azul. Era el portero.

– Hola, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté extrañada.

El portero me informó que mi inquilino se había largado. Si, se largó sin pagar y sin avisar. ¡_Cretino_! Subí de nuevo esta vez acompañada del portero y la llave del departamento. Agradecí al hombre y entré.

El lugar se veía bastante decente. Limpio y ordenado; jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Revisé todo y me disponía a salir cuando una nota en una pequeña mesita llamó mi atención.

"_Señorita Aino: _

_Lamento de verdad marcharme así, en cuanto sea posible depositaré los meses que debo en la cuenta que usted me dio. Gracias_

_PD: hace varios meses llegó el sobre que acompaña a esta nota. Lamento no habérsela entregado antes._"

Inmediatamente busqué el sobre del que hablaba. Lo vi sobre la mesa. Lucía viejo y maltratado. Lo tomé temblorosa y lo volteé para ver el remitente. De verdad no podría describir la impresión al ver el nombre escrito en él.

Con tinta negra y la misma letra redonda y perfecta estaba su nombre. Seiya Kou.

Me quedé helada viendo el nombre y leyéndolo una y otra vez. Pasé saliva y por fin me decidí a abrirlo. Mis temblorosas manos lograron deshacerse del sobre y poner frente a mí la carta.

"_Mina_

_¿Qué tal? Bien, no quiero andar con rodeos. Solo te escribo porque Taiki me ha dicho que vives preocupada por saber cómo estoy y que se ha cansado de decirte que estoy bien. Mina, lo estoy, deja de preocuparte por mí y mejor ocupa tu tiempo en salir adelante con mi hermano. Después de lo que pasó, sufrí, si, pero ya lo superé Mina y no hay rencores. Con toda seguridad te puedo decir que estás en el pasado y que ya no representas nada ahora. Las cosas pasan por algo y ahora estoy feliz en donde estoy. Así que de verdad te recomiendo que enfoques tus energías en ir para adelante, así como yo lo hice. Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte. Adiós_

_Seiya_"

Con torpeza busqué el mueble para sentarme y procesar las palabras escritas en la carta. ¿De verdad ya no representaba nada para él? Releí la carta varias veces, deseando haberme equivocado al leer todas esas frías palabras. No me había equivocado, pero tampoco creía nada de lo que ahí me decía. Mi ego fue tan grande que no creí que ya no pensara en mí. No cuando yo aun pensaba en él, cuando yo aun lo quería a él.

Tomé el sobre buscando dirección: nada, domicilio privado. Evidentemente no quería respuesta. Pero yo quería dársela, necesitaba dársela. Si en algún momento él esperaba que yo dejara el tema en paz por haber recibido ésa carta, el efecto había sido totalmente lo contrario. Dentro de mí, el impulso por saber más, por hablar con él se hizo más presente.

A mi mente regresaron todos y cada uno de los momentos que viví con él y los extrañé. Añoré vivirlos de nuevo y simplemente ver a Seiya de nuevo.

No era así como debía sentirme pero no podía evitarlo. Tomé con rapidez la carta y la metí en mi bolso y de inmediato salí del apartamento buscando tranquilizarme un poco con el aire frio de afuera.

Conduje hacia mi casa pensando solo en él, dando una y mil vueltas a sus palabras y a mi impulso por salir a buscarlo. Me sentí confundida, moría por buscarlo pero eso lastimaría a Yaten…

– _¡Al diablo! Voy a buscarlo_– pensé para mis adentros. –_Sólo quiero verlo, solo eso…_–

Y entonces una sola pregunta llenó mi cabeza: ¿cómo voy a localizarlo? La carta no tenia dirección, no tenía ningún teléfono… ¡Taiki!

Frené violentamente y cambié en seguida de dirección. Si alguien podía ayudarme ese era Taiki. De antemano sabía que Taiki se molestaría por la carta y por mi afán de ver al pelinegro, pero no me importó. De alguna manera iba a hacer que me diera la información que necesitaba.

Al llegar a casa del castaño bajé del auto corriendo. Me detuve ante la puerta agitada y apenas con fuerzas para respirar. Traté de tranquilizarme y así lo hice. Toqué la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Lo intenté de nuevo y nada, me desesperé y comencé a agitarme de nuevo ¿Qué hoy era el día de no abrirle las puertas a Mina?

Yo contaba con un juego de llaves de la casa, Yaten me las había dado "por cualquier cosa". Nunca las había utilizado, no quería verme como una igualada y grosera, pero en este momento no estaba como para detenerme a pensar en delicadezas. Además si Taiki no estaba tal vez podría buscar el número de Seiya en alguna agenda o tal vez su dirección…

Escarbé en mi bolso buscando las llaves y nerviosa cual ladrón, abrí la puerta. La cerré lentamente y me quedé inmóvil en el recibidor. La casa no estaba sola. Alcanzaba a ver las luces de la sala prendidas y escuchaba cómo se desenvolvía una amena conversación.

Por inercia me fui acercando hacia la luz, con indecisos pasos cortos y lentos. Y justo cuando estaba por salir completamente a la luz, escuché su risa… Y luego su voz... Era él, sin duda alguna. Jamás confundiría la melodía de su voz.

Me quedé helada, aturdida con su voz retumbando con fuerte eco dentro de mi cabeza, taladrando cada parte de mi. Él estaba ahí y eso era suficiente para que mi corazón quisiera salir corriendo en su dirección y las lágrimas amenazaran con caer sobre mis mejillas ¿Era posible?

Avancé un poco mas entrando por completo a la sala. Tres miradas se posaron en mí al momento. Taiki sonreía, pero al verme se puso serio y se situó pie junto al piano, y sentado en el sofá junto a él estaba Seiya, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa y sus maravillosos ojos, viéndome como si nos hubiésemos visto apenas ayer, sin ningún dejo de la confusión y emoción que yo guardaba. Me pareció verlo tan hermoso y perfecto que no noté un detalle: él tomaba su mano, la mano de la hermosa rubia de aquella noche en el restaurante, Serena, quien también sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Mina! ¡Qué rápido llegaron! Apenas hablé con Yaten hace unos minutos – dijo Taiki volviendo a sonreír.

Me fue imposible responder al momento. Mi sorpresa fue demasiada y el impacto de verlo a escasos metros de mi llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi. Ahí estaba él, radiante y bello como siempre, con esa mirada serena e intensa a la vez. En mi mente me imaginé la escena en la que yo corría hacia él a abrazarlo y besarlo mientras él amoroso correspondía a mi saludo. Sin darme cuenta terminé mirándolo intensamente y con la boca abierta, como idiota.

– ¿Mina? – Repitió Taiki.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – Dije intentando regresar de mi ilusión y tratando de lucir normal mientras las miradas de los tres estaban fijas en mí, pero mi nerviosismo era tan evidente que me sentía apenada.

– Que han llegado muy rápido. ¿Dónde esta Yaten? –

– ¿Yaten? No lo sé. Trabajando supongo– Contesté bajando el rostro para acariciarlo un poco con mis heladas manos, esperando que el gélido contacto bajara lo encendido de mis mejillas.

– ¿No vienes con él? Acabo de hablar con él para invitarlos a cenar. Como puedes ver Seiya está aquí, quería que fuera una sorpresa –

_¡Valla que lo fue!_

Miré a Seiya, él me veía inexpresivo, frio, indiferente, mientras abrazaba a la rubia junto a él. Juro que pude escuchar cómo mi corazón se rompía segundo a segundo.

Serena se levantó de su asiento y se acercó sonriente a mí.

– ¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludó dándome un pequeño abrazo.

– Bi…bien… gracias – Dije tratando de responder al abrazo con unas palmaditas en su espalda.

– Me da gusto. ¿Por qué no te sientas? – tomó mi mano y me llevó al sofá frente a ella.

Antes de sentarme, Seiya se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido. Tenía que hacer algo para esconder mi nerviosismo.

– Hola Minako, qué gusto verte de nuevo – Dijo secamente y me ofreció su mano. La tomé y me dio un ligero apretón de manos como el que le daría a cualquier compañero de oficina. Yo me limité a asentir. Inmediatamente después me soltó y tomó a Serena por la cintura, regresando al sofá donde antes se sentaron.

Taiki observaba todo de pie y en silencio. Me observó intensamente, juzgando mi reacción y cada movimiento. Estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de que yo no era capaz de soportar ni cinco minutos más en esa habitación, pues inmediatamente me dio una salida fácil.

– Iré a preparar la mesa, Mina ¿me ayudas? –

¡_Gracias al cielo_!

– ¡Claro! – Dije y me levanté de un salto – con permiso – dije, sonreí como pude y prácticamente corrí hasta la cocina.

Taiki me siguió y sin hablar comenzó a calentar la cena mientras yo me recargaba sobre la alacena con las manos en la cabeza y la respiración entrecortada. Mi mente no comprendía qué era lo que sentía, ni el porqué, pero mi corazón lo sabía perfectamente. No importaba que tan aparentemente "bien" yo estuviera con Yaten, la emoción de ver a Seiya de nuevo y el doloroso hueco en el pecho que sentía de verlo con otra solo daba una obvia opción… ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir esta dichosa cena?

– Llama a Yaten y dile que ya estás aquí. Que se apresure – Dijo Taiki rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros.

Obedecí en automático. Yaten contestó rápidamente, ya venía en camino.

– ¿Qué te está pasando Mina? – Dijo un tanto enojado. Lo miré asustada, esperando lo que sea que me fuera a decir.

–Lo amas ¿no es así? ¡Estás enamorada de Seiya!– Reclamó ahora enfurecido. Yo permanecí en silencio, sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero me aterraba aceptarlo. El castaño dejó su labor con la cena y se acercó a mí mirándome furioso.

– ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? Estás con Seiya y quieres a Yaten, estás con Yaten y ahora quieres a Seiya ¡Cuál es tu problema! ¿Acaso nunca piensas estar feliz con lo que tienes? ¡Eres una tonta Mina! –

Tomó mis hombros con fuerza.

– ¿Y Yaten? ¿A él no lo amas? ¿Lo estuviste engañando todo este tiempo? –

Yo solo bajé la mirada llena de lágrimas, avergonzada.

– No, yo… –.

Taiki se relajó y cerró los ojos por un momento. Después, sorpresivamente, me abrazó evitando que yo contestara cualquiera de sus preguntas.

– Perdóname Mina, no quise hablarte así, fue un arrebato, yo… lo siento. Ya no llores, Yaten llegará en cualquier momento y no querrás que te encuentre así ¿verdad? Anda, sonríe–

Sonrió dulcemente tratando de animarme. Lo abracé y rápidamente me separe de él porque el timbre sonaba.

– Debe ser él ¿quieres que abra yo? – Preguntó el castaño.

– No, iré yo– Dije sonriendo tristemente. Taiki ya no sabía cómo actuar, él entendió lo que en realidad yo sentía, pero no quiso enfrentarlo. Yo tampoco quería.

Crucé la sala hasta la puerta con paso firme bajo la mirada de los invitados. Suspiré y abrí la puerta. En efecto era Yaten vestido elegantemente con un traje gris y camisa azul, saludándome con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa, abriéndome sus brazos de par en par.

– ¡Hola nena! – Me abrazó y se separó, mirándome extrañado – ¿Qué te paso Mina? Luces terrible ¿tuviste problemas con el tipo del departamento? –

– No, todo está bien, bueno, luego te cuento. Yaten tenemos visitas…– El peli plateado me miró con confusión.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? –

– Seiya está aquí – Le dije antes de que lo viera por sus propios ojos. Él frunció el ceño para después mirar unos segundos el techo. Sonrió.

– ¿Y dónde está ese hermano mío, eh? – Dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Seiya escuchara. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Cuando entramos Seiya ya estaba de pie, al igual que Serena.

– ¡Hermano! – Saludó Yaten con una sonrisa, acercándose para abrazar al pelinegro. Parecía de muy buen humor, supongo que ver a su hermano lo puso así, ¿no?

– Hola Yaten– Contestó él, respondiendo el abrazo – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Muy bien Seiya, excelente de hecho, ¿y tú? – Respondió altivo y algo presuntuoso. Yaten era el mismo de siempre.

– También excelente. ¿Recuerdas a Serena? – Dijo Seiya, presentando a su acompañante.

– ¡Claro! La rubia de la otra vez ¿cierto? –

– Hola Yaten, gusto en verte– Saludó la encantadora Serena.

–Igualmente. Que sorpresa verlos aquí, cuando Taiki me llamó jamás imaginé que estuvieran también ustedes. Pensé que sólo seriamos Taiki, yo y mi hermosa princesa– Al decir esto Yaten me jaló hacia enfrente de él, rodeándome con sus brazos para luego besar mi mejilla. Ante la acción solo reí nerviosamente. Seiya sonrió y tomó a Serena por la cintura.

– Pues ya ves que no, ahora seremos la familia completa– Comentó mirando primero a Yaten y después a mi, aún con esos gélidos zafiros.

– Me agrada– Dijo Yaten sonriendo – ¿Y dónde está Taiki? –

– En la cocina– contesté – iré a ayudarle–

– Te acompaño– se ofreció Serena amablemente.

– Claro, vamos– Dije, soltándome del agarre de Yaten y caminando hacia el cuarto de cocina. Mientras caminaba cerré los ojos un momento y suspiré. Iba a ser una larga noche.

*******

– Pues siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar? – Ofreció Yaten en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

– Un whisky estaría bien– Dije. Yaten me dio la espalda para dirigirse a la barra del pequeño bar de Taiki, mientras yo me senté siguiendo con la mirada a las dos mujeres alejándose.

– Y ¿qué te hiciste Seiya? Desapareciste totalmente– Dijo mi cínico hermano con esa carita de "no me importa pero me veo obligado a preguntarte".

– Bueno, como sabías, conseguí un muy buen trabajo en Atlanta. Es un buen puesto, muy bien pagado pero requería todo mi tiempo, así que me concentré al cien en él y bueno, hasta ahora puedo salir a respirar un poco y vine a visitarlos– Expliqué. No podía creer que Yaten actuara con tal cinismo, como si no supiera el porqué desaparecí. Pero para llevar la fiesta en paz estaba decidido a seguir el teatrito de que nada había ocurrido.

– ¡Ah vaya! Excelente. Pero por lo visto si tuviste tiempo para no perder el tiempo con la rubia ¿eh? Es todo un bombón – Exclamó divertido dándome mi vaso de whisky mientras él bebía uno también.

– Serena… – Reí – ella es hermosa y es maravillosa también–

– ¿Acaso escuché mi nombre? – Serena llegó a mis espaldas en compañía de Taiki y Mina.

– Eh… si, estab…– intenté decir pero fui interrumpido por Yaten.

– Seiya estaba diciéndome lo maravillosa que eres para él Serena. ¡Parece que lo tienes muy enamorado! –

Sin saber porqué, su comentario me resultó de lo más incómodo, sobre todo cuando la mirada de Mina se clavaba en mí, como tratando de encontrar algo. Serena sólo sonrió.

Taiki se acercó a Yaten para saludarlo y todos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

La cena se desarrolló entre buena charla y comentarios estúpidos de Yaten, parecía tener mejor humor ahora, pero para mí sólo estaba fingiendo. Lo sabía porque a cada comentario "gracioso" le seguía uno mal intencionado.

Pasó el tiempo alardeando su perfecta vida con su perfecta mujer, aprovechando cada oportunidad para besarla frente a todos, frente de mí. Era claro que Yaten estaba marcando su territorio y obviamente lo estaba defendiendo. Y bueno, no lo culpo, si yo fuera él haría lo mismo, pero ya no era necesario. Hoy yo estaba con Serena y estaba feliz, no tenía ninguna intención de acercarme a Mina para alejarla de él. De hecho, no tenía intención de acercarme a Mina para nada. Probablemente entre menos habláramos mejor…

*******

Ya había pasado hora y media desde que comenzara la cena. Estaba harta. Harta de pensar en qué contestar o qué decir y harta de fingir mil y un sonrisas. Y harta de tratar de controlar mis sentidos que se veían inevitablemente atraídos hacia Seiya. Me cansé de contar las veces en que me sorprendí con la vista clavada en él. Y me cansé de sentir los celos creciendo dentro de mí al ver a su lado a Serena, tomando su mano, besando su mejilla, mirando sus ojos… y no los míos.

Esa cena era una pesadilla. No podía ser peor…

¡Error!

La plática seguía hasta que Seiya tomó su copa de vino y la golpeó con la cuchara del postre.

– ¡Atención! – Dijo sonriendo – Tengo algo que decirles–

Todos fijamos la mirada en él. Algo dentro de mí supo que lo que sea que fuera a decir, no iba a gustarme nada.

– Hermanos, Mina, este es un momento especial pues nos hemos vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo. Pero tengo que confesarles que existe, de hecho, un motivo por el cual estamos hoy aquí…–

Seiya sonrió y miró a Serena quien sonreía también en complicidad. La tomó de la mano y la levantó junto a él.

– Chicos… Serena y yo nos vamos a casar–

No, no, no, no, no. Inhalé aire y lo dejé adentro un rato, para evitar el grito que amenazaba peligrosamente en salir.

– ¡Vaya! ¡No me lo esperaba Seiya! – Dijo Taiki acercándose a la pareja – ¡Ven acá! ¡Felicidades hermano! –

Yaten se apresuró a felicitar a Serena con un fuerte abrazo – ¡Bienvenida a la familia! – exclamó.

Como en cámara lenta observé cómo Yaten y Taiki felicitaban a la feliz pareja, llenándolos de abrazos y besos. Era mi turno y no estaba segura de poder soportar abrazar a Seiya sin que mi cuerpo delatara todo lo que su regreso me provocaba.

Con mi mayor esfuerzo me levanté de la silla y caminé un tanto tambaleante hasta Serena. Me sentía mareada y mi cabeza me mataba. Como pude, sonreí.

– Muchas felicidades Serena, eres muy afortunada–

La rubia sonrió tiernamente. Era hermosa, como un ángel. Seiya iba a casarse con un ángel, justo lo que él merecía. Sonreí en respuesta y bajé la mirada para después dirigirla hacia él. Seiya ya me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Caminé lentamente hacia él y justo al estar frente a él, un tanto cerca, me detuve y subí mi mirada hasta llegar a la suya. Sus hermosos zafiros brillaban intensamente mirándome como antes, pero diferente. Ante eso mi fuerza flaqueó. Mis ojos vidriosos no podían retener las lágrimas ni un momento más. Seiya sonrió tristemente y abrió sus brazos. Al momento lo abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y escondiendo mi rostro ya mojado en su pecho.

– Vas a casarte…– Susurré

– Así es –

Dijo suavemente en mi oído para luego hundir su rostro en mis cabellos. No pude decir más. Sólo me dispuse a disfrutar de la sensación de estar en sus brazos, sentir su calor e inspirar su perfume profundamente mientras aún podía. Sabía que no sería por mucho.

– Seca tus lágrimas Mina. Yaten no puede verte así…–

Así lo hice y me alejé de él. Por fortuna, Yaten y Taiki estaban entretenidos con la futura esposa de su hermano, que notaron la intensidad de mi "felicitación" al novio.

– ¿Y cuándo será? – Preguntó Taiki.

– En un mes, el tres de diciembre y la celebraremos aquí, no en Atlanta–

– ¡Excelente! Entonces Mina puede ayudarte un poco con la organización, ¿no amor?–

¡_Hurra_! Pensé entre mareo y dolor. Ahora Yatencito me comprometía a hacerla de dama de honor de la novia. Ni modo.

– Claro, me encantaría – Contesté bebiendo lo que quedaba de vino en mi copa y sonriendo a la rubia.

– ¿Te sientes bien Bu? Estas pálida– Yaten me tomó por la cintura y me miró preocupado.

– De hecho no, necesito ir a casa– Supliqué, admitiendo que en realidad, me sentía muy mal.

– Claro que sí. Lo siento chicos, nos vamos–

Taiki tomó mi bolso y se lo dio a Yaten mientras caminaba junto conmigo hacia la puerta principal. Una vez en ella Yaten se despidió de todos.

– Nos vemos pronto hermanos, Serena–

Volteé el rostro hacia Serena y sonreí. – Quizás mañana podríamos hablar para organizar la boda Serena–

Ella sonrió ampliamente – Muchas gracias Mina. Yo te llamo. Recupérate–

Subimos al coche, Yaten encendió el motor y en cuanto estuve asegurada con el cinturón mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse automáticamente, estaba quedándome dormida. Lo último que recuerdo es la silueta masculina inclinada en mi ventana hablando con Yaten.

– Cuídala bien, por favor–

– No tienes ni qué decirlo, Seiya –

Después un chillido de llantas y me quedé dormida.

* * *

*******

**Aquí yo de nuevo actualizando prontito como prometí **

**Bien Seiya regresa y no solo, ahora trae a su lindo bomboncito con él. Decidido a casarse y no hablar con Mina… ¿podrá resistir a hablar con ella? **

**Mina ahora si siente morir, si antes no estuvo bien, ahora menos con el regreso del dueño de sus preocupaciones, con el cual sabrá por fin qué es lo que quiso: lo que no puede tener. ¡Al fin mujer! Haha**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo (: **

**Espero leer sus opiniones y criticas!**

**Ya saben que se acepta de todo**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y Actualizo prontito!**

**Dejen REVIEWW (:**

**Tengan lindo día**

**Tschuss**

**mskou**


	14. Piensa en ti

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

* * *

Tal vez, como lo dijo Taiki, Mina nunca me quiso a mí en realidad. Tal vez yo siempre lo supe. Lo supe desde que ella me dejó por él; lo supe cuando ella se casó con él.

Pero yo quise seguir ciego, amando por tanto tiempo a una mujer que nunca me perteneció. Y cuando por fin la volví a ver, me dejé llevar por su encanto, creyendo plenamente, que ella me correspondía y que ésta vez era diferente. Evidentemente me equivoqué.

El rechazo de la mujer que amaba me destrozó. Pero ser la segunda vez me dio ventajas. Sabía cómo superarlo; sabía cómo tratar de olvidarlo. Así que regresé sobre mis pasos y me alejé inmediatamente. Corrí al lado de Serena, quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me dio el consuelo que necesitaba, sin importarle que yo aun amara a otra.

Gracias a ella me fue posible encontrar un buen empleo en Atlanta y conseguir un departamento modesto cerca de la empresa. Como ya alguna vez lo hice, intenté recuperar las ganas y la razón para salir adelante. Me volví esclavo del trabajo y del alcohol por alrededor de un mes. Hasta que Serena llegó en mi auxilio... de nuevo.

Serena se convirtió en mi salvavidas y, cual cachorro asustado, me aferré a ella con fuerza. Cada día veía cómo ella se esforzaba por animarme y hacer todo menos triste, lográndolo poco a poco y convirtiéndose en esa motivación que yo buscaba.

Estaba cansado de sentirme herido y lastimado, destrozado, vulnerable, frágil... Ese no era yo. Así que con ayuda de Serena y de mi nueva fuerza de voluntad, salí adelante. Todo comenzó a pintar mejor y a sentirse mejor. Las noches en vela y la tristeza en mis ojos pasaron a ser historia y los buenos momentos y sonrisas se hicieron parte de la cotidianidad.

Como era de esperarse, Serena y yo retomamos nuestra relación. Ella era excepcional. A pesar de lo que alguna vez pasó entre nosotros, ella se mostraba paciente y comprensiva. Me ayudó en todo lo que pudo y estuvo conmigo a cada momento. "Piensa en ti" me decía siempre.

Sin darme cuenta Serena se convirtió en algo más que mi "salvavidas", como dije antes. Un cariño inmenso por ella me hizo querer entregarle todo lo que podía. Así lo hice y ahora íbamos a casarnos. No en Atlanta, sino en Chicago, donde vivía su padre... y también mis hermanos.

La emoción de Serena era tanta que no cabía dentro de ella e iba derramándola por doquiera que estaba. Yo por mi parte, intentaba ser contagiado por ella, y aunque contento estaba, algo no se sentía bien. Ella, Mina, aun estaba muy dentro de mí, invadiendo demasiado espacio de mi.

De cualquier manera, en tres meses seria el "señor Kou de Tsukino" como Serena me había bautizado; y ella sería la señora Kou... ¿Cuántas veces en mi adolescencia soñé con llamar así a Mina? ...

No lo niego, la nostalgia me invadió en un millón de ocasiones y por mi mente pasaba la idea de mandar todo al carajo y dejarme morir llorando por ella, pensando en cómo ella y Yaten vivían felices y juntos, mientras que a mí me tocaba vivir un infierno... si un poco exagerado. A veces mi sentimiento no era tan intenso y solo me hacía recordarla con tristeza, formando aquél nudo en la garganta que conocía tan bien. Pero eso pasaba cada vez menos a menudo, hasta que desapareció por completo… casi.

Por otro lado, estaba la confrontación con mi familia. Al estar a punto de caminar hacia el altar, era inminente que tenía que informarles a ellos. Durante mi tiempo de depresión sólo mantuve comunicación con Taiki. Me era, entonces, difícil hablar con Yaten o con Mina. Además me imaginaba que era el único que se pudiera interesar en saber de mí. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Taiki quien me enteró de que no estaba en lo cierto. Por él supe que Mina se preocupaba por cómo estaba y que no le satisfacía un "Seiya está bien".

Claro, supuse que la culpa no la dejaría en paz. Después de todo ella era la causante directa de mi mala fortuna y tal vez merecía sentir la incertidumbre de no saber qué fue de mí; merecía sentir que la culpa la devoraba por dentro hasta hacerla sufrir de verdad. Así que hice a Taiki prometer que no le daría mi número ni nada con lo que pudiera localizarme.

Pero yo no podía hacer eso. Taiki insistía en que Mina estaba sufriendo por mí. Decía que la sentía honesta y que en realidad le preocupaba y dolía no saber sobre Seiya Kou. Y yo lo creí.

Después de todo era Taiki quien abogaba por ella, cuando antes la detestaba. No quise ahondar en eso, sus razones tuvo para cambiar de parecer, así como yo las tuve para no querer saber nada de ella. Y entonces, no quise ser tan malo y decidí escribirle. Ok, tal vez fue demasiado pero... era ella, aun me importaba y la quería como a nadie. Y claro que me dolía que sufriera por mí, aunque trataba de esconderlo. Así que sí, en un momento de debilidad, le escribí, pero de una manera que le hiciera entender que ya no tenía que preocuparse por mi causa, que yo ya había superado el episodio y que vivía bien y feliz. Taiki jamás me mencionó nada sobre la carta, por lo que supuse que Mina había entendido mi mensaje y que había decidido no contarle nada a mi hermano mayor.

Como sea, aunque, según yo, todo el asunto estaba perfectamente encerrado en el pasado y no pensaba sacarlo de ahí, me ponía un poco nervioso el verlos de nuevo, pero con Serena a mi lado, esperaba afrontarlo sin problemas. Así que hicimos maletas y viajamos con destino a Chicago a dar la buena nueva.

Su padre fue el primero en saberlo obviamente, pedí su mano como Dios manda y todo resultó bien. El señor Tsukino era un hombre poderoso y no tardó en dejarme ver lo mal que me iría si lastimaba a su hija única. No me preocupé, no tenia intensiones de lastimar a Serena.

El día de comunicar a mis hermanos llegó. Repito, todo el asunto Mina-Yaten estaba bajo control, pero eso no impedía que mis manos sudaran mientras esperábamos a que Taiki nos abriera las puertas de su casa. Me dio un inmenso gusto verlo de nuevo. Fue hasta que lo vi recibirnos con cariño y emoción cuando me di cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Lo saludé con un fuerte abrazo e inmediatamente comenzamos a platicar sobre todo lo que se nos ocurría, riendo felices.

Y de repente, entró ella. Usaba un sencillo vestido azul oscuro, combinando con sus hermosos ojos, y un abrigo negro ceñido al cuerpo, con sus inseparables tacones y bolso grande para meter cuanto se encontrara en el camino. Lucía mayormente sorprendida, sus enormes ojos azules permanecían muy abiertos y sin parpadear. Parecía no estar siquiera respirando. Y se veía hermosa, como siempre lo ha sido. Sexy, algo en lo que superaba por demás a Serena. No debía pensar en eso pero su ligero abrigo dibujaba fielmente cada una de las curvas de ese precioso cuerpo y su rostro lucía bonito, aunque cansado. Destellos de rabia cruzaron mi ser al imaginar cómo Yaten disfrutaba de ella cada día, cada noche... Sacudí levemente mi mirada, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Lo logré.

Era fácil descifrar en su mirada el asombro de verme otra vez. En sus ojos se vislumbraba el remolino de sentimientos dentro de ella y la traicionaban dejando ver las fuerzas con las que contenía sus lágrimas y sus impulsos de correr hacia mí. Impulsos que, sin quererlo, también sentía presentes en mi.

Extrañamente, Mina llegó sola, cosa que no duró mucho tiempo, pues diez minutos después Yaten entró en escena, con la arrogancia y altanería que le caracteriza. Si, me daba gusto verlo, supongo, pero tener que soportar por más de dos horas comentarios presuntuosos y molestos, era cansado. Sin embargo no era nada que no me esperara.

Todo iba bien, la plática llegó a ser hasta cierto punto agradable y Serena parecía estarse divirtiendo bastante. Tal vez quien peor la pasó fue Mina pues lucía desesperada por que la cena acabara y, aunque trataba de esconderlo, la sorprendí más de una vez mirándome aun sin creer que estaba frente a ella. Se sintió bien. O sea, ella no debería estar haciendo eso, ahora que estaba con Yaten, pero era halagador que aun frente a él, no me quitara la mirada de encima. La satisfacción me hizo sonreír levemente en varias ocasiones. Pero mi actitud hacia Mina no dejó de ser fría, indiferente, como debía ser.

Fue hasta que Mina se acercó a felicitarme por mi futura boda que sentí flaquear por un instante; instante en el que ella me dejó ver cuánto le afectaba el hecho de que iba a casarme con otra y en el que se acercó peligrosamente a mí, abrazándome y embriagándome con ese perfume tan suyo. Hundí mi rostro en su rubio cabello e inspiré hondo el aroma, siendo consciente de que sería la última vez; sin embargo, no me dejé llevar, me obligué a reaccionar al instante ordenándole que dejara de llorar y alejándola de mí. Ella no me miró, solo se alejó.

Y me dolió. Dijera lo que dijera, me dolía que a ella le doliera.

*******

Una ligera brisa fría en mi cuerpo descubierto me despertó aquella mañana nublada y lluviosa. Abrí los ojos y observé a mí alrededor. Estaba sola y el cielo gris no me dejaba adivinar qué tan avanzado estaba el día. Froté mi rostro y me incorporé, alcanzando a ver mi reflejo en el espejo del fino tocador negro frente a la cama. A lo lejos parecía más bien la novia de Frankeinstein, con los cabellos alborotados por todos lados y ojeras violáceas alrededor de mis ojos.

Me levanté lentamente con intensiones de dejar la revuelta cama blanca para ir al baño. Me sentía débil y cansada. Me ponía las pantuflas cuando el trabajo pasó por mi mente. Rápido volteé a ver el despertador que estaba sobre el buró a un lado de la cama, casi eran las dos de la tarde. Suspiré y por fin me paré al baño.

Si de lejos me veía monstruosa, de cerca lucía aun peor. Mi piel estaba pálida, amarillezca y las ojeras de mis ojos más bien parecían moretones provocados por un golpe; mis labios resecos y los ojos hinchados y rojizos, tristes. Y recordé la cena de la noche anterior, y lo que en ella había pasado. Sin previo aviso, mis ojos desataron un mar de lágrimas que nublaron mi vista, dejando salir todo lo reprimido. Recordando que él iba a casarse, que seguramente era demasiado amable como para aceptar que me despreciaba… Sintiendo todos los errores del pasado cayendo sobre mi ahora.

Pensé en tomar una ducha larga y caliente, en la cual podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, gritar incluso, para de una vez sacar todo y no volver a pensar en todo esto. ¡Por Dios Mina, es hora de que madures! Si, era hora de que me hiciera responsable de mis actos. Si una vez yo lo dejé ir por su felicidad, y ahora él era feliz, mi plan había salido bien y debía alegrarme.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse. – ¿Mina? ¿Dónde estás? –

– Por acá – contesté al momento que me rociaba agua en el rostro, camuflajeando mis lágrimas con ella.

Yaten entró, encontrándome inclinada sobre el lavabo. Me miró preocupado. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

– Bien – Mentí. – Acabo de despertar–

Yaten sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para abrazarme protectoramente. –Me asustaste ayer Bu–

– Perdón, yo... – Yaten rió ligeramente.

– ¿Te estás disculpando por enfermarte? –

–Tal vez... – Reí con él.

– Pues no lo hagas mi amor, ya te hice una cita con el doctor, iremos por la tarde– dijo besando mi frente.

–No es necesario, solo es cansancio Yaten. Ni siquiera tengo gripe ni nada–

– No estés de rejega. Vamos a ir y punto– Rodé los ojos. Si él lo imponía no tenia opción.

– Bien. Voy a bañarme– Dije mirándolo con las cejas alzadas, esperando que él se saliera del baño para comenzar a desvestirme. Él se limitó a seguir sonriendo, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

– Adelante– Dijo con su traviesa mirada ya fija en mi cuerpo.

Sonreí y comencé a desnudarme bajo la mirada de Yaten y, por primera vez, me sentí incomoda. Llené la tina con agua tibia y burbujas para después entrar en ella. Una vez dentro, me recosté echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Yaten solo me observaba, ahí de pie junto a la puerta. Después encendió algunas velas con aroma floral y se acercó a mí.

– Relájate. Regresaré al trabajo y pasaré por ti a las siete para ir al doctor. Te amo–. Besó mi húmeda cabeza y se marchó.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo estuve en la tina, pero fue bastante pues cuando salí de ella mis pies y manos estaban completamente arrugados. Pero me sentía mejor, mucho mejor. Una vez envuelta en mi toalla de baño busqué alguna mascarilla en mi gabinete, una mascarilla que me pudiera ayudar con esas tremendas ojeras que tenía. Mi cara lucía mejor después de la ducha, pero esas ojeras eran otra cosa.

Por fin encontré una y la apliqué sobre mi rostro, sintiendo al instante cómo lo refrescaba. Enrollé una toalla en mi cabello y salí a la habitación para buscar ropa. Elegí jeans y un lindo suéter verde que Yaten me había regalado, tacones y una boina negra. Una vez que limpié mi rostro y que estaba completamente vestida me dispuse a maquillarme. ¡Esa mascarilla era milagrosa!

Mientras comía un cereal el teléfono sonó. Pensé que tal vez era Yaten, para avisarme que ya venía en camino, pues ya eran las seis con veinte.

– ¿Hola? –

– ¿Mina? – Respondió una chillona voz femenina. – Soy yo, Serena. ¿Cómo estás?–

Su llamada me sorprendió, aunque no mucho, después de todo yo sería quien le ayudaría con todo el mitote de la boda. Tenía que quedar bien conmigo ¿no?

– Ah hola Serena. Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por preguntar–

– Me alegra escucharlo. Seiya y yo estábamos preocupados, ayer lucías muy mal–

Sonreí con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre. – No lo estén, me encuentro muy bien. Como quiera hoy iré al doctor, Yaten insistió –

– Claro. Yaten estaba asustado ayer, se ve que te adora –

– Sí, y yo a él – Dije sin saber cuál era mi intención al decir eso. No era necesario.

– Seguro, bueno entonces suerte con el doctor –

– Gracias. Oye Serena... –

– ¿Sí? –

– Tal vez mañana si podamos trabajar en los preparativos de la boda ¿qué te parece? –

– ¡Oh Mina! ¡Me parece perfecto! – Chilló emocionada – ¡Pensé que no te acordabas! –

Sonreí al escucharla tan emocionada. Era enternecedor. – Claro que si Serena. Entonces mañana hablamos–

– Sin duda. Adiós Mina y muchas gracias–

– No hay de qué, adiós–

Eso había salido bien. Serena era una persona amigable y muy simpática, justo igual que Seiya. Bueno, tal vez ella era un poco _demasiado_ alegre, pero estaba bien. Su alegría era contagiosa.

Yaten llegó diez minutos después, apurándome, pues ya era tarde, según él. Condujo por quince minutos hasta llegar al consultorio del doctor Kino, un buen amigo suyo.

Como era de esperarse, no tenía nada, simplemente cansancio y agotamiento. Una vez que eres adulto tu cuerpo empieza con fallas. En fin, no tenía nada que unas buenas vitaminas no me pudieran curar así que en no más de media hora estuve fuera del consultorio mientras Yaten seguía platicando con el doctor.

Mientras esperaba a que Yaten acabara con sus diplomacias, recorrí la sala de espera observando los reconocimientos y diplomas que colgaban de las paredes.

– ¿Mina? ¿Eres tú? –. Exclamó una voz femenina a mis espaldas. En seguida volteé para averiguar quién me llamaba. Frente a mi estaba una alta castaña de piel blanca y brillantes ojos verdes.

– ¿Lita? –. Pregunté sonriente. Lita soltó un pequeño gritillo de emoción y saltó hacia mí, rodeándome con un fuerte abrazo. Tal vez un poco muy fuerte.

– ¡Mina! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? –. Dijo separándose un poco de mí.

Lita era una compañera de la escuela, mi mejor amiga entre tantas que tenía, pero como es común, la vida nos fue separando y poco a poco perdimos toda comunicación, sobre todo cuando yo me desaparecí después de lo de Yaten.

– Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás enferma? –. Pregunté, queriendo saber todo de una vez. Me daba mucho gusto volver a verla y mi emoción también era evidente.

– ¡Para nada! Trabajo aquí en mi tiempo libre. Éste es el consultorio de mi papá, el Dr. Kino ¿entiendes? ¿Lita Kino? ¿Dr. Kino? –. Decía Lita dando a entender lo obvio.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Es verdad! Qué pequeño es el mundo, jamás pensé que Yaten fuese tan amigo de tu padre–. Dije sorprendida.

– ¿Yaten? ¿Aun estás con él? –. La castaña me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, extrañada.

– S...si... ¿porqué? –.

– Bueno lo último que escuché fue que... te habían visto con Seiya–. Dijo Lita intentando no sonar inoportuna.

– Bueno es una larga historia... –. Contesté acomodando mi bolsa en mi hombro y desviando mi mirada hacia otro lado, intentando no ahondar en el tema.

– Resúmela anda... –. Suplicó ella. Era la misma de antes, siempre queriendo saber todo de todos.

La miré con pesadez, pero ella no pareció notarlo, pues me miraba esperando que yo prosiguiera. Sonreí, qué más da.

– Bien, después de que Yaten y yo nos separamos.... –.

– Se divorciaron... –. Me corrigió ella.

–...si, nos divorciamos, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recibí noticias de él. Un día Seiya me llamó para decirme que Yaten estaba grave, así que corrí a verlos. Fue ahí que me vieron con Seiya. Después de eso Yaten y yo regresamos–.

– ¡Ah vaya! –. Exclamó ella como entendiendo todo, pero después se tornó pensativa, poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla. – ¿Entonces nunca estuviste con Seiya? –.

Lita me miraba demandando una respuesta. Sé que no lo hacía con intención pero me estaba intimidando. Lita siempre fue muy directa para hablar de todo.

– ¿Porqué lo preguntas? –. Dije nerviosa.

– Bueno es que cuando los vieron estaban, bueno, estaban besándose–. Dijo ella como diciendo un secreto muy peligroso.

Sorprendida sonreí. En realidad me reí. Me causó tanta gracia la cara de preocupación que puso ella.

– ¡Ay Lita! –. Seguía riendo.

– ¿Qué? –. Dijo ella confundida y dispuesta a reír también.

– Bien, lo diré rápido. Seiya y yo lo intentamos, pero... no funcionó–. Mi risa desapareció y un dejo de tristeza se hizo presente.

– ¡Oh Mina! ¡Qué pena! Seiya siempre me agradó más. Entonces ¿después regresaste con Yaten? –.

– Si –. Dije mirando al suelo. Ella me observó por un momento dándose cuenta de la tristeza en mí.

– Ay Mina... entonces pasó lo mismo que antes…–. Comentó, reprobando mi acción. No lo reproché, desde cualquier punto de vista lo que hice se veía mal. Porque de hecho estaba mal.

– Lo sé... –.

– ¿Y qué pasó con Seiya después? –. Lita era imparable, no se iría sin saber la historia completa.

– Él se fue. A Atlanta, con su ex novia. La cual ahora será su esposa–. Mi voz iba bajando de tono a medida que lo decía.

– ¿Qué? ¿Seiya va a casarse? –. Preguntó la castaña realmente sorprendida.

– Si... –. Un repentino nudo en mi garganta me dejó saber que aun no estaba lista para hablar del tema. Lita lo notó.

La castaña me miró en silencio por unos segundos y después me tomó de las manos.

– Mina... de verdad no quiero ser entrometida, pero tú a quien quieres no es con quien estás, ¿o me equivoco? –

Miré a Lita sorprendida por su comentario. _–_ Lita si no quieres ser entrometida no lo seas…_–_

– Ay Mina, si es así ¿qué haces con él? –

– Porque lo amo…–. Dije con obviedad, tratando de sonar convincente.

– ¿Si lo amas porque estás así? ¿En realidad lo amas? ¿Amas a Yaten? –.

_No_. – Si… Lita basta de interrogatorios ¿quieres? –

Lita asintió. – Espero que no te estés engañando a ti misma Mina y sólo déjame decirte una última cosa: si es como yo creo, no seas tonta y lucha por lo que quieres, por lo que realmente quieres–

– ¡Ay Lita! Si tan solo todo fuera así de fácil – exclamé tristemente.

– Todo es tan fácil como tú quieras Mina. –

– ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Exclamé ya enojada.

– Tal vez no sé todo Mina, pero sé que si Seiya no te dejó de amar en todo ese tiempo, no lo ha dejado de hacer en ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Ocho meses? ¿Un año? ¿Crees que si él te amaba de verdad lo haya superado en tan poco tiempo? Yo no creo, y creo que tú tampoco lo has superado porque estás enamorada de él–.

Mi respiración se agitó y mi mirada simplemente no podía enfrentar la de la castaña. – Estás diciendo locuras Lita…–

Ella sólo siguió mirándome y yo frente a ella sin saber que hacer o decir. No quería aceptar que estaba enamorada de él, no quería complicar aun más mi existencia y las de aquéllos que me rodeaban. Hubiera dado mi vida por saber que lo que mi amiga me decía era cierto, que Seiya aun me amaba y que yo debería luchar por él. Pero era imposible.

– Pero él va a casarse, él la quiere y ella es un ángel... es buena, mucho mejor que yo.... – sollocé.

– Mina, no te juzgues tan cruelmente. Tu no eres mala, simplemente no has sabido tomar buenas decisiones. Has actuado mal, cierto, pero creo que así como lo has hecho, también te han hecho daño. Y al igual que todos, tienes derecho a ser feliz… –

_¿Tengo derecho a ser feliz? _– No estoy tan segura de eso…–

– Yo sí. Piensa en ti Mina –

Me detuve a secar las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas. Por suerte el lugar estaba desierto y no había ningún observador. ¿Que piense en mí? La última vez que lo hice abandoné a Seiya para casarme con Yaten, y aunque al momento todo fue perfecto, después se transformó en una pesadilla. Ya había sido demasiado egoísta como para seguir pensando en mí.

De repente un conocido aroma masculino me envolvió.

– Hola nena, ¿lista para irnos? – Era Yaten que me abrazaba por la espalda. Salté sorprendida y dibujé una sonrisa al instante y volteé para besar su mejilla.

– Sí. Saludaba a Lita, una amiga de la preparatoria ¿la recuerdas? –. Yaten la miró intentando recordar.

– ¡Ah sí, claro! ¿Cómo estás? –. No la recordaba, pero pretendía que si, con esa falsa sonrisa que de hecho, le salía muy bien.

– Muy bien, gracias–. Contestó Lita amablemente.

– Es hija de tu amigo el doctor –.

– ¿¡Oh en verdad!? Que coincidencia–. Dijo Yaten alzando las cejas.

– Lo es–. Respondió ella para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí. –Mina, me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo. ¡Deberías darme tu número y así no perdernos tanto! –. Finalizó divertida.

– Seguro–. Saqué mi celular del bolso e intercambié números con ella. Yaten solo nos observaba.

Abracé a mi amiga, despidiéndome. – Gracias por los consejos Lita–. Le susurré mientras la abrazaba.

– De nada. Espero que te sirvan. Cuídate Mina–.

Nos separamos con amplias sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

– Adiós–. Dije mientras el brazo de Yaten rodeaba mi cintura y me dirigía hacia el elevador. Una vez en el coche, encendí la radio y comencé a cantar la canción que sonaba. Yaten bajó el volumen y me miró.

– Parece que ver a tu amiga te vino bien–.

– Así fue–.

– Y ¿de qué hablaban? –. Preguntó curioso.

– Pues de lo que se habla en los reencuentros Yaten…–.

– Y ¿todo está bien con ella? –

– Si…–

– ¿Y contigo? –

Mi mirada se depositó por fin en la suya. Y con tono de obviedad contesté. – Claro que si…–. Silencio.

– ¿Entonces porqué llorabas? – Sus ojos lucían inquisitivos bajo el ceño fruncido.

Su comentario me sorprendió abofeteándome sin previo aviso. Al parecer me equivoqué al pensar que nadie observaba.

– Bueno... fue la emoción de verla y... solo eso –. Dije y volteé la mirada hacia la ventana, dando por terminado el tema.

De reojo lo observé mirar hacia el frente sin creer la excusa que yo había inventado. Después solo sentí la mano de Yaten depositarse sobre la mía.

– Eso creí – Mintió.

*******

– ¿Estás segura de eso Serena? – pregunté mientras la veía hojear revistas con novias en sus portadas.

– Claro que si Seiya, quiero hacerlo. Mira aquí estoy sola, mis amigas no pueden venir sino hasta la fiesta. En tu familia son solo hombres, ella es la única que me puede ayudar. Además, a pesar de todo, me agrada–. Dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de su asunto.

Tal vez tenía razón pero no dejaba de parecerme extraño que quisiera entablar amistad con Mina, después de todo ella era, pues, Mina, la famosa Mina. Lo único lógico que pasaba por mi mente era el hecho de que Serena confiaba al cien en mi amor por ella, no dudaba de mi, ni siquiera al estar cerca de Mina. Y eso era bastante, porque a decir verdad Aino era una mujer intimidante, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. No pude pensar en más que corresponder a la seguridad de Serena, aunque sin quererlo me costaría mucho; de hecho ya me estaba costando.

*******

**¡Hola!**

**No se si tardé o no porque la vdd no me acuerdo cuando subí el pasado haha pero he andado ocupadísima :(**

**En fin, Mina la está pasando realmente mal, pero ella quiere seguir pretendiendo por el bien de todos. Seiya, aunque debería estar reventando de felicidad por su boda, no lo está, ya sabemos el porqué. **

**Drama, drama, drama!**

**HAHA**

**Mil gracias a todas uds. Por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews **

**Siempre animando a esta loca (léase mskou) a seguir con esta historia. **

**GRACIAS**

**Besos**

**mskou**


	15. Ella dijo que me amaba

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

* * *

– Buenos días, hermosa –

Bostecé varias veces antes de abrir bien los ojos y observar a Yaten ajustando su corbata frente al espejo, para ir a trabajar.

– Hola…–. Respondí con la horrible voz de ultratumba con la que siempre despertaba. – ¿Qué hora es? –

– Las seis y media Mina. Mas te vale que te levantes o si no llegarás tarde a trabajar. – Dicho eso se acercó para besarme tiernamente en los labios y destaparme completamente. Bostecé de nuevo y me levanté para dirigirme al baño.

– Mina yo me voy. Te dejé algo de desayunar en la cocina, te lo comes ¿eh? – Se acercó de nuevo y besó mi frente. – Te amo –.

Sonreí y lo observé tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación. Di media vuelta y entré al baño.

– _¿¡Mina!?_ –. Lo escuché gritar a lo lejos.

– ¿Si? –

– _No olvides llamar a Serena. Ella espera tu llamada, su teléfono esta en el buró_–.

– ¡Ok! –. Grité.

– _¡Adios!_ –

– _¡Genial! Hoy tendría que ir con la maravillosa Serena a comenzar a organizar su estupenda boda con el hombre que me tenía tan agobiada_–. Pensé sarcástica, entré al baño para después ir al trabajo.

*******

– ¿Diga? –

Definitivamente la voz masculina que escuché estaba lejos de ser la de Serena. – ¿Seiya? –

– ¿Mina? –

– Ho… hola, buscaba a Serena –. Mi nerviosismo era evidente ante su molesta tranquilidad.

– Si lo sé. Ella se está bañando, no tarda en salir–

– Ok…–

Los dos guardamos silencio. En realidad yo esperaba que me dijera algo, algo trivial, pero algo. Sin embargo a él no pareció interesado en tener una conversación conmigo.

– Y… ¿cómo estás Sei? –. Pregunté al fin.

– Mina, aquí está Serena–. Dijo y sin más le pasó la llamada a la rubia.

– ¡Mina! ¡Hola! – Serena contestó igual de alegre que siempre. La envidié.

– Hola Serena. Te llamaba para lo de…–

– ¡la boda! Claro, pues, tú dime a qué hora podemos vernos–.

– Si… pensé que ahora sería un buen momento, ¿cómo ves? – Mi voz sonaba bastante aguafiestas pero Serena no se dejaba decaer por eso.

– Excelente, yo paso por ti en ¿media hora esta bien? –

– Claro Serena. Te espero –

– Adiós Mina y gracias por hacer esto –.

– Seguro –.

Serena llegó media hora después de la media hora que habíamos acordado, disculpándose una y otra vez por la tardanza, argumentando lo pachorrudo que Seiya era a veces; no tenía ni qué mencionarlo, yo lo conocía bien.

Pasamos la tarde recorriendo las tiendas del centro buscando lo que para la novia es lo más importante: el vestido. "_Una vez teniendo el vestido lo demás sale más fácil_" dijo Serena con tono de sabiduría. Ella era graciosa.

Fue hasta la séptima, o ¿décima?, tienda que Serena encontró su vestido de ensueño. La verdad era que ella lucía hermosa en todos los vestidos que ya se había probado. Pero en ése último, parecía una angelical princesa.

– Mina ¡éste es! –. Exclamó ella con su voz chillona de emoción, después comenzó a danzar alrededor del probador, tarareando canciones de vals y riendo como loca. Yo sólo la miré y de nuevo la envidié. Quise ser ella por un momento y sentir esa inmensa felicidad que reflejaba. Estar a punto de casarte con el que tú crees tu príncipe azul era maravilloso.

Recordé cuando encontré el vestido con el que me casaría con Yaten y me di cuenta que Serena era como yo hace algunos años; llena de vida y con la actitud de una muchachita que cree ciegamente en los cuentos de hadas.

– Voy a pagarlo Mina. ¿Vienes? –. Dijo ella regresándome al presente.

– Claro–. Contesté molesta, sin querer estarlo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Serena me veía con gesto extrañado.

– Si, ¿por? –

– Bueno, es que suenas… enojada. ¿Te pasa algo? – Ella lo preguntaba con inocencia. No tenía idea de que mi enojo provenía de mis más profundos deseos de robarle la felicidad que tenía. Me reproché a mi misma tener esa clase de sentimientos y miré a Serena con una sonrisa.

– No Serena, estoy bien. Es que recordé que le pedí a Yaten que hiciera algo y no lo hizo… ya sabes, hombres –. Mentí.

– ¡Ah! ¡Claro que lo sé! Seiya es el peor de los despistados, él…–

– Vamos a pagar Serena – interrumpí. No necesitaba que me platicara de las mañas de Seiya, yo las conocía casi todas.

*******

Pasó una semana en la que estuve ayudando a Serena con sus cosas, mientras ella intentaba ser mi mejor amiga y yo intentaba alejarla lo más posible. Sentía un gran remordimiento por sentir cosas por su prometido, era insoportable simplemente pensar en que lo haría su marido.

A Seiya lo veía seguido pero poco tiempo. Él siempre encontraba la forma de zafarse del lugar cuando yo me encontraba presente, y nuestras "conversaciones" no pasaban de la formalidad del "¿Cómo estás?".

Y Yaten… él comenzaba a notar mi cambio de humor desde que Seiya y su boda aparecieron en el panorama. Últimamente discutíamos mucho y por todo.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes Mina? – Exclamó Yaten ya sin paciencia.

– ¿Qué parte de "no tengo nada" no entiendes? – Grité con la mirada fija en la pantalla de mi ordenador.

– No entiendo la parte en la que no tienes nada pero te comportas como si tuvieras un problema con el mundo, ¡estás insoportable! ¡eso no entiendo! – Dijo el platinado acercándose a mí y halándome por un brazo.

– Suéltame Yaten, ¡no me toques! – Arrebaté mi brazo de su agarre y poniéndome de pie para caminar lejos de él.

– ¿Qué no te toque? ¡Eso es lo que he venido haciendo desde ya hace un tiempo! ¡No tocarte! Ya no dejas ni que me acerque a ti Mina, ¿y me dices que no tienes nada? ¿Desde cuándo te aburriste de hacer el amor conmigo? – La mirada de Yaten centelleaba furia y dolor.

Lo enfrenté y analicé sus palabras. No me había dado cuenta pero era verdad. Esa semana había evitado a toda costa cualquier trato con Yaten, no sólo en la cama, sino en todo momento. Y sabía la razón: tenía miedo.

Miedo de que él supiera descifrar lo que sentía, la duda de que tal vez me hubiera equivocado al regresar con él. No quería herir a Yaten, y lograría hacerlo sólo si él no se enteraba de mi confusión interna.

Él seguía esperando una respuesta, con esa mirada sobre mí. – Perdóname Yaten, es que…– _Inventa algo, inventa algo_. – Me he sentido mal últimamente. Me siento un poco cansada de trabajar y luego tener que pasar la tarde organizando eso y…–

Yaten se acercó a mí para envolverme en sus brazos y besar mi cabeza. – Mina ¿y porque no me lo decías? Todo es tan fácil como decirle a Serena que contrate a alguien o yo te puedo ayudar con algunas cosas. Sabes que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte…–

Me acurruqué en sus brazos sintiéndome culpable por mentirle y sintiéndome aun peor por su reacción tan linda. – No Yaten, estoy bien. Solo comprende que estoy cansada, no es que ya no quiera estar contigo –.

– De cualquier manera hablaré con Serena para que no te deje tanta carga, no es justo, es su boda no la tuya…– Exactamente, era su boda, con Seiya. El burbujeo de mi pecho se hizo presente tratando de ahogarme con miles de pensamientos sobre esa boda. Me sentí mareada y como pude evité que mi rostro reflejara mi interior.

– Gracias…– Dije y él tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

– Perdón por gritarte Bu–

– Perdóname a mi Yaten. Oye, saldré un rato a caminar ¿está bien? –

Él me miró extrañado. – ¿Qué? Ya es de noche Mina y hace bastante frío –.

– Lo sé, pero necesito salir. – Era verdad, un segundo más en esa habitación, con él ahí, me haría explotar.

– Está bien, te acompaño –. Dijo alejándome para ir por su abrigo.

– ¡No! –. Exclamé. Él se detuvo. – Necesito estar sola un rato, lo entiendes ¿verdad? –

– Lo entiendo pero me preocupa que vayas sola…–

– Estaré bien y no tardaré, ¿ok? – Me miró aun no convencido.

– Ok –. Tomé sus manos y las besé.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí hacia mi coche. Manejé directo al único lugar que lograría darme algo de paz. Aquél solitario parque que visitaba con el pelinegro.

*******

Bajé del auto sintiendo cómo el aire frio acartonaba mi rostro. Soplé a mis manos y luego las froté para calentarlas un poco más que lo que podían calentarlas los guantes. Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el centro del parque, respirando profundo lo helado y observando el solitario lugar alfombrado de espuma blanca, reluciente bajo la luz de la luna.

Al acercarme reconocí el añorado lugar. Estaba forrado en blanco, con menos árboles de lo que lo recordaba, con más recuerdos de lo que lo recordaba. Sin más, busqué mi banca predilecta, aquella que visitaba con ella. Al acortar distancia agucé mi vista y entonces alcancé a verla, sentada sobre ella. Una figura sentada sobre la banca. Me detuve y miré a mí alrededor, temiendo por un asalto o algo así. Proseguí caminando hacia la banca y a menos de un metro de ella pude distinguir a la chica sentada ahí.

– ¿Mina? –

*******

Volteé al escuchar mi nombre tan débilmente. Increíblemente era Seiya, de pie ahí a mis espaldas. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza verlo aquí, de noche y después de la difícil semana que había tenido. Esto debía ser destino. Bajé de la banca y me acerqué a él con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

– ¡Seiya! –

Él me miraba sorprendido. – Mina… ¿qué haces aquí? –

– Yo vine a caminar, ¿y tú? No pensé verte aquí– Creo que mi alegría de verlo era evidente, pero él seguía sorprendido y bastante serio, podría decir que hasta incómodo.

– Yo tampoco. Solo vine a estar un rato a solas y… pensar, supongo – dijo y desvió su mirada hacia el lago congelado.

– Ah ya veo, Serena puede ser abrumadora ¿verdad? –. Bromeé, intentando romper el hielo entre nosotros, que seguro era mil veces más grueso que el del lago.

– Si… Bueno, veo que tú también ocupas el lugar, así que me voy. Adiós Mina –.

Seiya dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde había llegado.

– ¡Espera! –. Él devolvió su mirada hacia mí. – Tal vez podamos compartir la banca y… charlar o algo – Mi voz era casi suplicante, pero una oportunidad para estar a solas con él no la iba a desperdiciar.

Él soltó un suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, considerando mi propuesta. – No Mina. Adiós –. Dijo finalmente y siguió caminando.

– ¿¡Porque!? – Grité. – ¿Porque me evitas Seiya? ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? –

Seiya se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar de nuevo a la banca, sin decir nada. Se sentó a mi lado con fastidio. – Bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –

– Yo… no sé, de lo que quieras…–. Contesté intimidada por la actitud de Seiya. Él me miró por fin, con molestia.

– Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar Mina, y si tu tampoco entonces me voy –.

– ¿No tienes nada de qué hablar? Yo diría que sí –.

Seiya rodó los ojos. – ¿Cómo de qué Mina? –

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes Seiya? ¿Qué sientes en realidad? –

Él frunció el ceño. – Qué siento ¿sobre qué? –

– Sobre todo, sobre mi…– Me puse de pie y me paré frente a él. Tomando sus manos. –… porque para mí, Seiya, desde que regresaste, no ha habido un solo momento en el que no estés presente en mi mente…–

Sin pensarlo más tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío, apresando sus labios con los míos. Lo besé como nunca antes lo hice, desbordando pasión y el amor que se me tenía prohibido expresarle. Sentí su respuesta inmediata y me alegré. Él envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y yo me aferré a su cuello. Sus labios se movían ávidos de más, recorriendo cada milímetro de los míos. Saboreé el sabor de su boca y de sus caricias y el sonido de su respiración más agitada a cada segundo. Sentí hermoso al pensar que los dos correspondíamos a los sentimientos del otro, pero estaba equivocada. Seiya abrió los ojos y me empujó haciéndome tambalear unos pasos hacia atrás.

– ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Aléjate de mí! –. Seiya me miró furioso y consternado. Yo intenté acercarme a él.

– No, no. Seiya no te enojes, perdóname. Yo solo…–. Tomé sus manos y las llevé alrededor de mi cintura en un patético intento de abrazarlo a mí. Él levantaba las manos tratando de zafarse de las mías y forcejeando para alejarme de nuevo.

–…yo quiero estar contigo…– Sollocé.

– ¿¡Qué!? Eres increíble Mina. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Tú estás con Yaten! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él es mi hermano! – Gritó histérico.

– Yo sé ¡Yo sé! ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo Seiya! No puedo evitar lo que siento. No me alejes por favor, déjame hablar –

Seiya no quiso acercarse. Seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro sin creer lo que pasaba, manoteando al aire y mirándome con desprecio. Jamás olvidaré su mirada.

– Seiya no me veas así. Perdóname por besarte, de verdad, no intento nada, yo solo… no pude evitarlo. Y tampoco puedo evitar amarte…–

Seiya me miró ahora pasmado con mi confesión. – ¿¡Qué!? ¡Deja de decir estupideces Minako! ¿Que me amas? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Mientras te acostabas con mi hermano? ¿Cuando decidiste irte a vivir con él? ¡Por favor Mina, ya basta! –

– Eso quisiera yo, que esto acabara pero no es así. A pesar de todo lo que digas, te amo Seiya y me parte verte con ella, me mata pensar lo estúpida que fui al dejarte ir pensando que era lo mejor para los dos. ¡Me equivoqué! Te amo y no quiero perderte para siempre, ¡no quiero! Quiero estar contigo Seiya, para siempre, yo… –. El nudo en mi garganta comenzó a impedirme hablar bien. –… haría cualquier cosa para que estés conmigo… yo… Te amo, te amo y me duele confesártelo así y en estas circunstancias–

– ¿Estas circunstancias? ¿Te refieres a mi boda? ¡Claro! No pudiste encontrar mejor momento ¿verdad? –

– No… yo ni siquiera planeaba decírtelo Seiya, yo solo… sé que esto solo complica las cosas–

Dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre la nieve, de rodillas y lo miré, con su cara dura y fría.

– Te equivocas Minako. Las cosas no van a complicarse en lo absoluto, al menos no para mí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo no soy como mi hermano, ni como tú. Yo no voy a meterme con la mujer de mi hermano y mucho menos cuando tengo a alguien que me quiere y con la que voy a casarme. –

Seiya respiró profundo tratando de calmarse pero no lo logró. – ¿Qué esperas con todo este teatrito Mina? ¿Que yo deje a Serena para salir corriendo contigo? –

– Yo…–. No esperaba nada, porque ni siquiera había imaginado que algún día le diría todo esto.

– ¿Sabes Mina? Me sorprende la cantidad de egoísmo que puede haber en una persona. Me sorprendes Mina. Has ido por la vida brincando de Yaten a mí, de mí a Yaten, siempre buscando tu beneficio, buscando no quedarte sola, sin importarte a quien dañas en el camino. Antes fui yo, ahora quieres arrasar con la felicidad de Yaten y de mi novia también. ¿Quién te falta? Taiki debe andarse con cuidado ¿no?…–

Seiya negaba repetidamente con su cabeza y seguía mirándome con desprecio. – Además eres una hipócrita. Te haces amiga de Serena para luego apuñalarla por la espalda, tratando de robarle el novio… No puedo creerlo. Eres… –

Él me dio la espalda y guardó silencio pensativo, para después darme el tiro de gracia. – ¿Sabes? No sé cómo pude ser tan ciego para estar tanto tiempo enamorado de alguien como tú. Debí haber escuchado a Taiki cuando tantas veces me advirtió sobre ti. Eres de lo peor…–

Las palabras de Seiya me hirieron tan profundo, que sentí dolor físico en el pecho. Dolía moverme, dolía gemir, dolía respirar. Ahora Seiya me había dicho todo lo que nunca quise que pensara de mi. Y me arrepentí de dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos hacia él. De no haber hecho esto jamás habría pasado. – _Creo que después de todo, los consejos de Lita no funcionaron _– Pensé. Escuché los pasos de Seiya alejarse mientras yo me quedaba inmóvil justo en el mismo lugar.

Lloré hasta que ya no pude más. Me levanté del suelo pensando que Seiya ya se había ido. Para mi sorpresa seguí ahí, un poco más adelante, recargado sobre un árbol. Lo miré en silencio, pero él sólo miraba el suelo, sin moverse, pensativo. Decidí irme, ya no había más que decir entre nosotros. Comencé a caminar pasando de largo al pelinegro.

– Mina…– dijo él con voz temblorosa y firme a la vez. –... aléjate de mí, por favor–

Suspiré dolorosamente. – Lo haré y… perdón por lo que he hecho…–

Una vez dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, supongo. Lo observé alejarse llevándose consigo mi corazón hecho trizas, sin guardar rencor por su rechazo ya que, en realidad, era lo mínimo que merecía. Caminé hacia mi auto recriminándome lo estúpida que fui al dejarme llevar por lo que sentía. Ya no lo haría más, esta vez, sería la última que dejaría ser manejada por emociones. Nunca me había traído nada bueno.

*******

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio, ella ya dormía profundamente. Entré y tomé un par de almohadas y una cobija. Después de lo ocurrido era imposible que concibiera el sueño y no quería despertar a Serena. Así que salí de la habitación para dormir en la pequeña sala de la suite.

Me aventé en el sillón y puse mis brazos en mi nuca. Como supuse el insomnio se apoderó de mi, obligándome a repasar todas y cada una de las palabras dichas esa noche.

_Ella dijo que me amaba. Después de todo este tiempo, cuando estoy a punto de olvidarla, ella viene perversamente a decirme eso, sabiendo que soy vulnerable ante ella. Justo cuando estoy por casarme._

_Claro que estaba enojado con ella. ¿Cree que puede tener lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere? Esta equivocada. Seguramente verme con Serena desató sus celos y ahora soy su capricho de nuevo, eso debe ser. No puede amarme en verdad, ella tiene su juego, Taiki me lo ha dicho desde siempre. Ella es egoísta, es egoísta porque me tiene aquí, pensando en todo lo que me dijo, recordando ese maravilloso beso y dudando incluso de mi mismo. _

_Claro que estaba enojado con ella. ¿Por qué no puede descubrir sus sentimientos cuando debe? ¿Por qué tardó tanto…?_

_Ella dijo que me amaba. ¿Si en realidad me ama, porqué no me buscó? Ya sé que le cerré todas las puertas, pero no era difícil encontrarme, ella lo sabía, ¿por qué no fue a buscarme?_

_Porque estaba muy ocupada mudándose, viviendo, durmiendo con Yaten. Claro, olvidé ese detalle. Ese pequeño detalle en el que ella está enamorada de mi hermano y no de mí._

_No puedo entenderla… ella dijo que me amaba… Pero si dice que me ama ¿porqué sigue con Yaten? Tiene miedo, no quiere aceptar que se equivocó. ¡Basta Seiya! Debo dejar de justificarla…_

_Pero y ¿si en verdad me ama? Si lo que me dijo fuera verdad, ¿qué se supone que debo sentir yo? Yo la adoro por el simple hecho de ser Mina, pero ahora está Serena y yo a Serena la… quiero… supongo. Ella va a ser mi esposa pronto y yo… estoy emocionado. Debo estar emocionado. _

_Y Mina debe estar feliz por mí, ¡ella debería estarlo!... pero no lo está. Ella me ama y me lo ha confesado hoy, con lágrimas en sus ojos, arrodillada frente a mí, con su rostro angelical enrojecido. Y yo le dije que era la peor persona que había conocido, la humillé hasta hacerla sentir una basura. Soy un idiota. Yo más que nadie debe saber que Mina no es mala y sé que nunca fue su intención lastimarme o lastimar a otros. Mina es buena, aunque impulsiva, miedosa. Debo disculparme con ella. Pero solo eso._

_Sea verdad o no lo que Mina siente por mí no puedo doblarme ante ella, no como antes, no otra vez. Esta vez yo tengo un compromiso y voy a cumplirlo. Porque Serena se lo merece y yo también._

Suspiré cansado y miré un despertador que estaba sobre la mesa de junto. Las 3.07 am. Era bastante tarde y la verdad era que necesitaba dormir después de la guerra de pensamientos de hace un rato.

Cerré los ojos y me tapé con la cobija. Y de mi mente se borró todo. Excepto ese beso.

*******

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola!!

Otro capi arriba

Por lo que leo en sus comentarios no tienen ni idea de lo que pasará! Bueno, este capi no creo que les aclare mucho haha pero ya después las cosas se irán acomodando para dar un final que no se si se imaginen y ojala les guste. Pero para eso faltan uno que otro capi.

**Katabrecteri**: creo que todas quieren matar a Mina haha es bastante complicada y hace las cosas sin pensarlas. Y bueno lo sé, Yaten es bien irresistible :r pero como sabemos, tiene su lado malo malo. Saludos mujer (:

**LESVAL**: amigaaa! Serena queda en medio de todo lo sé, pero ella sabrá salir de ahí, creo. HAHA Gracias por leer niña, y acuérdate de actualizar pronto tu tmbb eh! Haha xoxo

**Sakurita16**: Yo tmb pienso que Seiya es el que debe pensar en él y escoger a quien mejor le parezca para ser feliz sin importar lo demás :D Sin embargo sabemos que Seiya es muy bueno como para hacer eso… En fin, mil gracias por leer y por tus comentarios ( : Saluditos!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Hola de nuevo niña! Yo sé, ¡Mina desespera! Haha sobre todo porque no se ve salida en todo este rollo. Espero sigas leyéndome y gracias x tus comentarios :)

Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejen revieeww!

Besos

**mskou**


	16. ¿No habia dicho que me amaba?

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tú]**

**

* * *

  
**

*******

**[06 de noviembre]**

Observé a Darien, vestido con traje y abrigo negros, avanzar hacia mí, mirándome serenamente. Yo lo esperaba ya sentada en la mesa, para almorzar con él, como lo empezamos a hacer desde hacía unas semanas.

– Te ordené huevos y jamón, ¿está bien? –

Sonreí resignada. – Seguro. –

– Bien, y ahora ¿me contarás que te pasa? Te ves en verdad mal… –

Miré mis manos entrelazadas frente a mí. – Seiya… regresó. –

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya y él hizo lo mismo con un gesto de confusión. – ¿Y? Debería ser bueno ¿no? –

– ¿Porqué sería bueno? – Respondí como si fuera obvio que había sido la peor situación en la que me podía encontrar.

– Bueno, tú querías saber si estaba bien y ahora que está aquí, pues, puedes confirmar que está bien – soltó él tranquilo.

Era verdad, en el caso en el que yo no sintiera más que preocupación por Seiya. Sin embargo, no era así.

– Darien, Seiya va a casarse. –

– ¿De verdad? ¿Con quién? – dijo sorprendido.

– Con la adorable Serena Tsukino – respondí tristemente.

Darien amplió su mirada alzando las cejas. – ¿Tsukino? ¿De la cadena Tsukino? ¡Vaya! –

– ¡Darien! – Grité reprendiéndolo ceñuda. Lo último que necesitaba era más alabanzas para la futura esposa de Seiya.

– ¿Qué? Pues bien por él, que…– mi mirada asesina se dirigió a él como advirtiéndole tener cuidado en lo que iba a decir. –…bueno, creo –

– ¿¡Bueno!? ¿¡Cómo va a ser bueno eso!? – exclamé un tanto histérica, manoteando al aire. Darien me observó en silencio, analizando mi reacción y cada una de mis palabras. Aguzó la mirada y finalmente asintió. Supe que él había entendido lo que sentía sin tener que explicarle.

– Entonces, quieres a Seiya… ¿y a Yaten también? Sabrás que no puedes tener a los dos–

Suspiré pesadamente. – Eso ya lo sé Darien…–

Darien me observó fijamente de nuevo. – Mira linda, entiendo que haya sido una sorpresa verlo ahora después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que pasó y sobre todo en vísperas de casarse, por eso te sientes extraña. Es normal que sientas eso cuando él fue tu pareja y ahora está con otra mujer. Yo creo que estás confundida, no te agobies ni agobies a nadie más. Y bueno, tú misma has dicho que lo menos que puedes hacer por Seiya es dejarlo ser feliz y si él decidió casarse es porque es lo que quiere. Y si él la eligió a ella debe ser porque seguramente la ama ¿no lo crees? –

– Es que no es solo una confusión Darién… te estoy diciendo que me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Seiya, ¿entiendes? Lo amo…– Mis ojos tristes se clavaron en los suyos dejándole ver que esto era serio.

Darién se sorprendió al entender la gravedad del asunto y llevó sus manos a la cabeza. – ¡Ay Srita. Aino! –

– Y… ayer hice algo de lo que me arrepiento tanto…–

Mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos al recordar las palabras de Seiya. Darien alarmado se acercó a mí tomando mis hombros.

– ¿Qué pasó Mina? ¿Qué hiciste? –

– Se lo confesé… y él… él me rechazó–. Con la voz entrecortada le conté los detalles de lo que había pasado hace dos noches. Darien me escuchó con pena en el rostro.

– Mina… ¡Ay Mina! Si me preguntas, no debiste hacerlo pero ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer? – Darien me abrazaba sobando mis brazos con sus manos.

– No sé Darien. ¿Qué hago? Dime que hacer por favor…–. Sollocé y abracé a mi amigo.

– Mina no sabes cómo me duele verte así. Y bueno, si de verdad lo amas, entonces déjalo ser feliz Mina y aléjate así como él te lo pidió. Sé que tal vez esto no es lo que quieres escuchar pero tú lo rechazaste cuando él te amó, ahora él tiene su oportunidad de ser feliz y si Serena es ésa oportunidad, tú debes respetarlo –

– ¿Y luego yo qué haré Darien? –

– Eso lo decides tu Mina. Vas a sufrir, no lo dudo, pero eso te obligara a salir adelante, a decidir si vas a seguir engañando a Yaten también. Tú sabes qué es lo correcto, pero sabes que no es lo más fácil –

– Es que… si hago lo correcto voy a quedarme sola Darien, no quiero…– Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo compadeciéndome y dejando que mi miedo a estar sola de nuevo hablara por mí. Seiya tenía razón, era la persona más egoísta del mundo.

– Claro que no Mina, yo estoy aquí y seguramente tendrás amigos que te aprecian. Nunca vas a estar sola mientras yo pueda estar contigo. Sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas…–

– Gracias Darien –. Dije aferrándome a él fuertemente. Él tenía tanta razón, yo tenía que olvidar este estúpido sentimiento y seguir adelante. – Dejaré a Seiya ser feliz y yo intentaré lo mismo por mi parte como debió ser desde un principio…–

– ¿Intentarás ser feliz con Yaten, amando a otro? – preguntó Darien reprobando la idea y esperando la respuesta correcta. Pero no se la di.

– No puedo dejarlo Darien. No soportaría hacer sufrir a alguien más con mis cosas. Además, lo quiero mucho…–

Darien negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con mi decisión. – Sabes que no concuerdo pero si es lo que quieres hacer, yo te apoyo. Ánimo Mina–.

El mesero llegó con nuestro almuerzo y lo puso en la mesa. Los dos comenzamos a comer en silencio, cada quien hundido en sus pensamientos.

*******

**[07 de noviembre]**

El elevador se abrió en el séptimo piso del enorme edificio. Entré a la sala de la oficina y me dirigí a la recepción donde una linda mujer de cabellos azules me recibía con una amplia y coqueta sonrisa.

– Buenos días, busco a la Srita. Aino –

– Claro, en seguida le advierto. Si gusta pasar a la sala un momento –

– Gracias–. Di media vuelta y caminé hacia la sala.

– Disculpe–. Exclamó la bella asistente. – ¿quién la busca? –

– Dígale que el Sr. Kou– respondí temiendo que no quisiera verme sabiendo cuál de los hermanos Kou la buscaba.

– ¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Mina a mis espaldas, en estado de shock.

– Mina, hola. ¿Podemos hablar? –

Mina me observaba desconfiada y con una profunda tristeza, era evidente. – Claro. Pasa a mi oficina –.

La seguí hasta su gran y elegante oficina, llena de flores de alcatraz. Digno de la mujer de mi hermano.

– ¡Vaya, tu oficina es hermosa! –

– ¿Qué quieres Seiya? – replicó a la defensiva. Obviamente no estaba de humor para formalidades.

– Tranquila Mina, no vine a nada malo –.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Pasó algo? – dijo preocupada.

– No, todo está bien. Bueno, Mina solo vine a…– Mordí mi labio inferior. Estaba nervioso, avergonzado. –…perdóname Mina –

Ella me miró extrañada e incrédula. – ¿Porqué? –

– Por cómo te hablé esa noche. No debí porque… porque no creo nada de lo que dije. Me comporté como un idiota. Perdóname–

Observé cómo Mina se quedaba de pie, mirándome fijamente con los ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar. Y quise correr a abrazarla, pero no lo hice.

– En realidad, creo que lo merecía pero… gracias– dijo titubeante. –… significa mucho que me lo digas–.

– Gracias a ti por aceptar mis disculpas–

Mina se limpió discretamente las lágrimas que no logró reprimir. – Seiya, yo…–

– No digas nada Mina. Ya no puedo escucharte decir más –. Di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero ella me alcanzó tomándome delicadamente el brazo. Yo me detuve al sentir el ardor de su tacto y ella no dijo nada, sólo se abrazó sutilmente a mi brazo y recargó un momento su cabeza en mi hombro. Su cercanía provocó que el aroma de su cabello inundara mis sentidos y entonces mi corazón habló.

– No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé escuchar esas palabras, cuántas veces soñé contigo confesándome tu amor y besándome, así como esa noche. Eras todo lo que quería Mina, hubiera dado lo que sea, hecho lo que sea por estar contigo y parar el tiempo mientras me miraras y me quisieras…–

– Seiya…–

– Pero nada fue como quise Mina y ahora todo es diferente. Estoy comprometido. Lo siento –. Sentí cómo el agarre de la rubia se debilitó y la escuché gemir, estaba llorando. Sin quererlo me partió el corazón y no soporté más.

– Sabes Mina, tengo que irme. Serena me espera y… bueno adiós–

Salí de ahí disparado y a paso firme. Serena no me esperaba, no me esperaba nadie. Pero tuve que salir de ahí antes de que… Sólo tenía que salir de ahí.

*******

**[09 de noviembre]**

Para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba vacío. Parecía como si hubiese sido reservado solo para nosotros. Y mencionando que el día estaba extrañamente soleado y cálido, no podía ser mejor.

Serena caminaba a mi lado con un sencillo vestido rosa que le había comprado apenas unas horas atrás. Se veía hermosa. Iba sonriente y colgada de mi brazo hablando de una y mil cosas sobre la boda. En realidad solo oía el farfullo mas no escuchaba con atención.

Entramos y preguntamos al host por la mesa de los Kou. En seguida nos guió a la mesa, en donde sólo estaba Taiki, lo cual no me sorprendió, Yaten y Mina no tenían fama de ser muy puntuales que digamos. Afortunadamente no tuvimos que esperar más que diez minutos para verlos entrar tomados de la mano, portando, ambos, las mas relucientes sonrisas. Mina estaba preciosa, ese día usaba el cabello rizado lo que la hacía verse aun más joven y hermosa. Pero algo en ella estaba diferente. Ya no era la Mina que casi se derrite al estar cerca de mí ese día, ahora lucía fresca, tranquila y muy feliz, como si nada estuviera pasando.

– ¡Buenas tardes familia! – saludó Yaten animoso.

Enseguida sacó una silla para ofrecérsela a Mina, quien saludó a todos con un simple "Hola" mientras se sentaba.

– Llegan tarde – reclamó Taiki.

– Disculpen la tardanza, Mina y yo estábamos… ocupados – dijo sonriendo pícaramente a la rubia a su lado, insinuando lo que todos entendimos con su mirada, para después mirarme aun sonriendo. Mina solo sonrió levemente. Mi mirada se fijó en ella, y luego en él, y luego de nuevo en ella. Me sorprendí. Después de lo que había pasado entre Mina y yo, honestamente esperaba otra actitud de ella. Si, esperaba que siguiera evidenciando que moría por mí, no esta farsa de estar feliz y contenta con el idiota de Yaten.

– ¡Oh Yaten! – exclamó ruidosamente Serena, riendo nerviosa. – ¡Que cosas dices! –

– Yaten no conoce la discreción, querida. Discúlpalo. – dije molesto.

Yaten asintió, dándome la razón. Y comenzó la interminable plática sobre la boda y los preparativos que se habían hecho ya.

– De hecho ya vimos un lugar, es una hacienda hermosa que esta a veinte minutos de la ciudad, _Grant Village_. Mina cotizó y la consiguió con un enorme descuento, ¡esta señorita es talentosa para los negocios! –. Exclamó Serena entusiasmada.

Mina sonrió ruborizada. – Serena exagera, todo es cuestión de saber usar las palabras correctas –

– No seas modesta Mina, todos aquí sabemos que no paras de hablar hasta que consigues lo que quieres – dijo Yaten, tomando la mano de la rubia y besándola cariñosamente, a lo que ella respondió acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios. Sentí incomodidad… y celos. La verdad era que me estaba pudriendo de celos por dentro. Verla feliz, besando y tomando de la mano a Yaten me tenia ardiendo internamente de furia ¿No había dicho días atrás que me amaba? Si, está bien, yo le dije que yo no la amaba a ella, pero ella… ¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Maldita sea! Necesito dejar de pensar y sentir estas tonterías. Mi pensamiento debe ser Serena, siempre Serena. ¡Concéntrate Seiya!

Después de todo, lo que Mina me confesó parecía ser mentira… ¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo pude estar a punto tragármela de nuevo? Al final ella es una arpía que solo busca deshacer la vida que trato de reconstruir, la vida que ella y mi hermano se encargaron de echar abajo.

Me sentía tan enojado que no sé cómo pude seguir ahí poniendo mis mil y un sonrisas sin dejar a la vista lo que me pasaba.

Serena estaba enternecida por la empalagosa melosidad entre la parejita, mirándolos con ojos soñadores mientras sonreía presionando mi mano bajo la mesa. Como pude, sonreí con ella.

– Además ya encontramos el vestido perfecto – indicó Mina, mirándome primero y después a Serena.

– ¡Ay es verdad, amor! ¿No te había contado ya? –. La verdad es que si, pero eso no le iba a impedir contarme de nuevo. – Es el vestido más hermoso del mundo, estoy segura que haría a cualquiera verse ¡divina! –

Mina rió e interrumpió. – De nuevo exageras Serena. El vestido es muy bonito, pero en ti luce aun más. Tienes mucha suerte Seiya, Serena es hermosa –. Mina me miró sonriente, ¿qué con su nueva actitud?

– ¡Awww Mina! – exclamó Serena conmovida, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Mina para abrazarla. Mina se puso de pie también y con gran alegría abrazó a mi prometida.

¡Qué! ¿En qué momento estas dos se habían convertido en _comadres_? Hasta donde yo sabía Serena pensaba que Mina era agradable, pero no confiaba del todo en ella. Más bien la estaba utilizando ya que no tenía a sus amigas cerca para ayudarla, ¿y ahora ya eran mejores amigas? Ahora sólo faltaba que le pidiera que fuera una de sus damas de honor.

– ¿Sabes Sei? Le pedí a Mina que fuera mi dama de honor… –

¡Ay por favor! ¡No es posible!

–…pero me rechazó. ¡Tal vez puedas convencerla tú! – dijo Serena mientras aun sostenía las manos de Mina entre las suyas.

Miré a Mina quien con sus ojos me pedía que me negara – Bueno, si no quiso debe tener sus razones. No seas hostigadora Serena –

– Hm, bueno…– Gimió Serena decepcionada, como cuando a una pequeña niña no le compran la muñeca que quiere.

Los alimentos llegaron y comenzamos a comer todos. Me sorprendí a mi mismo mirando a Mina unas diez mil veces, insistiendo en la intensidad de mis miradas pues, sin tener claro el porqué, quería que ella me notara, que notara mi enojo con ella. Pero nunca lo logré, Mina platicaba y comía tranquila como si nada. Una vez que terminamos, me puse de pie.

– Voy por un cigarrillo, enseguida vuelvo –. Comencé a caminar hacia el jardín delantero del restaurante.

– ¡Voy contigo! –. Volteé al escuchar y pude ver a Yaten caminando tras de mí, con esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre. Rodé los ojos. ¡Qué fastidio! Pero bueno ¡ya que!

Llegamos en segundos afuera, sin cruzar palabras. Encendí mi cigarro y extendí mi mano ofreciéndole uno a él, suponiendo que no traía.

– No sabía que fumabas de nuevo –. Comenté.

– No lo hago a menudo. A Mina le desagrada –

Alcé las cejas sorprendido. – ¿Ahora eres un mandilón? –

Yaten exhaló el humo y me miró. – Digamos que trato de tenerla feliz –

– Ella… se ve feliz. – Las palabras salieron con dificultad, en mi cabeza sólo podía ver a Mina besándome y diciéndome lo miserable que era por no estar conmigo, pero ¿hoy? Hoy había que admitir que ella se veía más que feliz. Como siempre, excelente actriz.

– Lo es. Y yo también lo soy, más que nunca –

– Me da gusto. Hacerla feliz es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella, se lo debes – solté atacándolo.

– Lo sé. ¿Y tú qué tal? Serena resultó ser la indicada ¿eh? – Dijo dando una leve palmadita en mi espalda. En realidad no quería tocar el tema, pero mi orgullo no podía dejar que él me restregara en la cara su felicidad sin que yo le diera una muestra de cuán feliz era yo.

– Si. Serena es maravillosa, la amo muchísimo y me ilusiona hacerla mi esposa –

Las palabras salieron de mi boca como si las hubiese leído de corrido y sin énfasis. Tal vez él se dio cuenta de que en realidad no me ilusionaba tanto como yo decía, pues simplemente me miró extrañado y asintió. Personalmente, creo que no quiso preguntar más.

Acabamos y entramos para pagar la cuenta y entonces salir hacia el estacionamiento.

– Fue un gusto verlos. ¡Nos hablamos Serena! –. Se despidió la rubia agitando su mano de un lado a otro. – Adiós Seiya, Taiki –.

Asentí. Yaten se despidió también y después abrazó por la cintura a Mina quien lo esperaba para comenzar a avanzar hacia su coche. ¡Qué románticos! Sin darme cuenta me quedé observándolos inmóvil.

– ¿Sei? Ya vámonos –. Gimió Serena.

– Si –. Contesté, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar, pero sin dejar de observar a mi hermano y a la rubia caminar, abrazados y luciendo más enamorados que nunca, mientras yo apretaba mis mandíbulas del coraje.

Dentro, mi corazón estaba ardiendo. Evidentemente ella no era mía, pero aun así no quería perderla.

*******

**[13 de noviembre]**

Manejé un poco aturdido hacia casa de Taiki. Allí esperaría a que Serena acabara de hacer sus cosas. Taiki me recibió sonriente con la mesa ya puesta para el "café de las cuatro de la tarde", muy clásico de Taiki. Tal vez algún día deba decirle lo mucho que me desagrada el café.

Tomé la taza humeante mientras que a la vez me sentaba en los sillones marrones de la sala de Taiki. El frío se había encrudecido durante los días que Serena y yo llevábamos en Chicago. Suspiré, soplando hacia la caliente bebida mientras agitaba la cuchara dentro de la taza.

– ¿Y dónde está Serena? –. Dijo Taiki rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, sentándose frente a mí.

– Me dijo que estaría con Mina. Ellas fueron a hacer cosas que las mujeres hacen para las bodas, ya sabes–

–Ah…– soltó receloso, con la mirada clavada en su bebida y levantando las cejas en expresión de fingida sorpresa. A él nunca le pareció buena idea eso de que Serena y Mina se hicieran tan amigas. Igual que a mí, se le hacía extraño y para nada sano.

– Yo le dije que no lo hiciera Taiki, pero no me hizo caso. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que no se lleven bien por obvias razones ni te apures, tú mismo viste ese día en el restaurante lo bien que se llevan –

– De hecho, hermano…–.Interrumpió Taiki depositando la taza sobre la mesita de centro –…no es ella quien me tiene preocupado…–

Lo miré y él me regresó la mirada, en silencio de nuevo. Empecé a sospechar hacia dónde iba su comentario. Lo imité dejando mi taza sobre la mesa y carraspeé un poco.

– ¿Entonces? –. Dije con falsa despreocupación. Taiki no retiró su vista de mí y bastó su expresión para saber que no iba a explicarme nada. Yo ya sabía a qué se refería. Suspiré con molestia.

– Si lo dices por mí, puedes estar tranquilo. Yo me encuentro bien, muy bien–. Dije mirándolo fijamente, en un intento por sonar lo suficientemente convincente para que Taiki lo creyera.

– Bueno…– continuó él – ahora pareces estar bien, pero ese dia en la comida parecías… ademas una boda tan repentina…es raro, sobre todo cuando hace menos de un año estabas… digamos en una difícil situación amorosa–. Titubeó un poco. Taiki hablaba con serenidad y seguridad, pero yo temía lo que me fuera a decir. Estaba nervioso; tenía nervios de que mi hermano hubiese ya notado ese "algo" que sentía desde que llegué aquí. Callé y regresé mi atención al café.

– ¿Seiya? –

– ¿Si? – respondí mirando al piso.

– No estarás huyendo de algo, ¿verdad? Porque sabrás que no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo – dijo preocupado.

– No lo hago Taiki. Yo… quiero a Serena, de verdad. – Dije sin muchos ánimos.

– Muy bien, te creo –. Exhaló sonoramente. – Sobre todo porque sabes que Serena esta mas que enamorada de ti, y no te gustaría lastimarla, ¿cierto? –

Lo miré. Eso parecía una amenaza, una advertencia de no lastimar a Serena. Pero a Taiki ¿qué le importaba Serena? No, no era ella. Taiki estaba cuidando los intereses de Yaten de nuevo, disfrazando todo como preocupación por mi novia y por mí. Sentí coraje, como siempre lo hacía ante esa situación. Y entonces, abrí mi estúpida boca.

– Y qué si te dijera que aun quiero a Mina ¿eh? ¿Qué si te dijera que me muero por lanzarme sobre ella cada vez que la veo, que quisiera ser yo con quien se va a dormir todas las noches? – Exclamé agitado y con rostro enojado. Taiki me miró sorprendido ante el bombardeo de preguntas en las cuáles, sin querer, había dejado claro que aun pensaba en Mina. – ¿Qué si te digo que aun la amo? – Eso lo dije sin pensar, obviamente las cosas no eran así… creo.

– Entonces, no te cases. Lucha por ella si es lo que quieres…– replicó dando el primer sorbo a su café, con una tranquilidad que molestaba.

¿Qué? Taiki diciéndome que luche por Mina… eso sí era nuevo. – Lo dices porque sabes que no lo haré–

– ¿Por qué no? –. Soltó con un desinterés, me estaba provocando. Inhalé y exhalé aire tranquilizándome. Y entonces recordé cómo Yaten y Mina lucían ese día, tan felices.

– Ella está con él… – lo miré con recelo. Era la verdad.

– ¿Y por eso has decidido engañarnos con esa boda? – Taiki habló severo – ¿Has venido a probarle a Mina y a Yaten que eres feliz después de todo? Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo? –

Mi respiración subió de velocidad y volumen. Sentí mi cuerpo rígido y mis puños apretados a mis costados.

– Lo siento Taiki, no debí decirte todo eso, creo que me malentiendes. Yo amo a Serena, las cosas con Mina ya son del pasado. Voy a casarme porque quiero hacerlo, quiero a Serena–.

Taiki agudizó la mirada incrédulo. Revisó mi lenguaje corporal y luego, evidentemente insatisfecho, negó con la cabeza.

– Seiya…–.

Su discurso iba a empezar cuando escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse. Él se acercó inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

– Piénsalo bien Seiya – Susurró.

La chillante voz de Serena inundó en seguida el recibidor llegando hasta donde Taiki y yo estábamos.

– ¡Hemos llegado! – gritó mi prometida animada. – ¡Qué caras tienen muchachos! ¿Todo bien? – dijo mientras dejaba algunas bolsas sobre el mueble y se acercaba melosa hacia mí. Detrás de ella llegó Mina, cargando la mayoría restante de bolsas, dejándolas al igual que Serena en el mueble.

– Todo está bien– respondió Taiki levantándose de su asiento – ¿Quieren algo de tomar? Seiya y yo tomábamos café–

– Yo sí. ¿Tendrás chocolate caliente? ¡Venimos congeladas! ¿Verdad Mina? – Serena se sentó a mi lado, rodeándose con mi brazo y recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras Mina permanecía de pie a un lado del mueble, observándola.

– Si…–. Contestó la rubia tímidamente. No podía dejar de verla, ni tampoco podía creer lo falsa que podía ser…

– Entonces siéntense, les traeré en seguida–. Dijo Taiki.

– No, yo no quiero. Gracias Taiki–

– ¿Segura? –. Insistió el castaño.

– Tengo que regresar a casa, tengo que hacer la cena. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una tierna sonrisa.

– ¡Claro!, no queremos que nuestro queridísimo Yaten se quede sin cenar…–. Dije en un tono extremadamente sarcástico, evidenciando mi molestia. Todos me miraron con expresión confundida. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no debí hacerlo pero en realidad, no pude evitarlo aun seguía furioso por las mentiras de Mina. El silencio se hizo presente. Creo que fue tan incómodo para todos que simplemente ignoraron mi comentario. Taiki avanzó hacia la cocina y Serena siguió la conversación.

– ¡No tan rápido Mina! ¿No quieres ver la cara de Seiya cuando sepa la sorpresa? –. Exclamó mi novia.

Mina me miró sonriendo tristemente. No respondí y luego, por fin, miré a Serena. – ¿De qué sorpresa hablas? –

– Bueno, resulta que hemos encontrado un lugar menos caro en donde hospedarnos querido…–

Hasta ése día nos habíamos estado quedando en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Serena se había negado a dormir en casa de Taiki, en donde yo tenía una habitación propia, argumentando que le daba temor que mi hermano escuchara nuestras apasionadas noches. Obviamente menos quería dormir donde su padre. Serena era una niña bastante chiflada, así que no paró hasta estar contentamente registrada en el Mónaco, un lujoso hotel que vaciaba mi cartera día a día.

– ¿De verdad? –. La miré extrañado y sorprendido – ¿Y dónde es? –

Serena amplió su sonrisa y de un salto se puso de pie, caminando directamente hacia Mina, quien seguía de pie, sin moverse, extrañamente tímida y evidentemente incómoda.

– ¡Nos quedaremos en el antiguo departamento de Mina!, ¿no es asombroso? –. Chilló Serena, abrazando amistosamente a la rubia a su lado. – Ya fuimos a verlo y es hermoso Seiya, me encantó. Mañana mismo nos cambiaremos, ¿sí? –.

Alcé las cejas. Claro que era bonito. Pasé tantas hermosas tardes en ese lugar que podría describirlo de memoria. ¡Genial! Ahora tendré todo lo que me recuerde a Mina cerca… maldición. Pero enojarme o negarme sería inútil. Si Serena ya lo había decidido, no había vuelta atrás. Y bueno, viéndolo por el lado bueno ya no tendría que pagar enormes cantidades por noche. Eso era muy bueno.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Qué no lo estabas rentando? –.

– "Estaba" es la palabra. Ahora está libre y bueno ustedes pueden ocuparlo. No les cobraré nada, por supuesto–. Respondió amable. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia las dos rubias.

– Gracias–. Susurré serio.

– No hay de qué. Mañana le entregaré las llaves a Serena. Ahora debo irme, o Yaten se quedará sin cena. – Dijo mirándome nerviosamente a los ojos. Lo dijo adrede. – Hasta luego chicos. Despídanme de Taiki por favor–

_Yaten, claro_. Mina se apresuró a salir, vigilada por mi mirada. – Ya puedes dejar de verla, _amor_– comentó Serena molesta acentuando la última palabra, mientras me soltaba para dirigirse a la cocina con Taiki.

Mi mirada se clavó ahora en la rubia con coletas. Ella estaba poniendo tanto de su parte para que todo esto funcionara. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza, como para deshacerme de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera hacia Serena. "_Ella será mi esposa y será feliz como merece_" pensé. No había más que pensar.

*******

**[14 de noviembre]**

Desperté temblando de frío, semidesnudo y sin ninguna manta que me cubriera. El día estaba nublado, húmedo, helado. Me froté el rostro y pensé en levantarme a asearme al baño pero no pude. Tenía demasiada flojera, cansancio, apatía… Así que me quedé ahí, acostado con mis pies fuera de la cama. Escuché a lo lejos los sonidos de platos y cubiertos; Serena estaba haciendo el desayuno. Eso fue suficiente para animarme a levantarme de una vez.

Después de pasar unos obligados quince minutos en el baño, salí con rumbo a la cocina, guiado por el delicioso aroma de pancakes recién hechos. Serena era excelente en la cocina, de eso no me podía quejar.

– Buenos días Serena – Saludé dando un beso en su mejilla.

– ¡Hola! – Chilló contenta. – Hice pancakes, tus favoritos –

Sonreí. Serena lucía radiante. Si algo siempre le envidié fue su humor; ella siempre estaba feliz. Sin importar nada, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar.

Comimos mientras ella hablaba, como siempre, de la boda y sus derivados. La escuché atento por primera vez y di mi opinión en lo que pude. Ella lucía más que complacida por el interés mostrado y siguió platicándome de todo lo que ocurría, no solo de la boda.

– Tenía tiempo que no hablábamos así, amor –. Me dijo al momento que acariciaba mi mano. – Lo extrañé –

– Pero si hablamos todos los días Serena…– Contesté con la mirada en mi platillo. Pero al sentir sus ojos demandando mi completa atención, la miré de frente. – Aquí he estado todo el tiempo. Aquí estoy –

Ella sonrió ampliamente de nuevo y feliz siguió comiendo. Justo antes de dar el último bocado su celular sonó. El móvil se encontraba frente a nosotros, sobre la mesa. Ella lo tomó y miró quién llamaba. Su sonrisa se borró al instante para dejar ver una mirada de ¿tristeza?

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunté al ver el cambio en su rostro.

Ella regresó el celular al mismo lugar, sin contestar la llamada, y siguió comiendo con desinterés.

– Es Mina –

¿Y no iba a contestarle a su "_comadre_"? Qué raro. – ¿Y no piensas hablar con ella? –

– No – Dijo seca y siguió comiendo.

– ¿Se pelearon? – Interrogué.

– No –

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? – Insistí.

– Solamente no quiero – Dijo ella, ya irritada por mi insistencia, con la mirada en su desayuno.

– Pues algo debió haber pasado porque para que tú no quieras hab…– Dije y fui interrumpido por una chillona y un tanto exaltada voz.

– ¡Este momento es mío! Solo tú y yo… ya no quiero compartir con ella –

Me quedé helado, sorprendido de su reacción. No pude decir ni una palabra. Ella se avergonzó al instante y se disculpó.

– Perdón, yo… no quise decir eso. Es solo que estamos desayunando y no quise que nos interrumpieran, ¡el desayuno es la comida más importante del día! – Exclamó intentando esconder su nerviosismo. – Tienes razón, voy a contestar, no debo ser descortés. Ahora vuelvo –

La vi alejarse entendiendo muy bien que ella lo notaba. Todo lo que en mi pasaba, no era un secreto; ella lo sabía.

*******

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¡Actualización!**

**Espero les guste (: No se qué tan seguido estaré actualizando de ahora en adelante porque entro a exámenes… asi que haré lo posible por no desaparecer mucho tiempo! **

Mademoisellerousseau: oye! Si escuché del terremoto, espero que tú y tu familia se encuentren bien y que todo vaya regresando a la normalidad. Un abrazo y mucho animo muñeca! De vdd aprecio tu comentario (: Saludos.

Sakurita16: mil gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad me da mucho gusto que te sigan gustando los capis (: Ojalá este no haya sido la excepción jii. Saluditos!

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: aquí esta ya la actualización. Hasta ahorita todo indica que la boda sigue en pie.. será o no será? HAHA aun ni yo se que pasará haha. Gracias por leer nena. Beso

LESVAL: amiga! Mi fiel y querida lectora, prometo seguirte haciendo feliz con actualizaciones haha aquí hay otra (: Me gusta que te gusten! Y espero ya estés mas inspirada que ayer pk te recuerdo que yo tmb espero tu actualización jiji Besitos.

Katabrecteri: hola! Yo tmb veo difícil el final feliz, pero aun no decido descartarlo del todo. Ya veremos qué se me ocurre para el final haha! Por lo pronto te dejo este capi, ojala te guste. Mil gracias x leer (: Beso linda.

**De nuevo gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su REVIEW si quieren hacerme feliz *.***

**Que tengan un lindo día**

**mskou**


	17. Juntos pero no revueltos

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tú]**

* * *

*******

**[14 de Noviembre]**

Entré en el edificio apresurada, saludando al paso a mi antiguo portero. El sonriente uniformado me informó que ya me esperaban. Subí al elevador y presioné el botón esperando no haber hecho esperar mucho a Serena. Hoy le entregaría las llaves de mi departamento, para que viviera ahí con Seiya, mientras yo moría silenciosamente de celos. Estaba bien, me lo merecía. Después de todo, hice creer a Seiya que mi confesión había sido una más de mis mentiras y pude ver su enojo aquél día. Pero era lo mejor.

Bajo mi brazo llevaba un par de sábanas nuevas. Decidí comprarlas para Serena; con lo poco que la conocía sabía que no le gustaría para nada usar las mismas sábanas que antes había usado un desconocido… o yo. Tal vez pensaría que en esas mismas sábanas Seiya y yo habíamos… si supiera que nunca estuvimos juntos. Sonreí tristemente.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y salí. Mi antiguo departamento tenía la bondad de tener un pequeño "patio" además de la terraza, el elevador se abría justo en medio del patio. Así que al abrirse la puerta, un golpe de aire frío apaleó mi cara y mi cuerpo, estrellándome contra el espejo en la pared del elevador. Venía directo del trabajo, así que mi falda y tacones ayudaron a la ventisca para tirarme totalmente al suelo, y hacerme con eso, soltar un gritillo y soltar las sábanas al instante.

Cerré los ojos por el dolor en mi espalda. Si me dolió.

– ¡Mina! ¿Estás bien? –

La voz masculina que definitivamente no esperaba, me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

– ¿Seiya? –

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo mientras se acuclillaba a mi lado, intentando ayudarme a levantar del fondo del elevador, en donde me encontraba con la falda un poco muy arriba y las piernas un poco muy abiertas.

Por fin me levanté, ruborizada por la vergüenza. – Gracias…–

Seiya sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad. –No hay problema. Parece que sigues teniendo problemas con los tacones ¿eh? –

Sólo Seiya sabía que aprender a andar en tacones fue un reto para mí. Una pequeña risilla salió de mi boca al recordar esos viejos tiempos. – ¡Shh! Nadie lo sabe – Guiñé demasiado coquetamente, reprobándome yo misma la acción. Él sonrió de nuevo, ya no parecía enojado conmigo.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Si, solo…– hice una mueca de dolor mientras me sobaba la espalda baja. –… me duele un poco–.

– Claro, después del costalazo que te diste, debe doler –. Dijo, conteniendo la risa.

Entrecerré los ojos, fingiendo enojo. – ¡Cállate! Bueno y ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Serena? –

– Ella tuvo que ir a Atlanta, por trabajo ya sabes, aunque podemos hacerlo desde aquí, hay veces que es necesario ir. Además ella no tuvo la suerte de conseguir vacaciones dobles como yo –. Respondió guiñando uno de sus ojos azules. Definitivamente ya no estaba enojado.

– Ah vaya… pues entonces entremos. Les compré un juego de sábanas nuevas –

– Gracias… supongo. –

A veces hablar con Seiya era como antes, como si aun fuéramos ese par de jóvenes amigos sin complicaciones. Muy lejano a la realidad.

Caminé hacia la puerta buscando la llave en mi bolso, mientras Seiya tomó las maletas que traía consigo y esperaba. Abrí la puerta y entré al lugar. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, todo ordenado y limpio.

– No me sorprende que a Serena le gustara. Es muy parecido a un hotel –

– ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece… acogedor–

– ¿Bromeas? Siempre pensé que tu departamento era sólo el lugar donde dormías. No tiene nada de ti, Mina –

Miré a Seiya y luego alrededor. Tal vez tenía razón, todo ese orden no era tan yo como siempre pensé. Mi habitación en la adolescencia siempre fue una bomba de colores, objetos inútiles y ropa siempre decoraban el piso y la cama, mientras que las paredes estaban tapizadas por recortes de revistas y posters de artistas musicales. Sonreí recordando. Seiya me observaba sonriendo también, lo miré y comencé a avanzar hacia la recámara, para poner las sábanas. Como antes, Seiya me siguió.

– ¿Me ayudarías? – dije extendiendo la primer sábana sobre la cama. – Toma ese extremo y asegúralo en la esquina –

Él obedeció en silencio y así continuó hasta que terminamos de poner las dos. Las sábanas blancas hacían lucir la cama aun más grande, pero fría.

– No tenías que hacerlo – dijo él finalmente.

– Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo –

Él salió de la habitación, regresando con una maleta pequeña. Se situó frente a la cama, abrió el equipaje y comenzó a buscar algo dentro.

– ¿Sabías que el blanco es su color favorito? – comentó sin dejar de buscar.

– No, pero qué bueno que recuerdes esos detalles. Seguro que a ella le encanta eso de ti –

Seiya sacó de la maleta un conejo de peluche y lo arrojó a la impecable cama.

– Es una pequeña y linda niña… – dijo mirando el peluche sobre la cama, con expresión seria. El silencio regresó, tensando el ambiente. Lo miré sin saber qué decir.

– Tal vez debamos acomodar las almohadas… – sugerí en un intento de aligerar la situación. Tomé una funda y caminé hacia el lado contrario al que estaba. Al pasar frente a Seiya, él dio un paso al frente, empujándome hacia la cama. Caí sentada frente a él. Él comenzó a bajar hasta que estuvo arrodillado frente a mí. Tomó mis manos, haciéndome estremecer al contacto frío de las suyas. No entendí que estaba haciendo, ni porqué, pero me gustaba. Estaba extraño, como melancólico, o triste.

– Todo con Serena ha pasado muy rápido… – dijo con la mirada aún clavada en mis manos.

Finalmente se levantó lentamente, comenzando a dirigir sus ojos hacia los míos. Yo lo observaba inmóvil, a la expectativa, muriéndome por lanzarme sobre él y comerlo a besos, pero prohibiéndomelo mentalmente.

Seiya acercó su rostro al mío, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi. Con estar solos en un departamento era suficiente tentación. Pero ahora con Seiya tan cerca, era demasiado. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y temí que él se diera cuenta. Pero era imposible que no lo hiciera al estar tan cerca, respirando sobre mí, mirándome tan fijamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se acercó a mi mejilla y la besó, para después acercarse hasta mi oído.

– Aléjate de mi preciosa. Odiaría hacer algo que no debo… –

Inspiré aire y amplié mis ojos sorprendidos. Seiya seguía en la misma posición, con sus labios cerca de mi oído, haciéndome sentir escalofríos sin parar. Mis impulsos me ordenaban tomar su rostro y acercarlo al mío hasta que pudiera besarlo hasta cansarme y entonces… Pero mi mente reprochaba lo que mi cuerpo quería. Tanto reprochaba que sin pensar más me puse de pie, empujando sutilmente al pelinegro, y caminé rápido, sin mirar atrás, sintiendo cómo una sonrisa iba dibujándose en mi rostro. Seiya había mentido, yo aún era algo en su vida y de hecho, estaba lejos, muy lejos de serle indiferente.

*******

Muy en el fondo, yo sabía que ella no me mentía. Dijera lo que dijera, mi enojo sólo disfrazaba el miedo que tenía a que ella no me quisiera. Escucharla decir que me amaba directamente de sus labios, tan honestamente me había llegado hasta lo más profundo del alma y estaba convencido de que era sincera. Sus ojos me lo habían gritado y mi corazón había escuchado sus gritos.

Me tomó un día entero de encierro acomodar mis ideas. Ahora sólo necesitaba verla y reafirmar mi teoría: ella no había mentido al decirme que me amaba. Y cuando Serena me encargó recibir las llaves en el apartamento de Mina, tuve mi oportunidad. Y yo simplemente, tuve que hacerlo. Verla a los ojos, acercarme peligrosamente a ella. Para asegurarme de que, de hecho, ella me ama; sea por sentimentalismo, orgullo, lo que sea, necesitaba ponerla en evidencia. Pero terminé siendo evidenciado igual que ella.

Yo planeé derretirla con mis encantos y hacerla admitir que con Yaten fingía, que sólo a mi me amaba, tal como me lo había dicho. Pero al tenerla tan cerca, no pude decir nada. Ninguna frase de seducción pudo ser dicha por mi boca ni tampoco ningún movimiento pudo ser realizado por mi cuerpo.

Supe lo que sentía y solo me limité a sentir el momento, aspirar su aroma, escuchar su respiración y percibir el violento movimiento de su pecho agitado. Y yo me estremecí al igual que ella, con el impulso de seguir adelante. Pero me detuve, por mí, por ella, por Serena. La vi literalmente correr lejos de mí, tratando de evitar ser dominada por sus demonios. Justo igual que yo.

Y ahora en su departamento, mí ahora "casa provisional", aun arrodillado frente a la cama, descubro que la quiero. La quiero como siempre y más que nunca. Pero me conozco, y no me atreveré a decir nada. Siempre guardé rencor a mi hermano por traicionarme y siempre me prometí que jamás sería como él. Confesar que aun la quiero sería convertirme en lo que él fue. Traicionaría a Serena. Y no quiero, no puedo hacerlo. Y no lo haré.

*******

**[16 de noviembre]**

– ¿Estás lista Serena? – Grité desde la sala, ya listo para salir.

Escuché que me contestaba desde la habitación. – ¡Un segundo! – Estaba emocionada. Esta noche iríamos al teatro, sugerencia de Yaten. Yaten le había prometido que era el teatro más lujoso y había conseguido asientos exclusivos para ver ópera, y Serena, impresionada por todo lo costoso y elegante, estaba ansiosa por conocer el lugar.

Yo más bien estaba fastidiado. Odiaba el hecho de tener que ir vestido como si fuera a conocer al presidente. Y también odiaba la ópera. Podrían decirme que no aprecio el arte y que soy un inculto, pero la ópera simplemente me aburría y me daba sueño. Así que sabía que me pasaría las últimas tres horas bostezando y luchando para que mis parpados no cayeran.

En realidad estoy exagerando. La verdad era que estaba igual de ansioso que Serena, solo que por razones diferentes. No había visto a Mina desde el día que me entregó las llaves y por ende no sabía qué ocurría por su cabeza. Tenía que hablar con ella, no quería que se hiciera ideas por lo que pasó en su departamento, ni quería que se ilusionara al pensar que yo estaría con ella, porque no iba a ser así. Yo sabía que preocuparme por ella no era mi problema, pero no podía evitarlo. Hoy finalmente la vería de nuevo y me daría cuenta de cómo ha estado. Estoy seguro que estará bien y entonces yo podré dejar de pensar todo el día en ella y seguir adelante con mi cercana boda.

Serena por fin terminó y nos dirigimos al teatro. Yaten, Taiki y Mina ya nos esperaban en la puerta del lugar. Mina se veía impresionante, con un elegante vestido púrpura ceñido y un abrigo negro. La vi y envidié a Yaten, que sostenía orgulloso su brazo.

– Justo a tiempo hermanito, estábamos a punto de entrar – Dijo Yaten dirigiéndose a mi mientras se acercaba a Serena – ¡Serena, te ves bellísima! – exclamó tomando la mano de Serena y besándola coqueto. Yaten era increíble, ni siquiera con mi prometida y frente a su novia dejaba de coquetear. No debería ser una sorpresa. De cualquier manera, y no sé porque, no sentía celo alguno al ver a Yaten con Serena, mientras que verlo con Mina… eso era diferente.

– ¡Gracias! Tú también te ves muy bien. Buenas noches a todos –. Contestó ella.

Taiki y Mina asintieron sonrientes. Mientras Serena y mi hermano hablaban de frivolidades me acerqué y saludé a Taiki, y luego a Mina.

– Hola Mina –

La rubia me miró y sonrió falsamente. – Hola – dijo seca.

Y entonces caminó hacia Yaten, dejándome hablando con el viento. – Entremos ya –

– Claro que si –. Yaten plantó un beso en la mejilla de Mina y juntos comenzaron a caminar dentro del teatro.

Entramos y la función comenzó de inmediato. Los asientos que Yaten había conseguido eran de verdad exclusivos; se encontraban en lo alto y podías ver a la perfección el acto en el escenario. Pero mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el reciente desplante de Mina. Sabía por demás que ese acercamiento en su departamento era la razón y por eso la necesidad de hablar con ella me quemaba por dentro. Ya sé que pude haber tomado su desplante como una señal de dejar el tema por la paz. Pero no podía.

Y entonces, a mitad del acto, ella se levantó y caminó hacia afuera. Era mi oportunidad para hablarle, pero no podía salir corriendo tras ella así como así. Tenía que encontrar un pretexto… así que hice sonar la alarma de mi celular y fingiendo que era una llamada salí corriendo tras Mina.

La encontré en el pasillo, sentada en una de las bancas que había. Tenía su celular en las manos y por las muecas de su rostro supe que estaba jugando. Sonreí.

– ¿Mina? – dije cuando llegué a su lado.

Ella levantó la mirada asustada y se levantó enseguida avergonzada. – ¡Seiya! Yo… ya regresaba, solo estaba… –

– Yo también me aburrí y escapé – dije guiñándole con complicidad. Ella sólo sonrió, esta vez de manera cálida, no como cuando la saludé al llegar.

– ¿Quieres jugar? –. Preguntó tierna.

Reí. – No gracias. De hecho quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ese día…–

Mina se puso de pie, mirándome dulcemente. – No lo hagas – susurró.

Me alejé desconcertado. – ¿Por qué? En mi opinión es necesario hacerlo… –

– Pues en mi opinión no lo es – dijo despreocupada. No entendía nada. Ni su cambio de actitud ni su evasión al tema.

– Escucha Mina… –

– Shh, tal vez sea mejor que regresemos –. Interrumpió y puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome para después comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de la que habíamos escapado.

La seguí sin decir nada, hipnotizado por el movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala se detuvo, la imité. Dio media vuelta quedando frente a mí, se acercó rápidamente y jaló mi mano hasta la pared más cercana, arrinconándome entre ella y su cuerpo. Yo no pude más que dejarme manejar, era excitante. Ella haló mi corbata para acercar su rostro al mío, casi juntando nuestras narices. Su respiración estaba más que agitada y su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios y viceversa, una y otra vez. Parecía estar luchando por dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

– Escucha Seiya, lo que pasó en el apartamento, lo poco o mucho que se dijo, lo guardaré para mí. No necesita ser discutido en absoluto, así que ya no hablemos por favor. Lo único que me queda decirte es que tal vez tú también deberías alejarte de mí, porque tampoco quisiera hacer algo que no debo… –. Ella susurraba sensualmente sobre mi cara, casi en mis labios. Me estremecí.

–_Hazlo_ – Pensé, pero ella inmediatamente me soltó y caminó veloz hacia la sala, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella. Exhalé el aire que había mantenido dentro, tratando de tranquilizar mi corazón que latía a mil. En ese momento entendí que sin importar cuantas veces yo decidiera alejarme de ella, no lo lograría; mi voluntad ante ella era casi nula. Sonreí yo solo y acomodé mi corbata, disponiéndome a entrar. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba con ella, pero sin duda me gustaba.

Decidí quedarme unos minutos más afuera; entrar enseguida de Mina podría levantar sospechas, así que recargué detrás de un cercano muro y paciente esperé a que pasaran diez minutos.

Jugaba con mi llavero cuando escuché el cuchicheo de dos personas murmurando y riendo. No era mi asunto, pero la curiosidad me llevó a asomar mi mirada sobre el muro tras el cual me encontraba. Inspiré aire rápidamente, sorprendido de lo que vi.

Era él, mi hermano, Yaten. Yaten con una exuberante y sensual morena. Ella se encontraba recargada sobre la aterciopelada pared roja mientras él la acorralaba con sus brazos, como todo un galán. Pasé saliva un tanto impresionado, no queriendo pensar mal. Sin quererlo continué espiándolos esperando ver algo que aclarara las sospechas que punzaban fuertemente en mi cabeza. Pero nada pasó. De un momento a otro ella se despidió coquetamente con un beso en la mejilla. Yaten la observó irse mirándola con toda la lujuria que sus ojos podían contener y después dando media vuelta entró a la sala.

– Entremos Seiya –. La voz de Taiki me sorprendió a mis espaldas. Estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido. Claro que había visto todo y pensaba lo mismo que yo.

– Lo viste, ¿cierto? –. Dije mirándolo inquisitivo.

Él suavizó su rostro un segundo dejando ver la decepción en ellos. Su protegido, su lindo niñito, seguía siendo un desgraciado.

– Yo solo salí a buscarte. Entremos – Finalizó y entró a la sala. ¡Increíble! Aun ante esto se iba a hacer de la vista gorda. Rodeé los ojos sin creer lo que Taiki era capaz de dejar pasar, siendo él tan correcto. Seguí a Taiki y también entré en la sala para encontrarme con que Yaten abrazaba a Mina de una manera sobreprotectora, justo después de haber estado tan cerca de la otra mujer. Negué con la cabeza sin creer lo grande de su cinismo y tomé asiento a lado de Serena.

***

[23 de noviembre]

Caminé por el parque presurosa y precavida. El sol y el frío viento se habían combinado aquel día para hacerlo simplemente delicioso y perfecto. Últimamente los días habían sido así, simplemente perfectos, no sé porqué. El buen humor y la alegría que me caracterizaron siempre, regresaron y todos lo notaron. Yaten me preguntaba _"¿Y ese milagro que estás tan feliz Mina?"_ y yo le contestaba incoherencias o tonterías como: "_¡Es que el cielo es azul_!". Él me miraba como si yo estuviera loca y yo reía como tal.

Avancé entre niños, adultos, mascotas y ruidos para llegar por fin al lugar al que me dirigía. Alenté mi paso, volteando de un lado a otro buscando a quien buscaba. Y entonces lo vi. Su silueta vestida de rojo estaba recargada sobre un árbol. Me acerqué y toqué su hombro. Él volteo inmediatamente y sonrío. Lo miré y me miró, transportándonos al mundo al que íbamos siempre que estábamos juntos, donde todo estaba bien, no había preocupaciones, ni mucho menos dolor. Él acarició mi rostro y yo respondí cerrando los ojos y apretándome a él. Sumergida en el abrazo, recordé el porqué los días eran cada vez más perfectos: desde la noche de la ópera, nuestros encuentros eran diarios y mucho más amenos; desde esa noche, Seiya y yo empezamos a vernos.

*******

– Hola preciosa –. Saludé mientras ella me abrazaba.

– Hola Sei ¿a dónde iremos? –

– Hm, pensaba en ir a jugar videojuegos ¿Cómo ves? –. Su hermosa y tierna carita se iluminó en cuanto mencione los videojuegos. Ella los amaba. Ella podía ser una elegante dama, pero en cuanto le prendías una consola de juegos se transformaba en la chiquilla que siempre ha sido. Yo la conocía bien.

Mina sonrió y pegó un gritillo de emoción saltando de un lado a otro jalando mi brazo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! –. Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de juegos que estaba cercano.

La miré alejarse y después la seguí. Si, Mina y yo estábamos juntos, pero no revueltos. Ella y yo habíamos empezado a "salir". Y digo _salir_ entre comillas porque eso hacíamos literalmente, sin ningún significado adjunto.

Aunque era difícil de creer, no había olvidado a Serena ni mi compromiso con ella. Estábamos ya a unos días del "gran día" y todo a mí alrededor se trataba de eso. Suena mal pero estaba ¡harto! Flores aquí, grupo allá, cita con no sé quien un día, ensayo otro día. ¡Basta! Y todo empeoró cuando las amigas de Serena llegaron a la ciudad para fungir como las damas de honor que eran. El griterío en el departamento a la hora de la comida o cena era INSOPORTABLE.

Y entonces Mina se convirtió en mi fuga de escape. Ella había sido relevada de su cargo como mano derecha de Serena así que sus tardes regresaban a ser de su propiedad y yo aproveché eso. En realidad era obvio que Mina era mucho más que mi fuga de escape. Yo quería estar con ella.

Aun sabiendo que no debía, la busqué y me encontré con ella una vez después de la ópera, después otra vez, y otra. Y así llegamos al punto de saber, sin tener que preguntar, que cada tarde, a las cinco, teníamos una cita en el árbol de hojas rojas del parque cerca de su "ex departamento".

Si, los dos sabíamos que estábamos en zona peligrosa. Con los sentimientos de cada uno por separado se podía crear una bomba atómica. Pero lo manejábamos con cuidado, siempre limitándonos a ser los "cuñaditos". Siempre para no lastimar a nuestras respectivas parejas.

¿Qué hacíamos cada tarde? En realidad nada, y todo a la vez. Un día sólo compramos un helado y caminamos por el parque platicando y viendo a la gente pasear, a las aves volar libres, tal como nos gustaría hacerlo nosotros. Otro día fuimos al cine, al acuario, a algún museo o, como hoy, a los videojuegos. Cualquier lugar era bueno en realidad. Cualquier lugar en donde pudiéramos estar juntos y olvidarnos un poco de nuestras circunstancias. Y digo un poco porque no lo hacíamos por completo. No, no. Mina y yo habíamos marcado nuestra distancia. Nunca nos encontramos a menos de medio metro el uno del otro, nunca rozamos nuestras manos, nunca acercamos nuestros rostros y los únicos besos y abrazos eran los que se daban al decir "hola" y "adiós". Pero eso bastaba para dejar entrever lo que por dentro cada uno guardaba.

Y así era desde hacía pocos días, los dos tragándonos todo lo que sentíamos, reprimiéndonos al máximo y aparentando que todo está bien, todo está perfecto. Ella y yo, en el parque cada tarde, estábamos juntos, pero a la vez separados.

*******

El sol comenzaba a esconderse cuando Mina y yo nos despedimos después de jugar videojuegos toda la tarde. Atravesamos todo el parque para dejarla en su coche y así despedirme deseándole un buen viaje a su casa. Ella se despidió agitando su brazo rápidamente, iba a apresurada a hacerle la cena a Yaten. Hoy el tiempo se nos había ido más rápido que de costumbre.

Comencé a caminar hacia el departamento, atravesando el parque de nuevo, el cual comenzaba a vaciarse debido a la falta de luz. Crucé la calle hasta llegar a la acera de enfrente y seguí caminando con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. La noche comenzaba a caer y el frio se arreciaba a cada segundo.

A pesar de llevar mi mirada perdida en el suelo, algo me hizo levantarla al pasar por el ventanal transparente de una pequeña cafetería.

Allí estaba él de nuevo, con la misma mujer de aquél día en la ópera. Sólo que esta vez no había lugar a dudas. Él tomaba la mano de la morena mientras la besaba con ganas. Sentí una ráfaga de calor subir desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, queriendo apalear con lo que fuera a ese hermano mío. Sin embargo, solo empuñé mis manos a mis costados y continué observando la escena, no por que quisiera, sino porque no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando por fin pude dejar de verlos, era muy tarde, Yaten me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, y soltando a la mujer rápidamente se puso de pie dispuesto a salir a "aclarar" las cosas.

Obviamente yo no quería escucharlo, porque si lo escuchaba seguro estoy que lo golpearía. Y el hecho de que Mina lo viera con un ojo morado no ayudaría nada.

– ¡Seiya! –. Gritó él al ver que yo comenzaba a alejarme rápidamente. Volteé. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Lo miré con desprecio. – ¿Para esto me la quitaste? ¿Para esto arruinaste todo? – Mis puños volvieron a formarse en mis manos, tensionados. Era imposible que lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo, cuando por esto mismo arruinó la vida de Mina y ahora ella estaba viviendo el doloroso presente.

– Vamos Seiya, esta mujer es solo un juego, yo amo a Mina…–

No pude contenerme más y sin pensarlo dos veces me aventé a él golpeando su mejilla con todas las fuerzas que mi puño pudo tomar.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eso no es amar! – Exclamé mientras él sobaba su rostro, agachado sobre sí mismo. – Pero ¿qué vas a saber tú del amor? ¡Nunca has tenido ni idea de lo que es! –

Mina no era perfecta, estoy de acuerdo. Ella también había cometido el error de besarme, pero ella lo hizo manejada por un sentimiento, por uno que yo también he sentido. Pero Yaten… ¡por Dios! Yaten solo lo hace por jugar, por probarse así mismo lo muy seductor que puede ser, por calentura, por divertirse, por egoísta, por estúpido…

Lo miré aún con su mano rozando su mejilla, agitado y mirándome con enojo. Negué con la cabeza y di media vuelta.

– No le dirás nada ¿¡verdad!? – lo escuché gritar. ¡No es posible que sea tan cínico!

Claro que debía decírselo. Mina merecía ser feliz y ahora sabía perfectamente que con Yaten no podría serlo. Él no la amaba, él estaba… obsesionado o no sé, con ella y Yaten la engañaría tantas veces pudiera porque él es así. Ella debía buscar el amor y la felicidad en alguien que en realidad pudiera dársela. Y ese alguien no era Yaten y desafortunadamente, yo tampoco.

*******

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Subo hoy porque tengo tres segundos para hacerlo (:**

**No sé porqué pero parece que tener poco tiempo y estar en exámenes me da inspiración haha**

**Espero todas se encuentren de lo mejor **

**Gracias x leer y tmb x sus comentarios**

**Espero les guste y me dejen review (:**

**Cuidense!**

**mskou**


	18. ¿Despedirse?

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

  
**

*******

**[25 de noviembre]**

– Mina, ¿me podrías explicar de nuevo a dónde diablos vas y porque no me acompañarás a la reunión del señor Tenoh? –. Grité desde el marco de la puerta del baño, molesto y con la boca llena de pasta dental y el cepillo en mis manos. Observaba a Mina intentando torpemente ponerse sus botas negras.

– Hm… ya te dije amor. Iré a… ajustar detalles de mi vestido para la boda y también necesito… hm… ¡maquillaje, si! –. Ella contestó nerviosa y nada convincente. Yo quería, necesitaba que me acompañara a mi evento. Sin ella me aburriría en grande. Controlé mi molestia y tratando de convencerla con mi voz más dulce continué.

– ¿Y que eso no puede esperar? Digo, últimamente ya no hemos podido pasar tanto tiempo juntos Mina y te extraño, amor. Pensé que esta reunión podría ser una oportunidad para qu…–

Ella me interrumpió. – Si, si, si, lo siento cariño. Tengo que irme–.

Tomó su bolso y se puso su abrigo, para después salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Inspiré aire bruscamente. Estaba enojado. ¿Enojado? ¡Estaba completamente cabreado! ¡A mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca! Y menos cuando trato de ser lindo… ¡Agh!

Pero ni se crea que correré tras ella, así en toalla y semi-desnudo, descalzo, con pasta en mi rostro…. O tal vez sí. Gruñí de coraje conmigo mismo, con el dorso de la mano me limpié los residuos blancos de mi cara y comencé a correr tras Mina. Si tenía suerte la alcanzaría en la entrada del garaje. Y tuve suerte, porque no solo la alcancé en la entrada de la casa, sino que ella vino hacia mí. En realidad no hacia mí, sino hacia donde yo estaba. Corriendo hacia mí dirección, me pasó de largo y entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Había olvidado su celular.

– ¡Uff! No te preocupes Yaten, ¡ya lo tengo! –. Dijo aliviada una vez que se situó frente a mí, con la mirada fija en la pantalla del aparatico. Preocupado por su celular, si claro.

Ella se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla susurrando algo que me sonó como un "nos vemos luego", o no sé. Con la vista aun en la pantalla, comenzó a caminar hacia su coche. Yo estaba tan enojado por su completa no-atención que sin darme cuenta caminé tras ella, siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca. El piso estaba mojado, lleno de lodillo. Sentí mis pies pintarse de dicha sustancia a medida que caminaba. En circunstancias normales la expresión de asco ya estaría plasmada en mi cara. Pero no hoy. Hoy me intrigaba tanto el halo de misterio alrededor de Mina que nada me iba a detener hasta averiguar qué le ocurría a la rubia. O qué escondía.

Ella se percató de mi presencia hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del piloto. Volteó rápidamente sorprendida y me encontró a centímetros de su rostro, con la mirada clavada en sus muy abiertos ojos azules.

– ¿Q…que ocurre Yat? –. Tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Y entonces su celular anunció un mensaje recibido. Ella volteó su mirada hacia el aparato, y luego la regresó a mí.

– ¿No vas a leerlo? –. Pregunté retador.

– S…si…–. Balbuceó. Me alejé un poco para que pudiera leer el dichoso mensaje pero no retiré mi mirada de ella.

Mina leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Sonrió dulcemente. Sonrió feliz. Ilusionada. Y mi quijada se endureció automáticamente.

– ¿Y? –.

– ¿Qué? –. Ella me miró como regresando de la nube en la que andaba. Porque, ¡carajo!, sí andaba en una nube. Y definitivamente no era por mí.

– ¿Quién era? –. Insistí.

– Era… eran esas noticias que te manda el servidor de telefonía para ganarte un viaje de ensueño –. Dijo divertida, con simpleza.

"_¡Vaya imaginación! Pero no Mina, no. Yo no soy idiota"_. Pensé. Pude haber comenzado un muy extenso interrogatorio hasta sacar la verdad. Pero no.

Analicé la situación y esa no era la mejor manera de conseguir información sobre todo este extraño, molesto y estresante asunto. No.

Obligué a mis labios a curvar su mejor y más grande sonrisa y miré a Mina. – Muy bien linda. Entonces suerte en tus… cosas. Te veré en la noche. Te amo –.

Besé su frente y dando media vuelta comencé a caminar hacia dentro de la casa. Una vez que estuve detrás de la puerta corrí hacia la habitación para botar la toalla, limpiar mis pies y ponerme lo que sea, lo primero que encontrara. Tenía que apresurarme para poder seguirla. Si, iba a seguirla. Si eso es lo que necesitaba hacer para saber en qué andaba Mina, MI Mina, lo haría. Me importa un comino si sueno como novio psicópata. Ella era mía. ¿Mi evento con el jefe más importante de la empresa en la que trabajaba, el gran señor Haruka Tenoh? ¡Al diablo! De cualquier manera ¿¡quién quisiera un ascenso!? ¡Maldición!

Terminé con unos pants informales y una camiseta roja, sandalias y una coleta mal hecha. Tomé en seguida las llaves de mi camioneta y me dirigí apresurado hacia el garaje. Pero al pasar por la ventana pude verla aun ahí. Estaba ahí, sentada al volante, con el motor encendido, contestándole los mensajes a no sé qué imbécil y con una sonrisita en los labios. Me estremecí de la ira.

Finalmente, comenzó su camino y en cuanto desapareció al doblar la esquina, salí disparado del garaje para poder averiguar por fin quién diablos era al que yo ya llamaba "el otro". Manejé tras ella por diez minutos hasta llegar a un centro comercial. Al que de hecho, me había dicho que iría. Fue ahí cuando comencé a sentirme ridículo.

Ella bajó y entró, yo tras ella, escurridizo y cauto. Entró en varias tiendas y finalmente entró en la que se había comprado su preciado vestido. La vi hablar con la muchacha que atendía y luego esperar recargada en un mostrador. Una vez más, Mina me embobó con su belleza. Era tan natural, tan hermosa. Simplemente encantadora.

La chica que atendía llegó con el vestido rosa pálido que semanas atrás le había comprado a la rubia. Entonces, ¿si venía a arreglar el estúpido vestido? Instintivamente bajé la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro y me sentí completamente ridículo. Aunque la situación con el celular no estaba clara del todo, era evidente que ella no se había ido a encontrar con otro hombre, ¡y yo siguiéndola! Mina no debe enterarse. Me odiaría.

Entonces debía salir de ahí enseguida e ir a mi asunto con Tenoh. Miré el reloj para estar consciente del enorme retraso que seguramente ya llevaba.

– ¡¡Mierd…!! –. Grité sonoramente al comprobar que era demasiado el tiempo que había perdido en mis delirios.

En seguida elevé el rostro encontrándome con un exceso de miradas femeninas reprobando mi expresión.

– ¡Al diablo! –. Mascullé levemente dándome media vuelta para regresar a casa a cambiarme.

– ¿Yaten? –

Me detuve en seco. Nervioso volteé y ahí estaba Mina, confundida y extrañada de verme ahí, vestido en esas fachas y con el cabello mal peinado y aun mojado.

– ¡Mina! ¡Hola! – Saludé, extremadamente nervioso. Maldición, hoy no era mi día. Tal vez ya ni siquiera debía ir con Tenoh, peligro y acabo desempleado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –. Preguntó como sabiendo que su pregunta me pondría en aprietos.

Pero no, no a mí y a mi ágil mente.

Puse mi más tierna cara y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

– Bueno amor, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero está bien, te diré. Necesitaba recordar el color de tu vestido porque bueno, quería comprarte una gargantilla y pendientes que fueran a juego. Quería sorprenderte hoy en la noche. Lo siento –

Mina me miró enternecida. ¡Por los míos que si! Sabía que lo creería.

Ella se abrazó a mí. – ¡Aw, qué dulce de tu parte! –

– Dulce eres tu Bu –. Dije sinceramente.

– ¿Y tu reunión? Que no era a las… ¿ya? –

Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Miré el reloj como si no lo hubiera hecho antes y me sorprendí de la hora.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Es tardísimo, se me fue el tiempo! Tengo que llamarlo –. Fruncí los labios. – ¡Maldición! Olvidé mi celular. Mina…–

– ¡Oh, claro! Toma usa el mío –

Sonreí victorioso. – Gracias nena, ahora te lo regreso –

Me alejé de ella lo suficiente y me aseguré de que no me observara. Ahora tenía su celular en mis manos y había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Nadie más lo iba a hacer así que me alabé a mí mismo. ¡Qué brillante soy!

Con rapidez presioné las teclas adecuadas para leer sus mensajes. No había nada. Nada sospechoso, quiero decir. Incluso estaba ese mensaje de noticas del servidor telefónico que ella había mencionado. ¡Soy un idiota!

Enojado como estaba, llamé a mi asistente para que avisara que llegaría tarde. ¡Agh! Había dejado escapar un jugoso e importante ascenso por una estupidez. Mina jamás me haría eso. ¡Demonios!

Regresé junto a Mina y le di su teléfono. – Gracias Bu. Ahora me voy, debo correr –.

– Claro Yaten. ¡Suerte! –. Dijo ladeando su cabeza. Hermosa.

– Gracias, te veo en la noche. Te amo –. Tomé su rostro y la besé dulcemente. Sus labios eran la gloria. Y eran míos.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, casi correr, hacía mi camioneta, _Yaten-Alucinaciones_ había acabado por el dia de hoy.

*******

De reojo vi cómo Yaten se alejaba balbuceando y negando con la cabeza. Suspiré. "_Eso estuvo cerca_" pensé, pues la verdad era que si estaba en el centro comercial para remediar mi vestido, pero también esperaba ansiosa ver al pelinegro como cada tarde. De repente un par de manos en mi cintura me hicieron brincar.

− ¡Sorpresa! −.

− ¡Sei! −. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó e inmediatamente me lancé a sus brazos. Él me recibió gustoso y me apretó a él. Hoy estaba diferente. La intensidad de sus brazos alrededor de mí se dejó sentir cuando sus manos siguieron la línea de mi cintura, dibujando cada curva, presionando. Cuando sus manos llegaron a mis caderas, él separó su rostro hasta dejarlo frente al mío.

Era inexplicable la tensión en el aire flotando en los pocos centímetros que separaban nuestras caras. Su intensa mirada se clavaba oscilando entre mis ojos y mis labios. Y yo, yo estaba muriendo porque me besara. Sin importar nada, quería sentir sus besos, sentirlo a él.

Súbitamente él me soltó y descendió frente a mí en un solo movimiento, jalándome del brazo bruscamente, llevándome con él hasta el suelo.

− ¡Agáchate! −. Exclamó exaltado.

− ¿Qué te pasa? −. Pregunté confundida mientras lo miraba observar entre los estantes y tendederos de ropa, como buscando algo.

Me miró un segundo y luego lo soltó serio. – Yaten… ¿está aquí? −.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Él no podía seguir aquí, yo lo vi irse. Él tenía un compromiso al que debía llegar, no era posible que…

− ¡Demonios! −. Exclamé ahogadamente y comencé a avanzar en cuclillas entre la ropa, huyendo en dirección opuesta a donde Seiya buscaba a Yaten unos segundos atrás.

− ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ¡Se supone que no diríamos nada! ¡Tu dijiste que…! −.

Seiya iba quejándose cual princesita, mientras yo seguía huyendo. Entonces, lo vi. Si era él, era Yaten, aun en las mismas ropas, buscándome y acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde Seiya y yo nos escondíamos. Seiya seguía reclamando y pidiendo explicaciones en voz baja, acuclillado tras de mí. Ya comenzaba a hartarme su cuchicheo. Detuve mi velocidad y me volteé para tomar su rostro en mis manos y pegar su nariz a la mía.

− Escucha Sei. Yo no he traído a Yaten, fue él quien me siguió. Luego te explico. Ahora lo que necesito es que trabajes conmigo ¿ok? Tenemos que salir de aquí sin que él nos vea −.

Seiya calló, fijando su potente mirada en mis ojos. Me puso nerviosa, no sabía qué estaba pensando.

− Sei, él se enteraría de que… bueno, nos vemos, aunque no es nada malo, porque, bueno, no hacemos nada indebido, pero si él nos viera pensaría que…−

− Shh −. Silenció él sonriendo coqueto y presionando su índice contra mis labios. – Tranquila Mina, lo entiendo y saldremos de esto−.

Sonreí y entonces el escape siguió. Fue tan… emocionante. Yaten me buscaba con insistencia, observando a cada persona y lugar con detenimiento, viéndose endiabladamente sexy con esa mirada concentrada. Y justo cuando pensé que él se resignaría a no encontrarme, me vio.

O al menos vio la falda de mi vestido o mi cabello volar cuando Seiya me jaló del brazo para que entrara a una escondida sección de tallas extras para caballero. Yaten corrió preguntando repetidamente mi nombre.

− ¡Maldición! −. Susurró Seiya frustrado y preocupado. Yaten nos encontraría… o no.

Justo cuando el platinado estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del estante tras el cual estábamos una corriente de aire meció la plastificada cortina de un olvidado almacén. Seiya y yo nos miramos en complicidad y avanzamos hasta él, entrando agitados.

Yaten asomó la cabeza y en un segundo estaba paseándose frente a la cortina. Seiya y yo nos miramos pensando que era el final. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, tenía miedo, nervios y emoción. Yaten se acercó peligrosamente a la cortina, deteniéndose un segundo… y entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

Seiya y yo contuvimos el aliento por varios segundos. Finalmente, los dos exhalamos al mismo tiempo, aliviados. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, sentía la sangre fluir rápida bombeada por un acelerado corazón, lleno de adrenalina. Miré al pelinegro respirar agitado con una maliciosa sonrisilla en sus labios. Me atrevo a asegurar que él sentía lo mismo que yo, pues en un instante, un fugaz segundo, Seiya volteó hacia mí y sin duda alguna en sus movimientos, me besó.

*******

No fue un beso cualquiera, no señor. Ha sido el beso mas entregado, apasionado, compulsivo, agresivo, excitante… Mina y yo desahogamos cada sentimiento reprimido en ese maravilloso beso.

La acorralé contra la pared y dejé que mis manos viajaran velozmente sobre sus muslos y sus glúteos, facilitado por el ligero vestido de día. Ella gemía dentro de mi boca y se estremecía con cada caricia, con cada toque, mientras movía frenética sus manos en mi espalda y luego en mi pecho, comenzando suavemente a desabrochar mi camisa y a acariciar directamente mi piel, ya erizada de tan solo sentirla tan cerca, reaccionando a su pasión.

En instantes me encontré completamente en sus manos. Bajé de su boca a su cuello y lo recorrí con mi lengua, dejando un luminoso rastro tras ella. Mina soltó un gemido y me invitó a bajar un poco más, bajé de sus hombros las mangas de su vestido, dejándome ver el discreto sujetador blanco y, por supuesto, el nacimiento de sus formas de mujer.

La miré. Su mirada ya no fulminaba del ardiente salvajismo de hacía un momento. Ahora pedía, clamaba por mi tacto, y yo, yo no pude resistir mas y me abalancé sobre ella, saciándome de su piel, de su aroma, de ella. De reojo la miré disfrutar. Era hermosa.

Así estaba yo, viajando en la marea de éxtasis cuando ella se detuvo. Aun con la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto. Así, sin más, ella tomó mis manos temblorosas y las retiró de su cuerpo, situándolas frente a mí. Su rostro apuntaba hacia el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada.

Sin querer hacer caso de su reacción intenté seguir acariciándola pero ella no me lo permitió. Al contrario, suspiró y comenzó a acomodarse el vestido sin poder voltear a verme.

− Deberíamos irnos ya…−

No me dejó decir palabra alguna y salió de la bodega presurosa y decidida. Salí tras ella sin entender qué había pasado, qué había salido mal… y aun quemándome de deseo por dentro, intentando que mi cuerpo no delatara mi estado. Ella caminó hasta el estacionamiento sin decir nada, sabiendo que yo venía tras ella tratando de seguir su paso. Llegamos a su coche y subió a él. Yo me detuve y ella quitó los seguros del auto indicándome que entrara en él. Así lo hice.

− Te llevaré a tu casa – Dijo sin más y encendió el motor. Ése día habíamos planeado ir al boliche, en su auto, por lo que yo no llevaba el mío y ella se veía en la obligación de llevarme.

Aún dentro del coche el silencio inundó el ambiente. La observé conducir tranquila y seria y me sentí avergonzado pensando una y mil cosas: si mi pasión había sido demasiada para ella, si hice algún movimiento que la incomodara, si mi aliento no olía precisamente a menta fresca… El remolino de pensamientos volaba en mi cabeza mientras ella lucía pacífica, despreocupada.

−Mina yo quiero decirte que…−

−Callate Sei…− Ordenó ligeramente amenazante.

Fue la orden más firme y a la vez dulce que jamás había recibido. Y, por supuesto, obedecí. Llegamos hasta su antiguo departamento, el que yo compartía ahora con Serena. Se detuvo frente al edificio y apagó el motor. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia ella pero ella no lo hizo así, solo mantuvo su vista hacia el frente.

Silencio, silencio y más silencio. Fueron tan sólo cinco minutos sin cruzar palabras, cinco minutos en los que me dediqué a clavar mi mirada en ella con la intención de que volteara. Y no lo hizo. Seguía perdida viendo los coches pasar a su lado, mientras las luces se reflejaban en su tersa y blanca piel, alumbrando sus dorados cabellos sujetos en lo alto de su cabeza, dibujando cada una de las líneas de su perfil, cada detalle de esos bellos labios que moría por besar… Y entonces hablé sin pensar en nada mas…

− ¿Quieres pasar? –

Ella inmediatamente, y por fin, volteó a verme con ojos sorprendidos y yo interrogué de nuevo con mi rostro. Admito que mis intenciones no eran honorables, mis intenciones iban fuera de lo que el deber me dictaba, yo quería estar con ella, en todos los aspectos que la palabra implicaba. Quería tocarla, besarla, amarla. Era una urgencia inexplicable, un deseo interno que amenazaba con salir disparado fuera de mí para fundirse en ella.

Ella quitó los seguros de las puertas, asintiendo con la cabeza, indicándome que entraría al departamento. Ella entraría. ¡Dios mío! ¿Alguna vez estuve tan nervioso?

Con cuidado salimos del auto, me sonrió una vez que estuvo a mi lado, intenté tomar su mano pero ella se alejó. No lo entendí, pero no dije nada.

− ¡Buenas noches señorita Aino! – saludó a lo lejos el portero. Ella respondió al saludo agitando la mano.

− _¡Que lista! No debemos levantar sospechas_− pensé, explicándome el porqué Mina había rechazado el agarre de mi mano. Oprimí el botón y esperamos a que el elevador se abriera. Me sentía tan emocionado, tan excitado por el que yo creí el momento antes de amarla, que no fui capaz de darme cuenta del cambio en su mirada. Ella temblaba de, lo que a mis ojos, eran nervios, así que la tomé y froté sus brazos repetidamente, de arriba a abajo, reconfortándola.

− Todo estará bien, preciosa−. Susurré, dedicándole mi mirada más cálida. Entendía lo que sentía, estábamos a punto de declarar la guerra en contra de nuestras responsabilidades, para dejar que el amor tomara el momento, sabiendo que después no habría más que tormentas.

Cuando por fin llegamos al tercer piso, me dispuse a abrir la puerta mientras ella se situaba tras de mí. Entramos en silencio aun, encendí una pequeña lámpara y entonces me acerqué a Mina lentamente. Me deshice de su bolso y acaricié sus brazos hasta llegar a su cintura, aprisionándola y acercándola a mí. Comencé a besar su cuello con ternura, con paciencia. Tan entregado estaba a mi labor que no notaba nada fuera de ella, ni siquiera el hecho de que Mina permanecía inmóvil, con los brazos rígidos a sus costados. Tampoco noté el momento en que comenzaba a sollozar con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

− Ya no puedo seguir con esto Sei…−. Sus palabras me trajeron a la realidad y entonces me di cuenta de que ella no estaba disfrutando nada de lo que yo pensé era el momento culminante de mi vida.

− ¿Qué tienes preciosa? ¿Qué pasa? – cuestioné limpiando sutilmente su rostro mojado. Ella se desplomó y de rodillas lloró abiertamente. La abracé y ella se abrazó a mí desesperadamente, hundiendo su rostro en mi camisa.

− Te amo, ¡te amo! – sollozó −… pero no puedo hacer esto. No puedo volver a lastimarte a ti, ni a Yaten, Taiki y mucho menos a Serena… −

Levanté su rostro para encararme con ella, pero ella no podía ni siquiera verme. – No pienses en eso mi amor, esta noche somos solo tú y yo −. No sé cómo pude decir algo tan falso y egoísta, pero supongo que era la desesperación de mi amor por ella hablando. – No pienses en eso, solo déjate llevar – susurré en su oído y comencé a besarla de nuevo.

− ¡No! – Gritó, empujándome un poco y haciéndome caer sentado al suelo – No me toques Seiya, tú no quieres hacerle esto a Serena, tú no eres así. Tú no eres como Yaten o como yo, es por eso que mereces a alguien como Serena. Perdóname, Sei, perdóname por actuar como actué ¡que estúpida soy! Vernos a escondidas este tiempo lo único que ha hecho es hacerte las cosas aún más difíciles, perdóname. Te juro que lo último que quise es confundirte, hacerte dudar de que es con Serena con quien debes estar, de que es a ella a quien debes amar ¡Y todo por mi estúpido egoísmo! – ella limpió un poco sus mejillas empapadas y prosiguió.

− Este es el final Seiya, es cuando por fin decido hacer algo por el bien de todos. No podemos vernos más, y no solo me refiero a no vernos el tiempo que falta para tu boda. Tu y yo ya no podemos vernos nunca más… Voy a irme, esta vez es para siempre…−

No podía decir ni una palabra. Estaba tan asombrado de todo lo que escuchaba. Me sentía tan estúpido por haber pensado que ella había accedido a entrar para poder acostarse conmigo cuando en realidad ella estaba preparándose para despedirse de una buena vez de mi. Despedirse… ¿despedirse?

− Tú… no puedes irte… no puedes irte Mina – Balbuceé aun sin poder moverme.

− Lo haré Sei, ya he tomado la decisión. No te preocupes, no es la emoción del momento, no ha sido una decisión de un día para otro, no hay manera de que mañana regrese arrepentida de lo que hoy te digo, no te preocupes. He pensado tanto en esto, le he dado tantas vueltas y hoy me di cuenta de que es lo mejor… y tú lo sabes−

¿Lo era? Entonces, ¿por qué la sola idea de que ella no estuviera más aquí dolía como si mi corazón se quemara? ¿Por qué el plan de dejarla de ver una vez que Serena y yo nos casáramos ya no sonaba tan perfecto? ¿Por qué mi necesidad de ella crecía segundo a segundo mientras la miraba deshacerse en lágrimas frente a mí?

Continué en silencio mientras ella se reponía. Pasaron fácilmente diez minutos o más y entonces ella se incorporó y se acercó a mí. Arrodillada frente a mí, entrelazó sus manos y las mías y me miró directo a los ojos.

− Probablemente esta sea la última vez que pueda estar a solas contigo y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte que eres la mejor persona que conozco Sei. Si algo agradezco es haberte encontrado en mi camino. Lástima que yo fui tan ciega que no pude reconocer al príncipe azul cuando la vida lo puso frente a mí, cuando te puso frente a mí… tú y yo pudimos haber sido tan felices… Perdóname por todo amor. Hoy me doy cuenta que di tantos topes para al final darme cuenta de que siempre fuiste tú el hombre de mi vida… Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo, Seiya, que logres la felicidad que tanto buscaste y que tanto te mereces y que estoy segura que lograrás. Eres un hombre excepcional Sei, bueno, honesto, cariñoso, amoroso… hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, y sé que tu novia lo sabe y lo valora y por eso te ama tanto. Hazla feliz y también valórala – Sus ojos cristalizados contenían todo el sentimiento de sus palabras, sus pequeñas y menudas manos comenzaron a temblar y su voz a quebrarse. – Espero que algún día puedas perdonar el haber fastidiado tu vida de la manera en que lo hice… − Ella se incorporó, para luego depositar un dulce y fugaz beso en mi frente mientras decía sus últimas palabras – Te deseo lo mejor Seiya Kou. Adiós−

Rápidamente se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y la vi desaparecer tras la puerta, para luego escuchar cómo el elevador llegaba y ella subía en él. Ahora me encontraba solo, solo y aun inmóvil e inexpresivo sentado en el suelo.

Ella se había ido. Me puse de pie rápidamente, aun aturdido por todo lo que ella me dijo y caminé presuroso hasta la puerta. Mi cuerpo quería ir tras ella, correr hasta alcanzarla y decirle que se quedara, pero justo delante de la puerta, me obligué a detenerme. Frustrado, golpeé la puerta con mis puños y comencé a sollozar sin control. Golpeé la madera hasta que se abolló un tanto y entonces apoyé mi frente sobre ella, dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente ¿qué me pasaba? Pasaba que mi mente y mi alma se daban cuenta de que nunca dejé de amar a esa condenada rubia, a esa que más de una vez hizo trizas mi corazón, a esa que ahora, por mi propio bien, me dejaba… Debió irse antes, irse antes de siquiera conocerla.

No puedo encontrar palabras para describir el remolino que sentía en mi pecho, como si dentro estuviera hueco, como si ya no quedara nada. Solté un grito de desesperación y continué golpeando el portón una y otra vez, sin considerar las pequeñas gotas de sangre que comenzaban a resbalar por mis nudillos. Buscaba aliviar el dolor de mi pecho con el dolor físico, pero éste no estaba para nada cerca de cesar.

Continué así por minutos hasta que, cansado, me eché hacia atrás con las manos en la cabeza. Caí sentado y abracé mis rodillas. Respiré hondo una vez, dos veces. Las lágrimas ya no salían, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Cada gemido, cada lágrima dolía, ardía dentro de mí desgarrando el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba mi corazón, y digo se suponía porque, esa noche ella se lo llevó consigo.

Y entonces, escuché el elevador abrirse afuera. Levanté mi rostro. _¿Había ella regresado?_

Escuché tacones apresurarse hasta la puerta. Agucé mi oído.

Llaves entrando al picaporte de la puerta. Limpié mis mejillas y comencé a levantarme del suelo con un estúpido dejo de esperanza en mis ojos.

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse sonó como si sólo eso pudiera escuchar y pude entre ver dorados cabellos volando con el viento ¿Era ella?

La asustada mirada celeste de Serena me golpeó cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta, quitándome cualquier ilusión de que fuera la rubia que yo quería ver.

− ¡Seiya! – Gritó ella − ¿¡qué te ha pasado!? – Preocupada, corrió hacia mí y tomó mis manos ensangrentadas. − ¡Dios mío, estas sangrando! ¿Qué paso? –

Sin decir nada me dirigí hasta el sofá y me senté mientras Serena iba por el botiquín ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? "_Oh siento asustarte Serena, lo que pasa es que enloquecí cuando Mina se despidió de mi para siempre ya que de no ser así tu prometido no iba a poder soportar los deseos de hacerla suya de una buena vez_" ¡Por favor!

− ¿Seiya qué ha pasado? – Preguntó de nuevo ella mientras curaba mis manos.

− Yo… nada, Serena, solo que golpeé la puerta…−

La rubia me miró extrañada, esperando aun una explicación. − ¿Por qué? –

− Tuve una pelea con… ¡Yaten! Si, estaba muy enfadado y no supe cómo sacar mi ira y la puerta estaba frente a mí… lo siento – No tuve más remedio que inventar algo, algo creíble, y una pelea con Yaten era lo más factible.

− Ay amor… siento mucho escucharlo, ¿quieres contarme qué paso? –

− No –

Ella sonrió tristemente y me abrazó. – Tus manos estarán bien cariño, ahora te haré un té para que te tranquilice, ¿te parece? – Besó mi frente y caminó hacia la cocina presurosa.

Me eché hacia atrás y cerré los ojos un momento. Los abrí de nuevo para ver los vendajes que mi prometida me había hecho. Ella llegó con el té.

− Aquí esta cariño, tómatelo, te sentirás mejor – Sonrió.

− Gracias –

− ¿Sabes? Vi a Mina salir casi corriendo del edificio…− Dijo mientras yo daba el primer sorbo de té, haciéndome casi escupirlo todo.

− Ah… bueno, ella vino a dejarme… después de la pelea con Yaten – Dije nervioso en voz baja.

− Oh… espero que todo se arregle cariño, sobre todo porque falta ya muy poco para la boda. No me gustaría que los dos estuvieran enojados ese día…−

− Ni a mi…−

− Quiero que ese día seas completamente feliz. Te amo –

Serena me besó suavemente. Sus ojos brillaban al hablarme del gran día, estaba tan ilusionada, tan enamorada que no tenía el valor de derribar sus sueños.

− Lo seré, y tú también lo serás Serena –

Ella soltó un gritillo de emoción y se abrazó a mí de nuevo, mientras yo tomaba otro sorbo de la caliente bebida, con la mirada fija en las abolladuras en la madera.

*******

**

* * *

  
**

**¡Hola muñecas!**

**Aquí ando tratando de no dejar de actualizar pero han pasado muchas cosas no muy buenas por acá y bueno… espero uds se encuentren de maravilla!**

**Sé que están sacadas de onda con el mugrosito de Yaten, pero bueno, creo que he intentado de plasmar que ninguno de los personajes es perfecto. Todos poseemos sentimientos y emociones oscuros dentro y a veces nos dejamos manejar por ellos. Y es así como todos, incluso Taiki que parece ser el más centrado, cometen errores. **

**No niego que me gusta leer historias en los que el protagonista es perfecto, ¡claro que me encanta soñar! Jeje pero bueno creo que me resultó difícil escribirlo asi… es mi primer historia tal vez para la otra corra con más suerte! (:**

**En cuanto al numero de capis, Sakurita, yo lo había planeado para 20, pero no sé, tal vez me pase de eso y sean unos 22… ya veremos! **

**Finalmente, MILLONES de gracias por leer y por dejar review, me animan muchísimo!**

**Cuídense mucho chicas y aprovechen el tiempo para estar con sus seres queridos**

**Besos**

**mskou**


	19. Despedida

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tú]**

**

* * *

**

**...**

**[25 de noviembre]**

Frené al estar frente a mi casa. Miré el reloj, era tarde, bastante tarde. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado manejando sin rumbo. Al abrirse la puerta del garaje supe que Yaten ya había llegado, su coche estaba ahí. Seguramente me pediría una explicación por la hora en la que regresaba, pero yo no querría dársela. En realidad, no quería hacer nada diferente a derrumbarme en la cama y dormir, dormir mucho. Sentía mis ojos hinchados, el cuerpo apaleado y hasta mi sombra pesaba. Pero no era nada comparado al sufrimiento que llevaba dentro. Un cementerio tendría más vida que yo en ese momento. Estaba vacía, destrozada. Una última lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. La limpié y alcé la frente. Yo había tomado una decisión y, aunque aún faltaba decirle a Yaten, lo cual no prometía ser nada agradable, sería fuerte.

Bajé del auto y entré a la bella casa blanca, haciendo el menor ruido posible, como a hurtadillas. Me sorprendí al ver la lámpara de la sala encendida. _ ¡Maldición!__ Yaten seguro estará esperándome despierto y dispuesto a levantarme una escenita_− pensé, indispuesta a mantener siquiera una conversación con él. Caminé despacio hasta llegar a la sala. Tan solo pude ver una copa de vino en la mesa de centro y su mano colgando del sofá. Mi precioso platinado estaba completamente dormido. Seguramente me esperó cuanto pudo y el sueño lo venció. Me acerqué a él, sentándome al borde del sofá y lo miré.

Él era perfecto. La luz amarilla y tenue de la lámpara de piso matizaba con reflejos sus cabellos plateados y su blanca piel, haciéndola resplandecer, remarcando la fina línea de su nariz, de sus pómulos; sus cejas enmarcaban esos hermosos ojos verdes, ahora cerrados, y sus delgados labios rosas tentaban a la más fuerte voluntad. Acaricié suavemente su cabello y besé su frente. Definitivamente lo iba a extrañar.

Me puse de pie y entristecí al imaginar la futura escena en la que yo le dijera que iba a dejarlo. Iba lastimarlo después de todo el esfuerzo que él puso en nosotros, después de dar todo por nosotros. Pero era lo mejor.

Me dirigí a la habitación para coger una manta y echársela encima. Una vez hecho, me deshice de mi ropa, y quedando sólo en interiores, me envolví en las blancas sábanas, esperando que mi mente me traicionara y me trajera la dolorosa imagen de Seiya inmóvil en el suelo mientras yo me alejaba. Esperaba pasar la noche deshaciéndome en lágrimas pero, para mi sorpresa, no pasó. En mis ojos no había más lágrimas por llorar aquella noche, simplemente los cerré y caí totalmente rendida.

**...**

**[26 de noviembre]**

Desperté hasta que escuché a lo lejos el despertador sonando como loco en la habitación. Noté en seguida la manta sobre mí; olía a ella. Me puse de pie y con la manta en la mano caminé a paso rápido hacia la habitación con intenciones de apagar el estúpido aparato. Al entrar, la vi dormida, enredada en las sábanas, como si la alarma no estuviera haciendo el escándalo en su oído. Me acerqué y oprimí el botón que silenció el ambiente y me senté a mirarla. Quien sabe a qué hora había llegado, ni con quién diablos estaba… Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuerte mi pecho al pensar lo peor; imaginarla acostándose con otro mientras yo la esperaba despierto… ¡Arg! Prometí ya no pensar estupideces pero ¡maldición! Me era imposible dejar de hacerlo.

Quise despertarla y pedirle explicaciones, pero no lo hice. Se veía tan angelical mientras dormía que no me atreví a interrumpir sus sueños. Al contrario, me alejé y entré al baño para tomar una ducha antes de irme al trabajo.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo desnudo, concentré mi mente en alejar las estupideces que me habían martirizado un día antes e intenté relajarme. Fallé. Estar ahí, en la regadera, me hizo recordar las veces que yo la hice mía justo ahí y la imaginé de igual forma con un imbécil en el baño de cualquier motel barato.

− ¡Demonios!_ – _exclamé y di un golpe a la pared. Cuando terminé, tomé una toalla blanca y sequé mi cabello con ella, para después enredarla alrededor de mi cintura. Salí y volteé hacia la cama; Mina ya no estaba ahí.

Los ruidos en la cocina me confirmaron que ella ya había despertado. Apenas iba a dirigirme hacia ella cuando sonó su celular que estaba sobre el buró; un mensaje, un maldito mensaje. No debía significar nada, pero ¿tan temprano? Seguro era ese con el que ahora se acostaba deseándole buenos días… Los celos invadieron mi mente por completo, dejando que la paranoia me cegara y por fin externara lo que me venía carcomiendo desde ayer.

Decidido, caminé a prisa hacia la cocina. Ella estaba haciendo el desayuno, luciendo realmente mal. Pero su estado no me importó y comencé mi actuación.

– Buenos días Mina, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –. Ella volteó y sonrió tristemente para luego seguir con su labor.

– Bien, gracias. Siéntate, ya casi termino el desayuno –

Arrastre ruidosamente la silla y me senté, sin quitar mi mirada de ella.

– ¿Bien? Sin embargo luces terrible, querida, ¿no será por falta de sueño? – Lancé ofensivo

– Em… tal vez, llamaré al trabajo para decirles que llegaré más tarde y así dormiré un poco más–

– _¡Qué cómoda_! – pensé sarcástico. – Tal vez lo que deberías hacer es llegar temprano a tu casa por las noches Mina, ¿a qué hora llegaste? – exigí.

La rubia me miró fugazmente. – Si, tardé más de lo planeado Yaten. Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo–

– ¡No te preocupes! Pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿En dónde estabas? – Dije en un tono sarcástico y enfadado.

Ella comenzó a servir los huevos y los pancakes sin dirigirme la mirada. Seguramente estaba pensando en qué excusa decirme. Apreté los puños bajo la mesa al verla dudar su respuesta.

– Estuve… con Lita. Si eso es, fui a visitar a Lita – Dijo y sonrió.

– _¡Si, claro! Y yo soy rey de España…_– pensé y mordí mi lengua por gritarle lo mentirosa que era. En realidad no tenía evidencia de que ella estuviera con otro hombre, pero mis celos me gritaban que así eran las cosas, yo estaba seguro de que así eran.

– Te llamé varias veces. No me contestaste nunca –

– ¿Ah sí? No he revisado mi teléfono, lo siento –

– Y ¿por qué no contestaste? ¿qué hacías o qué? – Insistí en el tema.

– No sé, seguramente lo tenía en vibración o en silencio, no lo escuché – Ella terminaba de servir los platos, aun sin verme a los ojos. Yo sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Y saberlo me desquiciaba, me llenaba de ira, de celos, de impotencia. Quería explotar, golpear algo, qué se yo. ¡Mina me estaba viendo la cara de idiota!

– ¡Mentirosa! – Grité y me levanté de la mesa, dando un golpe en ella. – ¡Eres una mentirosa! –

Ella se echó para atrás asustada y sorprendida. – ¡Yaten! ¡Pero, ¿qué te pasa? –

– ¿Qué me pasa? – Dije histérico mientras me acercaba amenazadoramente a ella – ¡Me pasa que _MI_ mujer llega tarde a _MI_ casa porque va a revolcarse con no se qué estúpido! – Tomé su brazo con fuerza, seguramente lastimándola, y la acerqué a mí – ¿O vas a seguir diciéndome que estuviste con tu amiguita? ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos a hablarle! ¡Vamos a confirmar tu historia! –

Mina ya estaba llorando como magdalena, pero no me importó. Estaba tan furioso, tan enojado; ella era mía, toda mía, no tenía derecho a compartirse con nadie.

– Tienes razón…– balbuceó ella, confirmando mi hipótesis y desatando todo el enojo que luchaba por contener.

– ¡Qué! ¿¡Y lo dices así como si nada! – La sacudí de los dos brazos con fuerza

– ¡Suéltame Yaten! ¡Tienes razón porque no estaba con Lita…! – Forcejeó hasta deshacerse de mi agarre y sobarse los brazos con dolor – ¡pero, escúchame bien, no estuve acostándome con otro! ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso! –

Mina salió corriendo hacia la habitación en donde se encerró por unos diez minutos. Salió ya bañada y vestida con jeans y camiseta informal. Yo había esperado todo el tiempo junto a la puerta, esperando a que saliera, tiempo que me ayudo a calmarme. En cuanto salió se acercó a mi furiosa y dolida. – Ayer estuve con Seiya por la tarde… – dijo estrellando su aliento sobre mi cara –… deseándole felicidad y amor con Serena, puedes llamarlo para corroborar, si tanto te importa. Y llegué tarde porque quise estar sola, estuve en el auto, sola todo el tiempo… No puedo creer que pensaras eso de mí…–

– Mina, yo…– Dije e intenté tomar su mano, arrepentido de cómo me había portado.

– Cállate. No quiero escucharte ya. Saldré, ¿vas a seguirme como ayer? – Finalizó y salió de casa.

Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto sin poder creer cómo había reaccionado a la situación. Creo que sí me había precipitado al pensar un mundo de cosas, pero entonces ¿Por qué me mintió al decir que estaba con Lita? ¡Bah! Probablemente porque me conoce y sabía que yo haría un berrinche por saber todo lo que habló con Seiya. – _Maldición… ¿ahora como voy a componer todo esto?_ – pensé y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mina estaba furiosa, y con razón, la traté tan mal y le reproché como si… como si ella fuera como yo. Como si ella fuera capaz de hacer lo que yo le hice con Hotaru y que aun ahora le volvía a hacer con otra. Pero eso era diferente, yo amo a Mina. La otra mujer es sólo un juego, que no tiene porqué lastimar a nadie.

Decidí hablar con Taiki, él siempre sabía qué hacer y era el más sensato de los tres. O tal vez debía hablar con Seiya, después de todo, tenía que confirmar la historia de Mina…

**...**

Cuando salí de la casa estaba tan enojada, que casi olvido por completo el dolor que me llenaba el alma. Yaten se las había ingeniado para sacarme de quicio, aunque en realidad comprendía el origen de sus celos. Mi actitud misteriosa hubiera puesto a cualquiera a dudar. Y tal vez en mi mente era infiel, pero nunca me hubiera acostado con Seiya aún estando con Yaten, por más que lo deseara.

Mientras manejaba, me tranquilicé y pude pensar más claramente. Había planeado hablar con Yaten ese mismo día, despedirme ese mismo día. Hoy cuando él llegara del trabajo, yo ya tendría hecha su cena y también mis maletas. Le contaría lo que pasa en mi corazón y pediría su perdón. Estaba segura de que el pediría que no me fuera, me diría que me ama… iba a ser muy difícil, pero era un hecho, hoy me iría de su casa. Tenía pensado quedarme en un hotel mientras arreglaba todo para irme, después de todo largarme así como así, sin un destino fijo, no era inteligente.

Pero de irme, tenía que ser hoy porque no soportaría encontrarme a Seiya después de lo que había dicho y hecho; no podía hacerle las cosas más difíciles a él. Y por su bien y el de su prometida y su boda, cuanto antes, mejor.

Había olvidado todo lo que tenía que ver con mi trabajo, pero no era correcto tan sólo desaparecer. Así que me dirigí hasta el edificio en donde encontré a Michiru desesperada por encontrarme.

– ¡Mina Aino! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡Ya has faltado dos días seguidos mujer! Tenemos tantos pendientes. Pasemos a tu oficina y te explico…– Dijo sin dejar de caminar un segundo.

– Michiru, escucha, voy a la oficina del director, voy a renunciar…–

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron grandemente. – ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué? –

– Me voy a mudar. Me voy a otra ciudad…–

– ¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creerlo, ¿tan repentinamente? ¡Ay Mina! Que vamos a hacer sin ti…–

– Seguir adelante Michiru, igual que yo –

La peli azul sonrió tiernamente. – Te voy a extrañar–

– Seguro que yo también –

Nos abrazamos por unos segundos. Por un tiempo, ella fue la única que me escuchaba y estaba tremendamente agradecida por ello.

– Si ves a Darien, dile que lo estoy buscando ¿sí? – Pedí.

– ¿Aun no sabe que te vas? –

– No, aun no –

Ella asintió. – Yo le digo que lo buscas –

– Gracias – Le sonreí por última vez y di media vuelta para ir hacia la oficina del director.

**...**

Darien me miró prolongadamente. Tomó su taza de café dando un sorbo y suspiró para hablar después de varios minutos en silencio.

– ¿Y ya sabes a dónde irás? – preguntó.

– No estoy segura, pero siempre he amado San Francisco. Tal vez sea ahí a donde viaje –

– Pero San Francisco esta lejísimos…– dijo mirándome tierno.

– Lo sé…–

– Verte será difícil…–

– También lo sé pero necesito alejarme de aquí lo más que pueda, lo comprendes ¿verdad? –

– ¿Y el trabajo? –

– Ya he hablado con el director, renuncié–

– ¿Y de qué vivirás allá? –

– Basta Darien…–. Él suspiró.

– ¿Estás segura Mina? Es que se me hace algo tan repentino, no lo vi venir – Él seguía sorprendido por mi partida.

– Ya sabes que es lo mejor. Por todos y por mi también –

– Es una decisión muy fuerte Minako, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, aquí estás asfixiándote…– Dijo finalmente apoyando mi decisión.

– No sé cómo voy a olvidar a Seiya, Darien, ¡no sé cómo! Ni siquiera estoy segura de que eso sea posible. Lo adoro tanto Darien…– Sollocé escondiendo el rostro entre mis brazos apoyados en la mesa.

–Estoy seguro de que será muy difícil Mina, pero tú puedes sobreponerte. Eres fuerte, saldrás adelante–

– Supongo, que estoy destinada a perder todo. Mi psicóloga siempre se asombró del cómo me repuse de la pérdida del bebé, y yo llegué a esa conclusión. Todo lo que amo, siempre termina yéndose de mí, debería estar acostumbrada a quedarme sola…–

– No digas eso Minako, probablemente encontrarás a alguien que sea para ti y entonces serás muy feliz– Me consoló Darien, acariciando mi espalda.

– Y espero que él también sea feliz con Serena… ¿Sabes? Esta vez, me siento bien. A pesar del dolor que siento y que les provocaré a ellos, sé que, al final, todos vamos a superarlo y seremos felices cada quien por su lado… Tal vez así debieron ser las cosas desde hace mucho tiempo–

– Entiendo y me da mucho gusto que te sientas así. Eso es lo importante Mina, que tú te sientas bien y de verdad que te deseo esa felicidad de la que hablas–

– Gracias Darien –

– Debes permitirme ir a despedirte, ¿cuándo te vas? –

– Aun no lo tengo seguro, hoy me iré de casa, después de hablar con Yaten…– Pasé saliva nerviosamente al recordar la obligada plática con el peliplateado. – De cualquier manera yo te marco cuando sepa la fecha exacta– Sonreí.

– Claro que sí, yo estaré ahí contigo cuando te vayas, para que recuerdes que no estás sola, linda–

Las palabras de Darien entraron en mi mente inundando de paz mis sentidos. Esto era real, no solo un capricho típico de mí.

**...**

Pasé rápidamente a la tienda de autoservicio por cosas para la cena antes de llegar a casa. Me serví de vegetales, especias y cortes de carne y al final, me compré un barquillo con helado de vainilla; mi favorito. Caminé hacia mi coche saboreando la vainilla concentrada y fría, relajándome a cada paso mientras el aire fresco golpeaba mi rostro sonrojando mis mejillas; mi cabello voló al ritmo de la brisa y entonces cerré los ojos y respire profundo. La vida era hermosa. Cada mínimo detalle la hace así, hermosa e inigualable, única. Sonreí y observé a la gente vivir. Tan solo recordar ese hecho, vivir, me dio ánimos para dirigirme a mi casa, preparar la cena y mi equipaje y, finalmente, hablar con Yaten.

Manejé con la misma actitud de paz y tranquilidad, mientras cantaba las canciones conocidas en el radio. Todo normal hasta que al ir acercándome a mi calle, pude distinguir un auto estacionado frente a mi casa. Disminuí la velocidad y agucé la vista, inclinándome sobre el volante para tener más visibilidad. Ya estando más cerca reconocí el auto de Taiki.

Qué extraño, de los tres hermanos Kou es al último que esperaba ver en mi casa. Sin embargo, supuse que Seiya había hablado con él y que el hecho de que había decidido irme lo había inquietado, y entonces hoy venía a confirmar el chisme y a convencerme de que no hiciera sufrir a Yaten con mi partida. Bien decía Seiya que el platinado es su consentido.

Conduje el auto hasta el garaje y bajé, cargando conmigo todas las bolsas del súper. Cerré el coche y caminé hasta la puerta principal de la casa; Taiki estaba ahí, sentado sobre los escalones, dejando que el sol golpease su cara mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Con que bronceándote en mi jardín, ¿eh? – Bromeé, pretendiendo aligerar el ambiente tenso que me esperaba.

–Te esperaba– Dijo sin abrir los ojos o siquiera moverse de su posición de bronceado.

–Me imagino, pasa–. Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y comencé a escarbar en mi bolso en busca de las llaves. Como siempre, tardé mucho en encontrarlas. Tanto que Taiki se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y de su bolsillo sacó su juego de llaves, entre el cual se encontraba una copia de la que abriera mi casa.

–Gracias– susurré.

Entré y él tras de mí. En la cocina, dejé todas las bolsas y le ofrecí un vaso de agua o una taza de café; no aceptó. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

– Y ¿a qué debo tu visita, Tai? – Pregunté mientras me ponía un delantal y empezaba a preparar la ensalada.

– Quisiera hablar contigo de algo Mina. Es algo serio– Contestó mirándome con preocupación. Detuve mi labor y lo miré a los ojos.

–Me imagino de qué se trata, pero no hay manera de que me hagas cambiar de idea–. Él me miró extrañado.

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– ¿De qué hablas tú? – Ahora si no entendía nada.

– Mina yo vengo a hablarte de Yaten, de Yaten y de su comportamiento... – Dijo en voz baja y bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado.

– ¿Su comportamiento? ¿Cuál comportamiento? –

– Mina, tu y yo hemos tenido diferencias y por mucho tiempo te guardé rencor, pero a pesar de todo supe darme cuenta de que eres una buena persona y, aunque a veces no parezca, no haces las cosas con malas intenciones, incluso cuando resulten desastrosas– rió un poco y después recobró su seriedad de siempre – y sobre todo me di cuenta de que amas a mi hermano –

¿Taiki diciéndome esto? Era algo nuevo e inesperado.

– El punto es, Mina, que te quiero. Te quiero como se quiere a una cuñada y te aprecio como persona – Dijo y me miró con la mirada más dulce que jamás le haya visto. Supe que algo malo iba a decirme y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

– Gr... Gracias – Balbuceé. –...yo también Tai... – Él sonrió y después bajó la mirada.

– Es por esa razón que hoy vengo a confesarte que Yaten... no es como tú crees... – Él retorcía nerviosamente sus dedos y yo no pude más que mirarlo extrañada, ignorando completamente de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Que Yaten no es como creo? Yo lo conozco a la perfección... creo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

Taiki dirigió su mirada hacia la mía y apenado confesó todo de una vez. – Yaten ha estado viéndose con otra mujer Mina... él tiene una amante –

¡Que! La noticia me llegó de lleno y sin más preámbulos. Y de verdad me sorprendió, pero no supe qué sentir. No me sentía con el derecho de sentirme engañada porque yo tampoco me había comportado como la novia honorable que él creía, así que, tranquila, suspiré aire para asimilar la noticia. Traté de tomar las cosas con calma porque inexplicablemente el hecho de que Yaten me estuviera pintando los cuernos de nuevo ya no me destrozaba, después de todo yo estaba por confesarle que no lo amo y que me voy, pero en el fondo sí estaba decepcionada.

Taiki observó mi reacción esperando que yo estallase, evidentemente sorprendido por mi tranquilidad. Mi mente estaba fría, pero, al final, me traicionó. Y entonces comencé a pensar en el hecho de que yo creí en él, le di otra oportunidad a pesar de todo lo que había pasado... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejé ir a Seiya por él, con un demonio! Darme cuenta de eso especialmente hizo que mi templanza desapareciera y entonces la furia se apoderara de mí.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito! – Exclamé apretando mis puños a mi costado. – ¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermano me está haciendo lo mismo que antes después de que yo, estúpidamente, creí en él? – Taiki me miró apenado por su hermano.

– Mina... – Comenzó a hablar pero yo lo interrumpí.

– ¡Rechacé a Seiya, Taiki! – Grité ya empapada en lagrimas – ¡Lo rechacé por Yaten! ¡Lo lastimé, lo hice menos y lo humillé! ¡Lo mandé directo a los brazos de Serena mientras yo intentaba ser feliz con tu estúpido hermano! –

Lloré fuertemente mientras Taiki sólo me observaba. Cuando sentí que las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo me dejé caer y sentada en el piso continué sollozando. – Yo lo amo... ¡Amo a Seiya, Taiki! ¡Y ahora va a casarse con Serena! ¡Y todo porque yo escogí a Yaten sobre él...! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! –

Sentía una impotencia inexplicable. Solo yo sabía la magnitud del arrepentimiento desgarrando mi interior y encontrando la salida en un millón de lágrimas. Hice sufrir a la persona que mas amaba por buscar lo que ya antes había perdido con Yaten. Me desprecié solo de pensarlo. Yo tenía la idea de haberme casado con un hombre maravilloso; de haber entregado mi vida a la persona que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que yo amaba de igual manera a tal grado de ir en contra de todo y lastimar a alguien inocente. Darme cuenta que desde un principio, Yaten nunca supo lo que es amar realmente, me dolía. Pero reconocer que había dejado ir a Seiya por alguien que nunca me amó lo suficiente, haber perdido a Seiya, eso sí me destrozaba.

Taiki se acuclilló frente a mí y me tomó por los hombros.

– Yo sé que lo amas… – Dijo. Sorprendida lo volteé a ver. – Logré darme cuenta de cuánto sufrías al verlo con Serena y aun así te ofreciste para ayudar a la novia en toda la organización de la boda. Sé que lo hiciste por él. Mina… tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz y sé que con Yaten no lo lograrás. Él es demasiado… desgraciado – dijo agachando la mirada – Yaten va a decepcionarte una y otra vez. Él es así. En cambio tú y Seiya…–

– Él va a casarse Taiki...– Sollocé.

– Pero él no ama a Serena, Mina…– exclamó posicionando su rostro frente al mío. – ¡Él sólo está huyendo de lo que ya no puede controlar: su amor por ti! No puedo dejar que mi hermano arruine su vida casándose con alguien que no ama… –

Las palabras de Taiki eran increíbles viniendo de él. Pero yo no podía simplemente correr junto a Seiya y robárselo a Serena. No podía hacerlo.

– Yo… no puedo hacer nada Taiki. Seiya y Serena están juntos y ellos aun pueden superar los problemas; yo no soy nadie para quitarles esa oportunidad –. Tiernamente me deshice del agarre del castaño y me levanté secándome las lágrimas. Alisé mi mandil y continué preparando la cena.

– Pero tú lo amas…– Dijo él desconcertado levantándose también.

– Exactamente y es por eso que voy a irme Taiki –

Él me miró extrañado, yo no quise dirigirle la mirada. – ¿Cómo que te vas? –

– Yo planeaba dejar a Yaten hoy mismo, incluso ignorando lo que tu acabas de confesarme. No tiene ningún caso que siga con él si al que en verdad amo es a Seiya, por el contrario iba a resultar contraproducente e insano ver a Seiya casarse con Serena y estar muriendo por estar con él cada vez que hubiese una reunión familiar. Lo amo muchísimo Taiki, y de verdad deseo que sea feliz y sé que yo no soy digna de vivir esa felicidad con él… pero Serena si lo es y ella será quien lo libere de toda esta situación. Y yo voy a ayudarlos yéndome de aquí lo antes y más lejos posible. Voy a ayudarlos y a ayudarme, porque estar aquí sin Seiya me ahoga, me está destruyendo por dentro…– Mi voz dio lo que pudo y comenzó a cortarse.

Taiki se quedó en silencio después de escucharme, seguro jamás se imaginó que yo decidiera hacer algo así. Al fin, suspiró y acomodó su saco.

– Si esa es tu decisión, la respeto. Perdóname por venir a pedirte esto Mina, yo sé que no soy quién para intervenir en la vida de Seiya, pero me siento desesperado, no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo. Me parte verlo acorralado y verlo sufrir de nuevo y más cuando él pensaba estar saliendo de todo esto. Ya no sé cómo apoyarlo, cómo sacarlo de esto. Yo sé que él correría a tus brazos si Serena no estuviera involucrada…–

Taiki amenazaba con derrumbarse ahí mismo. Me acerqué a él y tomé sus manos. – Taiki ¿qué no lo ves? Es ella la única que puede salvarlo. No te preocupes, deja que las cosas sigan su curso y verás como todo saldrá bien. Él será feliz, te lo prometo –

Sonreí tristemente, forzando a Taiki a hacerlo también. – Espero que así sea…– Soltó mis manos y asintió.

Pobre Taiki, sabía que sufría por los actos de Yaten y por el dolor de Seiya. Hablamos un rato más sobre mi partida y finalmente se despidió y se fue. Yo finalmente terminé la cena y me dispuse a hacer una maleta con lo único que necesitaba para pasar unos días en algún hotel. Después mandaría a Darien o Michiru por el resto.

**...**

La cena estaba lista cuando entré por la puerta principal. De hecho, la mesa estaba especialmente puesta y había una vela encendida al centro de ella. Pero todo estaba en silencio. Entré y dejé mis cosas sobre el mueble, menos el ramo de rosas rojas que traía para ella en un intento de dejar atrás la riña matutina. Me asomé a la cocina y nada; parecía como si no hubiera nadie. De repente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y ella salió. Usaba un ligero vestido negro y zapatos de piso; la blanca y espumosa piel de sus hombros resaltaba debajo de los rubios cabellos.

– Hola Mina – dije tímido – traje esto para ti–

– Buenas noches Yaten, gracias. Vamos a cenar – contestó seria pero educada. Tomó las flores y las dejó en una mesita.

Nos dirigimos al comedor en silencio. No sabía bien qué pasaba, solo sabía que ella seguía enojada y trataba de no hacer el ambiente más tenso. Ella sirvió la cena y comenzó a comer aun en silenció. La imité.

– ¿Quieres mas vino? – Invitó.

– Seguro…–

Sirvió un poco más de la coloreada bebida y entonces trajo el postre. Torta de plátano, la que yo más odiaba.

– Yaten, quisiera hablar contigo de algo –

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– Bueno, hoy no hemos comenzado el día con el pie derecho y de hecho peleamos fuertemente…– dijo mirando hacia sus manos mientras sobaba una con la otra.

Yo inmediatamente comencé a disculparme sobre la riña. – Lo sé Mina, perdóname. Yo no quise…–

– No digas nada. En realidad creo entender la razón de tus dudas, tú creíste que yo estaba acostándome con otro y reaccionaste ante ello. Está bien, no importa –

– ¿Ah sí? – contesté extrañado ¿Eso quería decir que no estaba enojada? Excelente. Entonces quise empezar a dar reclamo por todas sus actitudes y acciones sospechosas, pero ella prosiguió.

– Quiero decir esta bien porque creo que tienes una pizca de razón – Levantó su mirada para clavarla en la mía por primera vez en toda la noche. – Creo que no he sido honesta contigo últimamente y… hoy quiero serlo –

– ¿Honesta? – pregunté ya haciéndome ideas en la cabeza ¿Qué mas podría pensar cuando me dice que reclamarle una infidelidad está bien porque tengo algo de razón?

– Yaten…– suspiró – estoy enamorada de otra persona –

Lo dijo así, sin más. La miré sorprendido y después cerré los ojos con ira. Tan solo pude sentir como mis puños se apretaban lastimándome las palmas y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subir hasta casi expulsar fuego por los ojos.

– ¿¡De quién! ¡Anda dímelo! Es de ese con el que te mensajeas y te ves a escondidas ¿no es verdad? – Me puse de pie inhalando y exhalando fuertemente – ¡Es de ese por el que llegaste tan tarde ayer! –

– Si…– contestó ella altiva, como restregándome en cara que así era. No pude más y me acerqué a ella y la tomé de las muñecas violentamente, haciéndola levantarse y quedar frente a mi cara endurecida.

– ¿Qué con tu actitud altanera? Pareciera que lo estas disfrutando Minako ¿acaso es así? ¿Acaso lo has hecho para vengarte por el pasado? ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? –

– ¡No! – chilló ella y entonces su altivez se convirtió en enojo. Se soltó de mis manos y me empujó, alejándome tan solo un poco de ella – ¡Yo no soy tú! Yo no me estoy acostando con otro así como lo haces tú ahora, ¡de nuevo! O qué, ¿vas a negarlo? –

Sus lagunas azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ella lo sabía. Estúpido Seiya, seguro fue él. Pero de cualquier manera, ella también era infiel, ¿con qué cara viene a reclamarme? – Pues ahora no lo haré, porque tú ni siquiera mereces que la niegue. ¡Tú también eres una mentirosa! –

– No puedo creer lo cínico que eres Yaten. Te defiendes llamándome mentirosa, cuando estoy aquí confesándote que ya no te amo justamente para evitar mentirte. Yo no estaba acostándome con alguien que no fueras tú, yo no estaba entregando mi cuerpo y mi vida a nadie más que a ti. Y tú volviste a traicionar nuestra relación, ¡cuando ya una vez la habías fastidiado! –

Mina me tenía confundido; primero me dice que está enamorada de otro y ahora me dice que solo estaba conmigo ¡Qué diablos quiere decir! – ¿No estabas engañándome? – cuestioné más tranquilo, comenzando a comprender que lo que Mina trataba de decir no era que era una _ponecuernos_, si no que estaba evitando serlo.

– Todo este tiempo he intentado salir adelante contigo Yaten. Olvidar el pasado y tratar de que las cosas que compartimos nos llevaran a superar todos los obstáculos con los que nos hemos topado. Pero nada funcionó. Te confieso que el regreso de Seiya fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo amo, Yaten. Es de Seiya de quien estoy enamorada. Y por más que te cueste creer que entre él y yo no ha habido nada, es cierto. Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así y lo sabes. El es mejor persona que tu y que yo juntos…–

¿Seiya? ¿Ella estaba enamorada de Seiya ahora? Las palabras de Mina bombardearon mi mente estallando en fuertes punzadas alrededor de mi cabeza. Incliné mi cuerpo y recargué mis manos sobre la mesa, escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

– ¿Desde cuándo? –. Quise saber.

– Eso no importa Yaten. Así como tampoco importa desde cuando tú tienes a una amante. Si ese tipo de acciones a ti te llenan Yaten, adelante, hazlas, de verdad que ha dejado de importarme. Ni siquiera me siento con ánimos de reclamarte nada. Mi único objetivo hoy, era decirte cómo me siento y el porqué me voy –

Levanté la cabeza y la miré. Ella estaba de pie en la esquina de la mesa, con los ojos húmedos pero serena, tranquila y segura de lo que decía, así se había mantenido desde que iniciamos la cena. Ella estaba decidida a irse.

– ¿Te vas? ¿Con él? ¿Vas a escaparte con Seiya? – solté receloso, sin pensarlo.

– Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Seiya no es como nosotros Yat, él siempre verá por la gente que quiere. Él no haría sufrir a Serena…–

– ¡Ja! Entonces, ¿le confesaste tu amor y él te rechazó? – Burlé. No quería lastimarla pero no podía dejar de escupir estupideces con el afán de hacerla enfurecer.

Ella se incomodó con el comentario pero aun así contestó. – Yo no le pedí que se fugara conmigo si es a lo que te refieres. Simplemente he decidido que si ya no estoy contigo, ya nada me ata a este lugar que esta ahogándome día con día –

La miré cruzar el comedor y dirigirse hacia la alcoba. Al regresar llevaba una maleta enorme con ella. Arrastró la maleta hasta la puerta principal; yo no me digné siquiera a ofrecerle ayuda a pesar de que la veía dar guerra para moverla. Ahí de pie, viéndola irse, fui comprendiendo la idea de que regresar conmigo fue un error, probablemente fue su miedo a sentirse sola lo que la llevó a hacerlo. Comencé a sentir el peso de la verdad: yo no era más que un infeliz que no supo hacerla feliz nunca, al contrario, alejé de ella lo único verdadero que tuvo. Mina nunca mereció todo lo que ahora le ocurría; muchos podrían pensar que es una débil al huir de la situación pero la realidad es que cualquiera estaría derrumbado por dentro y por fuera de vivir lo que ella. Sin embargo, ella se iba entera.

– Perdóname Mina…– logré articular después de mucho.

Caminé hasta encontrarme frente a ella – Perdóname de verdad –. Ella me vio con ojos enternecidos.

– Yo te perdono Yaten. Solo espero que tu arrepentimiento esta vez sea de verdad. Y también te pido perdón por no haber acabado con esto antes… Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, te quiero –

Y entonces me abrazó. Al instante de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi, comencé a llorar. Lo había estado reprimiendo desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que yo solo había destruido lo que pudo haber sido una maravillosa vida y que ahora me quedaba con nada. Con nadie. Y aunque tal vez, lo de Mina y yo ya había estado estropeado desde un principio, yo vine a súper estropearlo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice, no sé que intentaba demostrarme o qué intentaba al pretender que jugar con Mina de nuevo no traería consecuencias. Soy un idiota.

– No te vayas…– rogué en un hilo de voz.

– Yaten por favor no me pidas eso. Bien sabes que me iré de cualquier manera. No te hagas esto –

Ella deshizo el abrazo y se inclinó para tomar su equipaje y comenzar a arrastrarlo hasta su auto. Entonces me moví ágilmente interponiéndome en su camino y quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. – Quédate solo esta noche, vamos a dormir solo hoy. Mañana te vas, por favor –

Ella sonrió tristemente y asintió. Empujó las maletas a un lado y tomó mi mano, para después guiarme hasta la habitación en donde se recostó y yo a su lado. Me abracé a su cintura y continué desahogando el dolor que sentía. Ella pasó la noche consolando mi adolorido corazón, como si ella no cargara ya con una gran pena. No supe en qué momento, pero me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba.

**...**

**[27 de noviembre]**

Salí de la casa antes de que él despertara. Tal vez merecía estar sufriendo por todo lo que hizo, igual que yo, pero en el fondo no podía odiarlo, ni juzgarle nada; al final de todo ¿quién era yo para hacerlo? Alguna vez fue la persona a la que mas amé, viví con él años maravillosos y le agradecía por ello y aun sentía algo de ese cariño tan grande. Él fue uno de los hombres de mi vida y me dolía su sufrimiento.

Muy temprano me registré en un hotel barato del centro de la ciudad y en seguida puse cartas en el asunto para encontrar destino y lugar a donde partir. Darien fue de mucha ayuda, él tenía contactos en bastantes aéreas de la industria en la que yo era experta así que con mi buenas referencias y la recomendación de Darien, obtuve tres entrevistas de trabajo en San Francisco. Si, finalmente fue San Francisco el lugar al que volaría justo mañana por la tarde. Llegaría a algún hotel y, si conseguía algún trabajo, entonces buscaría un departamento y comenzaría de cero.

Para esa misma noche ya todo estaba arreglado. Incluso Darien me había hecho el favor de recoger el resto de mis cosas en casa de Yaten, quien según me dijo Darien, insistió en saber en dónde me encontraba y a dónde iría. Yo no quise contestar sus llamadas porque podría develar algún detalle de a dónde me dirigía, y en verdad no quería eso.

Pasé la noche mirando a través de la ventana el cielo oscuro, carente de una luna despejada y suficientes estrellas como para iluminar mi habitación en penumbras. Eso justamente pasaba en mi alma, ni siquiera los plateados rayos de la luna llegaban a deslumbrar con su luz la oscuridad que reinaba en mí.

Reí al recordar los buenos tiempos en la escuela, con Seiya, con Yaten, incluso con Taiki.

Entristecí al recordar la trastada que Yaten y yo le jugamos a Seiya.

Suspiré al recordar mi boda y la luna de miel con Yaten.

Sonreí al recordar mi ilusión por estar embarazada.

Sufrí una vez más el duelo de perder a mi bebé y a Yaten al mismo tiempo.

Añoré el tener a Seiya en mi vida una vez más.

Lloré al verme sin él de nuevo. Lloré hasta cansarme.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya regresé!**

**Perdón por andar perdida pero ya saben, el cierre de semestre siempre asfixia pero les comento que me fue muuuy bien *.* , y bueno finalmente ya subo otro capi, les aviso que solo quedan otros dos turururu…**

**Y en el próximo: la boda de Seiya wah! Haha**

**Mil gracias por leer, las quierooo!**

**Dejenme REVIEW anden :D:D**

**Ojala anden de lo lindo!**

**Besos**

**Tschuss**

**Mskou**


	20. El gran día

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

***  
**

**[1 de diciembre]**

Desperté al sentir a Serena moverse en la cama. – Buenos días, cariño – susurró ella y besó mis labios con dulzura. No contesté.

Sentí los parpados pesados, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Podía deberse al cansancio y ajetreo de afinar los últimos detalles de la boda. Pero solo yo y mi corazón sabíamos la verdadera razón.

Serena se levantó y me animó a desayunar llevándome los alimentos a la cama. Los comí más por educación a sus atenciones que porque en realidad lo deseara. Ella se despidió alegando compromisos con sus damas. "_¡Adiós cariño!_" la escuché gritar y entonces me volví a desplomar en la cama, con claras intenciones de no levantarme por un buen rato.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mi prometida se había ido pero el ruido del timbre me despertó. En mi mente no había poder humano que me hiciera levantarme de aquella cama. Me sentía cansado e internamente deshecho. Había visto pasar los días sin saber nada de Mina, tan solo sabiendo que para estas alturas ella ya se habría ido. Y había soportado mostrar mi mejor cara a la situación, sobre todo por Serena. Pero no hoy, hoy no podía ni con mi propia alma. Pero ese estúpido timbre insistió por, seguro, más de quince minutos. Fue cuando la idea de una "emergencia" pasó por mi mente.

Me levanté y presioné el botón que abriría la puerta pisos abajo. Salí al patio y prendí un cigarrillo, esperando expectante a la visita que tanto insistía en verme. El elevador se abrió y Taiki apareció enfundado en un ridículo frac de colores brillantes. Solo de verlo, mi ánimo fue suficiente para reírme de él.

– ¿¡Qué diablos estas usando! – dije entre risas. Taiki me miró sereno y sonriendo.

– Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Serena quiere "algo así" para el ¿vals? –

– ¡Bah! ¡Esa mujer no sé de donde viene! ¿Qué no puede conformarse con el tradicional vals común y corriente? ¡Ah no!, ella tuvo que inventar uno inspirado en la guerra de las galaxias – bromeé.

Taiki soltó una risotada. – Me da gusto que te encuentres tan bien como para hacer bromas –

Mi mal humor regresó inmediatamente. – Pues que no te dé tanto gusto hermano. No sé nada Taiki, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Ya se fue? –

– Si…– Yo ya lo sabía, mi intuición lo decía, pero haberlo confirmado dolía. – Me llamó para despedirse, me pidió que la disculpara con Serena por no estar y, bueno, que inventara alguna excusa para ella –

– ¿No dijo nada sobre mi? –

– No…–

Di el último toque al cigarrillo y lo lancé pisos abajo, viéndolo caer rápidamente. Exhalé el humo y asentí.

– Muy bien. Vamos, me cambiaré y pondremos manos a la obra. Necesito ir con el sastre, corte de cabello y más tarde iremos con Serena y sus amigas a no sé dónde ¿vale? –

– Si tú lo dices, así será –

Asentí de nuevo y comencé a avanzar hacia adentro, justo antes de cruzar la puerta me detuve, aun dando la espalda a Taiki.

– Me gustaría que… llamaras a Yaten. Me gustaría que él nos acompañara –

Pude sentir la sonrisa de Taiki aunque no la veía. – Claro que si –

El sol estaba ya en su punto más alto cuando entramos a la barbería. Era un lugar un poco ruidoso y lleno de sillas giratorias frente a espejos. La verdad estaba muy presuntuoso para mi gusto, yo que siempre había dejado mi cabello en manos de cualquier peluquero ahora entraba a Paolo´s Barber Shop dispuesto a lograr un estilo _súper chic_, según palabras de Serena. Me incomodé un poco al ver a un hombre afeminado recibirnos como si fuéramos compañeros de fraternidad o algo y que, además, no paraba de llamarme "cariño". Tomamos asiento y, calladitos los tres, esperamos a que me atendieran mientras observábamos al individuo moverse de un lado a otro con tremenda gracia.

Finalmente llegó mi turno y el tipo afeminado comenzó a cortarme el cabello. Por un momento pude relajarme e incluso casi quedarme dormido al sentir cómo mi cabeza era manejada por alguien más. Sin embargo despertaba al recordar que ese alguien era el tipo este.

Yaten notaba mi incomodidad y, por supuesto, se reía burlonamente, mientras Taiki intentaba controlarse, sin lograrlo. Media hora me tuvo sentado el tal Paolo, viéndolo revolotear alrededor de mí con unas tijeras en su mano. Me ponía un tanto nervioso.

Salí de ahí como bólido en cuanto estuve terminado. Una vez afuera, los comentarios de Yatencito no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡Quedaste precioso, "cariño"! – decía con burla y conteniendo sus carcajadas.

– ¡Bah, cállate! – exclamé irritado.

– Tienes que aceptar que tu cabello luce bien – admitió Taiki sonriente.

– Eso es verdad, "cariño". El hombre ese tiene un don, ¡hasta logró hacerte lucir bien, C-A-R-I-Ñ-O!– mencionó Yaten codeándome las costillas. Y entonces, me ataqué de la risa.

Los tres hermanos seguimos comentando y bromeando mientras caminamos hacia el coche, durante el camino hacia el sastre y aún cuando estuvimos con él. Todos reímos relajados, como hacía tanto no pasaba. Eso definitivamente me alegró.

Taiki, Yaten y yo nos medimos los trajes e hicimos los últimos arreglos. Sin ser un creído, la verdad era que yo lucía muy bien. Me observé frente al espejo por un largo rato, tal cual lo hace una novia con su vestido puesto, ilusionada. Sin embargo, mi sentimiento era diferente.

– Entonces, así lucirás cuando entregues tu libertad ¿eh, hermanito? – dijo Yaten, parándose a mi lado.

– Supongo – respondí sin dejar de verme.

– Es algo abrumador, ¿no? –

– ¿Eh? – emití sin entender bien a qué se refería.

– Casarse. No es solo entregar tu libertad; casarse requiere entregar el corazón –

Lo miré extrañado de la repentina profundidad de su comentario. – Lo sé –

Un corto silencio se desarrollo entre los dos.

– No seas idiota Seiya… – susurró y se acercó a mi oído – si no estás listo para entregar tu corazón, no te cases. Casarse no es cualquier cosa y es difícil aun cuando lo haces con quien amas. No te cases, tú sabes que no es lo que quieres…–

Yaten se alejó y salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé de pie, justo donde estaba, pensando. Me deshice del traje y regresé a mi ropa casual. Taiki aun discutía con el sastre sobre el largo de sus pantalones y mangas. Yo aproveché para salir en busca de Yaten, sus palabras habían causado revuelo en mí.

Salí y lo encontré junto al coche, fumando.

– Aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte Seiya. Aun no es tarde. Créeme, casarte con Serena sin amarla te llevará a hacerla sufrir mucho y verla sufrir te va a hacer miserable, créeme. Para poder hacerla feliz, necesitas ser feliz tú…–

Yaten me miró a los ojos, lanzándome la honestidad que no había visto en él desde que éramos niños.

– Yo… quiero que seas feliz hermano…– confesó con voz temblorosa, sin la confianza y altanería que lo caracterizaba. –… pero no puedo decirte que corras tras Mina sin que me duela… Sin embargo, si decides hacerlo yo lo entiendo, yo…–

Mi hermano agachó el rostro y lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo. – Perdóname…–

Me acerqué a él y toqué su hombro. – No te preocupes Yaten. Agradezco que me digas que deseas mi felicidad, de verdad significa mucho para mí, pero mi felicidad no es correr tras ella; mi felicidad esta aquí. Yo voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Serena. Todo estará bien –

Yaten me miró con reprobación pero al final sonrió. – Será como tú digas hermano –

[02 de diciembre]

Entré a la recamara exhausto. Había sido un día largo y en realidad estaba cansado y con mucho sueño. Me dirigía a la cama cuando vi a Serena observar pensativa los reflejos de luz que la piedra del anillo en su dedo destellaba. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

– ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Ya no te gusta? – bromeé.

Ella me miró dulcemente y sonrió. – Para nada Sei, es solo que…–

– ¿Qué…?–

– Tú… ¿imaginaste que el tiempo justo antes de tu boda sería así? –

Su pregunta realmente me sorprendió un poco, no la esperaba. – Bueno, ha sido cansado y algo estresante pero también ha sido muy emocionante y pues sí, así imaginé que sería – dije aunque no creía tanto en la veracidad de mis palabras. – ¿Y tú? –

– Supongo que sí – contestó ella, dejando escapar un suspiro.

– Vamos Serena, ¿qué te pasa? La Serena que será mi esposa no es así – dije al verla raramente desanimada. Me acosté y recargué mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa comenzando a acariciar hebras de cabello, lo cual me hizo cerrar los ojos al instante.

– Seiya, ¿estás seguro de querer casarte conmigo? – cuestionó ella.

– Claro que si –. Contesté somnoliento. Logré escuchar un casi imperceptible chillido de alegría.

– Y vamos a tener una casa enorme ¿verdad? –

– Si –

– Y dos perros chihuahueños para poder vestirlos ¿verdad? –

– Seh…–. La voz de Serena se escuchaba cada vez más lejana y mi lengua se arrastraba al contestar. El sueño me estaba venciendo.

– Y saldremos de vacaciones para disfrutarnos el uno al otro ¿verdad? –

– Aham… – Y entonces caí dormido.

– Y seremos felices ¿verdad? –

–…–

– ¿Incluso aunque no me ames…? –

**...**

**[03 de diciembre – Día de la boda]**

**12:35 pm** – Desperté al escuchar la alarma de mi teléfono sonar. El día había comenzado con el cielo pintado de un azul turquesa precioso y el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que cualquier paisaje realzara su belleza. Incluso el montón de edificios y calles transitadas que alcanzaba a ver por mi ventana.

Hoy era el día esperado, por fin Serena y yo uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre. Sonreí pensando en la rubia y comencé a buscarla por el departamento. Ella no estaba ya, seguramente ya estaba peinándose y esas cosas, sobre todo porque digamos que la hora en que yo desperté no sería considerada como muy temprano. De hecho era algo tarde, yo también tenía que alistarme. Un novio también debe lucir guapo ¿no?

**1:00 pm** – Llamé a mis hermanos y en menos de media hora ellos estaban en mi puerta con una caja de pizza y tres refrescos de cola. Habían adivinado bien, no había siquiera desayunado y no había tiempo para ello, así que en el coche fuimos comiendo y bebiendo rumbo al sastre a recoger nuestros atuendos. Los obtuvimos y entonces fuimos a la florería.

**2:27 pm** – Llegamos a la florería a recoger algunos centros de mesa faltantes. Ya con todo lo que necesitábamos en la camioneta, nos dispusimos a llegar a la villa, a media hora de la ciudad.

**3:20 pm** – El transito estaba terrible. Eso definitivamente no habían sido treinta minutos, tal vez casi una hora estuvimos en camino a la villa. Pero finalmente llegamos y a lo lejos pude ver la pequeña capilla ya adornada con flores blancas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de emoción… o nervios.

**3:33 pm** – En fin, dejamos las flores en el salón y entonces nos dirigimos a la cabaña en donde los hombres podríamos cambiarnos. Teníamos una hora para estar listos ya que, en teoría, la ceremonia religiosa comenzaría a las 4:30 pm.

Entré velozmente a la ducha y relajé mi espalda y cuello que de momento a otro reconocí muy tensos. Mi corazón ahora estaba desbocado latiendo a mil, si hubiera sido posible, habría latido hasta salirse de mi pecho y hubiera echado a correr. Respiré profundo mientras el jabón resbalaba por mi cuerpo.

Una vez terminado, me dispuse a vestirme. Frente al espejo, fui armando la imagen que días antes miraba en la sastrería. Cada prenda que colocaba en mi cuerpo era como una pieza del rompecabezas de mi vida con Serena… Serena… Recordé que no había sabido nada de ella en todo el día ¡Esa rubia!

Sonreí imaginándola como loca queriendo que su peinado y todo fuera perfecto, haciendo berrinchitos porque a su vestido se le soltó una imperceptible lentejuela o quejándose porque subió un gramo y ahora se ve gorda. "_Ha de estar muy emocionada_", pensé y sonreí al darme cuenta que ni siquiera un mensajito me había mandado y vaya que eso era extraño.

Consideré enviar un mensaje corto, pero me detuve. No faltaba ni una hora para verla entrar vestida como princesa y con esa reluciente sonrisa dibujada en su rostro así que quise guardar la emoción del momento hasta verla en persona.

**4:07** **pm** – Yaten tocó a la puerta acompañado de Taiki. Los dos lucían muy elegantes, nada que ver con el extraño esmoquin que Taiki usaba días atrás.

– ¡Te ves muy bien! – exclamó Yaten.

– Gracias, ustedes tampoco lucen tan mal – bromeé y guiñé el ojo.

– Es hora Seiya – saludó Taiki sonriendo pero más serio.

– Vamos – Asentí y salí de la cabaña dirigiéndome hacia la camioneta en la que habíamos llegado.

**4:15 pm** – El camino hacia la iglesia estaba completamente alfombrado de pasto, así como de arboles altos y un poco carentes de hojas, debido al otoño. Los rayos del sol aun matizaban la naturaleza alrededor de la blanca capilla floreada volviéndola una visión digna de ser el cuadro de cualquier artista.

La emoción en mi no se hizo esperar, las palpitaciones regresaron y mis manos sudaban. Bajamos del vehículo y decidido caminé hasta llegar dentro de la iglesia. No había tanta gente como esperaba. De mi parte había invitado muy poca pero pensé que Serena no iba a limitarse; sin embargo supongo que lo hizo.

Saludé de lejos a quienes conocía y caminé junto con mis hermanos hasta estar frente al altar. Las amigas de Serena, es decir las damas de honor, ya estaban ahí, bien puestas en su lugar de lado izquierdo, mientras que Taiki y Yaten se situaron de lado derecho.

**4:25 pm** – Los padres de Serena también habían llegado ya. Cortésmente nos saludamos y por supuesto me felicitaron, me preguntaron si estaba nervioso, etcétera… Finalmente terminaron su intervención y entonces me dispuse a esperar.

**4:30 pm** – Escuchando cómo el coro afinaba sus instrumentos y sus voces, esperé a que Serena apareciera, mirando en repetidas ocasiones hacia la puerta que no dejaba ver más que la cegadora luz proveniente del sol.

**4:45 pm** – Comencé a ponerme aún más nervioso, frotando mis manos y acomodando mi saco frecuentemente.

– ¿Es normal que tarde tanto? – pregunté en voz baja a Taiki.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo él al intuir lo que por mi cabeza cruzaba – ¿Qué no has visto películas o novelas? Las novias s-i-e-m-p-r-e se dan a desear. Tranquilo–

**4:59 pm** – Ahora si estaba preocupado y más nervioso que nunca. El sudor de mi frente y la expresión en mi rostro demostraba mi nerviosismo. Mis pies no dejaban de moverse, mis manos de frotarse y mis pulmones de suspirar. Escuchar los murmullos de la gente presente también contribuía a que en cualquier momento yo estallara.

– ¿Dónde está Serena? – pregunté cuando Taiki se acercó de nuevo a mí.

– Tranquilo Seiya, vamos a preguntar, seguro algo se atravesó –

– ¿Y si algo le pasó? – ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si había ocurrido algún accidente?

– No Seiya, seguro ella está bien. Sus amigas deben saber algo, vamos a preguntar. Tranquilo–

Yaten ya estaba con las damas, preguntando y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ellas me miraban avergonzadas.

– ¿Y bien? – dije en cuanto Yaten se acercó a nosotros.

– Dicen que Serena está bien. Que seguramente no tarda en llegar – respondió él palmeando uno de mis brazos, en señal de apoyo.

– ¿Lo ves? Todo va bien, sé paciente– susurró sonriente y me invitó a regresar a mi lugar.

Pero nada de lo que me decían hacia calmar mis nervios. Para esas alturas mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas queriendo estallar en cualquier momento y el sudor ya no estaba solo en mi frente sino en todo mi cuerpo, dándome un aspecto bastante deteriorado. Yo no iba a calmarme y a estar tranquilo hasta ver a Serena llegar por esa puerta.

Y entonces su silueta apareció. La luz entrando por la enorme puerta de la iglesia dibujó su figura. Sin dejarme ver su rostro, vi como aquella fémina en un espumoso vestido se acercaba hacia mí a paso veloz. Era ella.

Sonreí. Y entonces pude respirar tranquilo.

* * *

**HOLA!**

¡Penultimo!

¿Qué creen que pase?

turururu

Ya casi se me acaba esta historia :( la extrañaré.

Perdón por tardar pero me he dado cuenta que entre mas tiempo libre tengo, menos inspiración llega u.U

Además el capitulo final me esta dando una lata! No lo puedo terminaaaar :( siento que no está a la altura haha

La verdad me siento frustrada, buu!

Espero no defraudarlas chicas

**MIL** graccias por leer y **MIL MILLONES** mas por dejar **REVIEW**

¡Que anden de lo mas lindo!

Besos!

**mskou**


	21. Siempre fuiste tú

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Siempre fuiste tu]**

**

* * *

**

Salí sonriente del edificio vidriado y me dirigí hacia la esquina derecha. Había mucha gente por las aceras, el día de los enamorados se acercaba y muchos compraban ya su obsequio. Era lindo ver toda la mercadotecnia por el centro de la ciudad; las calles llenas de corazones y cupidos rojos y plateados, fotografías y carteles de parejas felices. Inspirador.

Era un día caluroso para ser febrero, el sol comenzaba a llegar a su ocaso pero aun así hacía tibio el ambiente. Continué caminando, siguiendo el camino de jubilosa gente, consiguiendo la mirada de algunos hombres apuestos que al igual que yo, iban con su traje de trabajo y maletín en mano.

Mi humor estaba excelente. En general, había sido un buen día: llegué puntual al trabajo, resolví lo que se tuvo que resolver y finalmente me autorizaban mis vacaciones y en tres días tomaría un vuelo a playas mexicanas. Tal vez por eso no dejé que el tema del amor en febrero me afectara como lo hizo en otros años. Por si las dudas, decidí irme de compras y consentirme un rato. De cualquier manera nadie me esperaba y no tenía nada en la nevera para cenar, no era nada que Prada, Gucci y Louis Vuitton no pudieran consolar.

No tomó mucho tiempo consolarme y quedarme sin dinero y con los pies adoloridos, ¡Dios, los tacones son un martirio! Guardé mi tarjeta de crédito y pasé a hacer mi última compra del día: comida china.

Traté de tomar un taxi, pero ya no tenía cambio. Así que tomé aire profundamente, mis bolsas y comencé a caminar con dirección a mi casa aprovechando que aún había luz de día.

Así llegué hasta el parque frente al cual estaba mi departamento. Era un parque grande y, por supuesto, lleno de gente. Tenía una enorme fuente en el centro, alrededor de la cual, desfilaban vendedores de cometas, dulces, juguetes, fruta; todo lo demás eran arboles y flores, adornando cada rincón del área verde.

Con dificultad llegué hasta la fuente y me senté enseguida. Aún había mucha gente, a pesar de que el sol ya había caído por completo. Había sobre todo niños, riendo y haciendo su característico ruido de felicidad. Llamé a uno de tantos vendedores y compré una paleta de fresa.

Me dispuse a disfrutarla cuando las luces del parque comenzaron a prenderse, una por una, lentamente, para al final quedar todas completamente prendidas alumbrando todo hermosamente, aunque tal vez eran demasiadas luces, o tal vez yo estaba muy cerca de ellas pues tanta luz cegaba un poco mi vista. Como fuera, no pensaba moverme de ahí hasta acabar mi golosina. Pensé que una vez que la comiera y recobrara energías podría continuar el lastimoso camino hasta mi edificio.

Me perdí un momento en el ruido, las risas, el movimiento y la algarabía del lugar, envuelta en la humedad del aire y en los destellos de las luces… que de repente se vieron opacadas por una sombra. Me volteé buscando la causa de ello logrando sólo ver directamente a una de las lámparas, entrecerré los ojos y sólo pude distinguir su silueta.

– Buenas noches, preciosa –

Fue lo más inesperado e inquietante que una silueta pudo decirme. Tanto que no pude contestar, ni moverme, ¡ni siquiera mirar!

– ¿Mina, estás ahí? – llamó de nuevo y dio dos golpecitos en mi cabeza como si tocara una puerta.

Me puse de pie y lo encaré. Era él, era Seiya, alto y apuesto. Lucía más corpulento e imponente que antes y su blanca piel relucía en contraste con sus negros cabellos y la oscuridad de la noche. Y en serio que, bajo las potentes luces, Seiya parecía brillar.

Y yo estaba frente a él, despeinada, con la ropa de todo el día y los pies cansados. Definitivamente no daba ni tantito la imagen que yo me había formado, pero aun así lo único que mi cuerpo pudo hacer fue dibujar una enorme y amplia sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja.

– Seiya…– logré decir sin quitar mi mirada de él, sin parpadear por miedo a que él desapareciera.

– ¡Vaya! Veo que aun recuerdas cómo hablar – sonrió encantadoramente. – Hola Mina–

– ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Es, es increíble –

Vencí la barrera de la vergüenza momentánea de verlo de nuevo y lo abracé. De un solo movimiento, él me envolvió en sus brazos y bajó su rostro para besar mi cabeza. Intenté separarme enseguida para no incomodarlo con un abrazo muy prolongado de mi parte. Sin embargo, él no me permitió alejarme, al contrario, me atrajo hacia él con más fuerza. Finalmente nos separamos y volvió a dispararme una de sus letales sonrisas.

– Por lo visto si te dio gusto verme ¿no? – bromeó vanidoso.

Él jamás podría entender lo mucho que me agradó verlo. – Claro que sí, ¿cómo estás? –

– Muy bien, ¿y tú? –

– También. ¡Dios, ha sido tanto tiempo! – Exclamé pasando mi mano izquierda por mi cabello.

– Ya son cinco años – Sentenció muy seguro. Yo pensé que sólo yo los seguía contando.

– Si… y ¿qué te trae por aquí? –

– Bueno… que te parece si te invito algo y nos ponemos al día ¿eh? – Dijo coqueto.

– ¿Vienes solo? Pensé que Serena vendría contigo – Y no solo eso, en mi dramática y novelesca imaginación pensé que tal vez alguno de esos niños jugando en el parque sería su hijo… en fin. Él me miró confundido, como si mi comentario estuviera fuera de lugar.

– Vine solo. ¿Entonces? –

Claro que me parecía buena idea, pero necesitaba dejar todas mis compras en mi departamento y también esos tacones asesinos que venían destruyendo mis pies y además asearme un poco… o al menos ponerme un poco de perfume antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Seiya vio mi dubitación y creyó ser inoportuno. – No te preocupes, si no puedes, lo entiendo –

– ¡No! – exclamé, asustándolo un poco. – Es decir, claro que puedo. Lo que pasa es que si tan sólo me dejaras pasar a mi departamento y… ¡mi departamento! –

Seiya me miró confundido. – ¿Qué tiene tu departamento? –

– Escucha, mi departamento está cruzando la mitad del parque. No sé si tengas prisa o algún vuelo que tomar, pero te prometo que solo me tomará un minuto cambiarme los zapatos, ¡por favor! – Supliqué casi llorando. Él rió y asintió.

– Muy bien, ¿hacia dónde es? –

Tomó las bolsas en una sola mano y con la otra me cedió el paso muy caballero. Caminamos lo que faltaba para llegar a mi hogar. Me contó que tenía en San Francisco apenas un día, que adoraba el clima y que la comida del hotel en el que estaba era muy mala, lo cual me extrañó puesto que el Seiya que recordaba era feliz con cualquier hamburguesa callejera.

Por fin llegamos y subimos a mi piso. Abrí la puerta y entramos en silencio.

– Toma asiento y espera aquí, volveré en un segundo – dije cuando estuvimos en la sala y luego apresuré el paso a mi habitación ya con mis zapatos en la mano. Busqué con torpeza cualquier par de sandalias y cambié mi ropa de trabajo por unos jeans y camiseta cualquiera. Ya sé que no es el súper outfit con el que me gustaría haberme reencontrado justamente con él, pero ahora no estaba como para perder valiosos segundos. Me paré frente al espejo y alisé un poco mi cabello crispado. Estaba tan sorprendida de verlo, tan contenta, tan nerviosa…

Al salir lo encontré fisgoneando en mi sala; observaba con escudriño cada objeto sobre la repisa de la sala. Miraba la alfombra, los muebles, los cuadros en las paredes, las cortinas…

– Veo que te entretiene criticar mi modesto departamentito – Comenté divertida. Sorprendido volteó y sonrió.

– Es que este lugar es tan diferente al de antes. Este grita _Mina_ por todos lados. Es lindo –

– Gracias…– respondí tímidamente.

Me escaneó de arriba abajo y viceversa. – Bueno, ya que estás visiblemente más cómoda, ¿vamos a cenar? –

– Claro, solo déjame guardar algo ¿sí? – Tomé la comida china que había comprado y me dirigí al refrigerador para guardarla.

– ¿Porqué no me dijiste que ya habías comprado de cenar? – dijo a mis espaldas. Me había seguido hasta la cocina.

– No importa, lo comeré mañana –

– De ninguna manera, la comida china recalentada no sabe para nada bien… cenemos aquí, ahora– propuso.

Inmediatamente volteé a verlo. Claro, tenía que tener estampada esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara, ese tipo de sonrisa a la que no le puedes decir que no. Pero yo debía hacerlo. La verdad era que la sola idea de estar a solas en un lugar privado con Seiya me ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

– N-no creo que…–

– Insisto – susurró acercándose aun más a mí, haciéndome topar torpemente con el refrigerador.

– Está bien. Ve a la sala, serviré la comida – ordené y tan rápido como pude di media vuelta saqué la comida y caminé hacia la alacena. Seiya obedeció, caminó hacia el pequeño comedor y siguió con su observación exhaustiva.

Mientras servía en los platos lo miré una, dos, mil veces de reojo mientras él caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro…

¡Dios mío! En los últimos cinco años había pensado tanto en él, le había llorado, extrañado y amado tanto, había deseado tanto verlo… y ahora estaba ahí, esperándome para cenar, actuando tan sereno y fresco como si nos hubiésemos visto ayer.

Era obvio: yo no lo había superado. Había decidido seguir mi vida sin la esperanza de encontrar a alguien mejor que él pero, al mismo tiempo, sin aferrarme a él de una manera enfermiza. Pensé que jamás lo vería de nuevo, pero la vida da tantas vueltas que ahí estaba. Y tenerlo tan cerca, en mi departamento estaba tan mal si en todo lo que podía pensar era en echarme sobre él, sobre todo porque ya no éramos unos chiquillos; él era un hombre casado y yo, bueno, seguía siendo yo.

Lo miré de nuevo. Él estaba tan tranquilo. Supongo que por el simple hecho de que los hombres son menos complicados para él solo era un reencuentro de viejos amigos. Además sumemos que su esposa lo esperaba en donde sea que estuviesen viviendo. Eché otro vistazo al hombre sentado en mi sala. Serena definitivamente era la mujer más afortunada. Suspiré.

Llevé los platos y dos copas de vino hacia el comedor. Los dos comenzamos a comer y continuamos platicando. Supe que Taiki ya no estaba en el país, había resultado ganador de un concurso y ahora estaba en Francia desarrollando un proyecto de no sé qué ciencias y que él estaba viviendo aun en Atlanta. Yaten regresó a Boston y retomó su vida, al parecer encontró a una buena chica que lo aguantaba tal y como es. Por mi parte, me limité a platicar sobre lo bien que me iba, mi amistad con Darien y también de los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

Seiya sonreía todo el tiempo y sus ojos brillaban justo igual que en nuestros años de preparatoria. Se veía feliz; tanto, que sentí cómo mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad al saber que él estaba bien. Supe que irme de su lado había sido lo mejor para él. Serena había hecho un excelente trabajo. Por fin pude enorgullecerme de algo que había hecho por él y que en realidad había salido bien.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó él al darse cuenta de mi mirada perdida en él. Sonreí estúpidamente tratando de lucir natural.

– ¡Ah, jaja! ¡Nada! – Dirigí mi mirada al suelo y me acomodé en mi lugar nerviosamente.

Silencio.

– Mina, ¿estás con alguien? – disparó, clavando sus intensos zafiros en mi. Yo lo miré sorprendida.

– ¿Eh? Yo… no. No –

Bajé la mirada a mi plato con vergüenza. Seguramente en su mente, ya estaría haciendo conjeturas sobre mi prolongada soltería. Lo último que quería era hablar de esos temas con él. No era prudente que el supiera que yo era prácticamente una quedada.

Pude notar una sonrisa reprimida y entonces él descansó su mano obre la mía. Mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente y mi mirada sorprendida se clavó en la suya.

– Eso es… triste – dijo en voz baja y apretó mi mano. Más tensión. De verdad estaba sufriendo esta cena.

– N-no te preocupes – tartamudeé y liberé mi mano de su agarre. Me puse de pie y empecé a recoger la mesa sin siquiera detenerme a preguntar si ya había terminado de cenar.

Cogí lo que pude y prácticamente volé hasta la cocina, alejándome de él lo más rápido posible. Aventé los platos al lavadero y me apoyé unos segundos sobre él. Mis manos sudaban, mi frente también y empecé a sentirme agitada. Era evidente que las emociones eran muchas y mi débil personalidad no podía con ellas.

– ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó él de nuevo a mis espaldas, rodeando sutilmente mi cintura con sus manos. Sentí escalofríos recorrer toda mi espalda. Volteé precipitadamente.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que ya es tarde. Es mejor que te vayas – Exclamé sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Caminé hasta la sala invitándolo a seguirme y me paré junto a la puerta. Seiya me alcanzó.

– ¿Me estas corriendo? – soltó incrédulo.

– Creo, creo que si…– susurré sin pensar –…es que me siento un poco mal. Lo siento– Mentí.

– Entonces tal vez deba quedarme a cuidarte, ¿no crees? – Dijo coquetamente. Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y acercó su rostro al mío.

Esta vez me petrifiqué. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que él estaba haciendo? ¿Acercarse tanto a mí, susurrarme, proponerme quedarse a cuidarme…?

– Tranquila preciosa, todo está bien… – susurró de nuevo y tomó mi mentón obligándome a verlo frente a frente. Él comenzó a acercarse y a cerrar sus ojos ¡Dios mío!

– ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! – exclamé un tanto histérica alejando sus manos de mi rostro bruscamente.

Él retrocedió perplejo ante mi reacción. – ¿Que…?–

– ¡No puedo creerlo Seiya! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Serena? – repliqué dramáticamente, manoteando al aire.

– ¿A Serena?– Preguntó extrañado mientras levantaba sus palmas en señal de paz. Lo miré sin creer lo cínico que estaba siendo. Ese no era el Seiya que yo recordaba, más bien era una mala imitación de su hermano el platinado.

– ¡Por favor! No te hagas el desentendido ¡Sí a Serena, tu esposa! – Exclamé subiendo el volumen de mi voz.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó como comprendiendo todo, y su rostro cambió a una expresión de alivio. Me tomó por los brazos y me miró de cerca. – Mina, Serena y yo nunca nos casamos. Ella no se casó conmigo, ¿que no lo sabías? –

Shock.

Escucharlo decir aquello resultó en mi corazón paralizado. – ¿Qué? No, yo pensé, todo este tiempo pensé que tú y ella… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

Seiya asió mi mano y haló de ella. – Ven siéntate, te contaré. Tranquila –

¿Tranquila? ¡Desde que me senté en la fuente del parque a comerme esa estúpida paleta me sentía como en la dimensión desconocida! Pero de una u otra manera, Seiya consiguió mi alivio mientras me contaba esa versión de la historia que hasta hoy, yo desconocía.

**FLASHBACK**

_Y entonces su silueta apareció. La luz entrando por la enorme puerta de la iglesia dibujó su figura. Sin dejarme ver su rostro, vi como aquella fémina en un espumoso vestido se acercaba hacia mí a paso veloz. Era ella. _

_Sonreí. Y entonces pude respirar tranquilo. _

Sostuve mi mano delante de mis ojos para esquivar la luz que me cegaba y a través de mis dedos distinguí a la que yo había confundido con Serena. No era ella sino su mejor amiga. No había notado su ausencia hasta ahora. Ella llegó agitada y un poco jadeante hasta mí.

– ¿Molly? ¿Qué pasa? – cuestioné tratando de guardar la calma. Ella me miró con expresión lastimera y compasiva.

– Seiya… Serena no va a venir –

– ¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo? – exclamé tratando de ser discreto. Taiki y Yaten ya se encontraban a mi lado.

– Ella está bien. Es sólo que ella no quiere casarse contigo… –

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello con frustración. Jamás, jamás esperé esto. Taiki y Yaten bombardeaban a la chica con mil preguntas. En el fondo, los tres sabíamos el porqué de la decisión de Serena.

–… ella dice que lo siente Seiya y te manda esto –

– ¿Una carta? ¿Cree que una carta es suficiente? ¡Debió presentarse…! – murmuró Yaten enojado.

– ¡Cállate! ¿Que no te has puesto a pensar en cómo se siente ella? Debe estar destrozada… –

**FIN FLASHBACK**

– Después de eso todo fue un desastre. Su madre se puso como loca y su padre quería matarme. Su familia había contratado al periódico y a una revista para tomar fotografías. La lluvia de flashazos no se hizo esperar cuando se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando. Y después, el acoso de los reporteros por conseguir la mejor nota sobre "la boda fallida de la hija del gran señor Tsukino" – dijo él afligido haciendo el ademán de comillas con sus dedos. – Ese fue uno de los tantos encabezados que leí, por eso pensé que tú lo sabías, es decir, mucha gente se enteró con lujo de detalle y creí que tu también –

– Yo jamás escuché nada. Además, Darien nunca me dijo. ¿Y Serena? ¿Qué pasó con ella? –

– En su carta me decía que sabía que no la amaba y que no quería atarme a ella de ninguna manera. Que le dolía perderme pero que entendía que jamás fui de ella. La leí tantas veces que creo que aún puedo decirla de memoria…–

No pude evitar sentirme profundamente culpable y un nudo en la garganta lastimaba cada vez que intentaba respirar profundo. – Fue mi culpa, pobre Serena…–

– De ninguna manera fue tu culpa Mina, fue la mejor decisión que Serena pudo tomar, una decisión que yo no tuve el valor de hacer. Ahora ella está casada con un buen tipo y ya hasta es mamá. Es muy dichosa, me lo ha dicho –

– Me alegro por ella. Se lo merece. Y entonces ¿qué fue de ti todos estos años Seiya? Siempre te imaginé con ella –

Seiya sonrió. – Después de todo me deprimí grandemente y por bastante tiempo, mucho más del necesario. Pasé lo que quedaba de mis vacaciones metido en casa de Taiki, sin salir, sin comer bien, sin comunicarme con nadie, total y completamente hundido. Y planeaba continuar así, no quería trabajar, quería vivir encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes sin saber nada del mundo; no tenía ganas de superarlo Mina, ni siquiera por los tantos sermones que Taiki me dio y te sorprenderá saber que fue Yaten quien me dio ánimos y logró que yo pudiera levantarme.

** FLASH****BACK**

La oscuridad de la habitación era tajada tan solo por tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas cerradas. Yo permanecía acostado sobre la desordenada cama, aun en pijamas y con cabello revuelto, viendo hacia el techo, perdido en mis pensamientos. De repente el crujido de la puerta de madera al abrirse captó mi atención.

– ¿Buenos días? ¿Aun estás vivo? – preguntó el mas gruñón de mis hermanos. No contesté, tan solo me limité a cambiar mi posición ahora dándole la espalda a él y mirando una pared. A él pareció no importarle mi hostilidad y entró hasta sentarse en la orilla del colchón. Él venía todos los días a casa de Taiki, simplemente a ver si había decidido salir de mi habitación.

– ¿No crees que es suficiente? – De nuevo contesté con silencio. No tenía ganas de discutir el tema de siempre y escuchar la misma cantaleta de "no vale la pena que estés asi". Pero Yaten no venía a sermonearme, al menos no de la misma manera.

– Estoy hablándote Seiya. Anda, ¡contéstame! – Yaten no venía en plan compasivo y comprensivo a decirme sobre lo mucho que siente mi situación, que me entiende y que está ahí para mí. No; más bien, Yaten venía a reprender mi actitud.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres Yaten? ¡Déjame en paz! – rezongué agresivo.

– No, Seiya, tú déjanos en paz…– y entonces lo volteé a ver por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. – Estamos hartos, Taiki y yo. Estamos hartos de ti y de tu estúpida depresión. Hemos tratado de ser comprensivos y de apoyarte y darte tiempo para que todo comience a sanar. Hemos estado al pie del cañón dejando que hagas y deshagas a tu antojo, chiflando cada una de tus necesidades, soportando tu mal genio, tus desplantes y tus groserías. Te hemos dejado ser Seiya, porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, queremos que sepas que no estás solo–

– Pues si iban a estar recalcándome todo no lo hubieran hecho, yo no les pedí nada – espeté en defensa.

– No te lo estoy reclamando Seiya, pero es bueno que valores lo que tus hermanos hacen por ti, sobre todo Taiki. El se desvive por verte mejorar Seiya, deberías de ver lo preocupado que vive pensando que un día tú quieras matarte o no sé y tú, ¿qué has hecho estos días para agradecerle? Nada más que correrlo del cuarto cuando viene a ofrecerte de comer, gritarle que te deje en paz, que no se meta en tu vida… Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que comiences a salir de este agujero Seiya, nosotros estamos apoyándote –

Nunca, en toda mi vida, Yaten me había hablado así. Nunca lo vi defender y luchar por alguno de nosotros. Él y yo habíamos sido siempre tan distantes, tan desconocidos el uno del otro. Pero sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría; todo era verdad. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos habían estado dando lo mejor de sí para verme siquiera sonreír y yo solo les respondí con indiferencia e ingratitud.

– No puedo hacerlo Yaten. No sé cómo…– sollocé al fin y me senté tomando mi cara entre mis manos.

Yaten se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse, esta vez justo frente a mí y tomó mis hombros. – Seiya, eso no es verdad. Tú eres un luchador, tú eres fuerte, inteligente, eres optimista… tienes tantas cualidades Seiya, que estoy seguro que ni siquiera tu mismo sabes cuán valioso eres – Él pausó un momento. – Seiya, nunca te lo he dicho y probablemente no lo repita, pero eres la persona que más admiro. Siempre ha sido así. Desde que éramos pequeños y te veía ser tan listo en la escuela y en todo lo que hacías. Recuerdo que mamá era feliz cuando llegabas a casa con tu estrellita roja pegada en la frente, mientras que Taiki y yo simplemente llegábamos. Y después comenzamos a crecer y a definirnos. Taiki el inteligente, Seiya el talentoso y Yaten el indisciplinado. Yo siempre fui el niño problema de la familia y siempre disfrutaba molestándote pero, debes saber, que lo hacía porque no sabía cómo hacer para parecerme a ti. Y entonces cuando mamá faltó y papá ya no supo qué hacer conmigo, me envió a Europa ¿te acuerdas? Pero solo me convertí en un pequeño monstruo adolescente destruye vidas. Te hice infeliz robándote lo que más querías, y aun así supiste perdonarme. Eres un gran hombre Seiya, por mucho mejor hombre que yo, y en verdad me duele que estés así hoy, porque… sé que, de una u otra manera, todo es mi culpa y me arrepiento tanto de haberte hecho lo que te hice. No quiero perderte Seiya. Quiero verte feliz, quiero ver que ríes, que tienes sueños… yo te quiero mucho hermano –

En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, abracé a mi hermano y juntos, desahogamos el dolor encerrado por tanto tiempo. Ese día un ciclo se cerró y dio paso a uno nuevo y definitivamente mejor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cuando Seiya terminó de hablar se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina con la excusa de hacerme un té. Yo sé bien que solo quería darme tiempo de digerir las cosas. Lo esperé en la sala en silencio. Pensando.

_Entonces… Seiya está soltero. Y está aquí._

El pelinegro regresó sonriente de la cocina con una humeante taza en sus manos. – ¿Lista para tomarte esto? –

Se sentó a mi lado y abrazó mi inmóvil cuerpo mientras yo daba uno que otro sorbido a la caliente bebida. El silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que él lo rompió con una extraña pregunta.

– Mina, ¿cómo están tus pies? –

– Hm… bien, creo –

– ¿Ya no te duelen? –

– No –. La verdad era que en cuanto vi sus hermosos ojos, el dolor de mis pies quedó en segundo término.

– ¿Crees que soporten caminar por el parque de nuevo? – Preguntó travieso.

– ¿A esta hora? Ya van a dar las once –

– No importa, ¿vamos? –

De nuevo esa sonrisa. No tuve más remedio que acceder. De mi habitación tomé un suéter ligero y salí a la calle con aquél hermoso hombre. Caminamos la media cuadra que separaba mi departamento del parque y al cruzar la calle él tomó mi mano. Lo miré y él sonrió. Y entonces mi corazón dejó su agitado palpitar por un pacifico ritmo acompasado.

Comenzamos a rodear el parque en silencio, con nada por delante más que las filas de arboles cercados y el pavimento mojado. La noche estaba preciosa, despejada y estrellada, con una fresca y suave brisa que parecía acariciar la piel al tacto. Había aun algunas parejitas alrededor, pero en ese momento, para mí, solo existíamos Seiya y yo.

– Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí? Nunca me dijiste a qué viniste a San Francisco –

– ¿Aún no lo imaginas? –

– No sé, no quiero equivocarme – contesté indecisa.

Seiya se detuvo frente a mí; la luz iluminó perfectamente su rostro y él tomo entre sus manos el mío.

– La única razón que me traería a San Francisco eres tú, preciosa. He estado esperando tanto tiempo este día. El día en que por fin pudiera verte, tenerte frente a mí, escuchar tu voz… Me moría de ganas por saber de ti, de cómo has estado. Dime Mina, ¿cómo has estado?–

Lo miré a través de la borrosa capa de lágrimas que en mis ojos se empezaba a formar.

– He estado bien. Mi vida aquí ha sido buena desde un principio; tengo trabajo, amigos y un lugar al cual llegar al final del día. No hay nada de lo que pueda quejarme…–

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

Yo pasé saliva. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

– Dime la verdad – exigió.

Ah, claro. La verdad.

– Yo he estado bien… aparentemente– pausé y tomé sus manos – porque no puedo decir que he sido feliz en verdad. Si lo que quieres es la verdad entonces escúchala. –

¿Qué mas da que se la diga? Solté sus manos y me separé de él. Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro y suspiré profundo.

– Te he extrañado… te he recordado cada uno de los días que pasan, te he llorado y he gritado tu nombre entre lágrimas mientras cubro mi rostro con la almohada. He dicho que estoy perfectamente bien cuando sé que no es cierto. He intentado encontrar el amor, buscándote en otra persona y he desistido esa lucha porque sé que no hay nadie como tú. Me he resignado a vivir tan solo de tus recuerdos. Te he amado cada segundo con todas mis fuerzas… con toda mi alma…–

No pude decir más. La conmoción de sentimientos alcanzó su máximo y me dejó muda y temblorosa. Sin poder evitarlo, me eché contra su pecho y lo abracé muy fuerte.

Él no dijo nada. Tan solo me rodeó con sus brazos protectores y besó mi cabeza, acariciándola una y otra vez con una de sus manos. Me dejó llorar hasta que me cansé y entonces tomó mis hombros separando un poco nuestros rostros. Sonrió sutilmente.

– Mina, acabas de describir mi vida… Estoy aquí porque no puedo más. Todo este tiempo lo único que ha hecho es comprobarme que no hay nadie más para mí. Quiero estar contigo, quiero luchar por lo que comenzamos hace tanto tiempo. Si, nos equivocamos, lo estropeamos todo. Pero eso es el pasado mi amor. Hoy estoy listo para ti, para nosotros. No le temo al amor, ni al dolor, ni al futuro. Tan solo te quiero a ti, a nadie más que a ti… –

Sus palabras entraron como ráfaga cálida a mi corazón. Con cada palabra suya, mi corazón iba formándose de nuevo después de estar deshecho por tanto tiempo. Seiya estaba aquí, diciendo que me quería, que me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Volví a echarme en sus brazos.

– ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? Si no estabas con Serena, ¿Por qué no viniste por mí? – Sollocé.

– No me reclames por favor, preciosa. Si no vine antes, es porque teníamos que dar el tiempo necesario para estar listos el uno para el otro. Había tantas heridas que era necesario sanar Mina, que no era posible que yo saliera corriendo a buscarte y decirte que volvieras, cuando tú habías sido lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte de mí, por mi bien. Y de corazón, te agradezco el sacrificio, preciosa. Gracias a eso los dos crecimos como personas y míranos ahora, somos fuertes, independientes y, lo mejor, estamos listos para entregarle el corazón a esa persona que amamos. Somos felices y capaces de hacer feliz a la persona con la que queremos compartir todo, alegrías, tristezas, dudas, angustias. A esa persona que tiene ocupado el cien de nuestro corazón y a la cual es imposible sustituir con nada ni con nadie porque es esa persona la única que logra hacernos creer en la magia y la esperanza del amor. A esa persona por la que darías todo, perdonarías todo, dejarías todo. Y para mí, Mina, esa persona, siempre fuiste tú –

Seiya tomó mi rostro empapado y lo secó delicadamente con sus dedos. – Te amo –

– Te amo – susurré.

Nuestros rostros se acercaron para unir nuestros labios en un beso de amor puro y verdadero. Ese beso que tanto sufrimiento y dolor nos costó. Por fin, su corazón y el mío vibraron juntos formando un solo latido. Y fue entonces que supe que todo había valido la pena. Todo el camino recorrido, los tropiezos, los errores, los fracasos vividos se resumían a esta noche, este momento, este beso, que unía de nuevo nuestros caminos para no separarse más.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Y ese fue el final de SFT...**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**De verdad me costó muchisimo sacar este final. No se si fue pq no queria que acabara o no sé, pero fue por eso que tardé como un milenio de plata hahaha. Ojalá les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado como yo. **

**Muchisimas gracias por haber leido hasta el final. De verdad no saben lo mucho que adoro leer sus comentarios y saber que al menos a una persona le ha gustado las locuras que escribo. **

**Gracias a todas las que alguna vez se pasaron por aqui y en especial a las que dejaron review.  
**

**sakurita16, miss-odango, , chibiusa2009, Srita. Rossy Kou, Sailor O, CaintlinJeanne, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Ginsei, amafle**

**y mención especial  
**

**mademoisellerousseau, ****katabrecteri y x supuesto ****mi queridisima LESVAL  
**

**Y aprovecho para promocionar mi nuevoo proyecto!**

**"Erase una vez ella"**

**Para las amantes de Mina-Yaten... este si es un total y completo romance escolar entre esos dos con un poquitin de humor. **

**Les dejo el link: www.f a n f i c t i o n****.net/s/6162773/1/bErase_b_buna_b_bvez_b_bella_b (claro, sin los espacios)**

**Y mi unico one-shot **

**"Un amor que nadie ve" **

**Un yuri leveson de Serena-Fighter  
**

**Ojalá puedan darse una vuelta! **

**En fin... nos estamos leyendo y mil gracias de nuevo!**

**Que tengan un excelente dia**

**Besos**

**Mskou**

**tschuss  
**


End file.
